Amor peludo
by reygorem
Summary: Nick y Judy se enfrentan a algo totalmente nuevo, sus sentimientos, deberán enfrentar diversos obstáculos, situaciones cómicas, y demás peripecias para consumar su amor en su totalidad. Y con una buena carga de erotismo y contenido caliente, conforme avance la historia.
1. Chapter 1

La historia se desarrolla unos meses después del incidente de las flores "aulladores". La Zootopia mostrada es ligeramente diferente, en cuanto a la relación de los habitantes. Es la primera vez que realizo una historia, la inspiración llego de varios comics y otros fics que he leído, y claro diversas obras literarias que tuve la oportunidad de leer, pero tiene mi propio estilo y si, tendrá un considerable contenido para adultos, pero será conforme avance la trama, espero les guste…

 **Amor naciente**

 **Capítulo 1: amor secreto**

Encontramos a nuestros protagonistas en sus respectivos hogares, alistándose para ir a la jefatura de policía, como todos los días….

Judy: inicio de semana, ¡será genial, espero que el jefe nos asigne un caso difícil de resolver¡. Ya quiero ver a Nick, todos los días ocurre algo interesante estando a su lado – pensó, con una sonrisa inocente y llena de entusiasmo.

Nick: Aaaaggghhhh….6:30 a.m. en ocasiones desearía seguir siendo estafador…. (refunfuño) pero con tal de ver a mi coneja feliz, pondré mi mayor esfuerzo, pero para eso necesito un poco de café, con extra cafeína.

 **En la jefatura….**

Judy estaba esperando a su compañero/mejor amigo/único amigo, en la sala de reuniones, poco a poco los demás oficiales llegaban y ocupaban sus lugares. Todos saludaban al pequeño conejo, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, ella le devolvía el saludo a cada uno de ellos.

Judy: ya es tarde y este torpe zorro no llega…creo que fingirá estar enfermo, otra vez….creo que nunca cambiara por completo.

Más tardo en terminar su pensamiento cuando de la nada algo tapo la mirada de la oficial.

Judy: ¿Quién es? ¿Qué pasa?...

Nick con voz seductora, se acercó a la oreja izquierda de Judy y respondió: soy yo ángel mío, ¿me extrañaste?

Judy tomo un color rojo intenso, su pelaje se erizo por completo, una sensación recorrió su espalda de principio a fin, su respiración aumento dramáticamente y exclamo con voz de mando:

Todos los demás disfrutaron el espectáculo, y todos al unísono exclamaron:

!UUUUUUUHHHHHHH QUE LINDOS¡

Nick sin prisa, remordimiento o vergüenza exclamo: ya chicos, relájense, esto es entre mi niña y yo, al finalizar la frase guiño el ojo, volvió la mira a la apenada conejo y le dijo: calma zanahorias, no te esponjes, te traje un café, sabes que me encanta iniciar las mañanas con un buen chiste.

Judy se moría de la vergüenza, no sabía hacia dónde mirar, no le quedo remedio mas que hacer su contraataque: tomo las manos de Nick y las jalo delicadamente hacia el frente, para que su rostro quedara a un lado del suyo, y respondió con voz seductora….

Judy: claro que si mi amor, creí que no vendrías, seguido de un beso en la mejilla del zorro.

Ahora el sonrojado era Nick, no sabía qué hacer, todos los demás reían a mas no poder.

El jefe Bogo hizo su aparacion, y vio todo lo ocurrido y exclamo con voz de mando:

Bogo: ¡Hopps, Wilde, dejen el romance para después¡ emitió una leve sonrisa, pues quería participar de la diversión colectiva.

Ambos bajaron la mirada y los demás nos paraban de reír.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: mi compañero…**

Estando dentro de la patrulla Judy conducía y Nick parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, no prestaba atención a lo que su compañera decía;

Judy: ¿dónde iniciamos la búsqueda? ¿Alguna idea?, ya se, volvamos a la escena del crimen. Será más fácil empezar ahí. Me oyes… ¿Nick?

Nick: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ah sí, lo que tú digas y órdenes.

¿Estás bien Nick? No te ves al 100%; le pregunto Judy.

No es nada, estoy pensando en todo y en nada, nada sin importancia, exclamo el zorro.

Judy: ¿no será por lo de hace rato verdad?, pareces cachorro regañado, rio levemente.

Ambos sentían "afecto" por su compañero, y la única forma de expresarlo era con bromas ocasionales con insinuaciones leves o algo subidas de tono, pero ninguno se atrevía a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, con temor a no ser correspondido.

Nick: ¿Qué? No, anda, vamos por esos carteristas, exclamo enérgicamente.

Judy: ok, vamos¡

En realidad, Nick había sentido algo muy diferente durante la broma mañanera, en realidad no esperaba la reacción de su compañera, y al ver sus ojos, se lamentó profundamente, el apreciaba a su amiga, de una manera muy distinta, el anhelaba poder ser más que amigos, pero considerando su posición, predador-presa, no sería bien visto, aun cuando la sociedad aceptaba la amistad entre predador-presa, esto era terreno inexplorado.

Al llegar a su destino, el zorro se concentró al 100%, separo sus ideas del trabajo.

Judy: ahora Nick, haremos uso de tu "conocimiento", hacia una clara referencia a su anterior estilo de vida, sonriendo pícaramente.

Nick: aprende del maestro zanahorias, sonrió sarcásticamente, bueno, si fuera un carterista, ¿dónde estaría? mmmm, ¡fácil! en la estación de trenes, muchos animales pasan como si nada, chocan unos con otros, y son blanco fácil.

Judy: me sorprendes, no eres solo un zorro guapo, a lo que el zorro se sonrojó levemente y exclamo: soy más de lo que crees tesoro, no has visto ni la mitad de mis habilidades, ten cuidado o podría volverme tu superior, sonrió y emitió una risa burlona, a su más puro estilo, Judy solo le siguió el juego.

Estando en la estación de trenes mantenían una estrecha vigilancia, parecían águilas acechando desde lo alto, parecía que no lograrían nada cuando Nick observo a un carnero chocar con un cerdo, ambos cayeron al suelo, el oficial se mantuvo a una distancia considerable para observar lo sucedido, y al mismo tiempo pasar de incognito.

Carnero: lo siento, no me fije por donde iba.

Cerdo: no hay problema, se escuchaba molesto. Al levantarse y limpiarse la tierra en su ropa, noto que le faltaba la cartera y celular.

Al darse la media vuelta noto al carnero con sus pertenencias, fue donde intervino nuestro zorro.

Nick: señor, me parece que eso no le pertenece, por favor devuélvalo.

Al oír eso, el carnero volteo para ver quién era, al notarlo rio y digo burlonamente: ¿un zorro me dirá que hacer? Buen chiste, acto seguido ataco al oficial sin previo aviso.

La pareja de Nick se encontraba a escasos metros y noto todo el barullo, se aproximó y lo que vio, la dejo sin habla…

El carnero ataco con gran fuerza y Nick guardo la calma, evadió cada golpe que lanzaba su oponente, tenía gracia y estilo, mantenía las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, mientras decía:

-amigo no hagas eso, no quiero lastimarte, ríndete por las buenas.

El sujeto no cedía, cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior, y Nick ya se había "aburrido" del espectáculo, en tres movimientos derribo, esposo y dejo fuera de combate al agresor, nadie daba crédito a lo visto, en especial Judy, quedo perpleja.

Nick: zanahorias, ayúdame con este tipo, esta pesado y no puedo llevarlo a la jefatura yo solo, sonrió.

Judy: ¡¿qué quieres que?¡ si tú lo dejaste besando el suelo, ¿cómo lo hiciste, donde lo aprendiste?

Nick: luego te cuento, ahora ayúdame quieres.

 **En la jefatura**

Nick: listo nuestro amigo de lana rasposa, está en una comoda celda, ¿ahora que hacemos zanahorias?, mmmm ¿vamos por un helado te parece? Yo invito

Judy: ¡si! El mío con dos bolas de helado y cubierta de chocolate.

Ambos compraron su golosina helada y se detuvieron en un parque cercano a disfrutar del momento, pero Judy, aún tenía cierta curiosidad por la manera de actuar de su amigo en la estación de tren.

Judy, me dirás donde aprendiste todos esos golpes y derribos.

El zorro dio una profunda respiración, y suspiro…

Nick: como sabes, fui estafador desde los 12 años, me vi obligado a aprender a defenderme, y luego de ser "aceptado" por Mr. Big, aprendí diversas….mmm…."cosas", las cuales viste hoy…al decir todo esto tenía un expresión de tristeza.

Judy: sabía que tu vida fue dura, pero no a tal punto, bueno, ahora usa esas "cosas" para algo positivo, debes enseñarme un poco de eso. Se recargo en el pecho del zorro y guardo silencio por un rato.

Ambos guardaron silencio, el momento era perfecto, Nick no desaprovecho el tiempo, y dio un beso en la frente de la linda criatura, Judy lo sintió, no dijo nada, solo sonrió….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: una noche inolvidable**

¿Qué quieres hacer primero zanahorias? Cine, comer, anda, yo te sigo, sonrió amablemente.

Judy: mmmmm vamos al cine primero, hoy se estrena una película romántica, vamos.

Nick no estaba muy seguro de la elección de la conejo, se cara lo denotaba, Judy lo noto de inmediato, a lo cual comento: bueno si no quieres no vengas, tal vez encuentre a otro chico que quiera acompañarme y no se…tal vez, no veamos la pelicula…que dices…tesoro?, los ademanes del conejo demostraban una clara insinuación y proposición a algo más.

Astuta coneja, pero te recuerdo que tú me perteneces, al decir esto Nick la tomo por la cintura acercándola a su pecho y en voz baja, muy cerca de su oreja murmuro algo; no dejaré que nadie te aparte mi lado, no importan las consecuencias.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos, las respiraciones de ambos se sincronizaron, los latidos se volvieron uno solo, sus labios casi se tocaban, cuando una voz externa rompió con la magia del momento, era una marmota que les decía molesta: Sus cursilerías guárdenlas para después, obstruyen el paso.

Habiendo terminado la frase, el par de enamorados entraron al cine, abrazados, irradiaban amor uno por el otro.

Durante la función se mantuvieron abrazados, compartiendo las palomitas y la gaseosa, intercambiando besos amistosos.

En la sala había varias parejas, zorros, lobos, osos, gatos, pero de entre todos ellos 3 parejas eran "algo diferentes", un oso polar y una oso grizzly no dejaban de besarse, la otra era de una loba blanca y su acompañante era un zorro ártico y por supuesto nuestros enamorados, todos ellos llamaban la atención, pero no les importaba "el qué dirán". Los demás animales decidieron ignorarlos, pues eso no era su problema.

Al finalizar la proyección, los chicos se dirigieron a cenar.

Nick: conozco un excelente lugar, sirven la mejor pasta de la ciudad, y el vino no está nada mal, guiño.

Judy acepto de inmediato, no tardaron en llegar al recinto, no era un lugar de especial magnificencia, pero si era de tomar en consideración, tenía detalles rústicos, una excelente iluminación del techo colgaba un bello candelero, y el lugar era amenizado por una banda musical de jazz, conformada por varios gatos, de diversas nacionalidades, una oveja los recibió; y los llevo a una mesa vacía. Ambos pidieron spaghetti y una botella de vino, comían y bebían, no paraban de reír.

Una voz se hizo presente en el escenario, era el trompetista y líder de la banda de jazz, un gato negro, gordo, pero bastante vivaz, usaba un sombrero negro con una pluma roja a un costado, vestía un traje negro, de manera suave comento:

Damas y caballeros, es momento de pasar a la pista y bailar un poco, no se preocupen si no saben, esta sonata es para los enamorados y todos aquellos que tengan a una bella señorita a su lado…. ¡así que venga¡

Nick no tardo en ponerse de pie, se aproximó a su compañera realizo una improvisada reverencia y le pregunto algo nervioso:

Nick: señorita…qu..quiere…¿me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza?

Judy noto el gran esfuerzo del chico, se sonrojo, no daba crédito a lo que veía, respondió la reverencia y acepto.

Ambos caminaron a la pista tomados de la mano, y al compás de la música se movían, formando un solo individuo. Durante ese instante el universo, la tierra, y el tiempo mismo dejaron de moverse para ellos, no escuchaban la música de fondo, sus miradas se cruzaron, reflejaban el alma de cada uno, los demás comensales, no apartaban la mirada de ellos, veían a un "cazador cazado".

La pareja intercambió un dialogo bastante revelador para ambos, su cerebro no era quien hablaba, era su corazón, se dejaron consumir por la bella sensación que irradiaban ambos…

Nick: ju…Judy, eres feliz conmigo

Judy: Nick, yo…

Nick: desde que te conocí soy mejor, y ya no puedo ocultar lo que siento…yo..yo

Judy: calla torpe zorro, al terminar su frase, su cuerpo actuó solo, tomo a su chico por el cuello y le dio un beso, pero no cualquier beso, fue largo, cargado de pasión, lleno de vida.

El corazón de ambos se aceleró, sus almas se habían fusionado por un instante, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente habían consumado su amor. En su mente todo era un caos…

Nick: ¿en serio está pasando esto? ¡Ella me beso¡ entonces también siente lo mismo que yo, gritaba en su mente, estaba feliz.

Judy: ¡lo bese! ¡Finalmente lo hice! ¿Ahora que hago?, ¿lo suelto?, ¿lo sigo besando? ¡que hago dios¡


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: la noche es joven.**

Nuestros queridos amantes aun no podían creer lo acontecido, el amor mutuo era correspondido, su organismo era un coctel de hormonas, la razón no tenía lugar en ese momento, la pasión inundaba la pista de baile. Al terminar la música ellos seguían ahí, nadie se atrevió a hablarles, pues todos tenían el mismo pensamiento: no interferir, dejar fluir la magia.

Transcurrieron 10 minutos como mínimo, hasta que ambos percibieron las miradas de los demás animales, ambos estaban listos para los sermones, criticas, y demás cosas, pero para su sorpresa, nadie comento nada, solo se apreciaba un silencio casi espectral, hasta que una voz en el fondo comento muy enérgica:

\- ¡así se hace chica! ¡Demuéstrale quien es la presa ahora!

¡Zorro afortunado¡ -exclamo alguien mas

¡Quisiera devorarte zorrito lindo¡ - las voces comenzaron a ovacionarlos, era todo un caos, solo contados animales se mantuvieron callados pues no aprobaban el espectáculo.

Una mesera, la misma oveja que los había atendido más temprano hizo su presencia.

-Por favor vengan conmigo, alguien quiere hablar con ustedes. La pareja no le quedo de otra mas que seguir a la camarera. Detrás del escenario se encontraba la banda de jazz, los miraban como si fueran parias…el gato negro se acercó a ellos y con una firme digo:

¡Estoy feliz por ustedes par de picaros¡ abrazo a Nick como si fuera su hermano, y a Judy la beso en ambas mejillas, el tipo no paraba de hablar y ellos cada vez menos comprendían lo sucedido.

Oh¡, una disculpa por mis modales, me llamo Vladimir, y los chicos son: Cody –era un gato bastante alto y corpulento, de ojos verdes, su pelaje era corto color gris, vestía un pantalón café, con tirantes y camisa blanca arremangada con un sombrero pachuqueño color arena, el tocaba la batería, -Lucy, una gata de físico envidiable, de ojos azules y pelaje blanco muy fino, usaba un vestido negro hasta los tobillos, era una pianista formidable y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Duncan, era el representante de la banda, un lince bastante atractivo, usaba un traje gris, camisa negra.

Todos saludaron a los oficiales, por consiguiente ellos también se presentaron como es debido.

Judy: Olvidando las formalidades, porque no llamo, porque nos trajo, por favor explique se, de que va todo esto.

Vladimir: claro, por favor chicos tomen asiento, esto llevara un poco de tiempo. Vera señorita, nosotros pertenecemos a una pequeña pero gran comunidad que está a favor de las relaciones "intra-especie", como sabrán, la relación entre animales es algo complicada y más cuando se trata de "relaciones amorosas". Las relaciones entre animales de la misma especie son algo normal, pero cuando una tigresa sale con un león ya no es nada común, al igual que una oveja con un carnero cimarrón y ahora ustedes lo han llevado a un nuevo nivel, cazador presa.

Quien de ustedes es la presa y quien el cazador, interrumpió Cody de manera sarcástica, a lo cual el par de enamorados se sonrojo de manera inmediata.

La chica es la cazadora, respondió Lucy, sus ojos lo reflejan ¿no es así querida? Este último argumento hizo que Judy se tornara a un color rojo intenso, mientras que el vulpino se limitó a emitir una sonrisa burlona.

Chicos déjenlos respirar un poco, los están sofocando, miren a los pobres, Duncan salió en su rescate, pero también aprovecho la situación para mofarse un poco.

Vladimir: ya chicos, no interrumpan, así que ustedes dos cuentan con nosotros para cualquier cosa, si algún día tienen cualquier problema, ya sea en su trabajo, en la calle o lo que sea llámenos e iremos en su ayuda. De su bolsillo saco una tarjeta con su número telefónico y agrego; también amenizamos cualquier evento, BODAS, bautizos, graduaciones y más.

La pareja tomo la tarjeta, dio las gracias por el apoyo brindado, y por la bella noche y salieron del restaurante.

Nick: que te parece, no somos los únicos.

Judy: no tenía idea de que fuera algo más complejo, pero notaste que acentuó la palabra "boda".

Ambos se miraron y rieron, ninguno había pensado en casarse…aun.

Bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde, ¿deberíamos irnos a nuestras casas, no crees?

Tienes razón Nick, ¿me acompañas a mi departamento? Claro zanahorias, yo te sigo…

 **En el departamento de Judy…**

-Bueno, nos veremos corazón…espero que te divirtieras.

-Por supuesto que sí, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, ahora me toca a mí, mañana iré a tu casa para ir a desayunar, pasare por ti a las 10:00 a.m.

-Me parece perfecto zanahorias, bueno, me retiro, dio media vuelta y se retiró.

-!Nick¡ ¿no olvidas algo? – ¿olvidar que?

El zorro no término de girarse cuando de manera repentina sintió como algo saltaba directo a su pecho, era algo pesado, lo suficiente para hacerlo perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas, era Judy quien no quería que su amor se fuera, no sin antes propinarle un último beso. Fue largo, apasionante, cargado de amor y un poco de lujuria, Nick no se resistió en lo más mínimo, por el contrario respondió el beso con un jugueteo de manos sobre la espalda de la fogosa conejo, poco a poco sus manos descendían, hasta poder rozar el pequeño y esponjado rabo de Judy.

Judy solo podía guardar la calma de manera parcial, quería "devorar" al zorro en ese instante, frente a su departamento. Cuando un crujido en las escaleras los hizo entrar en sí mismos. La "cazadora" se reincorporo.

-Descansa torpe zorro, nos vemos mañana, sueña con los angelitos…todo lo dijo con una voz seductora, y un ligero movimiento de caderas, dio la media vuelta y cerró la puerta.

¡Adoro a esa chica¡, ¡estoy loco por ella¡ bajo las escaleras hecho un manojo de alegría.

Judy pudo escuchar los gritos de alegría del zorro, sonreía tiernamente, sin más emociones, se fue a dormir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: llamada inesperada…. ¿será buena idea?**

Nuestro par de tortolos, se encontraban en sus hogares, la emoción y felicidad los invadía después de la bella noche que tuvieron. Nick cantaba a todo pulmón, un poco desentonado, mientras que Judy, revivía cada instante, ninguno logro conciliar el sueño, pero al final lo lograron.

Comenzó a amanecer, el reloj no marcaba más de 8:30 y Judy brinco de la cama, llena de energía, aún más que de costumbre, no paraba de tararear una tonada improvisada, pero denotaba alegría, euforia, digna de nuestra bella coneja, tomo una ducha, se vistió con unos jeans azules y camisa amarilla la cual se ajustaba a la anatomía de la chica, cogió sus llaves y salió a toda prisa.

Mientras que Nick dormía plácidamente, soñando con su hermosa "zanahoria", abrazaba una almohada simulando a su amada.

La chica llego 5 minutos antes de lo pactado a la casa del vulpino, toco la puerta repetidas veces, pero no hubo respuesta alguna, volvió a hacerlo y nada.

Nicholas Wilde, más te vale no estar dormido aun. Refunfuñaba, moviendo la nariz, y golpeteando el suelo con su pie.

En la habitación Nick oía que alguien llamaba a su puerta, había olvidado por completo el desayuno con Judy, se levantó y se calzo los mismos pantalones de la noche anterior y se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla que fue lo que vio, era un conejo molesto, pero la expresión de ese conejo, cambio drásticamente en un segundo.

-Nick, anda ponte algo, como abres la puerta así como así, por dios, exclamo con la cara enrojecida por ver a su amado sin camisa. A lo que el chico respondió, con todo su estilo, y con un toque bastante picoso.

Como si no te gustara lo que tienes frente tuyo, realizo un par se poses de fisicoculturista, anda mi amor pasa, en un momento estaré contigo, pero si quieres podemos equilibrar la situación, Judy estaba muda, solo podía ver el torso desnudo de Nick, a pesar de ser un zorro tenía cierta musculatura desarrollada, producto de la academia, acto seguido la cargo como si fueran recién casados, la chica no podía con la situación, estaba roja, como nunca en su vida. Nick la sentó en el sofá, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla de manera lujuriosa, casi la asfixiaba, Judy no tuvo "remedio" abrazo al lujurioso zorro.

Poco a poco se dejaron llevar. Ella se dejó devorar cual presa que era, solo sentía los labios de su amante acariciando su cuello, mientras sus piernas eran atacadas por un par de manos, nada torpes, sabían lo hacían. El depredador decidió atacar las orejas, pues sabía que eran una parte muy sensible, empezó lo la oreja izquierda, y al dar el primer mordisco, su amada no pude evitar emitir un profundo suspiro se placer…

mmm…Ni…Nic…Niiiccckk, pa..pp..para, si sigues así…voy a….

Nick ignoró por completo la súplica, continuo con su cometido, para ser ustos con el zorro, su "hombría" estaba más que dispuesta para salir, no pensaba en otra cosa, solo podía pensar con la otra cabeza, su garra derecha acariciaba la pierna contigua, de poco a poco comenzó a subir, hasta toparse con el botón del pantalón, de una manera casi imperceptible logro desabrocharlo, Judy solo podía disfrutar, su cuerpo no tenía fuerza para librarse, disfrutaba cada instante, cada caricia.

La garra izquierda paso desapercibida por la chica, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, solo sentía como su pequeño rabo era acariciado, para un conejo, esa parte era muy privada, no a cualquiera se le permitía poder tocarlo y el zorro el único que podía hacerlo, a partir de ahora, ya estando a punto de retira la camisa que se interponía entre ellos, sonó el celular de Judy, lo cual saco a ambo de su trance erótico, ambos se percataron del sonido del teléfono, al verse estaban empapados en sudor, sus respiraciones y latidos cardiacos estaban súper elevados, jadeaban para tomar un poco de aire.

Nick: subiré para tomar una ducha, eres bienvenida si quieres…amor

Judy apenas podía hablar…torpe, y sexy zorro, ya verás…tomo su celular y respondió la llamada.

¡ERAN SUS PADRES¡ ¡ERA UNA VIDEO LLAMADA!

Stu: hola mi niña como estas, hace mucho que no nos hablas, ¿todo bien? Estas muy roja

Bonnie: ¿te encuentras bien? Te falta el aliento y estas ruborizada.

Judy: ma, pa, todo está bien, solo hacia un poco de ejercicio…ya casi estoy listo, se escuchó la voz de Nick al fondo.

Bonnie: ¿quién es? ¿Dónde está?

Judy: emm, es, es mi compañero de trabajo Nick, se está bañando…

Stu: ¿estás en su casa? ¿¡Qué haces en su casa?¡ ¿es tu novio? ¿Es un conejo?

Judy: estábamos haciendo ejercicio, y cuando terminamos vinimos a su casa, pues vamos a salir a comer algo, sobre el resto luego les cuento…fue la mejor mentira que pudo improvisar, al parecer, adopto una de las mañas de su querido.

Bonnie: bueno hablamos porque ya está próximo el festival de la cosecha y queríamos saber si quieres venir, puedes traer a tu amigo Nick…

Stu: anda querida acepta, hace meses que no nos visitas, la última vez solo viniste por 2 días, te extrañamos…

-Bien, bien, no se esponjen, hablare con el jefe para pedir unos dias, y le preguntare a Nick si quiere ir, pero yo les aviso, ¿ok?

\- ¡magnifico! los estaremos esperando, adiós mi niña hermosa. Ambos padres se despidieron de su niña más apreciada.

-aaaggghhh, pppfffff, dios ahora qué hago…querrá ir, pero si va ellos entraran en pánico, dios ayúdame…

-¿qué paso zanahorias? ¿Es algo grave?

-Depende de tu definición de "gravedad", eran mis padres, quieren que vuelva a casa por un festival, y lo peor es que quieren conocerte, en vivo y a todo color…AAAAHHHH¡

\- que embrollo tienes, parece ser que no puedes con tus papis, y ¿cuándo inicia ese festival? ¿Cuánto dura?

\- inicia en un mes y dura un par de semanas, ¿por?

\- bueno, mis vacaciones son en un mes, sería divertido ir…y…molestar a tus padres, puedes decirle al jefe que te adelante tus vacaciones, no creo que se reúse, después de todo eres su mejor elemento, mereces un descanso, anda será divertido, tus papis me conocerán, conoceré a toda tu familia y el lugar donde creciste.

-¿estás seguro Nick?, mis padres son muy conservadores, aun cuando trabajan de cerca con un zorro, siguen cautelosos, y ahora introducir uno a la casa, será un caos.

-No creo que sea peor que atrapar delincuentes, y además tengo a mi chica especial cubriendo mis espaldas ¿verdad?

-¡tienes razón¡ si pudimos resolver el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos, esto será ¡pan comido¡ ¡ahora vamos a desayunar, que tantas emociones me dieron hambre¡

¡Vamos! Yo te sigo.


	6. Chapter 6

Antes de dar inicio al siguiente capítulo, solo agradezco su elección, continuare con la historia, hasta donde pueda, hasta que mis vacaciones terminen, pues después de eso, será algo complicado continuar, pero hasta ese entonces…gocen la historia.

 **Capítulo 6: tensión laboral**

Y así como inicio, término el fin de semana, lleno de emociones, cenas, insinuaciones de todo tipo, frases en doble sentido y claro pasión desenfrenada, ambos parecían estar en una luna de miel, no tenían para cuando terminar, el incitador principal era Nick, pues al tener un don con las palabras, y considerando la experiencia y la malicia que tenía, obtenía todo lo que quería, desde un simple beso robado, hasta poder "devorar" a su zanahoria, en cambio Judy como es natural era la presa la mayoría de las veces, pero en contadas ocasiones podía ganarle al astuto zorro, ella no sabía cómo lo lograba, pero poco a poco aprendía, tal vez era necesario que abrazara ese lado coqueto, pícaro y seductor que desconocía tener. Pero por alguna razón, sus actos carnales, no superaban al zorro con el torso desnudo y a la coneja sin aliento, tal vez aun no estaban listo para ese gran paso, estar dentro del otro, volverse un solo ser.

Al finalizar el día domingo, Nick acompaño a su chica su departamento, se despidieron con una largo y tierno beso, como si nunca fueran a volver a verse.

 **Lunes 5:45 a.m. casa de Nick**

Por alguna extraña razón nuestro zorro se despertó antes, le había ganado a la alarma por primera vez en la vida, se encontraba algo tenso, meditando, sobre cómo llevar la relación en su área de trabajo, pues no sería nada fácil, aun cuando contaba que nadie lo supiera, la verdad saldría a relucir tarde o temprano, y eso significaba, volverse parias en la jefatura, o incluso que perdieran ambos su empleo, él podría tolerar eso, pero conociendo a Judy…eso la destrozaría por completo, arruinar su carrera, su sueño, todo por un amorío de secundaria, un amor adolescente, el no se perdonaría por ello. No le quedaba de otra más que dar por terminada su relación, la cual solo había iniciado.

 **6:30 departamento de Judy**

En cuanto sonó la alarma la chica de un salto de calidad olímpica salto de su cama, tomo una ducha, se vistió y estando a punto de salir, se miró al espejo por un momento, pensaba que le faltaba algo, no sabía que era, pero algo le faltaba, era la primera vez que se sentía insegura de su imagen. Quería ser "digna" de amante, por lo cual se aproximó a una gaveta u saco una caja de color negra con decoraciones doradas, era un estuche de maquillaje, sus hermanas se la habían enviado por correo hace algunas semanas atrás, la nota decía:

" _Querida Judy, esto es de parte de todas tus hermanas, ya que el ser la primera oficial, no significa que pierdas el glamour, sabemos que eres muy bonita, pero un poco de ayuda, nunca está de más."_

 _Con amor, todas nosotras…X O X O_

No pudo esbozar una sonrisa al finalizar de leer la nota, pero ahora el problema era; como maquillarse, era la primera vez que lo hacía, ojalá estuviera aquí Liliana o Jess, ellas saben más de esto, pensó en sus hermanas más vanidosas.

Bueno, tendré que hacer yo sola, lo mucho que hizo (aunque en realidad fue muy poco) uso un delineador de ojos, un poco de sombra para los mismos, y pinto sus labios, a manera de verse linda para Nick, pero tampoco para llamar demasiado la atención.

 **En la jefatura…**

Judy llego 5 minutos antes como siempre y su querido amigo Ben, el jaguar regordete recepcionista la saludo con alegría:

Ben: hola Judy, buenos días, gustas una galleta rellena de fresa, son delici…oye, pero que veo, ¿estas usando maquillaje?

Judy: ¿!qué?¡ no claro que no, bueno…solo un poco…es la primera vez que lo hago…me siento algo…no se…

-te ves muy linda, más que de costumbre, si me permites decirlo, oye, no será que lo haces por algún chico ¿verdad?, sonrió inocentemente el felino mientras mordía una galleta.

-gracias, ¿no es demasiado? Esto no es mi fuerte.

No supo de donde, ni a qué hora se pareció el vulpino;

-Hola chicos, que tal, les traigo algo, para ti mi querido camarada un chocolate doble súper cargado tamaño familiar, y para ti zanaho… no termino la frase pues a Judy con ese nuevo estilo, sintió como su bomba cardiaca comenzaba a acelerarse, una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina dorsal de inicio a fin, su pelaje se erizo un poco, lo único que quería hacer en ese preciso instante, era tomar a Judy por la cintura y besarla, por lo bella que estaba, se limitó a entregarle un vaso de café, y girando la mirada.

Judy y Ben, notaron los nervios del oficial, pero solo ella pudo apreciar todo el panorama de trasfondo.

Gracias cariño, eres un amor, te espero en la sala de juntas, acaricio la mejilla de su amante peludo, dio la media vuelta y con un contoneo súper sexy se retiró.

El pobre zorro estaba que hervía de lujuria, y salió corriendo como alma que llevaba el diablo hacia la dirección que tomo su compañera.

-ya se supo, ya se supo, sabía que ese par caería rendido a los encantos del otro, reía y comentaba Ben para sí mismo, mientras daba un sorbo a la bebida que le habían dado.

El jefe Bofo hizo su aparición y todos prestaron atención.

Señores buenos días, hoy hay nuevos asuntos que ver, para iniciar tenemos nuevos reclutas, les presento a las oficiales; Yuli y Zuri Omega y al oficial Diego Sables.

Las dos chicas eran un par de lobas, agraciadas en su totalidad, ambas de pelaje gris brillante, semejante a la plata, Zaira tenia ojo color miel, y los su hermana zafiro, eran todo un espectáculo visual, mientras que Diego era un tigre sus colmillos sobresalían de sus labios, expresaba autoridad y miedo, pues su físico era el de un titán, parecía poder hacer frente al mismo jefe.

Bogo: pasadas las presentaciones, ahora lo realmente lo importante, sus asignaciones: Hopps-Wilde irán al archivo después de mostrarles las instalaciones a los nuevos.

Al finalizar de relevar las tareas para la semana, todos salieron, menos los anteriormente mencionados.

Judy: Hola chicos, somos los oficiales Nick P. Wilde y Judy Hopps, cualquier duda que tengan, nosotros se las aclararemos, les parece chicos, al final de la frase, dio una gran y amistosa sonrisa.

Diego: como usted diga. Lo digo con un tono de seriedad, como si Judy fuera una general del ejercito con 5 estrellas.

-Por supuesto, estamos mega emocionadas por nuestro primer día, y que nos tocara con los oficiales más famosos en la academia es algo increíble, comento Zuri.

-Bueno para empezar pongamos unas pequeñas pero importantes reglas, para empezar tu muchacho, relájate un poco, está bien ser profesional, pero me canso de solo verte, suelta los hombros un poco. Y en cuanto a ustedes señoritas…Nick no pudo terminar la frase cuando el par de chicas se abalanzó sobre él, ambas lo abrazaron, besaron, como si fuera una estrella de rock o algo similar.

Al ver tal escena Judy sintió algo totalmente nuevo, como si le hubieran robado algo, un calambre recorrió toda su espalda, su pelaje se erizo en su totalidad y su rostro se tornó a un color rojo intenso, nadie lo noto, a excepción de enorme tigre, el cual esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Zuri: Es más guapo de que creía, y muy elegante, quisiera "devorarlo"

-No solo es para ti hermana, argumento Yuli con voz traviesa.

El pobre solo disfrutaba el zarandeo, Judy trataba de separarlos sin éxito alguno, hasta que Diego intervino, levanto a ambas chicas de los chalecos; relájense, -compórtense como lo que son señoritas, dios.

-gracias Diego, se aproximó al zorro "caído", en tono muy serio y molesto le ordenó levantarse, para comenzar el recorrido. Sin decir nada, Nick se levantó, se sacudió el polvo y noto el gran odio y coraje en su compañera. Recorrieron la jefatura de extremo a otro, mostrándoles el área de ejercicios, un gimnasio totalmente equipado y una alberca semi olímpica los cuales podían usar sin restricción alguna.

Al terminar su deber los oficiales veteranos se despidieron de los nuevos y se retiraron al archivo, para realizar sus deberes, los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

 **En el departamento de archivos…**

Judy seguía molesta por lo de hace un momento, y Nick lo noto, podía cortar la ira de la chica con un cuchillo…

-te pasa algo, por alguna razón estas molesta.

-no es nada, dijo de manera muy cortante.

El zorro repasaba cada instante de la mañana para descubrir que había hecho mal, hasta que lo logro; -si es sobre ese par de lobas, lo lamento…creo que me deje llevar por un instante.

-mmm, que te lo crea tu abuela zorro tonto.

-Zanahorias por favor, eran dos contra uno, no podía defenderme, anda corazón perdóname.

La chica lo miro de reojo y no le prestó atención.

-Hopps…Judy…amor…corazón, anda, solo soy un, tonto y torpe zorro, decía mientras bajaba la mirada y las orejas, parecía niño regañado.

De la nada se escuchó un rebobinado, era la pluma zanahoria de Judy, había grabado todo, apretó el botón "play" y sonó: "…amor…corazón, anda, solo soy un, tonto y torpe zorro". Por supuesto que te perdono, solo quería ver hasta donde llegabas por mi perdón, la cara de Judy expresaba un aire de victoria y de malicia.

-astuta coneja, sonrió Nick.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: el trabajo se torna…interesante**

Durante su jornada en el departamento de archivos ambos se encontraban estresados y fastidiados, Judy por estar encerrada y no salir a patrullar odia estar ordenando y llenando papeles, en cambio Nick lo odiaba por lo tedioso que era, prefería repartir multas, aun cuando también odiara hacerlo, la única ventaja era que podía salir de ese horrible cuarto.

Para pasar el rato decidió "jugar" con su amada…se acercó de manera sigilosa por la retaguardia, la chica no lo escucho, estaba concentrada en su trabajo cuando, sintió algo subir por su pierna izquierda casi da un grito cuando fue silenciada por una garra.

Nick comenzó a recorrer la bien torneada extremidad de la chica, era suave y firme a la vez, digna de una diosa, comenzó a besar sus hombros delicadamente, dando pequeños mordiscos a los mismos, beso la parte posterior del cuello de su presa seguido de pequeñas lamidas, hasta llegar a las orejas.

Judy contenía sus gemidos de placer, no quería que los atraparan en pleno acto, su respiración era entre cortada, mordía sus labios tratando de guardar la compostura era una labor casi imposible, considerando el gozo que sentía.

-Ooohhh…mmm…Nick…zorro travieso…ahora si….estas en problemas…

Al oír eso, el vulpino continuo acechando la pierna, hasta llegar a la entrepierna, la chica sentía un inmenso calambre en todo su ser, no pudo evitar hacer retroceder sus cintura, rozando la "gran hombría" del macho, eso la volvió loca de placer al igual que él.

¿Te gusta?, anda dime, nadie lo sabrá…siguió con un roce de ambas caderas simulando el acto como tal, la pelvis del zorro tenía el control del momento, su vaivén era firme y frenético, por instantes realizaba leves giros de cadera, con lo cual Judy gemía, resoplaba con profundidad, ambos ya no eran tan "civilizados" callaban sus gemidos de placer, la chica clavo sus garras sobre la pared, dejando una leve rasgadura sobre la pintura gris de la misma, su raciocinio la había abandonado, su mente solo albergaba a la lujuria, el placer, el erotismo y la picardía. El zorro se percató de algo muy interesante, de entre los pantalones de la oficial Hopps, discretamente se asomaba su ropa íntima, era color rosa con un pequeño encaje, el vulpino se volvió demente por 10 segundos, no dudo en dar un leve tirón a esa picara pantaleta, al hacer Hopps emitió un gemido lo suficientemente fuerte para ser percibido por su acosador.

El colmilludo aun podía razonar un poco, por instantes olvidaba donde se encontraba, pero no le importaba, y continuo con su labor.

-para…por favor…si continuas…voy a…voy a….dios…¡NICK¡ eres…. La chica sentía una nueva ola de "emociones", todo su cuerpo perdía fuerza, la mirada se nublo por varios segundos, el habla desapareció por completo de su boca, había alcanzo el clímax, en cambio el chico, aun podía continuar, pero decidió dejarlo por la paz.

Judy no podía caminar, sus piernas temblaban, a penas logro acercarse a una silla y se desplomo, mirando con satisfacción a su "torpe" zorro, el parecía calmado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-pronto corazón, esos papeles no se ordenaran solos, aún faltan mucho, tenía una sonrisa maliciosa llena de orgullo.

-tu, tu…torpe…sexy…seductor…zorro, la coneja no podía articular sus palabras, aún estaba recuperándose de su enorme clímax.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: calmando tu alma**

El día llegaba casi a su fin en la jefatura, después del emocionante día en el archivo, los chicos fueron a recepción para despedirse de su redondo y alegre amigo.

-nos vemos Ben, hasta mañana, Judy de un salto lo abrazo, a lo cual el gran felino recibió con gran cariño.

Manchas, no veremos temprano, recuerda que a ti te toca el café de mañana, yo traigo los bollos, te parece camarada, Nick acerco su puño en señal de saludo.

-ya rugiste Nick, así será, acerco su puño sellando el trato.

Durante el trayecto de regreso a sus casas Nick por alguna razón recordó su pensamiento sobre su relación y la carrera de Judy. Judy noto la mirada perdida del colmilludo, te encuentras bien Nick, le pregunto algo preocupada.

-zanahorias, tengo que preguntarte algo… se fueron a sentar a un banco de un parque y Nick continuo…

-¿tu querías esto? Me refiero a tener una pareja, y continuar con tu carrera, pero ahora con lo nuestro, supongo que cambia tu panorama, tu deberías estar con algún conejo es lo más "normal", pero ahora sales con un zorro, y cuando se enteren de lo nuestro en la oficina, nos volveremos parias, y puede que incluso perdamos nuestro empleo, yo puedo vivir con eso, pues lo he hecho desde niño, pero tu…no quiero que pierdas todo, solo por un romance juvenil, yo no podía vivir con ello. Yo no lo valgo, así que si quieres terminar con esto en cualquier momento, yo lo entenderé y no te odiare por ello.

-torpe zorro, lo nuestro es un regalo del universo, dicen que el universo recompensa a los buenos y da segundas oportunidades, lo que vivimos es prueba de ello, no quiero perderte, ni que te alejes por la opinión popular, ese…este es nuestro problema, y después de lo hiciste en el archivo no te dejare ir, mereces "escarmiento" por eso. Te quiero Nick, no lo olvides. Beso a Nick con cariño inocente. El vulpino sintió confort en su alma al escuchar eso.

Ambos se abrazaron cariñosamente viendo la puesta de sol detrás de los rascacielos de la ciudad.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: calentamiento**

 **Casa de Nick, 5:40 am.**

Por alguna razón que ni el comprendía necesitaba ir al gimnasio de la jefatura, tal vez era una corazonada, o un hábito inculcado a la fuerza por Hopps, ya que antes de que partiera a la academia, Judy le preparo una rutina digna del ejército, gracias a ese entrenamiento infernal logro superar las pruebas físicas sin problema alguno. Como fuera, él ya estaba rumbo a su destino.

Esta repentina necesidad se volvía cada vez más frecuente, era la quinta vez en el mes que lo hacía, llevaba una maleta deportiva con su uniforme, el vigilante nocturno dejo pasar a Nick, ya que se conocían de antaño, por un "negocio" entre ambos, por azares del destino se volvieron a encontrar pero de manera diferente.

Entro al gimnasio y comenzó a calentar.

 **6:45 am**

Como siempre nuestra querida y radiante oficial Hopps estaba lista para otro día, se alisto como siempre, y por segunda ocasión se maquillo para su gran admirador, esa ocasión uso un color purpura para sus pequeños y seductores labios, tenía una sonrisa llena de picardía, ahora vera ese torpe zorro quien es Judy Hopps.

Judy llego, 15 minutos antes, Ben aún no había llegado, la jefatura parecía desierta. Solo unos cuantos oficiales se paseaban por los pasillos, muy en el fondo de los mismos pasillos pudo divisar varios ruidos, la guiaban al área del gimnasio, lo que vio le gusto, era un zorro bastante atlético, no estaba a su nivel, pero podía competir con ella sin dificultad. El zorro estaba solo, practicando un poco de pugilismo, y lanzando una serie de patadas que la chica no podía hacer, o que por lo menos nunca había intentado hacer.

Nick estaba concentrado al 100%, no había notado que era observado, después de charlar con el saco de box, procedió a levantar pesas, se recostó en el banco y comenzó a levantar la barra, para ser un zorro y no tener el físico de un tigre podía levantar con facilidad casi 30 kg, Judy se había enamorado aún más de él. Termino su serie y procedió a trabajar su abdomen, todos y cada uno de los ejercicios realizados, se los había enseñado la coneja, Judy no podía resistir sus impulsos carnales, quería estar cerca de él y besarlo, pero logro controlarse.

Al final el zorro término por estirar su cuerpo, para relejarse un poco, seco el sudor de su frente, y al darse la vuelta, quedo sin habla, parecía haber visto un fantasma, era su amada, la cual le digo:

-eres un espécimen único Nicolás, la verdad no estas nada mal, pero creo que ta falta trabajar algo más, ella se pavoneaba alrededor de Nick.

-¿así? ¿Qué seria?, dime…Judy empujo al zorro al mismo banco que uso para el levantamiento de pesas, se colocó sobre el desconcertado zorro y comenzó el "verdadero ejercicio"

Judy: ahora yo seré tu entrenadora…se montó sobre el firme abdomen del desconcertado zorro, comenzó a besarlo, de manera lenta, pasional, empezó a descender hasta el cuello del Nick, el, al sentir lo, no pudo evitar abrazar a su zanahoria, sus manos descendieron hasta las firmes piernas de la oficial, donde se dio gusto con uno de los atractivos más prominentes de Judy, la borla de algodón que llevaba por rabo.

Poco a poco, la chica comenzaba a subir el ritmo y a bajar su cuerpo hasta que ambas intimidades se encontraron, el único límite existente eran sus prendas, aun con todo esto, podía sentir como algo poco a poco obtenía fuerza por debajo del pantalón deportiva del depredador. Ahora ella tenía el control de todo, inicio con el vaivén de cadera, el sudor restante en el cuerpo del muchacho le parecía atractivo, poder poseer ese cuerpo, el de un depredador le causaba tal excitación que no pudo evitar decir: -eres mío y solo mío, ahora soy tu dueña, me perteneces, que da claro.

-lo que tú digas, órdenes y mandes, respondió a duras penas, pues no quería perder su concentración.

Unas pequeñas pero firmes garras retiraron la camisa que obstruía la diversión, y una de esas garras se deslizo por debajo del pantalón y tomaron posesión de su "premio", el zorro emitió un gemido de placer sin precedentes.

-no sigas o voy a…estoy a punto de…

Hizo caso omiso y continuo con su "asunto entre manos", al cabo de 5 minutos, noto como algo comenzaba a palpitar, y algo caliente descendía sobre sus manos, el vulpino no podía respirar, había logrado su objetivo, logro "vengarse" por lo sucedido el día anterior.

-será mejor que te alistes tesoro, recuerda que debes traer los bollos para el café que Ben quedo en traer, no te tardes…una sonrisa llena de picardía hizo presencia en la cara de la conejo, salía del gimnasio contoneándose de manera seductora.

-astuta…coneja…a este paso, ninguno de los dos podrá caminar, adoro a esa bola esponjosa.

10 minutos después Judy recibió una llamada eran sus padres, y respondió la llamada sin demora alguna.

-hola ma, hola pa, como están, yo estoy bien…

-mi niña, que alegría nos da verte, nos alegra que estés bien, oye, ¿si vendrás al festival de la cosecha? Ya falta poco, pregunto su madre.

-anda di que sí Judy-dudy, no dejaras a tus viejos padres ir solos a ese festival tan grande verdad, argumentaba el padre.

-claro que iré, y ¿recuerdan a mi compañero Nick? También accedió a ir, así que les pido que lo traten bien.

-excelente, gritaron al mismo tiempo, y te tenemos mega sorpresa.

-no puedo esperar para volver a verlos. Adiós. Finalizo la llamada y apareció su amante abrazándola por la cintura.

-que sucede princesa, algo interesante.

-sip, dentro de 2 semanas iremos a mi pueblo por el festival de la cosecha, prepárate, pues conocerás a toda mi familia.

-¡gulp¡ , trago saliva de manera pesada, había olvidado eso, bueno, todo sea por ti, pero, ¿tus padres saben que voy? No les dará un infarto al verme, y más si les decimos sobre lo nuestro, no quiero ser responsable de sus muertes, replico con tono burlón.

-es cierto, ellos son algo tradicionales, pero si pueden trabajar con un zorro, aceptaron mi trabajo, lo tuyo será fácil de asimilar…eso espero.

-bueno iré con el jefe para pedir un descanso para poder ir sin problema alguno. Nick salió caminando hacia la oficina del jefe, mientras Judy quedo algo pensativa; espero que se lleven bien, y que será esa sorpresa que mencionaron, espero que no sea nada…pero conociendo a mis padres, uno nunca sabe que esperar, rio con algo de nerviosismo.


	10. Chapter 10

Ante de dar inicio, hemos llegado al décimo capitulo, al terminar la parte del festival, comenzare a desarrollar un poco la parte policiaca, después de todo, son policías, necesitamos un poco de acción. Estén atentos…

 **Capítulo 10: una grata bienvenida**

Nuestros peludos oficiales se encontraban en la estación de trenes listos para su nueva "odisea", ambos emanaban nerviosismo, parecía que enfrentar a sus padres y conocer a sus suegros, era algo mucho más grande que ellos, algo que superaba al caso de las flores "aulladores".

-bueno zanahorias, dime, aún estamos a tiempo de dar media vuelta y salir por piernas, que dices, no están mala idea.

-no es mala tu idea, pero nuestro deber nos obliga actuar…

-¿nuestro deber?, vamos como civiles, bueno, tenemos nuestras placas, ¿pero cuál deber?

-mi deber como hija, y tu deber como futuro yerno, ¿quieres agradar a mis padres verdad?

-odio tu lógica, refunfuño con los brazos cruzados, pero tu estarás por si te necesito verdad, cuento con tu apoyo…verdad, preguntaba con un poco de miedo.

-tranquilo, yo cuidare de ti, somos un dúo infalible. Mostro una sonrisa llena de optimismo.

" _Favor de abordar el tren con destino a_ _Bunnyburrow, en el andén 7."_

-es nuestro tren zanahorias, vamos… Yo te sigo torpe zorro.

El viaje bueno rápido, ambos iban un poco más calmados, pero con residuos de temor; al llegar a su destino, fuera del tren se encontraba un pequeño ejército de narices, rabos algodonados, y grandes orejas, eran los señores Hopps, y tras de ellos por lo menos 50 conejos de diversos tamaños y colores, todos querían recibir a su hermana. Al abrirse las puertas, una sombra salió, era su querida niña, de regreso a su pueblo, un griterío se hizo presente, al igual que varias pancartas con frases cariñosas dirigidas a la chica. Los más pequeños corrieron a donde estaba.

Ella trataba de abrazar a los que más podía, a otros les alborotaba el cabello, otros recibían besos en sus mejillas, en la frente, todo era júbilo y regocijo. Sus padres se aproximaron y todo el mar de conejos se partió por la mitad, abrazaron a su niña especial, casi con lágrimas en los ojos, mas por parte de su padre.

-nos alegra tanto verte cariño. Su madre decía con clara euforia.

-la espera era interminable. Su padre argumentaba mientras la estrujaba con todo su amor.

-papás, no es para tanto, me da gusto estar con ustedes.

-oye pero y tu amigo donde está, queremos conocerlo. Comentaron ambos padres.

Mas tardaron en terminar su frase, cuando una figura con orejas en punta, cola larga y esponjada se hizo presente, todos quedaron mudos, parecía como si fuera un demonio salido del mismo averno, era Nick, quien traía las maletas.

Oye pelusa, me das una mano, estiro su pata para llamar la atención de Judy, pues no le escucho.

De la nada Stu, jalo a su hija a manera de protección, desenfundo una pistola paralizadora, y sin pensarlo dos veces la acciono en contra del pobre zorro. El depredador cayó fulminado por la corriente eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo golpeándose la cabeza en el proceso.

-¡PAPÁ QUE HAZ HECHO! ¡EL ES MI AMIGO! ¡EL ES NICK, MI COMPAÑERO!

-¡STU, POR DIOS COMPÓRTATE COMO LO QUE ERES! Ambas gritaban sumamente molestas.

-y…y…yo…yo lo siento, actué por mero instinto, perdóname hija.

Ambas conejas le lanzaron una mirada llena de coraje, parecían panteras listas para hacer pedazos al podre conejo.

-chicos llevemos al zorro a la casa. Necesita atención y cuidados, por tu bien Stu, más te vale que no le haya pasado nada, gritaba Bonnie.

Stu: ….

 **En la casa-madriguera de los Hopps**

-Dios donde estoy, lo último que recuerdo es a zanahorias y a un sinfín de conejos, y un par más grande…creo eran sus padres, y uno saco algo…aahhh, mis costillas, pero que demonios…mi cabeza, parece que fue una caída de campeonato, espera, donde carajo estoy…

Nick no recordaba todo lo sucedido, se despertó en una recamara lo suficientemente grande para él, la cama donde despertó no solo era una cama, eran 6, acomodadas para que su cuerpo descansara sin problemas, salió de la misma y recorrió un largo casi infinito pasillo, a los lados del pasillo habían varias puertas cada una decorada y con una placa con un nombre, de pura casualidad encontró la de Judy, era color azul con una placa policiaca, esbozó una sonrisa, quería entrar pero algo lo detuvo, era una conejita de café, y ojos color miel, respondía al nombre de Susy, de escasamente 3 años

-señor zorro como se siente. ¿Le duele su cabecita?

-¿eh como qué? Volteo por todos lados, hasta que sintió un leve tirón a su camisa; hola pequeña bola de algodón, dime donde estamos.

-estamos en mi casa.

-oohhh, oye sabes dónde está tu hermana Judy, podrías llevarme a donde está, pregunto de manera cariñosa mientras revolvía el cabello de la nena.

-sí, sígame señor zorro, le tomo de la mano y lo guio por la enorme casa.

Poco a poco cada vez más conejos se acercaban a Nick, todos ellos niños, de alrededor d años, lo bombardeaban con miles de preguntas, su paciencia aun cuando fuera grande, casi llegaba a su límite, hasta que finalmente llegaron al comedor era bastante grande, lo suficiente para dar lugar a por lo menos 70 animales, en la cocina se encontraban Judy y sus padres, discutían sobre lo acontecido.

Judy: ¡como rayos pensaste en hacerlo! No es peligroso, podrá tener grandes colmillos, y tendrá pinta de mal sujeto, pero él no es así

-cuantas veces debo decirlo, lo siento, mi instinto de auto preservación actuó de manera inmediata.

-¡Judy!, ¿estás aquí? ¡Necesito un poco de ayuda con esto¡ ¡ven rápido¡

Los tres salieron corriendo y vieron al zorro con un "abrigo de piel de conejo"

-ayuda…por favor…me superaron en número…

Judy trataba de aguantar la risa al ver al pobre vulpino siendo atosigado por sus hermanitos, Bonnie salió en su rescate, ¡niños dejen al joven en paz, órale, a volar palomas¡ o les juro que los castigo por un mes; ¡NO¡ todos los niños al unísono gritaron y corrieron despavoridos ante la amenaza materna.

Nick perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo de espaldas, que críos tan enérgicos, no debe ser natural pensó.

-hijo estas bien, como sigue tu cabeza, anda déjame ayudarte, toma asiento, gritaba Bonnie a Nick preocupada por su bienestar.

El carnívoro no supo que responder más que un simple: he estado en peores situaciones, ¡no es así Judy?

Acto seguido ella se acercó y le hizo las mismas preguntas que su madre, revisando el cráneo del zorro.

-estoy bien mujer, déjame respirar un poco, decía en tono bufonesco.

Stu por su parte permanecía a una distancia considerable, no quería encarar al joven, después de haberlo electrocutado.

-Señor papá de Judy, por que no se acerca, yo no muerdo, al menos no mucho, reía burlonamente.

-lo siento no fue mi intención hacerlo, fue un mero reflejo…

-no se preocupe, sabía que al venir con su hija, seria toda una aventura, con emociones fuertes, pero no esperaba una emoción tan electrizante, se levantó sobándose el flanco izquierdo, donde fue el impacto del arma.

-tienen una hermosa y enrome casa señores, como no se pierden aquí todos los días, yo necesite de por lo menos 30 guías para llegar a aquí.

-bueno, al menos tu sentido del humor está intacto, torpe zorro, exclamo Judy en tono burlón.

-pero así me quieres borla de algodón. Le respondió en el acto.

Bonnie: anda siéntate y cuéntanos como conociste a nuestra niña, cuéntanos todo, eres de zootopia, a que te dedicabas antes de conocer la.

Judy tenía cierto miedo por las preguntas de su madre, Nick la miro de reojo y le guiño en señal de que no se preocupara. Conto la historia de cómo se conocieron omitiendo los detalles escabrosos. A lo cual Judy agradeció.

-es hora de cenar exclamo la madre, ¿me ayudas Judy? Claro mamá.

Y ahí estaban los dos machos, ambos un poco nerviosos, no tenían de que charlar, sus miradas no se cruzaban ni por error, hasta que Nick utilizando su aguda vista, diviso un rifle M-16 y varias armas cortas en una vitrina, -puedo ver que le agradan las armas, en especial los rifles de asalto.

-así es hijo, fui campeón de tiro por 3 años consecutivos, ¿quieres verlas?

-sí señor.

Mientras las damas preparaban la cena, parecía que cocinaban para todo un regimiento.

-tu amigo es todo un caso, es divertido, sin mencionar que es un zorro bastante apuesto…y ustedes… ¿son pareja? Vocifero Bonnie a su hija.

\- ….bueno, este….

-te conozco Judy, no puedes ocultarle nada tu madre, lo supe en cuanto el pobre cayo como costal de papas en la estación de trenes, tu preocupación fue mayor que la de una amiga, ¿él te hace feliz?

-si mamá, el es…no podría conciliar mi vida sin…su actitud, su carisma y su manera de reconfortarme lo hacen el ser indicado para mi…espero que no te moleste…bajo la mirada y descendieron sus orejas.

Mientras tú seas feliz, lo demás no importa, y ahora lo que realmente importa es… ¿cuánto debo esperar para tener a mi primer nieta?

-mamá como puedes pensar en eso, respondió Judy ruborizada.

-bueno, yo solo quería saber. Sonrió de vuelta.

Mientras el par de machos platicaban sobre diversas armas, desde simples navajas, hasta tanques impenetrables, muy en el fondo Stu conocía la verdad, charlaba con el novio y posible futuro prometido de su amada nena, no podía hacer se a tal idea, pero sí pudo superar la idea de que su amada pequeña se volviera policía podría con esto, después de todo, cuando Judy tenía algo en su mente y corazón nada podía removerlo.

-muchacho, será mejor que cuides muy bien a mi niña hermosa, o te lo juro, te usare como tapete en mi sala, o tu cabeza reposara sobre mi chimenea, lo que ocurra primero, ¿comprendes?

Al decir todo esto portaba el rifle de asalto M-16 mientras cortaba cartucho, Nick no sabía si era broma, era verdad o como el conejo logro descifrar la relación que tenían. No importaba por ahora, a lo que el muchacho respondió con voz segura.

Mi vida pertenece a su hija, y juro, que nunca, le pasara nada su niña especial, ni física ni emocionalmente, aun cuando me cueste la vida.

Ambos se miraron con aceptación, Stu abrazo al muchacho como si se trata de su hijo, la madre y su hija pudieron presenciar el momento, ninguna hablo, se limitaron a ver.

-Con esto, Nick… ¿cuál es tu apellido hijo? Le pregunto el conejo

-Wilde, es Wilde, señor, Nick tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-ahora perteneces a la familia Hopps.


	11. Chapter 11

Un mensaje rápido de nuestro patrocinador…doy gracias a su fino gusto, por elegir esta historia, leo todas las críticas, y tomo en cuentas vuestras opiniones, así que continuemos con lo nuestro.

Y en cuanto a la alimentación de los animales carnívoros usare lo que son aves de corral, insectos y todo producto marino, ya que bueno, al menos en el filme, no se apreció que era lo que consumían y por lo tanto lo usare a mi favor.

 **Capítulo 11: hora de cenar**

Después del bello momento de los machos, las damas continuaron con sus tareas culinarias, prepararon una olla inmensa de caldo de verduras, digna de cualquier banquete, con un plato fuerte de verduras al vapor con arroz y calabazas capeadas. Como Bonnie, no sabía que comía Nick, si lo sabía, pero se enfrentó al dilema de que servirle, por lo tanto mando a uno de sus hijos mayores al mercado, a comprar 2 mojarras de buen tamaño, y haciendo uso de la magia de internet las preparo cual chef de 5 estrellas, esperando que fueran gratas al paladar de su invitado.

Mientras Nick, Stu, y algunos otros conejos, estaban en el jardín "jugando juegos de varones" o por lo menos haciendo uso de los "juguetes" del padre.

Bonnie llamo a todos al comedor, sin rechistar todos corrieron, era una marejada de orejas largas y suaves. Los últimos en entrar fueron Stu y Nick, todos tomaron asiento, por obvias razón Judy estuvo cerca de su torpe zorro.

Antes de "clavar el colmillo" en la cena, Bonnie pidió que alzaran una plegaría, Nick al no ser un gran devoto, lo hizo sin alegar, al finalizar la parte religiosa de la comida, comenzaron el festín y con ello varias preguntas a la linda pareja…

Stu: cuéntanos hijo, como conociste a Judy, se dirigió al vulpino, con mucha curiosidad

Nick: bueno pues… Judy lo miro rápidamente tratando de decirle que omitiera todo detalle escabroso, fuerte o peligroso, él lo noto de inmediato y comenzó con su relato:

-nos conocimos en una heladería, y charlamos un poco sobre algunas cosas, ya no recuerdo sobre que fue. Y un par de días después de eso, fui, emm, reclutado para el caso de los animales desaparecidos.

Bonnie: que interesante, tú eras detective privado o algo similar, para que ella necesitara tu ayuda, pregunto la coneja, viendo a su hija con cierto aire burlón.

Nick: no, para nada, lo que sucedió es que me encontraba en el lugar de los hechos y una cosa llevo a la otra, no negare que soy un poco inteligente, (a leguas se notaba su sarcasmo) y con mi ayuda, ella resolvió el misterio.

Bonnie: si no eras detective, a que te dedicabas antes de ser policía.

Judy soltó la misma mirada de hace un momento pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Nick: era comerciante, tenía un local donde vendía diversos productos, desde helados, hasta electrodomésticos, y también transportaba material para construcciones y realizaba otros oficios.

Stu: asombroso, no eres como otros zorros…escucho lo que decía y de inmediato se disculpó con su (futuro) yerno. Nick solo respondió con un leve chiste, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a la imagen que su especie expresaba.

Bonnie: ¡donde están mis modales¡ no te he servido nada, perdón hijo, corrió a la cocina y trajo consigo los dos pescados, estaban fritas con mantequilla, sobre una cama de lechuga acompañadas de arroz, y papas al vapor.

Nick: señora. no era necesario todo esto, con gusto comeré lo que usted prepare con sus bellas manos, tomo las garras de la señora y beso el dorso de las mismas. Que zorro tan caballeroso rio Bonnie tímidamente.

Bonnie: anda pruébalo, espero que te guste, es la primera vez que cocino pescado.

Nick cortó un pedazo y lo llevo a su hocico, los conejillos notaron sus afilados y blancos colmillos, al comenzar a masticar el pedazo de pescado, emitió un grito ensordecedor:

-¡ESTO ESTA DELICIOSO! ¡ME ENCANTA! ¡LA MANTEQUILLA RESALTA EL SABOR DE LAS PAPAS! DEBE DARME LA RECETA SEÑORA HOPPS

Bonnie: me agrada que te guste, le daré la receta a Judy, así podrá cocinar para ti de vez en cuando.

Judy: ¡MAMÁ! Exclamo la chica apenada.

La cena trascurrió con normalidad, llena de chistes, anécdotas e historias.

Al terminar la cena, el zorro se ofreció a levantar los platos y lavarlos, los padres se negaron rotundamente, a lo que él respondió:

Nick: por favor señores, es mi turno de hacer algo útil, ustedes ya hicieron más que suficiente, es mi turno de hacer algo por, así que en palabras de su señora esposa: órale, a volar palomas.

Los señores Hopps simplemente rieron con la frase final y lo dejaron con la labor titánica de fregar 75 platos hondos, 85 cucharas, 80 vasos, y sin mencionar la olla usada para el caldo de verduras y demás utensilios sucios regados por toda la cocina.

Nick: creo que no pensé con detenimiento todo esto. Pensó burlonamente.

-yo te ayudo torpe zorro, ahora estas en las ligas mayores corazón, era Judy, quien entraba a la cocina, con una risa burlona, digna de cualquier zorro.

Duraron 3 horas como mínimo limpiando la cocina, para esas horas de la noche la mayoría de los conejos se retiraron a sus camas, pues mañana, debían ir al colegio. Los señores Hopps entraron para desearles las buenas noches e indicaron que podían usar el cuarto donde Nick despertó después del incidente con su padre.

Al terminar ambos se dirigieron a la sala principal, donde ambos se recostaron en un sofá, el cual estaba cercano a la chimenea, el ambiente era reinado por el silencio, la calma con un toque de romance, Judy miro a su amor de reojo, pudo notar una mirada de serenidad, la luz del fuego se reflejaba en los verdes ojos del depredador y su pelaje brillaba, ante tal vista, ella no quería romper la fragilidad del bello momento, únicamente lo abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenía, Nick respondió dicho abrazo, acercándola a su pecho.

Judy podía escuchar con claridad el ritmo cardiaco del zorro, el cual levemente comenzaba a aumentar, sus latidos eran relajantes, Judy comenzó a perder la batalla contra el sueño.

Nick: ya tienes sueño zana…ohh…no termino de hablar cuando vio al amor de su vida, rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo. Esbozo una sonrisa pequeña, y beso la frente del conejo de manera cariñosa, fue un beso largo, cargado de todo lo que sentía en ese momento.

-no sabes cuánto te quiero Judy…la vida no me alcanzará para demostrártelo, gracias por entrar en mi vida. Susurraba el zorro casi al borde del llanto y al igual que ella termino en un profundo sueño, abrazando a la que sería su amor eterno.

Y en ese sofá, frente del ardiente fuego pasaron la noche, sin que ninguna alma los molestara.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: conociendo** **Bunnyburrow**

Eran poco más de las 10 de la mañana y levemente el sol hacia su presencia en el valle, comenzando a calentar la tierra e iluminando la copa de los árboles, las aves comenzaban a trinar. De vuelta en el sala de la residencia Hopps, en el sofá que estaba frente de la chimenea, había dos cuerpos, descansando plácidamente, era el depredador y su presa, aunque era difícil decir quién era la presa y quien el depredador.

Judy comenzó a abrir los ojos, nunca antes había dormido tan plácidamente en su vida, dio un vistazo a su alrededor y recordó la noche anterior, incluso pudo recordar las palabras de su amante peludo:

"…no sabes cuánto te quiero Judy…la vida no me alcanzará para demostrártelo, gracias por entrar en mi vida…"

Lo cual la lleno de regocijo, miro a su torpe zorro y procedió a despertarlo.

Judy: Nick, corazón, despierta, anda abre esos ojos dormilón, beso los labios del adormilado zorro.

Nick: no quiero, déjame dormir, 5 minutos más…hablaba como niño, este pequeño acto, enterneció a la coneja.

De manera lenta comenzó a despertar, no por que quisiera, si no por los repetidos besos que recibía a diestra y siniestra por parte de Judy.

-hola mi querida bolita de algodón, que tal tu noche, decía el zorro contra atacando los labios de la chica.

-De maravilla…

Una voz interrumpió a la feliz pareja…

Stu: ejem…coff…coff…chicos, el desayuno está servido…

Ambos voltearon a ver al conejo con nerviosismo, Nick con mayor razón, estaba besando a la hija predilecta frente suyo. El conejo maduro tenía un semblante serio.

-Si ya vamos, la nerviosa pareja respondió al mismo tiempo. Ambos pasaron a un lado de Stu, Nick paso por escasos metros detrás de Judy y pudo escuchar claramente al conejo:

Stu: no juegues con fuego muchacho, al menos no en esta casa y menos delante de mí…

El zorro era un mar de nervios, no respondió nada, y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo rumbo al comedor.

En el comedor se encontraban 20 conejos, menos de la mitad que la noche anterior, eran los hermanos y hermanas mayores de Judy, todos tenían una cara de seriedad, no era hostil, pero si reflejaban algo…

Bonnie: buenos días chicos, que tal su noche, espero que descansaran pues hoy hay mucho por hacer.

Judy: buenos días madre, fue muy placentera, nunca había dormido tan bien.

Nick: buenos días señora Hopps, estuvo bien.

-hola camarada zorro, gusto en conocerte, era una voz bastante grave, provenía de un conejo negro, con cara de pocos amigos era el primogénito de la familia, respondía al nombre Hunter era corpulento para ser un conejo, sus ojos eran verdes, los cuales expresaban autoridad y era con creces más alto que su padre. Los demás saludaron al zorro más amablemente.

Nick: buenos días chicos…exclamo para todos, Judy ayúdame, susurraba con tono de desesperación.

Judy: veo que conociste a mis hermanos y hermanas, son los mayores, procedió a presentar a cada uno de los presentes.

Todos comenzaron a desayunar, bebían café acompañado de varios tipos de galletas, y una vez más comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas hacia el zorro, no muy diferentes a las de la noche anterior.

Una pregunta fue como un balde de agua helada y por helada fue como un bloque de hielo.

-¿cuándo se van a casar chicos? -Fue pronunciada por una coneja de pelaje café, era la 2da hija del matrimonio, era levemente más alta que Judy, tenía ojos color café, muy atractiva para cualquier conejo.

Al oír la pregunta Nick comenzó a toser de manera frenética y Judy quedo en blanco, no supieron por dónde llovían las preguntas relacionadas a ese tema.

-¿será una boda grande?

-¿Puedo ser tu madrina Judy?

-Yo seré tu padrino rojillo…expresaban algunos

-la luna de miel ¿dónde será?

-¿Dónde será la recepción?

La pobre pareja no sabía ni cómo defenderse, esquivar balas, y enfrentar maleantes era una cosa pero esto, esto los superaba con creces.

Intervino Stu con voz autoritaria:

Chicos, dejen de molestarlos, eso es asunto de ellos, no de ustedes, ahora si ya terminaron de desayunar, comiencen a trabajar bolo de holgazanes. Todo mundo se desperdigo, las 5 chicas presentes se dirigieron al local del mercado donde vendían el producto de la cosecha, 5 conejos se fueron rumbo a la zona de carga y descarga de la granja, su deber era llevar parte de lo cosechado a fabrica donde seria redistribuido a las diversas comunidades aledañas y los 10 restantes se dirigieron al campo, entre ellos el mayor, quien aún no confiaba del todo en el zorro, no por su naturaleza, sino porque era el novio de su hermana y pensaba igual que su padre, ningún macho era digno para sus hermanas.

Nick apenas se recuperaba del ataque de tos y Judy no sabía ni dónde meter la cabeza, estaba apenada por lo sucedido.

Bonnie: corazón, lleva a Nick a la plaza, parece que necesita aire fresco, y en cuanto a tus hermanos ya los conoces, les gusta jugar pesado.

Judy: si mamá. Y gracias papá, por ser nuestro refuerzo.

Stu: por nada mi linda nena. Nick recupérate hijo, cuando regresen el trabajo familiar te estará esperando.

Nick no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, ni todos sus talentos, su habilidad estafadora, entrenamiento policiaco, le pudieron ayudar, solo hizo un ademan con la mano en señal de aprobación.

Ya fuera de la casa, trato de recuperar la compostura.

Nick: zanahorias, ahora sé que tu entusiasmo es de familia, para ser conejos no esperaba ser atacado, pero en fin…¿A dónde vamos?

Judy: vamos la plaza principal, quiero que conozcas mis lugares favoritos. Tomo del brazo a su pelirrojo amigo y se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

Casi cada 20 metros la pequeña roedora se encontraba con antiguas amistades, desde conejos de todos los colores hasta ovejas, y una que otra nutria. De entre todos los rostros conocidos reconoció a uno muy especial, era su "brabucón de la infancia" Gideon Grey.

Judy: ¡Gideon! ¿Cómo estás?, gusto en verte de nuevo.

Gideon: ¡hola Judy! Me alegra ver que estés en el pueblo, ¿vienes al festival? Ella le respondió de manera alegre.

-¿tu pastelería está abierta de casualidad? Quería probar esos pasteles que mis padres elogian tanto, vocifero la chica.

-claro, ven, te daré precio especial. Al terminar su frase noto al otro zorro, y no pudo evitar preguntar de quien se trataba.

-perdona Gideon, él es Nick Wilde, mi compañero en la jefatura y mi novio. El vulpino repostero levanto una ceja ante lo que escucho, pero no le dio importancia.

Ambos colmilludos se presentaron. Entraron a la pastelería y un aroma delicioso los recibió, era en aroma de la mantequilla y vainilla en el horno, al pobre de Nick se le volvía agua el hocico. Judy compro un pastel considerablemente grande para la hora del postre ese día, poco antes de salir Gideon le hablo a su compañero de especie.

Gideon: amigo…emm…no espero que me escuches, pero me veo obligado a decirte esto; yo no tengo nada en contra tuya, ni mucho menos en lo que tienen ustedes dos, admito que tengo algo de envidia, pero no voy a interponerme entre los dos, ya que soy casado, pero de algo si estoy seguro, ella tiene muchos pretendientes que harán lo que sea por separarlos. Así que cuídala.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? Lo interrogo Nick.

-bueno porque, al ser un zorro, se lo difícil que puede ser la vida, tener que ser los animales quieren que sea y cosas similares. Y lo que tú tienes y considerando "esa naturaleza" no será sencillo demostrarlo, al menos no en una comunidad un tanto conservadora. Le respondió Gideon a Nick con cierto aire de nostalgia.

Nick: gracias camarada por tu sinceridad, y dame un par de cajas de galletas con chocolate.

Salió de la tienda como si nada y junto a Judy continuaron su recorrido, degustando las galletas que Nick compro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: la última flor del campo**

El par de enamorados recorrieron la plaza de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro, comprando varias cosas que les llamaba la atención; pero el zorro aun cuando ponía su total atención en su coneja, en lo profundo de su mente continuaba meditando sobre lo que Gideon le menciono: "…tiene muchos pretendientes que harán lo que sea por separarlos…" era natural pensar en eso, pues ella muy atractiva, no solo físicamente, si no que todas sus cualidades la volvían un diamante en bruto.

Cuantos chicos estarán tras ella, que harán, como serán, esas y mil interrogantes inundaban la mente del canido.

Judy: ¿Ya te cansaste de caminar tesoro?

Nick: ¿Qué? No para nada, recuerda que soy el que tiene mejor condición física en la fiscalía.

Judy: si tú lo dices…te creeré galán…se apreciaba el tono bufonesco en sus palabras.

-¿eres tu Judy? ¡Tiene años que no nos vemos!

La pareja no supo de donde provenía la voz, pues habían muchos animales a su alrededor, hasta que se aproximó un conejo a ellos, e ligeramente más alto que Judy, su pelaje era gris oscuro, vestía una camisa azul profundo, con unos pantalones negros elegantes.

-soy yo, Alexander O 'Brian…exclamo entusiasmado

Judy: ¡¿Alex?¡, es un placer verte, lo último que supe es que viajaste fuera del continente por estudio o trabajo, no recuerdo bien, veo que la vida te sonríe.

Alex: lo último que supe de ti, fue que te volviste policía y resolviste un gran caso, me sorprende mucho, no imagine que tu sueño te llevara tan alto, me gusto por ti, el joven conejo le dio una leve caricia en la mejilla, a lo cual la oficial se ruborizo y bajo sus orejas.

Gusto en conocerle joven Alexander, me llamo Nicholas Wilde, soy el compañero de Judy. El zorro interrumpió abruptamente el reencuentro.

Su nuevo "oponente" lo miro con arriba abajo con desprecio puro, sin ocultar ese desprecio respondió el saludo.

El ambiente se tensó de manera súbita, ambos machos se miraban fijamente, cuando la chica en cuestión intervino;

-me alegra que se conozcan, Alex como ya supiste, él es mi compañero en el ZPD y también es mi novio.

-¿tu novio? ¿Escuche bien? Creí que tendrías mejores gustos, o por lo menos que fueran…normales querida, anda deja al coyote barbaján y quédate conmigo, sabes que quieres.

Nick estaba colérico, faltaba poco para que le arrancara la cabeza al impertinente conejo de un solo zarpazo, cuando la chica volvió a interrumpir:

-Sabes algo, al que tu llamas "coyote barbaján" es 100 veces mejor que tú, y mucho más de lo que tú puedes aspirar a ser. Así que, por que no haces lo que los soldados, date media vuelta y ¡márchate de aquí¡

Alex: veo que no es posible mantener una conversación civilizada contigo, después de todo, eres una campesina, que cumplió su "sueño" gracias a un golpe de suerte, y ahora se "revuelca" con un gañan, creía que tus padres te habrían educado de mejor manera, pero bueno, me retiro, espero que consideres mi propuesta. Muñeca. Yo te pondría en cintura, guiño el ojo de manera incitadora.

Judy al escuchar eso no pudo evitar sentir un dolor en su pecho, de colérica paso estar un poco deprimida.

Nick tenía un temperamento idéntico al de su querido jefe búfalo, lanzaba chispas por los ojos, su semblante era el de un animal poseído por la ira. Y casi sin avisar reaccionó como todo novio hubiera hecho.

Nick: ¡Ey! Grito al conejo odioso

-Que quieres coyot…no termino de hablar cuando un puño de color negro impacto con su rostro, el sonido del impacto fue seco, y lleno de coraje. El peludo animal salió disparado voló por lo menos 2 metros de donde se ubicaba.

Nick con tono fúrico se acercó al animal caído y exclamo: -ahora levántate y pide perdón por tus palabras, ¡maldito insecto!

El conejo se reincorporo para conectar su respuesta en el hocico del zorro, no fue tan fuerte como el recibido, pero sí hizo retroceder a Nick.

¡Ya sacaste boleto! Exclamo Nick con furia y con una sonrisa que no había salido desde hace años, era una mezcla de odio, furia, unas ansias de acabar con el prójimo. Era la cara de un depredador.

¡Usare tu cola como abrigo! Grito el conejo fúrico.

Ahora la confrontación era de verdad.


	14. Chapter 14

Un aviso previo de nuestro patrocinador…

Agradezco su fino gusto para los fics, ahora viene algo bastante interesante una confrontación cuerpo a cuerpo, y para esto hare uso de varios estilos de pelea, tales como box, tae-kwon-do, karate, entre otros, o simplemente imaginen la escenas como mejor les plazca, espero sea de su agrado.

 **Capítulo 14:** **"Let's get ready to rumble!"**

La situación se había tornado color hormiga, ambos machos estaban listos para despedazarse mutuamente, sin importar nada, ni el simple hecho de ser predador-presa, eso pasaba a ultimo plano. Los animales comenzaban a rodear a los combatientes, parecía la antigua Roma. Incluso algunos hacían apuestas, el favorito por obvias razones era el predador.

Muchos herbívoros apoyaban a su compatriota, mientras que los demás alentaban al colmilludo. Las voces se hacían escuchar entre la multitud, ya todos sabían la razón de la pelea, era un asunto "romántico" nadie pensaba interferir en el duelo, a menos que alguno de los dos ya no pudiera ni con su vida.

Nick arremetió primero, lanzando una combinación pugilista digna de cualquier profesional, la cual acertó en el rostro de su oponente.

¡Es todo lo que quienes infeliz! exclamo Alex lanzando varias patadas al zorro, de las cuales 2 impactaron en la rodilla izquierda, haciendo caer al predador, aprovechando esa abertura conecto 3 golpes de codo en la cara de colmilludo seguidos de varios zarpazos.

Ya apañaste inútil, grito Nick de un solo giro abrazando al conejo por la espalda, sin doblegar su agarre se levantó y proyecto al roedor contra el suelo, todos los presentes exclamaron de dolor e impresión.

Judy estaba como desvanecida, las palabras de Alex habían llegado a lo más profundo de su delicado ser, pues había atentado en contra de su novio, su familia y sobre su carrera, convirtiéndola en un mal chiste. Aun cuando veía la pelea no podía "verla". De entre la multitud 3 conejos se aproximaron a la chica, eran sus hermanos mayores, entre ellos se encontraba Hunter, quien se enteró de lo ocurrido mientras trabajan la tierra en la granja familiar.

Hunter: Judy reacciona de una vez, zarandeaba a su hermanita para que volviera en sí. Mientras los otros dos chicos buscaban a su cuñado, sin aparente resultado.

Alex realizo su ofensiva, varios puñetazos se agruparon en el abdomen del cánido, expulsando el aire presente, de un salto llego a la cara del zorro, lo tomo por la nuca y lo dirigió hacia su rodilla, del impacto la nariz de Nick comenzó a emanar un fino hilo de sangre.

Tratando de recuperarse, Nick empujo con facilidad a su atacante y durante escasos 5 segundos pudo recobrar parcialmente su guardia.

El conejo salto directo a la cara del "coyote" estirando su pata derecha para conectar una patada directa y así terminar con él. Pero no contó con la malicia del zorro, en pleno trayecto cogió la pata de Alex y con suma facilidad lo lanzo directo a un árbol cercano, al impactar Nick ya estaba embistiendo al conejo, su tacleada fue idéntica a la de un búfalo.

Antes de caer, Alex aprisiono el cuello del canido, intentando cortar su respiración, pero el entrenamiento policiaco salió a relucir, el zorro se libró con facilidad y con una sólida derecha noqueo al agresor de su amada zanahoria, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, ambos sujetos estaban mal físicamente, era difícil decir quien estaba en peor condición.

Nick: levántate de esa…si puedes…infeliz…vuelve a insultar a mi Judy, su familia o su carrera…y no volverás a caminar. Le gritaba a Alex tratando de recuperar el aliento, expresaba una actitud protectora y amenazante.

El conejo trataba de recobrar el conocimiento, sin lograrlo. Su visión estaba nublada, los oídos le zumbaban, la sangre emanaba de su nariz, y de varios cortes faciales producto de los golpes del vulpino.

Y el cobro de las apuestas no se hizo esperar, todos los apostadores empedernidos vitoreaban a su héroe y también varias chicas lo hacían, pues el que peleara por recobrar el honor de su chica, no lo hacía cualquiera y menos un zorro. Se había ganado el respeto del pueblo, por decirlo de una manera.

Hunter traía a Judy quien se encontraba en sus 5 sentidos, sus otros 2 hermanos ayudaban a su cuñado, pues no podía caminar del todo bien.

-¡Esto no ha terminado maldito zorro, nos volveremos a ver! Maldecía Alex, derrotado y humillado golpeaba el suelo

-¡Te estaré esperando amiguito! Le respondió Nick a lo lejos.

Por dios Nick, que hiciste, no, tú no debías hacer eso, mira como quedaste, tú no eres así, no era tu deber. Judy trataba de regañar al zorro de sus ojo emanaban lagrimas por lo sucedido.

Nick: Claro que era mi deber, ofendió a tu familia, tu trabajo y a ti, y por lo tanto me insulto también, merecía escarmiento y además el quedo peor que yo, creo que tu entrenamiento me ayudo bastante, hehehe, ouh¡ aunque si me lleve lo mío.

Gracias Nick, por lo que has hecho. Ahora te veo como mi hermano. Expreso Hunter sin soltar a su hermanita.

 **En la casa de los Hopps….**

Todos en la enorme casa se habían enterado de la pelea, unos en la escuela, otros con las vecinas e incluso había varios videos en las redes sociales.

Bonnie, Judy y algunas chicas atendían al herido, desinfectaban sus heridas, colocaban hielo en sus moretones y vendaban lo que fuera necesario. Mientras que los varones vitoreaban al muchacho.

Stu: muchacho llenas de orgullo a este viejo conejo, el que defendieras a mi hija y el honor familiar, hablan muy bien de ti.

Bonnie: deja al pobrecito en paz, está muy lastimado, lo último que necesita son más gritos, pero concuerdo contigo cariño, gracias Nick, gracias hijo.

Hunter se aproximó al lesionado vulpino y le dio un enorme tarro de cerveza oscura, esbozando una enorme sonrisa y diciendo: toma campeón, te la mereces, peleas como demonio, hahaha

Nick trato de sentarse pero sus enfermeras no lo permitieron, solo pudo estirar su pata buena para tomar el tarro con el frio y espumoso elixir; -gracias Hunter, es lo que recomendó el doctor, no pudo ni dar el primer sorbo cuando Judy le arrebato su premio.

Judy: torpe zorro, no debes beber eso, es malo para tu salud y más en tu estado. Se notaba el mal humor de la chica.

Nick: vamos tesoro, es alcohol ¿no? Eso desinfectara mis heridas, Judy le lanzo una mirada de los mil diablos, a lo cual Nick guardo silencio inmediatamente bajando las orejas.

Bonnie: no sea tan dura con él hija, mira como esta, lo hizo todo por ti.

Nick: si amor, mira como estoy, bueno, no me des el tarro, me conformo con una abrazo tuyo, ¿te parece corazón?, el zorro realizo una mirada de cachorro regañado, tratando de que Judy se relajara un poco.

-Torpe zorro, siempre te sales con la tuya, la chica abrazo a su novio con delicadeza, pues no quería lastimarlo aún más.

Después de un buen rato alabando la proeza del colmilludo, todos se dirigiendo a sus alcobas, Nick con ayuda de su bola de algodón favorita, llego a su habitación, ya estando en ella…

Judy: Nick…gra…gracias por defenderme, no…no esperaba esa respuesta de tu parte…

Nick: los conejos son tan emocionales, ya corazón, no pasa nada, además se lo merecía…y gracias ti, por defenderme también, nadie más lo hubiera hecho y sobre todo, por…quedarte conmigo, muy en el fondo creí que te irías con el…

Judy abrazo a su dolido zorro y le susurro: te dije que tú eras mío, y nunca te dejare ir. Eres mi torpe zorro, nunca lo olvides. Te quiero Nick

Yo también te quiero zana…te quiero Judy.


	15. Chapter 15

Un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador…

Agradezco una vez más su excelente gusto por la lectura, ahora, espero que esta serie sea de su agrado, también estoy abierto a sugerencias, opiniones y de más cosas, que sea algo que retroalimente la historia, ahora pienso hacer uso del conejo Alex de una manera más profunda, pero será conforme avance nuestra historia, espero que les guste como se desarrolla todo.

Comenzare a mencionar varias naciones, continentes y demás cosas ya que esto es un "universo alterno" tiene muchas similitudes pero también sus rasgos característicos, así que no se quiebren la cabeza buscando una respuesta lógica. Solo disfrútenlo, toda opinión es bienvenida.

 **Ahora demos paso a unas menciones especiales:**

 **Jair937** : supongo que todo macho alfa, pelo en pecho, voz de hombre, barba de vikingo, lo haría, o al menos yo sí.

 **Hada MAAC** : no se a que "nariz" te refieres, pero en ocasiones puede que se me pase quien dice que, pero ya estoy corrigiendo eso, gracias por tu contribución.

 **Habiendo finalizado las menciones especiales continuemos con lo nuestro…**

 **Capítulo 15: venganza a largo plazo.**

Mientras en la residencia Hopps el ambiente era algo festivo por la hazaña del canido, al otro lado de la ciudad campirana, en un departamento sumamente lujoso y amplio, yacía Alex, quien era atendido por varias enfermeras privadas y algunos doctores.

Al pobre infeliz le fue como en feria, pues al final del enfrentamiento con el zorro termino con 2 costillas rotas, 3 más con fisuras, un esguince de 3er grado en la rodilla derecha, un ojo morado, varios raspones, cortes diversos que requirieron sutura no más de 3 puntos cada uno de ellos, incluso perdió un par de dientes, sin mencionar que su orgullo estaba por los suelos.

No será un tipo multimillonario pero contaba con más recursos que nadie en toda la comarca, su cuantiosa fortuna, por decirlo de alguna manera, era producto de varios "negocios" que había realizado en sus años en Europa. Ahora de vuelta a su lugar natal podía tener todo lo que quisiera, bueno casi todo, considerando el día que tuvo.

Alex: Diana donde estas, te necesito de inmediato, exclamo llamando a su asistente, una nutria que había contratado hace algunos años.

Aquí estoy señor, que necesita, se reportó la nutria con un semblante serio, acorde a su trabajo y a su jefe.

-por favor, tráeme el teléfono que se encuentra en mi oficina, rápido, necesito llamar a unas amistades.

Diana sintió y procedió a realizar su tarea, pasaron escasos 5 minutos para que regresara con dicho teléfono, lo entrego y se retiró cortésmente.

En la privacidad de su alcoba, procedió a realizar su llamada:

-operadora, favor de comunicarme con Boris Ivanov en Moscú…Boris, soy Alex…si se es tarde en Moscú, pero esto lo vale…recuerdas que querías expandirte, alcanzar nuevos horizontes, bueno, creo que ya encontré el lugar indicado para ello…es un negocio bastante interesante, el lugar es una mina de oro…tú y tus colaboradores obtendrán todo lo que quieran y más… sé que ustedes no son del tipo público, yo seré su mediador legal, como aquella ocasión en Irlanda…¿mi precio?, no mucho solo el 25% de lo obtengan, la cabeza de un zorro entrometido y la pata de una hermosa coneja en santo matrimonio, esta vez te lo deje barato, pero me conformo con la chica y la cabeza del sujeto en mi pared…si…no importa el tiempo, no tenemos prisa…será mejor si llamas a los demás…no les fallere, no saben ni lo que les depara, el "ragnarok" pronto llegara…

Colgó el teléfono y se recostó en su cama, coloco sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza mientras sonrisa llena de malicia se hizo presente.

-Espero que tu espera no sea tan larga, maldito coyote, no será tuya por mucho tiempo, murmuro el conejo.

Al otro lado de la puerta de su habitación, estaba la nutria, meditando sobre todo lo que había escuchado, un escalofrió se había hecho presente en su espina dorsal, lo cual era una premonición nada buena.


	16. Chapter 16

Ahora un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador…

Hare unas menciones especiales y responderé algunos comentarios:

 **Darkness66:** agradezco tu preferencia, y no supe que mitología anexar, ya que son muchas y tan variadas que tuve que decidirme por mi favorita, pero no se quedara solo con lo nórdico.

 **Guest:** gracias por darte el tiempo de dar tu opinión, y en cuento al "one-shot" no creo que se dé, ya que conforme avanzo la historia, la inspiración llega, y eso de dar un cierre abrupto a las cosas, no es muy de mi estilo. Tal vez sea algo similar pero no quiero dar "falsas esperanzas" de todas formas yo les informaré, sobre nuevas historias.

 **Flame n' Shadows:** gracias por tu voto de confianza, espero que todo lo nuevo te guste.

Segundo aviso:

Considerando una pequeña escena en el filme, se muestra que existe una empresa similar a "disney/pixar" pues una comadreja vende películas muy similares a las realizadas por dicha empresa, así que retomare algunas películas, tanto de antaño como algunas nuevas y de algunas otras películas de culto popular.

Ahora a lo nuestro….

 **Capitulo 16: algo así como un héroe local**

Después del barullo en la plaza del pueblo, el nombre del zorro, estaba en el hocico de todo habitante de "Bunnyburrow" y más aún cuando se esteraron que era el compañero policiaco de su ya conocida vecina Judy Hopps, ahora gozaban de "2 héroes locales" pero el zorro era algo así como un bandolero o algo similar.

Durante 3 días seguidos la casa Hopps se vio llena de regalos para Nick, desde, cestas de fruta de temporada, pasteles, adornos flórales, incluso varios adolescentes querían conocer al animal de pelo rojo, anhelaban que les enseñara a pelear como "demonios" también tenía admiradoras, varias chicas enviaban cartas de "amor" y demás detalles similares. Judy no podía esbozar un aura de celos y risa por tales presentes.

Judy: Nick, ¿no te parece que recibes mucha atención? Quiero decir, esto ya se salió de control, recibes muchos mimos de gente que no conoces, y sin mencionar a los púberos que quieren aprender de ti.

Nick: la oficial Hopps tiene celos, no lo creí posible, y más cuando es la figura pública de la fiscalía, la oficial favorita de toda Zootopia, de niños y grandes, de presas y depredadores, un ejemplo a seguir, el zorro se mofaba con ahínco. Vamos tesoro, deja algo para este simple mortal.

En ese momento varios hermanitos de Judy se hicieron presentes, ninguno superaba los 10 años. Cuando uno de ellos comenzó a hablar:

-señor Wilde, teníamos la curiosidad…bueno…queríamos saber….

Nick: anda dilo amiguito, sin miedo. Se acercó al pequeño conejo y se puso a su altura.

-¿Podría enseñarnos, como defendernos como usted lo hizo?

Judy intervino como la hermana mayor que era…

-claro que no niños, dejen a Nick en paz, él no puede enseñarles eso, son solo unos niños, órale, a sus alcobas.

-vamos Judy, ya están en edad de aprender a defenderse, uno nunca sabe cuándo requerirá de "negociaciones hostiles" no les enseñare nada muy fuerte…solo les mostrare como matar a su oponente 5 veces antes de que toque el suelo. Respondía Nick abrazando a los críos.

Anda Judy…..si…vamos….deja que nos enseñe…muchas voces se hicieron presentes, hasta que Judy accedió.

Mira esto zanahorias, se divertido, el zorro le susurro y le guiño el ojo…

-¡atención…firmes…ya!, todos los conejitos se irguieron cual soldaditos de plomo, ¡ahora son míos, son de mi propiedad…!

Judy estaba fascinada con lo que veía, sus hermanitos estaban irreconocibles.

-a partir de este momento se dirigirán a mí, como "Mayor Pain" les quedo claro, el zorro hablaba cual militar.

-¡si señor! Todos los chicos gritaron al mismo tiempo.

-ahora, media vuelta, paso veloz hacia el jardín, ya, acto seguido los 15 conejitos salieron tratando rumbo a su destino.

La cara de incredulidad de Judy valía un millón de dólares. Y eso que apenas voy comenzando bombón, el zorro beso la mejilla de la chica y le comento, ahora ve con los cadetes y que comiencen a calentar en un momento los alcanzo, asi Judy acato las indicaciones de su "mayor".

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos cuando un zorro con pantalones camuflados, con camisa verde oscuro, de lentes y se hizo presente, los niños al igual que Judy quedaron sin habla.

-Ahora cadetes, quiero 20 lagartijas, ¡ya! Ordeno el militar

Judy se acercó a él y le pregunto de donde había sacado tal atuendo, a lo que el respondió.

El pantalón es mío al igual que las gafas, la camisa me la presto tu hermano Hunter, me veo genial no crees…teniente.

-Zorro astuto, deberías vestirte así más seguido, las conejitas, amamos a los soldados, musito la chica de manera coqueta.

-Solo aman el uniforme y las brillantes medallas, respondió Nick en tono juguetón.

Poco a poco los adultos se acercaban para ver el circo que el vulpino había creado. Los señores Hopps no paraban de reír.

Stu: Judy, cariño, este muchacho sabe cómo controlar a sus soldaditos, reía sobándose la barriga.

Bonnie: debes traerlo más seguido, los niños lo aman y los pone en cintura, dile que pase su secreto.

 **Durante la cena…**

Nick: bien señores, es hora de cenar, se lo han ganado, pero antes, vayan a lavarse, son un desastre.

Judy: ¿se divirtió "Mayor"?, le ofrezco una toalla para que se limpie el rostro.

Nick continúo con su papel hasta que el último de sus cadetes se fue…

-necesito un baño, una buena cena y sobretodo, quiero a mi teniente lista para la acción…exclamo el zorro.

-¿acción? Pregunto Judy extrañada.

-así es, su misión será explorar el lado contrario de su cama, donde procederá a someter a un peligroso zorro, el cual tiene información vital.

-¿Qué tipo de información Mayor? Decía Judy con voz seductora y acercándose más a su macho.

-eso deberá investigarlo por su cuenta Teniente. Tomo a su hembra por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, no sin antes revisar el perímetro en busca de algún espía.

Ya estando todos reunidos en el comedor, el ambiente era divertido, todos hablaban sobre los próximos días, pues darían lugar al festival de la cosecha, culminando con una enorme fiesta de disfraces en la plaza principal del pueblo.

Todos decían que disfraz iban a utilizar. Y así continuo la velada, con chistes, risas estruendosas y buena comida.

Ya era tiempo de retirarse a sus respectivas alcobas, todos se despidieron y los chiquillos se despidieron de su instructor al puro estilo militar, a lo cual el zorro devolvió el saludo, cuando se retiraron solo quedo una conejita era la pequeña Susy, la primera conejita que Nick conoció cuando llego a la casa.

Nick se puso a la altura de la niña y comenzó a hablarle con ternura, algo difícil para el…

-ya es hora de que te retires a dormir corazoncito, ¿no tienes sueño?

Susy: si, pero quería desearte buenas noches, tío Nick, te quiero, abrazo al colmilludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Nick: emm, este… yo también te quiero pelusita, ahora ve a tu cama, hoy fue un día muy activo.

La conejita se dio media vuelta y con un bostezo nivel oso polar, se despidió con un ademan.

Judy: con que…tío Nick, no puedo creer que una conejita te tomara por sorpresa, con la guardia baja…

Nick: que te puedo decir zanahorias…tengo…cierta debilidad por la conejitas, respondió mientras miraba a Judy con "ganas"…ahora vamos a "divertirnos un poco…

-Lo que usted ordene Mayor, Judy salto a los brazos de su amor y se perdieron en la oscuridad de su cuarto, la noche aun no terminaría para ellos.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: reunión con la muerte**

En la parte lujosa de Zootopia en un departamento lujoso, se encontraba Alexander O 'Brian, aquel conejo que se había atrevido a insultar al mejor elemento de la jefatura, y que para su mala fortuna contaba con protección profesional. Aun se mostraba afectado por sus lesiones de aquel día.

Alex estaba revisando varios papeles relacionados a las finanzas de una mega corporación a nivel internacional, con presencia en casi todos los continentes y naciones.

Diana la pequeña nutria asistente hizo su aparición en la oficina de su jefe.

-señor Alex, el señor Boris lo sito a una junta de suma importancia, quiere discutir los preparativos para el nuevo negocio en Zootopia.

Alex: donde, cuando y a qué hora será la reunión…

Diana: será a las 2:00 a.m. en Tundratown, en el hotel "Romanov" en la sala de conferencias, esta noche.

Alex: no pensé que fuera tan pronto, pero con él, nunca sabes que esperar, ¿menciono algo sobre algunos accionistas, o socios?

-No señor, no menciono nada, respondió la chica con educación.

 **12:30 a.m.**

El conejo se dirigía al lugar indicado, era transportado en un auto último modelo, el chofer era un jaguar con cara de pocos amigos, el conejo tenía un semblante de miedo, preocupación, nervios, su respiración era rapida y pesada, comenzaba a transpirar, era claro que su reunión no sería divertida.

Al llegar a la entrada del hotel, dos inmensos osos negros, escoltaron al roedor al interior del hotel, ambos sujetos, portaban armas inmensas, o lo eran en comparación al tamaño del conejo. Al llegar a la sala de conferencias, uno de los osos se adelantó y hablo con otros guardias, estos eran un búfalo y un toro, ambos emitían un aura de muerte, las respiraciones eran forzadas, y con el clima presente, el vapor que emanaba de las narices de ambos cornudos, ayudaba a intimidar a cualquiera.

Abrieron la puerta de par en par, dejando entrar a Alex solo, no había luz alguna más que un pequeño reflector que apuntaba a una silla ejecutiva, de pronto una voz rompió el silencio infernal que reinaba en el salón.

-toma asiento. Era una voz grave, se notaba autoridad en ella, al igual que mucho coraje.

Más voces se hicieron presentes…

-este enano es quien nos representara, miren al pobre, casi moja sus elegantes pantalones.

-dinos roedor, como tú nos serás de utilidad…

-¿me lo puedo comer?

-¡todos a callar¡ la primera voz se volvió a escuchar, ahora una tenue luz azul alumbraba todo el recinto, pero sin revelar a los demás animales que ocupaban algunos asientos alrededor de una larga mesa, solo se podían apreciar leves siluetas, pero sin mostrar alguna especie en específico.

-como todos saben el señor Alex, es una eslabón fundamental en nuestras operaciones, y ahora estamos, listos para expandir nuestros…intereses, y como la última vez, este conejo, será nuestro representante en la luz, responderá a nosotros y nos reportara a diario todo lo acontecido, sin omitir detalle alguno.

-¿Cuál es el precio a pagar al conejo esta vez?, la última ocasión no fue muy barato su servicio, ahora la voz era de una fémina.

La primera voz volvió a hacerse presente: -el solicito 3 cosas; el 25% de lo obtenido, la cabeza de un zorro y la garra de una chica en matrimonio, ese es su pago, pero el aclaro, que se daba por servido si se le daban las dos últimas cosas.

-no me digan que don pelusa se quiere casar, que romántico. Ahora esta voz tenía un tono de humor negro.

-Y al zorro porque lo quiere muerto, es alguna "vendetta" personal. Exclamo alguien más con acento italiano, pero con tono femenino.

-yo sé por qué quiere eso, me entere por mis fuentes, que a este "vato" literalmente lo "batearon", se peleó con dicho zorro por una conejita campirana, y no cualquier conejita, era la oficial que resolvió el caso de los mamíferos desaparecidos, y le fue como en feria, pues el zorro es el compañero de la conejilla, tengo el video en mi computadora, luego les paso el video.

-ósea que todo esto es por una simple conejita, un romance de niños, creí que éramos más serios.

-¿una coneja y un zorro, como pareja?...inter-especie, que asco, me repugnan.

-¡A CALLAR! O LES JURO QUE TODOS SERÁN TERMINADOS, LO QUE ESTE INÚTIL CONEJO QUIERA COMO PAGO NO NOS IMPORTA, SI SE QUIERE REVOLCAR CON UN ELEFANTE ES SU PROBLEMA, SOLO LE DAREMOS SU PAGO Y LISTO.

Ahora comenzare a repartir sus nuevas tareas:

Thor, tu estarás en el distrito forestal, recluta animales, necesitamos agentes y el trabajo sucio.

Loki, te encargaras de los muelles, extorción, secuestro express, y te aseguraras de que cada embarco y recibirás la mercancía que enviemos.

Surtur, te toca lo divertido, consigue armas, tienes libertad laboral. Al igual que la distribución de la mercancía de Loki. En el sur de Zootopia.

Fenrir; lo que mejor sabes hacer, ya sabes, para el mercado negro, que sean lindas, no importa la especie, ni la edad, pagan bien por las jovencitas.

Freyja y Hela, ustedes producirán el elixir de manera local y se encargaran de distribuirlo en cada rincón de la parte norte de la ciudad.

Heimdall; tu serás nuestros ojos y oídos en las sombras, toda información, rumor que llegue a ti, rastrea su origen y elimina ese origen, también mantendrás las líneas policiacas intervenidas.

No habrá bajas civiles o de policías sin que yo lo ordene, quiero absoluta discreción, después de todo, somos empresarios y no somos unos salvajes. Y en cuanto al conejo, será nuestro tesorero, todo ingreso, todo gasto, cada ganancia, el, la manejara, si falta un solo centavo, responderá a mí, personalmente.

-A todos les quedo claro, objeciones, ninguna, bien, daremos inicio a la operación dentro de 2 semanas, Alex, retírate ya mismo, debo hablar en privado con los accionistas.

El conejo se fue sin más, era un manojo de nervios, pero sabía que obtendría su pago, salió del hotel y al observar su reloj, noto que eran las 7 a.m. del día siguiente, y sin importar nada, abordo su auto y se fue perdió entre las calles aledañas al hotel.

Mientras en la sala de juntas, los socios seguían hablando. La voz líder volvió a hacer se presente.

-Señores, no debemos subestimar al ZPD, recuerden que lograron descubrir los planes de esa chuleta con patas.

-que nos pueden hacer, no son tan listos…

-la oficial conejo y su compañero zorro son diferentes al resto, son ligeramente más inteligentes que el resto. No debemos subestimar al par.

-si se topan con nuestros negocios, tenemos dos opciones, 1.- dar pistas falsas y que pierdan el rastro o 2, mi favorita, que duerman con los peces.

-Como sea, no quiero ningún cabo suelto, no quiero que una campirana y un zorro cualquiera arruine nuestro trabajo, si les damos una mínima oportunidad, nos harán pedazos. Ahora retírense.

La voz líder, dio por terminada la reunión y uno por uno los socios abandonaron la sala, perdiéndose en los helados paramos de Tundratown


	18. Chapter 18

Ahora un aviso de nuestro patrocinador…

Me agrada ver, que esta historia poco a poco adquiere adeptos, eso es genial y ahora vamos a algunas menciones especiales…

 **Flame n' Shadows:** y eso que apenas voy calentando motores, pretendo que todo se vuelva un mini campo de batalla, con algunos aliados de por medio.

 **Guest:** lamento informarte que ya tengo 4 muertes contempladas, una si es obligatoria, porque la verdad odie al personaje, no revelare detalles, me gusta el suspenso literario.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** gracias por tu comentario, quería describir como fue Nick al entrenar a todos los chiquillos, pero para ese momento, ya estaba me cayendo del sueño.

Ahora volvamos a lo nuestro…

 **Capítulo 18: un bello regalo**

La visita de la pareja ya casi terminaba, las 2 semanas de vacaciones pasaron como el agua en rio, Judy se dedicaba a las labores domésticas con su madre y algunas hermanas, mientras que Nick se dividía en 3, en el amoroso peluche para su zanahoria, ayudar a labrar la tierra con su querido suegro y cuñados y entrenando a sus cadetes, los cuales ya habían incrementado su número, ya que no solo eran sus sobrinos, ahora los niños del vecindario se adjuntaron, al igual que varios adolescentes, los cuales querían seguir los pasos de Judy, quieran ser policías, otros querían aspirar a mas, deseaban formar parte del ejército y unirse a alguna unidad especial.

No solo había conejos, dentro de sus filas, había nutrias, hurones, incluso un par de hermanos zorros. Todos querían hacer del mundo…un mejor lugar.

Mayor Pain: bien señoritas, se han graduado con honores, ya no son gusanos. Esta será la última vez que nos veamos, pues debo regresar al campo de batalla, espero verlos algún día, siendo oficiales de policía, o siendo grandes generales, no quiero que nada ni nadie los detenga, y si así sucede, tienen 2 opciones; rendirse y regresar a su suave cama o luchar con dientes y garras. Alguna duda

No señor, todos los críos respondieron con fuerza. Algunos aguantaban el llanto, pues no volverían a ver a su instructor en mucho tiempo.

Mayor: ahora, rompan filas.

Judy escucho cada palabra que pronuncio su uniformado.

Judy: mayor, no sabía que podía ser tan elocuente con las palabras, eso muy motivador.

Mayor: debía motivar a mis hombres, a mis tropas…a mis niños…su espíritu de lucha es sinigual, me recordaron a cierta tierna coneja que logro volverse policía. Yo solo me guie en los ideales de esa oficial…"todos pueden lograr lo que quieran, solo deben luchar por ello"

Judy: aaawww, Nick eres un amor…estas… ¿llorando?, el despedirte de tus tropas fue más de lo que esperabas.

Mayor: claro que no mujer, es solo una…basura en mi ojo, retírate antes de que te arreste por insubordinación.

Claro cariño, Judy al decir eso abrazo al chico y beso su mejilla. Ambos dieron la media vuelta y vieron a la legión del zorro, todos formados, esbozando una sonrisa, uno de los niños se acercó y comento.

-señor Nick, es decir, Mayor Pain, señor, entre todos cooperamos para comprar este pequeño presente, extendió sus garras y entrego al zorro una caja forrada de color azul marino metálico, con un moño dorado, con una nota que decía:

" _Para nuestro mejor amigo, Nick Wilde, vuelva pronto, lo estaremos esperando._

 _Con cariño, sus tropas."_

Nick tenía un nudo en la garganta, estaba aguantando el llanto de alegría, no esperaba ser apreciado por los hermanitos de su novia, y menos por los chicos del pueblo, abrió la caja y vio que era una pistola 9mm, de uso oficial para policías. Estaba personalizada, era cromada con un grabado muy especial: _"zorro infernal"_ , así era como el pueblo lo conocía desde la pelea con el otro conejo.

Nick: gracias chicos, esto es…quiero decir…ahora los llevare conmigo a todas mis guardias, solo tengo una duda, donde la consiguieron, quien firmo por ella.

Yo soy la culpable, ellos me dijeron sobre su plan, ellos la pagaron, yo fui quien firmo por ella. La compramos en la tienda "Guns & Roses", la que visitamos el otro día, donde vimos el rifle que te gusto. Esperamos que te guste. Argumento Judy escondida entre sus hombros.

-me encanta, gracias todos. Expreso Nick, con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, no por el arma, si no por el regalo, el significado de trasfondo era inmenso.

Después de lo acontecido, toda la familia se preparaba para la fiesta de disfraces, los señores Hopps irían como el "monstruo de bonniestain y su novia", los 20 adolescentes asistirían como espartanos, era una enorme gala de disfraces, pero los únicos que no estaban listos eran el par de tortolos, pues no sabían cómo ir.

Nick: por favor, ya decidiste que disfraz usaremos

-sí, y creo que te encantara. Respondía la chica mientras le mostraba un atuendo color verde

Nick: ¿es en serio?, bueno siempre supe que era idéntico a él. Y tú serás…¡oh¡…

Todo mundo se divertía en la plaza principal la música era variada, desde Gazelle, Michael Yaxson y Animallica, los disfraces eran variados, se observaban vampiros, momias, piratas y mucha variedad. Pero faltaban 2 almas en aquella fiesta, todo mundo quería verlos, el par más famoso de Bunnyburrow los oficiales Nick y Judy.

Entre la multitud alguien comenzó a salir, uno era un bandolero muy conocido, quien iba de la mano de su amada doncella, eran Robin Hood y Lady Marian, o algo así, eran la pareja que todos querían ver.

Todo el mundo elogiaba al disfraz de los oficiales, la fiesta continúo por un largo tiempo, hasta que Nick tomo a su amada y la llevo lejos de la fiesta.

Nick: Judy, estas vacaciones han sido muy divertidas, pude conocer a toda tu familia, me recibieron como extraño y al final me acogieron como a un hijo, pero para las próximas vacaciones, nos vamos a Hawaii, no quiero volver a hacer labores de campo y menos volver a entrenar a niños, aunque con un par más podría conquistar Zootopia, seria invencible, un ejército mega esponjoso, nadie podría con nosotros. Se mofaba con una carcajada.

Judy: eres un torpe zorro, y si, tienes razón, mis padres te adoran, inicio mal, pero todo mejoro enormemente, la conejo se acurrucaba en el pecho de Nick mientras hablaba.

-Judy, tú me abriste las puertas de tu hogar, ahora quiero hacer lo mismo, toma, Nick saco una llave debajo de su sobrero de bandolero.

-¿Una llave? ¿Para qué quiero una llave? Preguntaba Judy arqueando una ceja.

-Es la llave de mi casa, quiero que vivas conmigo, odio tu departamento, es pequeño, deprimente, oscuro, y sin olvidar que tus vecinos con odiosos, así no podre "devorarte" como yo quiera. Le explico el mañoso zorro sonriendo al cielo.

-claro que viviré contigo, cuando volvamos tomare mis cosas y me iré contigo. Casi gritaba la conejita de la emoción.

-no será necesario hacer eso pelusa, tus cosas ya están en mi casa, le pedí ayuda a Finnik, y por si tienes la duda de cómo le hice para entrar, es simple, saque un duplicado de tu llave hace unas semanas atrás, el zorro tenía un aire victorioso, como si hubiese estafado al más rico de toda la ciudad

-Nick, eres un…se llama treta tesoro, interrumpió la frase de la roedor con un beso inesperado en sus pequeños labios.

Judy: zorro astuto, no solo robas oro al prójimo, también robas el corazón, un beso y la llave de su departamento a una pequeña, e inocente conejita, hacia varios ademanes acorde a sus palabras.

-Soy multi-talentos, y así me adoras. Replicaba el estafador.

-sí, sí, te adoro. Respondía el comentario mientras besaba al depredador.

La tenue luz de la luna llena y de las luciérnagas eran testigos del profundo amor de los chicos, parecía que nada ni nadie, podría destruir tal romance, y eso parecía ser verdad…


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: amor sin precedentes**

El depredador y la presa estaban en la estación de tren, misma que vio como ese simpático par arribo, hace algunos días atrás, ahora vería como regresan a la gran ciudad.

Ambos mamíferos estaban rodeados por el inmenso clan Hopps, el cual los despedía con alegría.

Stu: vuelvan pronto chicos, es más porque no se quedan otra semana.

Bonnie: Stu, deja los en paz, deben volver a su trabajo.

Nick: gracias señor Hopps, tendremos en cuanta sus palabras.

Judy: los quiero papás, le hablare a menudo, la chica abrazo a ambos padres, beso sus mejillas y se dirigió al tren, vienes cariño, le pregunto al zorro.

Voy zanahorias, hasta luego señores Hopps, antes de que Nick diera la media, Bonnie lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia ella, dando le un fuerte abrazo materno. Vuelve pronto hijo, le decía la afectuosa coneja. Por su parte Stu, le ofreció la pata y le ordeno cuidar de su niña especial, o el respondería por su falta, el zorro solamente asintió con la cabeza y se fue con Judy de vuelta a sus labores.

El viaje fue tranquilo, incluso rápido, más de lo esperado, al llegar eran casi las 3:30 p.m. tenían mucho tiempo para prepararse para el día siguiente y reportarse nuevamente.

-Qué te parece si pedimos un par de pizzas y vemos una película, de agrada la idea zanahorias, hablo el zorro, mientras se estiraba y abrazaba a la chica por encima del hombro.

-Me parece perfecto, es mi turno de elegir la película. Argumento la chica.

Llegaron a la casa de Nick, Judy se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta, aun no creía que viviría con su novio, tal pensamiento nunca se presentó en su mente.

Nick: ¿estas esperando un invitación formal zanahorias? Ya sé que es lo que quieres, quieres que te cargue como si fuéramos recién casados, coneja astuta; pensó el mañoso sujeto. Y tal como fue su pensamiento, lo hizo, tomo delicadamente a la oficial y la levanto en brazos, ella estaba perdida en su pensar, hasta que sus pequeños pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

Suéltame Nick, no es gracioso, puedo entrar por mí misma, rezongaba como niña de 5 años, manoteaba al aire cual berrinche.

-no lo parecía zanahorias, ahora déjate consentir por un rato, quieres, al decir todo esto, Judy se sonrojo, abrazo el cuello de su captor y se dejó mimar.

Al finalizar su cena y la función en la sala, el chico tomo los platos y se dirigió a lavarlos, Judy estaba en el sofá, durmiendo como si fuera un infante. El vulpino no quería importunar su sueño, tal imagen le llenaba de ternura, y sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo su teléfono y capturo a la chica en su momento más vulnerable.

Nick: Judy, pequeña, es hora de irnos a la cama, no quieres dormir en este viejo sofá, ¿verdad?

-papá, déjame en paz, 5 minutos más…respondió entre sueños.

-¿quieres que te cargue otra vez, no es así? Le insinuó el pelirrojo, al no tener respuesta alguna, volvió a tomarla en brazos y se encamino a su alcoba en la planta alta del edificio.

-bueno, parece que te encanta que te lleven en brazos, al llegar a su cuarto, la recostó delicadamente en el colchón, únicamente para darse cuenta de la nueva encrucijada que tenía frente a él. Desvestir a Judy y colocarle la ropa para dormir. Al pensar eso, su pelaje rojo se erizo por completo, desde las orejas hasta el último pelo de la cola.

-creo que en su maleta, vi un pijama azul con figuritas…figuritas, que gracioso, pensó.

Rebusco en dicha maleta y encontró las prendas, ahora venía lo difícil.

-ahora, ¿cómo lo hago?. Se acercó a su delicada presa, y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa, su pulso era tembloroso, no quería despertar a su bella durmiente. Aun cuando en diversas ocasiones se hubiesen "devorado mutuamente", nunca pasaban del torso desnudo de Nick y varios roces candentes, el pobre cazador era un mar de nervios.

-Judy, despierta por favor, no quiero que despiertes en un mal momento, decía entre dientes. La academia no me preparo para esto. Con un movimiento suave retiro la camisa, y pudo observar el vientre de su amor y más arriba el tórax, con un brasier color blanco. Comenzó a cortar distancia entre ellos, su nariz aspiro profundamente, el aroma era intoxicante, inicio un lento descenso hasta su vientre, y con un dedo, dio un leve masaje en forma circular, como cazador que era, quería comer a su presa.

Ahora requería de toda su concentración, la parte inferior se volvió prioridad.

-por favor Judy, ultima oportunidad para que despiertes, suplicaba el nervioso, no quiero que me odies si me vez haciendo esto.

Con ambas garras tomo los extremos de los pantalones de licra, con cautela deslizo la prenda, tratando de no despertar el alma que yacía frente de él. Al llegar a los tobillos y retirar el pantalón, volvió la mirada hacia la chica que quería, que anhelaba con cada fibra de su ser, verla en ropa íntima, el instinto más bajo, mas primario se escuchaba en el interior de la mente del depredador, pero su razón apenas y podía dominar al animal.

Su hocico recorría las torneadas piernas, las cuales eran demasiado atractivas para su especie, se podía decir que le "traían suerte", de forma lenta subía hasta toparse con un pequeño triangulo de color blanco que hacia juego con el brasier que estaba más arriba, la mente de Nick solo era capaz de procesar un solo pensamiento, arrancar las dos únicas prendas existentes en el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la dama.

Su respiración era lenta y pensada, la distancia cada vez era más corta, casi podía tocar la tela de la ropa íntima, era el único límite presente entre ellos, al final su cordura y razón, ganaron la cruenta batalla librada en su mente, se alejó con serenidad de la chica y con voz calmada hablo.

-eres un ángel, eres mi ángel peludo de ojos turquesa… no quiero ponerte esa horrenda pijama…sería un pecado a tu belleza, podría admirarte eternamente y aun así, el tiempo no me seria suficiente…

-entonces no lo hagas…

Al escuchar esa voz, Nick quedó helado, como si su vida abandonara su cuerpo, literalmente no podía respirar.

Nick: Ju…Judy, desde cuando…tú estabas…

-estoy despierta desde que cargaste a la alcoba, es una treta tesoro, supéralo, torpe zorro, ¿y qué? ¿Me vas a dejar así?, ¿sin prenda alguna? Eres todo un pervertido. La conejita hablaba con un tono seductor y bromista a la vez, mientras adoptaba una pose bastante sugestiva sobre las sabanas.

-creo que debo poner me a tu nivel. Nick se despojó de toda su ropa, menos de los bóxer que traía, se acercó a la chica, como el depredador que era, y comenzó a besarla, ahora estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

Judy: que decías sobre mi Nick, quiero volver a oírlo…

-dije que eras hermosa, tal vez debas usar algún aparato auditivo, para que me escuches mejor, decía esto mientras mordisqueaba las largas orejas de su ángel peludo.

Y así continuaron durante largo tiempo, mostrando el amor que se tenían, no fue una muestra frenética como las veces anteriores, fue calmada, colmada de paz, de amor sincero, ambos habían alcanzado el alma de su pareja, únicamente con sus caricias, esta noche, sus espíritus se habían fusionado, era una clara muestra de su amor incondicional.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ahora un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador…**

Se agradece su preferencia, es claro que esta modesta historia tiene sus seguidores, y de acuerdo sus opiniones, parece que no lo hago tan mal, es una pequeña motivación.

Ahora dediquen una estruendoso aplauso y una ovación de pie (esto es opcional) al capítulo #20, no creí llegar tan lejos, esperemos que salgan más capítulos.

Hare uso de algunas marcas sin fin de lucro, únicamente para llenar esos espacios argumentales. Y por qué no tengo imaginación para nuevas marcas.

 **Menciones especiales**

 **Flame n' Shadows** **:** espero te agraden los siguientes sucesos.

 **Ser sin nombre:** con calma, pondré más situaciones "rikolinas", yo tampoco esperaba mucho del "fic", pero veamos cómo sigue la trama, gracias por tu apoyo y los capítulos seguirán fluyendo.

 **Guest:** yo también tengo curiosidad de a quien matare.

 **Darkness66:** puedo ver que de verdad te agrada lo que escribo, tienes un excelente gusto musical, bien por ti, y sobre la música que use para el capítulo de la fiesta, fue meramente con fines de parodia, para ese instante, mi creatividad estaba algo mermada, sigue leyendo esta historia, espero siga siendo de tus favoritas.

 **Ahora volvamos con lo nuestro:**

 **Capítulo 20: poniéndose al día.**

Eran las 5:15 a.m. ambos amantes estaban enfrascados en sus sueños, cuando la alarma de Nick rompió la serenidad de la habitación, el vulpino como pudo, se libró de los pequeños brazos de su amada dulcinea, froto sus ojos como cualquier mañana, bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose a la cocina, a preparar el desayuno para los dos, un menú que ambos degustaran sin importar sus condiciones naturales. Mientras la pequeña roedor acaparaba las sabanas y abrazaba una almohada pensando que se trataba de su estafador favorito.

Al terminar el desayuno, Nick, alisto ambos uniformes, los plancho y colgó el de Judy a un lado de la cama, prosiguió a tomar una ducha, al salir, decidió despertar a la perezosa princesa.

-buenos días, ya salió el solecito, no querrás llegar tarde a la oficina verdad, pelusa.

Judy: Buenos días Nick, ¿qué hora es? Son las 5:50 de la mañana, la regadera es toda tuya, tu uniforme está listo y cuando termines de alistarte, puedes bajar a desayunar, le respondió el pelirrojo con cierto aire paternal.

Judy no conocía esta faceta de aquel estafador reformado, sin hacer más preguntas se preparó, como todas las mañanas, descendió las escaleras y un tazón de fruta variada bañada con miel, amaranto, y un gran vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, la esperaban en el comedor, mientras el chef degustaba una taza de café exportado, con un par de donas.

Judy: tú hiciste todo esto, a qué hora lo hiciste, en que momento te volviste tan servicial, no estarás enfermo verdad, la chica no paraba de bombardear con preguntas al pobre chef.

-es que un macho alfa, espalda plateada, no puede prepararle el desayuno, el baño y el uniforme a su amada pareja, esto es un insulto, nadie sabe apreciar nuestra labor, el chico se hizo el ofendido.

-eres un payaso Nick, gracias, creo que me podría acostumbrar a tus mimos. Le respondió de manera divertida la conejita mientras bebió su jugo.

Ambos terminaron su respectivo desayuno, y salieron del domicilio.

-apúrate Nick, o no llegaremos a tiempo, no quieres que el jefe nos grite, sabes que Bogo odia gritar, exclamo la oficial, mostrando la hora de su celular.

No te estreses, a partir de hoy no volverás a llegar tarde, ven, acompáñame, ambos se dirigieron al garaje, Judy, tenía una clara duda sobre lo que decía su compañero, al llegar, Nick abrió de par en par las puertas, para liberar a la bestia…era un Dodge Charger del 69, completamente restaurado, color negro, y con algunas mejoras, al puro estilo de "Rápidos y Roñosos".

-¿Te gusta?, es mi tesoro, mi posición terrenal más amada, se llama "rosita", se eufanaba el zorro con creces.

-¿de dónde sacaste esta monstruosidad con ruedas?, tu no ganas lo suficiente para adquirir una auto de esta categoría. Hablaba la oficial con una sonrisa de incredulidad y asombro.

Nick: Fue un regalo de mis madre, al inicio era un pedazo de basura, pero al ganar $200.00 diarios, poco a poco fue tomando forma, hasta volverse perfecta. Anda sube, te encantara.

Ambos subieron al auto, y al encenderlo, el rugir del motor fue ensordecedor para las finas orejas de la chica campirana.

-solo escucha como ronronea, gritaba Nick eufórico. Ahora vámonos, termino su frase y el endemoniado auto salió disparado cual bólido. Judy como pudo se ató el cinturón de seguridad.

¿Te importa si pongo un poco de música relajante?, le pregunto el piloto a su acompañante, a lo cual ella accedió, pero para su mala suerte, la música "relajante" a la que se refería Nick, era el álbum " _Highway to Hell"_ , la pobrecita chica ahora conocía el recatado y fino gusto musical de su novio.

Para Judy, fue toda una odisea ese pequeño viaje de la casa de Nick, hasta la jefatura, al llegar a su destino, el auto fue aparcado en el recinto que correspondía a los oficiales, el motor fue silenciado ya salieron de "rosita".

-¿no te sientes viva juds?, tenía años de salir con "rosita", el zorro tenia energía de sobra.

-para la próxima yo conduzco y cambiare la lista de reproducción, rezongo la conejo, quien se recuperaba de la divertida experiencia de ser la copiloto del zorro.

-Ni creas que conducirás a mi nena especial, y nunca jamás toques mi estéreo, ¿queda claro zanahorias?

Abrieron las grandes puertas de cristal solo para ver a su recepcionista favorito, Garraza degustaba una enorme malteada de chocolate, acompañada por una caja gigante de donas, algo típico del enorme felino.

Garraza: hola chicos, que tal la luna de miel. Pregunto esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Judy: no es lo que tú crees, solo fueron unas vacaciones compartidas, en casa de mis padres, eso fue todo. Lo decía con cierto tono de nervios y regaño, dirigido al felino.

Nick: no fue nada del otro mundo, conocí a sus padres, sus 275 hermanos y hermanas, un antiguo exnovio suyo, acudimos a una pelea de box y a un baile campirano. Las palabras de Nick no escapaban de la realidad, pero si omitían muchos detalles.

Nick: ahora dinos amigo, que ocurrió en nuestra ausencia, no importa lo escabroso que sea.

Garraza: bueno, no mucho, un par de adolescentes robando estéreos, varios ladrones de bajo perfil... ¡oh!, recuerdan a los novatos Yuli y Diego, bueno ahora son pareja, pero no en el ámbito profesional, se ven tan lindos, pero no tan lindos como ustedes.

Judy: quieres decir a que son pareja, pareja.

Nick: que te parece zanahorias, dio un leve golpe al brazo del conejo con sonrisa socarrona, haciendo alusión a sí mismos.

Judy: y que dijeron ustedes, ¡¿Qué dijo el jefe Bogo?!

Garraza: nosotros nada, al contrario, varios chicos los felicitaron, otros no dijeron nada, creo que no comparten esa idea, o les da lo mismo, y en cuanto al gran jefe, bueno, tampoco le importo.

-No me sorprende, interrumpió el zorro burlonamente. ¡Nick cállate!, la oficial lo reprendió como a niño de 5 años.

Garraza: solo les dijo que lo hagan con su tiempo libre y con vidas era su problema, pero su trabajo no debía verse mermado por sus amoríos.

Nick: no creí que a ese muchacho le gustara "correr con la manada", bien por él, además que Yuli es un ejemplar sin igual.

Al oír las palabras del zorro Judy, no pudo sentir un poco se celos y coraje, este último era encaminado al colmilludo que tenía por novio.

Nick: bueno, gracias por ponernos al corriente mi querido Ben, nos retiramos.

Adiós chicos, nos vemos al rato.

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones, vieron a la pareja de la que habían hablado hace escasos 2 minutos. Se tomaban de las garras bajo la mesa, no era muy diferente del noviazgo de Judy y Nick.

Bogo: buenos días a todos, ahora les asignare sus tareas, Hopps, Wilde, patrullaran sabana central. Sables y Alfa parquímetros.

Cuando el enorme búfalo finalizo las asignaciones, todos se retiraron, menos las 2 parejas, los veteranos por llamarlos de alguna forma, se aproximaron a los depredadores.

Judy: chicos es cierto que ustedes están saliendo. Bien por ustedes.

Nick sin tanto decoro comenzó su palabrerío: Sables, eres todo un picaron, un donjuán, quiero ser como tú.

Yuli: por favor, oficiales, debemos mantener la compostura. Lo decía con un tenue color rojo en sus mejillas.

Sables: bueno, después de todo, solo, seguimos el ejemplo de ustedes dos.

Tanto Nick como Judy, quedaron petrificados por lo dicho. Dime Diego; como sabes de lo nuestro; replico la coneja algo nerviosa. Judy interrogo al gran felino, sobre como descubrió su amorío a lo que el rayado respondió:

Sables: bueno, las feromonas que ustedes emanan son muy fuertes, cualquier depredador en la jefatura puede olerlas. Y sumado a su comportamiento cuando están solos, sí, me refiero a su sesión de ejercicios de hace casi un mes, lo hizo más fácil de deducir.

Nick: Es decir que tú nos viste mientras…eres un pervertido gatito.

Sables: en realidad la que vio todo eso fue Yuli.

-Pero fue un accidente, solo iba a usar la caminadora, cuando los vi, y…la verdad no vi mucho, solo di la media vuelta y me fui. Los únicos que sabían esto éramos nosotros dos. Intervino la loba, tratando de excusarse. Claramente estaba apenada.

Nick: wow, que te parece mi terrón de azúcar, "somos populares".

Judy: por favor, chicos, no digan nada sobre Nick y yo, y menos sobre lo ocurrido en el gimnasio, ya es terrible que ustedes lo sepan y si pasa a otras voces, será mil veces peor. La chica estaba paranoica.

Yuli: tranquila Judy, no diremos nada, seremos unas tumbas selladas, seria lindo que algún día pudiéramos salir todos juntos.

Nick: considéralo hecho, bueno, luego de este pequeño tiempo conociéndonos, nos vamos, diviértanse repartiendo multas chicos.

Judy: a…adiós chicos, bonito día.

Que te parece Judy, ya no estamos "solos", relájate un poco, ahora vamos a patrullar, tú conduces. Vociferaba el cánido.

-¡Chicos, chicos, aun no se vallan! Era Garraza quien los llamaba desde su silla.

Judy: que pasa, ¿algo ocurre?

Garraza: no es nada del otro mundo, solo que les llego esta carta, es para los dos.

-¿Una carta, para ambos? ¿Quién la envía? Indagaba la chica, mientras tomaba el sobre y lo abría.

Garraza: la trajo un enorme oso polar, vestía un traje negro y un suéter de cuello de tortuga.

-Creo saber de quién se trata, ¿digo algo más el oso? Ahora el que hacia las preguntas era Nick.

Garraza: Solo que usaran ropa digna para el evento, ¿saben a qué se refiere?

¡Es una invitación para un cumpleaños! Judy gritaba emocionada

Nick: ¿De quién?

-es del señor B…respondió la interrogante.

Nick: ¿señor B? déjame verla.

Judy le entrego el pedazo de papel y supo a quien se refería, se trataba de Mr Big, pero por claras razones no podían hablar de él, o la relación que tenían durante la jornada laboral.

-Será el sábado por la noche, en la terraza del hotel "Romanov" en Tundratown, suena…divertido. Se apreciaba cierto nerviosismo en las palabras del zorro, aun cuando la musaraña, le había perdonado sus ofensas, aun le tenía gran pavor.

Judy: gracias Ben, por informarnos.

Garraza: por nada, hasta luego chicos.

La pareja salió del recinto y abordo su patrulla con destino a Sabana Central a cumplir con su deber.


	21. Chapter 21

**Un aviso de nuestro patrocinador…**

Como bien saben, el pasado de Nick se desconoce, por lo que haré lo que crea pertinente, he leído varios "fics" donde la familia del zorro le suceden mil y una tragedias, y la verdad no quería anexar más desgracia al pobre personaje, bueno, no más de la necesaria.

 **Menciones especiales:**

 **Darkness66:** ¿tú de nuevo? Nah, aprecio tu recomendación y además, la música y el tipo de auto, van de la mano, quien no quiere recorrer las carreteras con una buena banda sonora. También me divertí cuando escribí sobre el "espía" esa parte salió de la nada, no la había contemplado.

 **Ser sin nombre:** si, tienes razón, me inspire en muchos "fics" lo admito, pero en cuanto a diálogos e historia la verdad no creí que se asemejaran tanto, la verdad no se dé cual hablas, por que leí varios y no recuerdo con veracidad de cual me inspire, supongo que fue mera coincidencia. Aprecio tu gusto por esta historia, y no presumas tus aguacates, gorila espalda plateada.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde:** todos amamos a ese par.

 **Ahora a lo nuestro…**

 **Capítulo 21: el trabajo se pone interesante**

Nuestros oficiales patrullaban las calles y avenidas aledañas a Sabana Central, el día parecía muerto, Judy tenía la mirada fija en el camino, mientras Nick miraba por la venta, perdido en su mundo.

Judy: Nick, puedo volver a preguntar sobre tu auto…

-eh, como, ¿dijiste algo pelusa?

-dije que quiero saber sobre tu auto, más específicamente como lo conseguiste, habías dicho que era un regalo de tu madre, para ser sincera casi no hablas de tu familia, tú conoces todo sobre mi familia, pero yo desconozco a la tuya.

El zorro suspiro profundamente, como si fuera algo doloroso.

Nick: tienes derecho a saber sobre mi querida madre y lo que queda de mi familia, ponte cómoda, no es una historia larga pero si lleva su tiempo.

Judy estaciono el enorme vehículo, apago el motor y puso toda su atención a lo que diría el zorro.

Nick: como bien sabes mi vida, no fue muy linda en muchos aspectos, no te aburriré con detalles, pero mi madre, siempre estuvo a mi lado, en cuanto a mi padre, bueno, el falleció poco después de yo naciera, en un accidente vehicular. Él trabajaba en una empresa como contador, era muy bueno según me cuenta mi madre. Dice mi mamá que soy su viva imagen; Nick tomo su billetera y mostro una foto familiar, algo vieja, eran sus padres, con un cachorro en brazos.

Judy estaba al borde de las lágrimas. -No llores pelusa, olvide que eres muy sentimental. El canido trataba de reconfortarla.

Nick: Ahora ¿En qué me quede?, oh si, el auto, bueno, era de mi abuelo paterno, según mi madre, él se lo había heredado a mi padre, ellos solían trabajar en ese auto en vacaciones y los fines de semana, algo entre padre e hijo, me hubiera gustado saber que "era" eso. Ahora el zorro tenía un pequeño nudo en la garganta. Pero bueno, cuando cumplí 16 años, mi madre me dio las llaves, y me mostro el auto, era una carcasa oxidada, y desde ese día, dedique casi todo mi tiempo libre a restaurarlo. No fue muy difícil, considerando los $200.00 diarios, y que las partes eran "gratis" y conocía a muchos mecánicos, el auto quedo listo en 2 años.

Ahora con "rosita" terminada salía con mi madre, la llevaba de compras, y cosas por el estilo.

Judy: y tu madre esta…en… sus palabras iban impregnadas de miedo y nervios.

Nick: son las 14:20 p.m., es lunes, debe estar en su tienda, es dueña de una pequeña tienda de regalos y joyería de fantasía muy cerca del centro, algún día te llevare. Sabes necesito un helado con urgencia, no quieres uno yo…

Las palabras del chico se vieron interrumpidas por la radio policiaca:

" **a todas las unidades cercanas, se reporta un robo al banco "Pride Rock" con toma de rehenes, son 10 sujetos armados, procedan con cautela"**

Oficiales Wilde y Hopps en camino. Respondió Judy, con seriedad.

Nick: un poco de acción, no creí usar tan pronto a mi nena especial, desenfundo su arma y acaricio como si se tratase de alguna mascota.

Judy: pon algo de seriedad quieres, y no es el arma que te regalaron tus niños.

Nick: ¿celosa?, finalmente mis niños estarán en la acción, todos y cada uno de ellos. Ahora apresúrate Hopps.

Al llegar al perímetro del banco fueron recibidos por varias detonaciones, Judy freno en seco, bajando la cabeza al igual que su compañero. Como pudieron descendieron del auto y se pusieron a resguardo.

A 5 metros de ellos se encontraban los oficiales, Colmillar y Delgato, no estaban mejor que ellos.

Del otro lado de la calle, se encontraban los 10 sujetos, quienes sin deberla ni temerla abrían fuego a todo animal uniformado. Entre ellos se encontraban 3 liebres, 4 perros dóberman, 2 alces y un oso negro, contaban con varias armas, desde rifles de AK-47, M16, diversas escopetas y varias armas de mano.

-oficial Wilde, necesito refuerzos, los sospechosos están bien armados, y están disparando a todo lo que se mueve. ¿Alguien me copia?

Radio: vamos en camino Wilde

Nick: ¿jefe?

Bogo: no desesperes, llegaremos en 9 minutos.

Nick: traigan donas y café si pueden

Bogo: ¡cállate Wilde o te usare como escudo, lo juro¡

Judy: ¿pediste refuerzos? ¿Te respondieron? ¿Cuánto tardaran?

Nick: si, si, y 10 minutos. Los refuerzos no son para mí, son para ti algodón, yo puedo con ese grupito.

Judy: deja de hacer bromas, no es el lugar ni tiempo para eso.

-como te gusta aguar una fiesta, rezongo el zorro mientras quitaba el seguro de su arma y abría fuego en contra de los ladrones, hiriendo a un lince en la pata izquierda en el proceso.

Nick: y dime zanahorias, ya sabes que vestido usaras el sábado para la fiesta de Mr Big, espero que sea algo escotado, pero que deje algo a la imaginación.

Judy no comprendía la calma del zorro, estar en media balacera, hacer chistes, y peor aún, preguntarle sobre un vestido, eso era guardar la compostura o era una señal de que el sujeto en verdad necesitaba ayuda psicológica.

Judy: no lo sé, no tengo nada de eso en mi guarda ropa.

Nick: que triste tú caso, y por lo que veo, tampoco traes un arma decente, bueno, si es que se le puede llamar "arma" a ese lanza dardos que tienes entre tus patas. ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Creí que eras una policía de verdad?

¡Déjame en paz Nick!, ¡yo no soy una amante de la violencia y las armas como tú, yo soy una tierna conejita¡ ¡maldito demente! Le gritaba la chica tratando se sonar sarcástica, mientras se cubría de otra ráfaga de proyectiles.

Nick: ahora extiende tus patitas, te presto mi arma, cuídala bien, yo usare esta otra, de su espalda saco un revolver magnum, y por favor, no falles al disparar.

Judy, como pudo, se reincorporo y apunto hacia el otro extremo de la calle, acciono el arma y gracias al previo entrenamiento recibido en la academia, acertó al brazo de uno de los dóberman haciendo que soltara su arma.

Excelente disparo zanahorias, acaso todos los conejos tienen buena puntería o solo eres tú. El vulpino alabo a su compañera como solo él podía hacerlo.

Nick volvió a disparar repetidas veces, haciendo retroceder a los atacantes, Judy hacia lo mismo.

Pasaron los minutos y el equipo de Bogo finalmente llego,

Pasaron los minutos y el equipo de Bogo finalmente llego, junto al jefe llegaron McCuerno, Rinowits y Trompaes, eran los pesos pesados, no por ser los más grandes de la jefatura, lo eran por amplia experiencia en situaciones similares.

Bogo: McCuerno, lanza las granadas de humo, Rinowits, Trompaes a mi señal, vendrán conmigo.

Judy y Nick, solo disfrutaban del evento, por vez primera verían a su "jefecito" ganarse el salario.

Sin previo aviso, el grupo de grandes mamíferos arremetió contra los asaltantes, los cuales tomaron la mala, pésima decisión de enfrentarlos. Las detonaciones fueron silenciadas e intercambiadas por gritos y alaridos, eran los pobres animales, que habían probado las pezuñas del jefe del ZPD. El oso negro y el alce salieron volando de su cobertura, parecieron muñecas de trapo.

Nick: Judy recuérdame no fastidiar al jefe más de la cuenta.

Habiendo terminado todo el alboroto, los mal trechos delincuentes fueron llevados a la comisaria. Mientras el jefe se acercó a sus oficiales.

Bogo: Buen trabajo, lograron mantenerlos a raya, no hubo bajas civiles, ni de uniformados y para nuestra mala suerte, los sujetos están bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Ahora vallan a hacer su reporte.

Ambos obedecieron al enorme búfalo.

Y Hopps, es hora de que portes un arma, Delgato me informo sobre tu manera de actuar.

Si jefe, asintió la conejita.

De vuelta a la jefatura.

Garraza: chicos me alegra verlos en una sola pieza, se divirtieron.

Nick: te lo perdiste, fue todo un caos, un caos bien organizado.

Si, estuvo…bueno. Judy no mostraba el mismo entusiasmo que su compañero.

Nick: dime Ben, ¿siempre has sido recepcionista?, es decir, ante no salías a patrullar o a repartir multas

Garraza: claro, yo era miembro del equipo SWAT, era el mejor del equipo, pero cuando Bogo fue promovido el crimen disminuyo mucho, casi por completo, los disturbios desaparecieron, lo cual llevo a la desintegración del equipo. Y bueno, fue asignado a la recepción.

Judy: no sabía nada eso. Pensé que solo eras un simple recepcionista, por favor no te ofendas Ben.

Garraza: para nada Judy. Si, en ocasiones extraño salir y divertirme, pero aquí soy feliz, al decir eso daba una enorme mordida a un pedazo de pastel de moras.

Nick: muchacho, nos retiramos, debemos hacer nuestro reporte sobre lo acontecido, ahora, tu traes los bollos mañana y yo traigo el café, te parece grandulón.

Garraza: me encanta la idea, el mío que tenga mucha espuma, hasta mañana chicos.

Los oficiales dejaron atrás al gran felino, y fueron a realizar su tediosa tarea.

 **Departamento de archivos…**

Nick: si este cuarto pudiera hablar que nos diría zanahorias, algo divertido, algo "caliente", mientras hablaba acercaba su cuerpo a Judy, de manera incitadora.

Judy: Nick, ahora no, podrían vernos…otra vez…

Nick: Eso es lo divertido, no te hagas del rogar, sabes que quieres. Comenzaba a besar la parte posterior del cuello de su presa.

mmmm….ya dije que te odio, por obligarme a hacer esto…suspiraba la roedor.

Nick: hoy no pelusa, ahora guarda silencio, si no quieres que nos descubran.

Ambas garras del predador, acariciaban el busto, mientras su pelvis se movía. Haciendo muestra de sus habilidades delictivas, Nick desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón de su inocente presa, con la garra izquierda hizo descender la prenda hasta la altura de las rodillas, dando espacio para su siguiente ataque.

Judy se dejaba devorar, su mente era un frenesí de hermanas, solo sentía la mano del zorro, la cual bajaba hasta su intimidad. El zorro uso un par de dedos, para estimular a su chica, sobre su ropa interior, poco a poco ambos podían sentir como dicha tela comenzaba a humedecerse.

-Mira que traviesa eres Judy, aun no inicio y tú ya me estas ganando…

-cállate torpe zorro…solo…apúrate.

-te atreves a rezongarme, niña insolente, mereces una reprimenda ejemplar. Al decir esto, el colmilludo, palmeo el trasero de su presa, sin tentarse el corazón lo hizo tres veces más.

La chica estaba en un éxtasis, esa muestra de dominio era algo nuevo, sin pensarlo exclamo:

Vuelve a hacerlo, te lo ordena tu superior.

Nick: ¿te gusta verdad? Anda dilo…volvió a palmearla 3 ocasiones más, en la última apretó firmemente, como si se tratara nada más que un pedazo de carne.

Judy chillaba no de dolor, si no por el placer carnal que emanaba de ella.

No dejare que solo tú te diviertas…el canijo zorro bajo el zipper de su pantalón, liberando al prisionero, ahora el roce de cintura era más frenético.

La única barrera existente, entre la hombría del cazador y la intimidad de la hembra, eran unas pantaletas negras, el depravado hizo a un lado el elástico para que pudieran "sentirse" mejor.

Ahora quien llevaba las riendas del movimiento de caderas era Judy, con las palmadas que recibía sin parar, más los fluidos segregados por su intimidad, estaba perdida en la lujuria. Nick no era un caso diferente al de ella, sus movimientos se volvieron más violentos, casi podía entrar en su chica.

Judy, se apartó sin avisar, empujo a su depredador, el cual cayó al suelo, y como si la chica se hubiera vuelto una pantera, salto sobre su presa. Ahora ella mandaba. Sin importar nada guio a Nick hasta la entrada, y con un gran esfuerzo, el zorro logro entrar, la roedor, sofoco con dificultad sus gemidos, el zorro estuvo a nada emitir los mismos sonidos, pero ello logro silenciar su hocico, colocando su dedo índice en los labios de su víctima le dijo que callara.

Ahora solo déjate consentir…le indico la chica.

Comenzó a elevar y bajar su cadera con cierto dolor, la oficial Hopps, era irreconocible en ese estado.

Nick por su parte tomo por la cintura a su pareja, acompañando los movimientos de ella.

-NICK…NICK…ESTOY…A PUNTO DE….

-CÁLLATE…SOLO SIGUE…YA CASI LLE…

Sea por la situación, el lugar, o la lujuria, ambos no pudieron resistir más. Habían llegado a su límite.

NICK…ALGO ESTA…

JUDY…YA NO AGUANTO…

En su interior Judy, sentía como algo comenzaba a palpitar con fuerza y algo hirviendo la inundaba, en cambio el zorro, perdía momentáneamente el conocimiento.

Ambos cuerpos estaban inertes, la cazadora sobre su presa. Las respiraciones era forzadas y rápidas, ambos transpiraban a mares. Realizaron un esfuerzo para reincorporarse, como pudieron se vistieron, se besaron cariñosamente y continuaron con su ya no tan tedioso trabajo burocrático. Terminaron su respectivo reporte, sellaron su salida, abordaron el auto de Nick y se dirigieron a casa, para un bien merecido descanso, el cual seguiría, después del segundo round.


	22. Chapter 22

**Menciones especiales…**

 **Ser sin nombre:** la verdad sobre lo de Garraza, lo escribí sin meditarlo mucho, surgió la idea de la nada, y por qué no darle un poco de acción al felino rechoncho, sería muy entretenido.

 **Darkness66:** de todos los comentarios, por alguna razón, espero encontrar el tuyo, y no quiero hacer tarea, estoy de vacaciones, hehehe, si, tienes razón, supongo que me falto ver más "animal planet", a partir de ahora corregiré mi error, gracias camarada.

 **Ahora a lo nuestro…**

 **Capítulo 22: diosa fortuna**

Por segunda ocasión el vulpino fungía el papel de chef privado, no representaba molestia alguna, pues con el simple hecho de ver a su zanahoria lista para otro día era el mejor pago que podía recibir. Judy bajo las escaleras, radiante como siempre, agradeció el desayuno, alabando el talento culinario del chef.

Finalizaron sus alimentos y encaminaron sus pasos a la cochera, donde "rosita" los esperaba.

Judy: anda Nick, déjeme conducir, te prometo que no le pasara a tu amado auto, o mínimo cambia de música.

-ni de chiste señorita, nadie manejara a mi "niña" y mucho menos tocaran mi lista de reproducción, confórmate con conducir la patrulla, argumentaba el zorro, mientras se calzaba un par de guantes para conducir.

Judy: creo que quieres a ese auto más que a mí, hablaba la conejita mientras inflaba sus mejillas a manera de puchero.

Nick: si, es verdad que aprecio este auto, pero con el no puedo hacer esto…dio una soberana palmada a Judy en su trasero a lo cual ella replico;

-Zorro pervertido, sigue así y terminaras esposado.

Nick: si bien sabes que te gusta, y me gustaría estar esposado…pero a la cama, anda sube ya, que llegaras tarde, no quieres que eso pase ¿verdad?

Judy: zorro tramposo misógino, aunque sería divertido, susurro apenada.

Ahora cariño, abróchate el cinturón, que despertare a la bestia…acciono la llave y "rosita" rugió cual bestia del infierno, encendió la radio y ahora la pista que retumbaba en el interior era: Brotherhood of Animals de Motorhead, la sangre del zorro hervía por tal combinación, y como el día anterior, piso el acelerador y el bólido salió eyectado, en cuanto a la copiloto, solo le quedaba "disfrutar" del viaje.

Hicieron una pequeña escala, para comprar el café que Nick le prometió al rechoncho felino, terminaron su compra y prosiguieron con su camino.

Al llegar Judy bajo antes, mientras Nick dejaba el auto, los rayos del sol iluminaban la entrada del recinto, para ella, eso era algo muy bello, pues cada que cruzaba ese umbral, cumplía su sueño, era una motivación diaria. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pues no vio a las gemelas Omega, que le saludaban cordialmente, si no fuera por un mero reflejo no hubiera devuelto el saludo.

El zorro se acercó de manera cautelosa y abrazo a su chica por encima del hombro.

Nick: vas a entrar o te quedaras vieron la fachada del edificio. Ben está esperando su café extra espumoso.

Entraron y vieron al guepardo que estaba ocupado devorando un muffin de chocolate.

Nick: hey, chiquilín, te traje lo prometido, tu café con extra espuma y extra grande.

Garraza: gracias, ahora elige el muffin que quieras.

Los tres animales hablaban como si nada, los temas eran variados, hasta que el gran jefe hizo su aparición, para ser un búfalo enorme, era muy silencioso cuando quería.

Bogo: buenos días oficiales. Hablaba mientras tomaba un muffin de la caja que Garraza tenía sobre el escritorio. Wilde, ¿es tuyo ese auto negro? ¿El del 69?

Nick respondió a la interrogante

Bogo: es hermoso, yo tuve uno hace muchos años, bueno señores, a trabajar, que no les pago solo por comer donas.

Judy: nos vemos Garraza, hasta al rato.

-Adiós chicos, se despidió el guepardo.

Ambos uniformados abordaron su patrulla, para dar inicio a su rondín.

Eran poco más de medio día y no había movimiento alguno, cuando el agudo ojo de Judy, observo a un par de marmotas con pinta de malandros, alerto a su compañero, estacionaron el tanque que llevaban por patrulla, y siguieron a las marmotas a pie hasta un pequeño callejón.

Nick: esto será interesante…ya no son solo las marmotas, ahora hay un jabalí de por medio

Judy: que crees que sea.

Nick: con mi escaso conocimiento zanahorias, diría que es una venta de drogas, algo muy simple. Ahora usa ese encantador par de orejas y trata de escuchar algo.

No puedo a esta distancia, debo acercarme, replico la oficial.

De un salto se acercó a un contenedor de basura el cual estaba convenientemente cerca de los sujetos.

Haciendo uso de esa endemoniada pluma con forma de zanahoria y además grabadora comenzó a grabar lo que decían los animales.

Marmota 1: traes lo prometido Rick, el nuevo producto. Se dirigió al cerdo salvaje.

Rick: claro, recién desembarcado, esto, será la sanción en toda la ciudad.

Marmota 2: de donde lo traen.

Rick: eso que importa, creo que de Japón o Rusia, el sujeto que dirige esto fue muy claro, no quiere nada de preguntas, el solo quiere distribuir su "elixir" a toda la ciudad.

Marmota 2: da igual, cuánto vale la dosis.

Rick: simple, el frasco dorado 400 billetes y el azul 200, tú te quedas con el 10% de tu venta y el resto es para nuestro benefactor.

Marmota 1: es un robo, él se queda con casi todo.

Rick: si no te gusta, habla con él, te aseguro que no saldrás de su oficina en los muelles. ¿Lo quieres o no?

Ya que, acepto la marmota a regaña dientes.

Con una mirada y un ademan Judy alerto a su compañero para que salieran y procedieran a arrestar a los cómplices.

¡ZPD ESTÁN BAJO ARRESTO! Exclamo fúrica la oficial, mostrando su arma lanza dardos.

Los tres sujetos desenfundaron sus armas, el jabalí un revolver, y las marmotas un par de dagas.

Judy estaba a la merced de los sujetos, cuando escucho un arma accionarse el proyectil acertó en la pezuña del jabalí, haciendo que soltara su revólver. Todos quedaron pasmados, el guarda espaldas vulpino salió de su escondite.

-Ahora si no quieren un par de perforaciones, por favor bajen sus armas, no queremos ningún herido.

Judy recupero su valor, y sugirió a los sujetos dirigirse a la patrulla sin demora.

Una de las marmotas había dejado caer su arma por el susto provocado por la detonación previa, en cambio la otra se enfilo con dirección a la coneja y ella al ver sus negras intenciones acciono su lanza dardos.

El dardo se clavó justo entre los ojos del atacante, cayendo al suelo en el acto.

El zorro se llevó al par que podía caminar y Judy haciendo un esfuerzo levanto a la gorda marmota.

-pudiste ayudarme con la otra marmota, sabes Wilde. Refunfuño la chica.

-lo siento Hopps, estaba ocupado, con ese par, además tu tenías todo bajo control desde el inicio. Se defendió el zorro con tono de bufón.

Al arribar a la jefatura, el oficial Wilde llevaba a sus delincuentes a sus respectivas y cómodas celdas, tenía un aire de autoridad, parecía disfrutarlo, mientras Judy informo al jefe sobre lo sucedido.

Gran trabajo Hopps. Realicen su reporte y contienen con su trabajo.

Judy, realizo el papeleo de su captura, mientras el canido, procesaba a sus nuevos amigos.

Una vez terminadas sus respectivas labores, ambos fueron a comer. A un restaurant griego muy famoso entre los oficiales. Al llegar al lugar tomaron asiento, y ordenaron sus respectivos platillos.

Nick: fue un día una tarde muy movida, 2 días seguidos mi amada amiga se hizo "escuchar" daba pequeños golpes a la funda de su arma.

Judy: parece que eres adicto al peligro y la adrenalina, espero que no te vuelvas un policía "gatillo alegre"

Nick: hablando de eso, es necesario que empieces a portar una verdadera arma, no quiero que algo te suceda. Tanto ayer como hoy salimos bien librados. Pero no tentemos a nuestra propia suerte, y más tú, no por tener 4 patas y seas un conejo, quiera decir que tu suerte sea eterna. Y considerando la naturaleza de nuestro trabajo eso ocurrirá tarde o temprano.

Las palabras de Nick eran una especie de regaño, lo cual no era común en él, era claro que se preocupaba por su pareja. La chica bajo sus orejas, ahora ella parecía cría recién regañada por sus padres.

Nick: pero bueno, cambiemos de tema; entonces no tienes nada bonito que ponerte para la fiesta de Mr Big.

Judy: no, casi nunca he usado vestidos ni nada similar, pues no frecuento fiesta de gala de la mafia.

-bueno, el jueves te compraras algo bonito, de preferencia escotado, que resalte tu silueta, el zorro tenía una sonrisa picarona en sus labios, la chica estaba sonrojada por lo que decía.

Judy: pero yo no cuento con la facilidad económica para comprar un vestido y no se mucho sobre eso.

Nick: No te esponjes zanahorias, ya lo tengo cubierto, te prestare mi tarjeta de crédito, no te excedas, lo último que necesito en mi vida, es una coneja adicta a las compras y le pedí a Yuli, que te diera una pata para eso, mientras ustedes se divierten en los mostradores y hacen cosas de chicas, Diego y yo iremos a algún bar, tal vez compre algo para mí, no lo sé.

Y continuaron charlando, los temas eran aleatorios, al terminar dejaron una propina para la camarera, y se dirigieron a terminar sus jornada laboral, la cual ya no fue tan emociónate como hace unas horas.

Al terminar su turno, entregaron la patrulla, se despidieron del guepardo quien daba un enorme mordisco a una tarta de manzana.

Abordaron a rosita y la melodiosa voz de Lemming Kilmister volvió a hacer presente, Judy no comprendía ese gusto por el ruido que su novio poseía.

Llegaron a su residencia, Nick llevo a rosita a sus aposentos. En cuanto entraron lo primero que hicieron fue tumbarse en el sofá principal. El zorro aflojo el nudo de su corbata y exclamo con aires de victoria.

-fue un lindo día, con todo y traficantes, tu qué opinas algodoncito.

Fue…entretenido, pero no lo volvería a repetir. Replico exhausta.

Judy: ¿quieres cenar Nick?

¿Tú cocinas? No creo que puedas calentar el agua para mi café. Se mofaba el carnívoro.

Judy: te recuerdo que yo era la que cocinaba en mi casa, puedo preparar cualquier cosa.

Nick: Lo que yo recuerdo, es que tu santa madre era la que cocinaba, tu solo eras su ayudante, y si es verdad lo que dices, porque preparas un postre, al ver a Ben con su tarta, hizo que se me antojara.

Judy: tus deseos son órdenes, lo que sea para mi macho anémico. Pero no entres, no molestes a la artista.

Como quieras pelusa, yo te espero, pero no para siempre. Replicaba el hambriento zorro.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas, y la tarta estaba lista. Era una tarta de moras, el aroma hizo que el depredador saltara del sillón, y se dirigiera a la cocina.

Nick: ok, tu eres una gran repostera, la mejor en esta casa, la admito.

Judy: y eso que no las probado aun.

Cortaron el dichoso postre, y Nick no paraba de alabar a la cocinera ya su platillo.

Nick: A partir de hoy, tú harás de cenar, esa será manera en que pagaras tu alquiler y tal vez con algún favorcito físico.

Judy: zorro mañoso, pero si eso quieres, eso hare. Guiñaba el ojo mientras llevaba el tenedor a su boca.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23: las señoras Wilde**

El día había transcurrido de manera tranquila, sin detenciones, ni llamadas, básicamente, el día estaba muerto. Faltaban 2 horas para terminar su jornada, cuando Nick rompió el silencio que reinaba en la patrulla.

Nick: Zanahorias, quiero llevarte a un lindo lugar, la comida es fantástica, la atención magnánima y la dueña del lugar es un verdadero amor.

Judy: ¿cuándo?

Nick: hoy, al final de nuestro turno.

-Pero no tengo ropa salir, solo tengo el uniforme. Comento la chica señalando su vestimenta.

-ya lo tengo contemplado, en la cajuela del auto, guarde un poco de ropa esta mañana, algo decente, pero no despampanante. Le respondió el vulpino.

Judy: parece que tienes todo contemplado, y por la descripción que me das parece ser que es de 5 estrellas.

Nick: ¿5 estrellas? ni el mejor restaurant de la ciudad se le compara, es muy exclusivo, pocos son los que entran. Te aseguro rabo de algodón, no has visto nada igual.

La chica estaba impaciente de conocer ese lugar, ella imaginaba un lujoso lugar, donde solo el alcalde, los mejor posicionados iban a comer.

Intercambiaron la patrulla por la flamante rosita, y su insípido uniforme por algo mas cómodo, abordaron el auto y se dispuso a "disfrutar" del viaje, casi se había resignado a ser una simple pasajera, pues el dueño del auto no dejaría que nadie tocara su volante, pero ella no desistiría.

Nick: Antes de salir, permíteme realizar una llamada, es para confirmar nuestra reservación.

Judy: ¿tenemos reservación? ¿Desde cuándo tenemos reservación?

Nick: zanahorias, en este lugar, yo siempre soy bien recibido. Y como dije, que llevaría a una invitada especial, tuvieron que cambiar la mesa, eso es todo.

Judy: Pero qué clase de lugar será, Nick por favor ya dime.

Nick: No, lo veras cuando lleguemos.

Recorrieron varias calles, hasta llegar a su destino. Era un edificio de departamentos, ligeramente más grande que edificio donde solía vivir la coneja.

Judy: Nick, seguro que este es el lugar, no parece un restaurant.

Esta dentro del edificio en el piso 12, es que no confías en mí, que insulto de tu parte, anda acompáñame, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas, le respondió el vulpino con una sonrisa.

Entraron al elevador del edificio y llegaron hasta el piso 12, para ese momento, la curiosidad de Judy se había tornado en nervios, parecía que la llevaba a la guarida de algún depredador, y no estaba del todo mal.

Nick: bueno, llegamos. Se detuvieron frente a una puerta blanca, Nick realizo varios golpecitos, y la puerta se abrió, únicamente para que alguien saltara sobre el zorro.

Judy vio como otro zorro mejor dicho, una vulpina saltaba sobre su chico.

Judy: ¡Nick cuidado!

Nick: tranquila zanahorias, no pasa nada, ella es una amiga, mejor dicho, es mi madre. Lo decía mientras devolvía el tierno abrazo de su progenitora.

La cara de Judy era digna de una foto, tenía mil dudas, no sabía si reír, llorar de alegría por ver a su novio abrazando su madre, gritarle por mentirle de alguna forma, o simplemente guardar silencio.

Nick: Judy, ella es mi madre, la responsable de entregar al mundo este guapo y galante zorro.

-Mucho gusto, soy Mary, la madre de Nick, tú debes ser su amiga, la oficial Hopps, ¿verdad?

La madre de Nick, era muy bella para su estirpe y su edad. Sus ojos eran color miel, su voz reconfortante como la de cualquier madre amorosa. Un vestido blanco con estampado floreado.

Judy: eh, como, perdón, es un placer conocerla, soy Judy.

Mary: es más bonita en persona que en las fotos que me muestras Nick. Pasa querida, no te quedes en el pasillo.

El departamento era amplio, la atmosfera era calmada, como en cualquier hogar cariñoso. Judy tomo asiento en el sofá, y como niña pequeña no dijo nada.

Nick: No te pongas tan seria zanahorias, podrás estar el hogar de un par de zorros, pero no es ni la mitad de peligrosa que tu casa.

Mary regreso de la cocina con tres tazas de café recién hecho, espero que te guste, tiene un poco de canela le decía.

La conejita tomo la taza y agradeció el gesto.

Finalmente te conozco, Nick me ha contado mucho sobre ti, y déjame agradecerte por hacer que mi niño, dejara ese "trabajo" suyo.

Judy: ¿usted sabia sobre su "trabajo" anterior?

Por supuesto, este zorro, olvida que su madre lo sabe y lo ve todo, el creía que me engañaba, pero no es así. Respondió Mary mirando a su hijo como si lo estuviera regañando.

Mary: supongo que haz de estar hambrienta, dentro de 15 minutos estará lista la cena. Espero que te guste.

Judy: no se preocupe señora Wilde, ¿quiere que le ayude a preparar la mesa?

Mary: no linda. Para eso tengo a Nick. La progenitora se encamino a la cocina, dejando a la pareja sola.

Judy: zorro torpe, porque no me dijiste que vendríamos a casa de tu madre, hubiéramos traído algo, un pastel, una botella de vino o algo. Hablaba entre susurros y con un claro tono de molestia, por llegar con las patas vacías.

Nick: no te lo dije, por varias razones; quería ver tu rostro al conocer a tu suegra, era una sorpresa, quería ver tu rostro de sorpresa, lo prepare todo hace 2 días. Y valió la pena. Y no te preocupes por no traer nada, mi madre hizo hincapié en que no trajera nada, y bueno, digamos que su temperamento es como el del jefe, no quieres discutir con ella.

Judy: si pero…sigue aplicando, debemos salir a la tienda y traer algo.

La conejita se paró del sofá y fue directo a la puerta, cuando una mirada asesina la hizo detenerse en seco. Fue un mero instinto.

Mary: ¿a dónde vas querida?

Judy: voy a la tienda, por una botella de vino o algo, pues no trajimos nada, y eso no está en mi naturaleza. Hablaba con nerviosismo, como tratando de excusarse o pedir permiso para algo.

Mary: no vas a ir a ningún lado jovencita, eres mi invitada y no dejare que te vallas, ahora ven al comedor y siéntate, le dije a Nick, que no aceptaría nada el día de hoy, ahora vengan a cenar, que la comida se enfría. Estaba hablando en tono de regaño, parecía que le hablara a una niña de 6 años.

A Judy no le quedo más opción que dirigirse al comedor, tenía las orejas decaídas, a sus veinte y pico de años, la habían vuelto a regañar, era claro que una madre, sea de la especie que fuere, tendría autoridad incluso mayor que la de cualquier general de 5 estrellas.

Mary: Nick ayúdame con los platos

Nick: voy mamá, lo ves, te lo dije, le decía a su niña recién regañada mientras se mofaba de lo lindo.

La cena consistió en una sopa de fideo, como entrada y como plato principal, el platillo menos favorito de Nick; calabazas horneadas rellenas tofu con arroz como guarnición.

La cena estuvo plagada de anécdotas un tanto vergonzosas sobre la infancia y adolescencia del zorro, la química entre ambas féminas fue natural, recibió el mismo trato que hace algún tiempo su novio recibió por parte de sus padres, exceptuando algunos insignificantes detalles.

Eran poco más de las 10 de la noche y la pareja debía retornar a su casa, para estar listos para el siguiente día.

Nick: madre, por hoy nos tenemos que retirar, gracias por la comida.

Mary: no quiero que te vayas mi bebé, decía mientras abrazaba al que seguía siendo su cachorro.

Judy aguantaba la soberana carcajada producida por las empalagosas palabras de la señora Wilde.

Mary: ahora jovencita, hablo con tono amenazador…quiero que cuides muy bien a mi hijo, más te vale que no pierda nada de peso. Cuídalo, aliméntalo, quiérelo. Y si le pasa algo… tu responderás ante mi…al decir esto cruzo sus brazos frunció el ceño y mostro sus grandes colmillos.

Judy ahora estaba en el pellejo de Nick, cuando recibió la misma "platica" por parte de su padre, misma situación, mismo mensaje, mismo destino si fallaba en su encomienda. La única pequeña diferencia era que Mary, se encargaría de Judy, de la manera tradicional.

Nick recordó la charla que tuvo con Stu, pero no era ni la mitad de amenazante, de lo que era su amada progenitora.

Judy: s…ss…si señora, cu…cuente conmigo, su cachorro está en buenas patas, hablo con gran dificultad mientras saludaba de manera militar.

Mary: esa voz me agrada, y una cosa más, yo cocinare en su boda.

Nick: ya mamá, deja de espantar a Judy. Te amo mamá, volveré otro día, yo te aviso. Vámonos cariño, que ya es tarde y tu hora de dormir ya pasó.

Ambos se despidieron, salieron del edificio, abordaron el auto y poco a poco se perdieron entre la calles.

Nick: y…dime zanahorias, ¿te divertiste? Verdad que mi mami es un ángel. Y lo mejor de todo es que le agradaste, pasaste la prueba de fuego con honores.

Judy seguía recordando las palabras de Mary.

Judy: Nick, tu mamá me da algo de miedo. ¿Sentiste lo mismo que yo, cuando mi padre te dijo lo mismo sobre mí?

Nick: para nada, tu padre al igual que tú, son un par de muñecos de peluche, que se salieron de sus cajas. En cambio mi madrecita linda, es muy similar al holocausto atómico. Solo se preocupa por su único y amado hijo. No tienes nada de que temer, eso espero.

Todo lo que decía era en tono bufonesco, pero no muy lejos de la realidad. Toda madre se preocupa por sus crías.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24: de compras**

El día tuvo pocas novedades para la pareja de oficiales, solo un par de adolescentes realizando pintando las paredes de una escuela, un elefantito perdido y un ladrón de poca monta que trato de robar un carrito de helados para elefantes cuando él era un simple hurón.

Al final de la ronda, lo único que quería Judy, era ir a casa para descansar, cuando su compañero carnívoro le recordó que debía comprarse algo bonito, escotado y que resaltara su figura para la fiesta de Mr. Big.

Una vez más, Nick había empacado un cambio de ropa, para ir al centro comercial.

Y la otra pareja ya los estaban esperando, eran Diego y Yuli, ambos tomados de la mano. Los cuatro abordaron el auto del tigre, pues el zorro había decidido, darle el día libre a rosita.

Diego: entonces Wilde, a donde vamos.

Nick: bueno, nosotros dos iremos por un trago y las señoritas irán de compras, zana…Judy, necesita ayuda femenina para elegir un atuendo para una fiesta de gala.

Yuli: no creí, que la gran oficial Hopps, necesitara ayuda, será divertido, conozco una tienda magnifica, tienen unos vestido divinos.

Judy: no necesito ayuda…solo que no conozco mucho sobre el tema, y una segunda opinión sería algo bueno. Trato de disimular.

El viaje fue tranquilo, compartían anécdotas de algunos casos, nada muy excitante, cuando arribaron al centro comercial los machos fueron en busca de diversión más acorde para ellos, y las féminas siguieron el sendero de la moda.

Diego: que hacemos ahora Wilde. Vamos por un trago…por un trago…a la tienda de electrónica…eh…a la tienda de armas…

Nick: primero quiero ir a una joyería, luego hacemos lo que tú mencionaste, en ese mismo orden.

Diego: ¿una joyería? ¿Para qué?

Nick solo mostro una leve sonrisa y el tigre comprendió algo, no todo el mensaje, pero tenía una vaga idea del plan de su compañero de parranda. Ambos se perdieron en el tumulto de animales.

En cambio las chicas, ellas eran otra historia, Yuli jalaba de la mano a Judy, por no decir que la llevaba volando cual cometa, entraban y salían de las tiendas, de vestidos, ropa casual, de accesorios.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron a la tienda prometida.

Yuli: anda ven conmigo, este lugar tiene lo mejor, tanto para presas como para predadoras, tienen de todo, desde fiestas de gala, hasta lencería para provocar que algo más se "pare" durante las noches de pasión, parecía que hablaba por experiencia propia.

Judy: ok, si tú lo dices, te creeré. Pero dejemos la lencería provocativa para el final.

La tienda llevaba por nombre "Birds of Prey" donde cualquier chica sin importar la especie se volvía una autentica cazadora.

Al entrar una pantera con pinta de súper modelo, se dirigió al par de chicas…

-buenas tardes, soy Katherine, ¿necesitan algo de ayuda?

Yuli: si, mi amiga, ira a una fiesta de gala, y requiere de un vestido.

Kat: dime, que clase de vestido buscas, algo sexy, elegante, conservador…

Judy: bueno…yo…algo escotado, que deja algo a la imaginación y que resalte mi figura…no podía creer que hubiese repetido las palabras de su novio, era claro que tenía cierto poder sobre ella, pero no creía que ese poder fuera tanto.

La pantera pensó por un instante.

Kat: ya lo tengo, creo que tenemos algo similar a tus necesidades. Es para la cena o para tu "cena".

Judy: bueno…un poco de las dos cosas…supongo.

En ese caso necesitaras la artillería pesada…respondió la pantera.

Yuli: Nick no sabrá ni que fue lo que lo golpeo.

La pantera traía vestidos al por mayor, varios estilos, cortes, colores. Unos eran muy atrevidos, más para salir de casería a los mejores antros de la ciudad, otros eran largos, hasta los tobillos, ninguna de las hembras podía elegir uno de los cientos que habían visto.

Finalmente encontraron el indicado, era color negro, cumplía con toda expectativa previamente dicha, era sujetado por un par de delgados tirantes, tenía un pequeño escote, el cual dejaba ver el pequeño pero nada despreciable busto de la conejita, se ajustaba a su figura volviéndola una diosa de las pasarelas francesas, y al final una abertura lateral para poder admirar sus torneadas piernas.

Yuli: te aseguro que a Nick, le dará un ataque al corazón.

Kat: harás suspirar a todos en la fiesta.

Judy: están seguras, no es muy…llamativo…

Esa es la idea, respondieron las otras dos chicas al mismo tiempo con gran entusiasmo.

En ese caso me lo llevo. Respondió Judy.

Al final de su aventura comercial, las parejas se reencontraron. El par de machos, reían cual viejos amigos.

Judy: parece que no se mataron después de todo.

Nick: ¿se divirtieron chicas? ¿Encontraste algo bonito pelusa?

Judy: si, es muy bonito… espero que te guste…lo decía algo sonrojada.

Yuli: te encantara Nick, te morirás al verla.

Nick: estoy impaciente de verte usándolo Judy:

Diego: ¿también compraste algo para ti Yuli?

-Mejor dicho, para ti, pero deberás esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa para que lo veas, hablaba con picardía la feroz chica a la vez que se acercaba a su macho.

Nick: tranquilos chicos, que estamos en horario familiar, y no querrán corromper a esta pequeña conejita.

Con este último chiste, el gran tigre los llevo a su casa, para que el día pudiera finalmente terminar.


	25. Chapter 25

**Un aviso de nuestro patrocinador…**

En este capítulo, hare uso de algunas referencias sobre la novela "el padrino" solo para rellenar algunos datos y hacerlo un poco más llevadero al igual que me tomare algunas libertades para escribirlo.

 **Capítulo 25: el plato fuerte.**

Después de una semana llena de emociones; atrapando a un trio de traficantes de droga, amoríos en la oficina, ayudar al prójimo, conocer a la progenitora de Nick, sobrevivir a una sesión modas, el día de la fiesta había llegado.

Eran las 5:00 p.m. y ambos se preparaban para ir a tundratown, para felicitar al más grande jefe la mafia, y compartir el pan con él. Aun no sabían cómo sería la fiesta, pero de algo no dudaban, sería algo para recordar por mucho tiempo.

Nick: ¿quién se baña primero? O no bañamos juntos, para ahorrar agua, debemos cuidar el planeta.

Judy: nada de eso, la última vez nos tardamos 1 hora entera.

Nick: si, pero es que debía "lavar" muy bien tu conciencia. Eres toda una vil pecadora, cuando asista a la iglesia, orare por tu alma.

Judy: ¿tú vas a la iglesia? Me sorprende que no te hayas incinerado al entrar o que tus demonios te abandonaran al ver una cruz.

Nick: mis demonios y yo somos felices juntos, y además, tú los amas tanto como a mí.

Judy: eso crees tú. Yo entro primero a la ducha, y no trates de entrar o te rociare con mi spray repelente.

Nick: Tú ganas, pero no te tardes, déjame un poco de agua caliente. ¿Segura que no quieres que te lave la espalda?

Judy: ya cállate torpe zorro y mejor envuelve los regalos para Mr Big.

Más a fuerza que de ganas hizo que le dijeron. Eran 2 regalos para la pequeña musaraña, un set de corbatas muy finas, y un pastel de manzana horneado por Judy (tamaño natural ya que no sabía las proporciones exactas para un pastel tan diminuto).

Listo Nick, ya puedes entrar. Grito la chica al salir de la ducha. El zorro volvió a invitar a la conejita, pero lo rechazo de nueva cuenta.

Judy estaba preparando su vestido y todo detalle del mismo, en cambio Nick, salía de la ducha, termino de secar su pelaje, y se dirigió al closet, donde tenía el atuendo listo para ser usado.

El zorro no demoro más de 30 minutos en vestirse, usaba un traje negro como la noche, con camisa gris tenue, tenía un par de gemelos dorados en los puños de la camisa y una corbata que terminaba de encajar con el atuendo con un prendedor dorado. Y como la noche seria helada, llevaba un elegante abrigo largo, a simple vista parecía ser un colaborador de Mr Big, o una especie de agente de alguna película.

Nick estaba algo desesperado, pues su amada princesa no bajaba, la invitación decía que la fiesta era a las 7:00 y eran las 6:30 y el trayecto era considerablemente largo, Mr Big, era amante de la puntualidad y el fallarle de nuevo al señor de la mafia no estaba en los planes del zorro.

Nick: zanahorias estas lis…

Judy descendía las escaleras con rubor en sus mejillas, estaba un tanto apenada por su atuendo. Al ver el rostro de su pareja supo que el vestido había surtido efecto, el efecto que le prometieron en la tienda.

Judy: co…como me veo. ¿Estoy bonita?

Nick: …

Judy: creo que me veo algo tonta.

Nick: …..

Judy: deja de hacerte el tonto y habla de una buena vez, te gusta lo que vez, si o no.

Nick: no, no me gusta lo que veo…

Judy bajo por un instante su mirada, sentía como su pequeño corazón poco a poco se desmoronaba.

Nick: me encanta, tú me encantas, y con ese vestido, estoy a tus pies. El zorro literalmente se arrodillo ante ella. Tomo la mano de Judy y beso su dorso, como si se tratase de alguna princesa.

Judy estaba roja por el ademan que recibió.

Judy: es en serio… ¿no te parece excesivo?

Nick: le provocaras un infarto a cualquiera, a mi casi me da uno, espera, tengo algo que te gustara y resaltara mucho con tu vestido.

De su abrigo, saco un largo estuche, y se lo dio a hermosa coneja.

Judy: es…es hermoso Nick, cuando lo compraste, cuanto te costó.

Nick: el mismo día que tu compraste ese vestido, y la verdad no diré el precio, no es nada, pues el verlo en ti, vale cada centavo y más…

Era un collar de plata, con un diamante octagonal, color lila. El vulpino lo saco de la caja y lo colgó en el cuello de Judy.

Nick: no sé qué es más valioso, el collar o tus hermosos ojos…pero de algo si estoy seguro, soy el zorro más afortunado del mundo. Ahora vámonos, que ya estamos retrasados.

Abordaron a rosita y salieron como relámpago al compás de "Run To The Hills". Judy comenzaba a apreciar el gusto musical de su novio, su música, la llenaba de adrenalina, erizaba su pelaje de una manera que solo el rock podía hacerlo, y sumado a la potencia del auto y al estilo de manejo del zorro eran una combinación ganadora.

 **Tundratown…**

Literalmente llegaron derritiendo la nieve a su paso, hasta que llegaron al hotel "Romanov" donde el servicio de valet parking se encargó de estacionar el auto. Con un gran dolor en su corazón Nick tuvo que aceptar.

Un par de osos polares (Kevin y Raimund) guiaron a los invitados hasta la terraza donde la fiesta se llevaba a cabo.

Kevin: señorita Judy, si me permite decirlo, luce espectacular.

Rai: esta despampanante señorita Hopps. Nick, te sacaste la lotería con ella.

Judy: gracias chicos, son muy lindos.

Llegaron a una puerta muy grande y los osos la abrieron de par en par, el ambiente era sumamente divertido, el lugar era amenizado por una banda muy conocida por Nick y Judy, la banda de jazz que conocieron en aquel restaurant, los chicos los reconocieron y les saludaron. A pocos metros estaba el homenajeado el cual era cargado por un inmenso oso, y al percatarse de la presencia de la pareja, quiso recibirlos personalmente.

Mr Big: mis niños, por favor entren. La diminuta musaraña beso las mejillas de la coneja mientras elogiaba su atuendo, mientras que Nick tuvo que besar el anillo.

-me alegra tanto que vinieran, a ustedes son a los que más quería ver, murmuro, ya que no quería que sus demás invitados se sintieran menospreciados.

Judy: gracias por invitarnos, es un placer estar con usted, y le traemos un par de presentes.

Mr Big: mi niña, no era necesario, no viniendo de ustedes. Por favor pasen en breve estaré con ustedes debo atender a mis demás invitados.

Nick: gracias señor, lo estaremos esperando.

Un mesero los guio hasta su mesa, pero en el trayecto divisaron a un invitado… Alexander O 'Brian.

Judy: Nick, a mis 10:00 esta tu "mejor amigo".

Nick: percibí su aroma desde hace 5 minutos, no tienes que decírmelo.

El conejo menos favorito de la pareja los había visto y no dudo en aproximarse a ellos.

Alex: Judy corazón, no esperaba verte aquí, tomo la pata de Judy y la beso como si nada, lanzo una mirada de desprecio hacia Nick.

Judy retiro rápidamente su mano, en señal de desaprobación por el gesto del chico.

Alex: Judy, creo que estarías más cómoda conmigo, en mi mesa, mi oferta anterior sigue en pie.

Nick, con semblante sereno se interpuso entre su dama y el intento de casanova.

-Hola pequeño camarada, son muy bonitos tus dientes de oro, ¿algo te paso para que perdieras los de verdad? Quieres a Judy como compañera o prefieres que toda tu dentadura se vuelva de 24 quilates.

El pelaje de ambos machos comenzaba a erizarse de manera horrenda, ya estaban listos para el 2do round, cuando una voz ajena interrumpió.

-Alex, apártate de ellos, ahora.

Los tres mamíferos voltearon para ver de dónde y de quien era esa voz. La voz pertenecía a un enorme tigre de bengala.

-lárgate Alex, si no quieres terminar mal…otra vez, tú no eres digno de la señorita, y el zorro parece dispuesto a beber tu sangre de ser necesario.

Alex: Boris…hace cuanto…

Boris: no lo volveré a repetir…largo.

El conejo se retiró son más que decir, solo miraba a Nick con odio.

Boris: lamento este drama, no pido que perdonen a Alex, él no sabe cuándo no es bien recibido.

Judy: ya lo conocemos de antemano, gracias por su ayuda, señor…

-me llamo Boris Ivanov, para servirles. Hizo una leve caravana. ¿Y ustedes son amigos de Benito?

Judy: ¿Benito?

Nick: si, es el nombre debajo del "Big" de Mr Big. Su nombre real es Benito Corleone, pero no digas nada a nadie. Susurro a la coneja.

Boris: por favor vengan a mi mesa, charlemos un rato.

Los pequeños animales siguieron al enorme felino, Boris era un éxito empresario, tenía un claro acento soviético, y su físico era digno de cualquier agente de la extinta KGB o del ejército rojo.

Boris: Por favor tomen asiento, permítanme presentarle a mis camaradas, Ricardo Coyotares, Natasha Petrokova y a Urso Preto. Ahora camaradas, les presento a los amigos de Mr Big:

Soy Nick Wilde y ella es Judy Hopps, es un gusto conocerles.

Natasha: ¿Judy Hopps? ¿No es la primer oficial conejo de toda Zootopia?

Ricardo: si es ella, y su compañero Nick, quienes detuvieron a una oveja.

Urso: su fama los precede.

Judy: bueno…hemos resuelto algunos casos, pero siempre nos identifican por esas credenciales.

Boris: también supe que hace unos días estuvieron en un tiroteo, y detuvieron a los que provocaron tal alboroto y sin baja alguna.

Los oficiales no paraban de ser alagados por los 4 animales.

Nick: ustedes saben mucho de nosotros, pero no sabemos nada de ustedes. Por favor queremos conocerlos.

Donde están nuestros modales, verán, nosotros somos viejos amigos de Mr Big, trabajamos con él hace muchos, muchos años. Ahora trabajamos por nuestra cuenta. Comenzó a explicar Boris.

Urso: en tiempos más recientes hemos edificado una gran empresa transnacional, estamos presentes en las principales naciones.

Ricardo: y ahora queremos expandirnos a vuestra ciudad.

Judy: eso es excelente, y de que va su empresa, a que se dedica.

Boris: estamos en el ramo farmacéutico, turismo, contratos militares, bienes raíces, importación y exportación de varias mercancías, estamos en todo.

Judy: solo tengo una última duda, espero que no les moleste en alguna forma, ¿Cómo conoce a Alex?

Boris: es nuestro contador, trabaja con nosotros desde hace un tiempo.

Nick: ¿y no ha querido reventarle la cara señor Ivanov?

Boris: En más de una ocasión, si el no fuera tan bueno, ya no estaría en este mundo.

Nick: señores, fue un gusto el conocerlos, nos retiramos a nuestra mesa, esperamos seguir en contacto.

Boris: así será señor Wilde, disfruten la velada.

Judy: hasta luego.

La pareja se alejó rumbo a la mesa que les fue asignada, y el clima donde estaba el cuarteto de predadores cambio súbitamente.

Boris: Ricardo, llama a Heimdall, y dile que investigue a ese par, quiero saberlo todo, pasado, presente, familia, amigos, todo. Pero que no actué, quiero que haga nada, únicamente reconocimiento.

Natasha: ese par de peluches, es de quienes nos debemos cuidar, son un mal chiste.

Urso: la conejita es muy linda, y le pertenece al zorro, ahora sabemos por qué Alex lo quiere muerto.

Boris: no subestimemos, al par de peluches. No son comunes, por algo son el mejor dúo de toda la jefatura.

 **Al otro lado de la terraza…**

Judy: esos cuatro me ponen la piel de gallina. Y no lo dijo solo porque son depredadores, enormes depredadores.

Nick: tienes razón zanahorias, ya tendremos tiempo para investigarlos más a fondo.

Judy: ¿quieres investigarlos?

Nick: como si tu no quisieras hacerlo. Pero lo haremos en otra ocasión, hoy vamos a divertirnos.

Judy: supongo que tienes razón, no hay nada que podamos hacer ahora.

La fiesta apenas iniciaba y la noche era joven, y la diversión estaba por iniciar…


	26. Chapter 26

**Menciones especiales…**

 **costyn112** **:** agradezco su fino gusto por los fics.

 **Jair937:** ya había pensado algo similar a lo que tú planteas.

 **Darkness66** **:** si, trate de no hacerlo tan cliché, me da gusto que te gustara (valga la redundancia) el capítulo.

 **Darkness66:** si, dos veces te menciono, comentaste dos veces, hehehe, y la verdad sería interesante, explorar las "50 Shades of Prey" hehehe, puede que veamos un poco más, pero depende la "inspiración"

 **Ahora a lo nuestro…**

 **Capítulo 26: derritiendo tundratown**

Habiendo dejado al cuarteto infernal y al despreciable rival amoroso, Nick y Judy, decidieron dedicarse a disfrutar la velada, bebieron licor fino y la comida era un deleite para cualquier paladar, al parecer Mr Big no había escatimado en gastos, la pareja disfruta del ambiente, cuando el homenajeado tomo lugar en la mesa.

Mr Big: espero que se tengan un momento alegre, mis niños.

Judy: si, gracias, la comida esta deliciosa y el lugar parece sacado de algún cuento de hadas.

Nick: había olvidado el nivel de fiestas que usted organiza.

Mr Big: bueno tenía que hacerlo. No siempre cumples 78 años y menos considerando mi estilo de vida.

Judy: a usted todavía le queda mucho por vivir, y más ahora que es abuelo, a propósito donde está su hija.

Está en la pista de baile, con su marido, le respondió la musaraña.

-Y espero que no tuvieran problemas con Alex, tal parece que sus padres no le enseñaron buenos modales.

Judy: no, no muchos, y tocando el tema, espero no importunar con mi pregunta, ¿Cómo es que él está aquí?

Mr Big: es mi contador, trabaja conmigo desde hace un par de años más o menos, es muy impulsivo, no mide sus palabras y mucho menos sus actos, un día de estos algún zorro le tirara sus enormes dientes… ¿no es verdad Nick? La pregunta fue entonada con ironía, como si supiese algo de antemano.

Nick: disculpe señor…

Mr Big: no trates de engañarme hijo, Kevin me mostro el video en el cual tú, mi querido muchacho, defendiste el honor de tu chica, y la paliza que le propinaste fue hermosa, aun no pierdes el toque. Pero si estás muy oxidado, hace algunos años, hubieras matado a ese infeliz de un solo golpe.

Judy solo escuchaba las palabras del señor de la mafia, parecía que Nick escondía más "talentos" de los que solía presumir, también quedo algo desconcertada por lo que decía, y sobre todo por como Mr Big se enteró de su relación.

Nick: bueno señor, no podía hacer algo así, considerando el lugar donde estaba, no hubiese sido…como usted dice: "un buen negocio".

Mr Big: eres astuto, eh hiciste bien, pero creo que el amor te ha ablandado, y no te culpo, ella es un tesoro, no la pierdas.

Judy: disculpe Mr Big, quien le dijo sobre "nosotros" solo nuestras familias y un par de amigos de lo saben.

Mr Big: mi niña, soy viejo, muy viejo, y reconozco el amor cuando lo veo, y ustedes emanan amor, la pasión se ve reflejada en sus ojos. Ahora tengo una duda…. ¿cuándo será su boda?

La pareja se miró de reojo ante tal pregunta, ninguno de los dos se atrevió a responder.

Mr Big: bueno, eso no importa, mientras se quieran el uno al otro, la boda puede esperar, pero algo si le digo, yo pagare tú vestido Judy. Y por favor acepten mi bendición. El señor de la mafia hablaba como si fuese un abuelo, era claro que tenía un gran afecto por la pareja.

Judy: agradecemos su oferta y aceptamos su bendición.

La musaraña bajo de su diminuto asiento, camino sobre la mesa y la pareja se abrazó como si fuesen a casarse (ese pensamiento hizo presencia en ambas mentes). Bajaron la mirada y Mr Big hablo en italiano o latín, era difícil saberlo ya que ninguno de los 2 comprendió lo que decía. Termino su oración y tuvo que retirarse nuevamente, pues estaba próxima la hora de cortar el pastel y considerando la naturaleza de los invitados las porciones serían muy variadas en tamaño.

Judy: entonces…estamos casados… ¿o algo así?

Nick: la verdad lo ignoro, olvide mi diccionario italo-mafioso-americano

-Y… ¿te gustaría casarte? ¿Formar una familia? ¿Sentar cabeza?

Nick vio a su mujer, tenía rubor sobre sus mejillas, él quería responderle y mostrar le algo en que tenía en su bolsillo, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Nick: bueno, si así fuera, tendría que avisar a todas mis novias y dejaría una enorme senda de corazones rotos tras de mí. Pero si quisiera casarme, seria con una linda conejita, y créeme, tú serás la primera en saberlo. Guiño su ojo, mientras la besaba. Ahora vamos a bailar.

Judy: pídemelo de buena forma y lo pensare.

Nick se inclinó y como todo un caballero, le pidió a su pareja que lo acompañara a la pista de baile. La conejita fingió pensarlo por unos segundos y acepto.

Del otro lado de la pista de baile, se encontraba Alex quien veía como el zorro tomaba a "su" chica por la cintura y comenzaban a bailar, la furia que lo invadía sobrepasaba su talla.

Se dirigió a donde estaban los 4 predadores los cuales degustaban un ave azada mucho más grande que el propio Alex.

Alex: Boris, porque me detuviste, iba a matarlo en el acto.

Boris con semblante frio y en tono amenazador se dirigió al diminuto conejo.

-por eso mismo lo hice, este no es lugar para tu "venganza infantil" y siendo sinceros no eres rival para el zorro.

Ricardo: relájate enano, pronto tendrás un flamante abrigo nuevo y a un chica ardiente por compañera.

Urso: lárgate, antes de que decida tragarte como botana.

Boris: te prometí tu pago, y eso hare, no tienes que exigirme nada, pero si enfrentas al zorro antes de tiempo o en contra de mis órdenes, estarás solo, no recibirás ayuda de ninguna clase. Y si pierdes de nuevo, yo terminare el trabajo de tu oponente. Y obedece a Urso, vete.

Alex no tuvo más opción que retirarse, no solo de la mesa, de la fiesta misma, no podía estar en el mismo espacio y tiempo que aquel sujeto que bailaba con "su" chica.

En cambio la pareja "recién casada" se deslizaba con suavidad sobre la pista, aun cuando el festejado tenía un gusto musical muy tradicional, en esta ocasión opto por algo más moderno, una mezcla de lo nuevo y lo viejo.

Los chicos terminaron de bailar y regresaron a su mesa. Donde Judy, quiso calentar el ambiente.

Judy: sabes Nick, te ves muy galán con ese traje. Podría decir que pareces una estrella de cine

Nick: lo se zanahorias, soy todo un adonis.

Judy: tengo algo de frio.

Nick la abrazo, y abriendo su abrigo la cobijo. Ahora Judy tenía pase libre…

Su mano derecha estaba más próxima a su objetivo, primero comenzó con un leve recorrido por la pierna derecha de Nick, hasta llegar al pliegue del pantalón más prominente.

Nick: Judy…que haces.

Judy: solo…entro en calor.

Nick: ¿aquí, en este momento?

Judy: ¿Desde cuando eres tan recatado? Puedes detenerme cuando gustes.

Nick: lo tendré en cuenta…ahora…prosigue, no quiero que te "enfríes"

La chica continuó dando un suave pero firme masaje al "amigo" de Nick, el cual comenzó a despertar, Nick solo apretaba los dientes. Era tiempo liberar a la bestia, con calma la coneja corrió el zipper del pantalón y como su mano era compacta, la deslizo por debajo de las prendas del macho, hasta atrapar lo que quería. Cerró su puño, sintió como palpitaba, tenía control total del zorro.

El puño de Judy subía y bajaba, ocasionalmente daba pequeños giros, mientras su garra estaba ocupada, ella besaba a Nick en la mejilla, lo único que los cubría era el abrigo negro y la mesa, los demás invitados pasaban frente de ellos como si nada pasara.

Nick estaba rojo, su propio pelaje palidecía ante el rubor emanado de su rostro, mordía sus labios casi al punto de lesionarse tratando de silenciar sus gemidos, las garras yacían clavadas en la mesa, estaba desesperado por no devolver el favor a su novia.

Judy: por primera vez en mi vida, quiero carne Nick.

Nick: ¡¿qué dijiste?!

-Quiero carne Nick, y no cualquiera, quiero…tu carne. Habiendo dicho eso, metió su cabeza en el abrigo, deslizo su cuerpo hasta quedar de rodillas, teniendo como única cobertura el largo mantel de la mesa y el mismo abrigo.

La pequeña ninfómana besa hasta la conciencia del vulpino, pareciera que degustaba una "popsipatita", para ser una novata, no lo hacía del todo mal.

El semblante sereno del predador estaba cediendo, no podría continuar "calmado" mucho más tiempo.

Vladimir el gato negro líder de la banda de jazz que conocieron hace tiempo atrás, tomo asiento y saludo a Nick.

Vladimir: joven Nick, que pequeño es el universo, nunca imagine verlo en este lugar, y su amiga conejo, donde se encuentra. No me diga que terminaron su relación.

Nick no podía entonar sonido alguno que no fueran gemidos de placer, reunió toda la cordura que pudo y continuo con la plática.

Nick: es un gusto…verte de nuevo Vlad, y no, ella…también vino….pero ahorita está algo indispuesta. ¿Mr Big los…contraaato?

Vladimir: ¿estás bien Nick? Estas más rojo, ¿no abras pescado algún resfriado?

Nick: es…estoy bien…debe ser el…licor…he bebido un poco más de… la cuenta.

Vladimir: puede ser, y respondiendo a su interrogante, no, Mr Big, no nos contrató, él nuestro padrino y como muestra de afecto decidimos tocar en su fiesta.

Nick: Mr Big…tiene ahijados…por montones.

Judy había aumentado la velocidad y la profundidad de su afecto por Nick. Ahora parecía una verdadera predadora, literalmente devorando a su novio, daba lamidas a lo largo y ancho del falo, no le importaba que la descubrieran o que alguien estuviese hablando con Nick, ella quería llegar al final.

Llevaba el pedazo de carne hasta donde su pequeña garganta se lo permitía, una vez más, la lujuria poseyó a la pequeña campirana.

Vladimir: me retiro Nick, solo tomamos un breve descanso, ahora debemos continuar amenizando la fiesta.

Nick: me parece…excelente…cuando Judy…vu…vuelva le diré que pasaste a saludar.

El gato se alejó y Nick finalmente pudo exhalar con tranquilidad.

Nick: zana…zanahorias, lo que acabas de hacer…pudiste detenerte por un momento…susurro el macho en dirección a sus pantalones.

Judy: no hubighe ghido divertido…

Nick: no hables… con la…boca llena. Tus padres no te…enseñaron eso.

-Cállate Nick, que ya voy a terminar, reclamo la chica y volvió a lo suyo.

Nick: No…Judy…pelusa…detente…no quiero…arruinar tu vestido…y no lo quieres…cubriendo tu rostro…eso sería ultra sexy…dios…

Judy: Tu tranquilo, yo nerviosa.

Pasaron alrededor de 4 minutos y la hombría de Nick, no soporto más y comenzó a vaciarse. La pobre chica no se apartó ni un segundo, sentía el palpitar y la fuerza de Nick en su paladar, con gran esfuerzo logro pasarse la esencia del zorro. La "progenie" del zorro era más de lo que ambos podían esperar, sobre todo la pequeña boca de la conejita.

El zorro estaba fuera de sí, no sabía si iba o venia, el universo giraba alrededor suyo.

Y como si nada la chica se reincorporo y ocupo su lugar, tomo una servilleta y como toda una dama limpio los carrizos de sus labios, para no dejar evidencia alguna. Con tono sínico, y una mirada llena de maldad, comenzó a hablar.

Judy: ¿te gusto tesoro?

Nick: ….literalmente estaba noqueado.

Judy: mmmm, creo que lo tomare como un "si".

Nick: …..

Judy: torpe zorro. Tomo su copa la cual rebozaba de un excelente vino tinto, y como si se tratara de alguna clase de villana bebió.

Judy: ¿te gustaría repetir? O ¿prefieres bailar?

Nick: eres…diabólica…si lo…sabias…no puedo…mover….las piernas…estoy seco…

Judy: te creo, esa descarga fue en verdad, muy grande, más de lo que esperaba. Mira traen el pastel…supongo que "pediré tu pedazo para llevar".

Nick: eres la coneja de mis sueños.

Decidieron partir de la fiesta, pues ya pasaba de media noche, se despidieron del anfitrión de manera cortes y volvieron a agradecer por la bendición. Nick realizo un gran esfuerzo por caminar, parecía venado recién nacido, las piernas le fallaban, llegaron con los encargados de regresar los autos, y Judy quiera aprovechar una vez más la situación.

Judy: como tú no puedes caminar, creo que no podrás conducir, será mejor que yo lo haga.

Nick: de ninguna manera saltitos, no abuses de tu suerte, trato de caminar hacia su preciado auto pero un calambre en la pierna izquierda lo detuvo en seco.

Nick: odio cuando tienes razón, es tu noche de suerte, no quiero ni un rasguño, abolladura, entiende señorita.

Judy: nada le pasara a tu amada "rosita".

Nick: pero no toques la radio.

Ambos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, y Judy; despertó a rosita, el estar tras el volante de tan flamante auto, hizo que se excitara de nueva cuenta, piso el acelerador y el auto rugió cual engendro del averno.

Judy: ahora entiendo por qué amas este auto.

Nick: ¿apenas te das cuenta de eso? Ahora un poco de música.

Encendió el reproductor y ahora la canción que percutía los oídos de Judy era una canción que conocía muy bien: "Bohemian Rhapsody".

Judy: Nick, esa canción…la amo…mi padre la ponía cuando era niña…me ayudaba a dormir cuando tenía insomnio. Una pequeña de alegría y nostalgia recorrió su rostro acompañada de un suspiro.

Nick: mis padres…su primer baile, fue al compás de esa canción, y a la vez, su primer beso. Supongo que esa canción, tiene mucho significado para ambos.

Ambos no dijeron nada, lo único que rompía el silencio, era aquella canción, Judy volvió a pisar el acelerador rumbo a su hogar y para dejar tras de ellos, la gélida noche.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27: a trabajar**

Después de un domingo relajado, el par de policías estaban listos para la acción semanal, como ya era un hábito en Nick, se levantó 15 minutos antes de que sonara la alarma, plancho ambos uniformes, tomo una ducha, dejando suficiente agua caliente para su linda y esponjosa compañera,

Bajo ya uniformado, y preparo una generosa cantidad de panqueques aderezados con miel y frutos rojos. La tierna conejita se levantó ya sea por el delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina o por su alarma, se alisto como siempre y casi de un brinco bajo las escaleras, tomo lugar en el comedor y como si fuera de nuevo niña, espero su plato.

Nick: espero que no engordes con tantos carbohidratos.

Judy: cállate esclavo, mi metabolismo es muy rápido y sigue cocinando para mí.

Ambos rieron, terminaron su desayuno y fueron a despertar a la pequeña rosita de su largo sueño.

Judy: yo conduzco, haciendo girar las llaves en su dedo índice.

Nick le quito las llaves, negando con la mano, con su típica sonrisa burlona.

-Claro que no pelusa, ya tuviste tu oportunidad. Pasará un tiempo para que vuelvas a conducir a mi niña.

Judy: mmm, o hasta que…realizo un ademan, el cual hacía mención de lo ocurrido bajo la mesa el sábado por la noche.

Nick: tramposa…sube de una vez o iras caminando…

Judy: ahora que canción escucharemos, algo bueno, comienza a gustarme tu gusto musical.

Nick: yo tengo música excelente, mejor que la tuya, eso es seguro.

Encendieron la radio y comenzaron a sentir "simpatía por el diablo", la cual era influenciada por sus infernales majestades, "The Rolling Stones"

Sin más que decir se dedicaron a disfrutar de la música y el camino al trabajo.

Como siempre entraron, y saludaron al gran felino quien degustaba una dona glaseada, no terminaron de saludarse mutuamente cuando un trueno retumbo en el lobby, o por lo menos era algo muy similar a un trueno, era el jefe Bogo, quien quería ver a los 2 oficiales en el acto en su oficina.

Judy: ahora que hiciste Nick.

Nick: nada lo juro, desde hace casi 1 mes que no hago bromas al jefazo.

Judy toco a la puerta tres veces y la voz grave del búfalo, los invito a pasar. Los pequeños mamíferos tomaron ocuparon la silla que estaba frente al escritorio.

Bogo: señores, tengo un caso para ustedes…

Ambos levantaron las orejas y abrieron los ojos para no perder detalle alguno.

-desde hace una semana aproximadamente varios animales han desaparecido, de diversas especies.

Judy: alguien está tratando de revivir a los "aulladores".

Bogo: lo dudamos, ya que los animales desaparecidos no son solo predadores, hay de varias especies y edades. Son puras hembras, desde una caribú hasta una tigresa.

Nick: ¿ha habido más sucesos?

Bogo volvió a resoplar, estaba muy tenso, más de lo habitual. La más reciente…una niña…de aproximadamente 3 años, raptada de su propio domicilio, hace aproximadamente 4 horas.

Judy: ¡¿ahora los niños están involucrados en esto?¡ estaba colérica.

Bogo: me temo que sí, los llame a ustedes porque tienen experiencia en animales desaparecidos, contamos con ustedes.

Nick: tenemos 48 horas para resolverlo o le entregamos nuestras placas.

-¡cierra el hocico!, pero si eso quieren, con gusto los complaceré. Argumento el jefe.

Judy: ¡cierra el pico Nicolás Wilde¡ no le haga caso jefe.

Bogo: espero un avance en 48 horas, Garraza les dará la dirección de la casa de la niña.

La pareja salió y Judy continuaba regañando al zorro por su terrible e inoportuno chiste, llegaron con su regordete amigo felino y les dio los por menores del nuevo caso, les deseo éxito en su busca. La dirección llevaba a "residencias Kilimanjaro" una zona de clase media, cerca de Plaza Sahara.

El par abordo su patrulla y en poco más de 40 minutos arribaron al domicilio. Llamaron a la puerta, fueron atendidos por la madre, era una lince, de aproximadamente 26 años.

-Señora, somos los oficiales Hopps y Wilde, hemos venido a inspeccionar a tomar datos y recopilar evidencias de lo sucedido en su domicilio. El zorro realizo la presentación, parecía no tener tacto con la madre la cual pasaba un trago amargo en ese momento.

-gracias al cielo que están aquí. Abrazo al par de uniformados con lágrimas brotando. La conejita correspondió el gesto, pero su compañero apenas y dedico un par de palmadas.

Nick: por favor, llévenos a la habitación de su hija y cuéntenos los detalles, señora…

-Cotton, Ana Cotton, por favor síganme, su habitación está en la planta alta. Le respondió con un nudo en la garganta, guiándolos por la casa.

Nick, no crees que eres algo duro con la señora, no seas tan…tan tú. Muestra un poco de empatía. Hablo bajo la compañera del zorro.

-Luego hablamos de eso, ahora a lo que venimos. Su mirar reflejaba frialdad y molestia.

Ana: todo ocurrió alrededor de la de la mañana, todo estaba en calma, cuando algo rompió la ventana, cuando escuche eso, sumado a los gritos de desesperación de mi ángel, salí corriendo de mi alcoba, para cuando llegue ya no estaba, solo había cristales rotos.

Judy: Señora Cotton, cree que alguien quisiera hacerle algún daño.

No, lo dudo mucho, en este vecindario la mayoría somos ovejas y animales pequeños, excepto la familia Khan, pero ellos son un amor de animales, ayudan en lo pueden al vecindario.

Nick: esa familia Khan…de que especie es…a que se dedica…

Son perros, pastores ingleses. Son contratistas. Y están de vacaciones por 2 meses, salieron desde hace 2 semanas.

¿Su marido está en casa? ¿Podemos charlar con él? ¿Contara con algún otro familiar? Continúo Judy.

-Soy madre soltera, mi pareja, no quiso hacerse responsable, pero eso no importa ya. Y no, el resto de mi familia vive en "prado verde" un pueblo que está a 6 días de aquí.

Mientras las féminas hablaban el zorro comenzaba a rebuscar cualquier cosa fuera de lo común, además de los vidrios rotos en el piso.

Judy: Nick, encontré algo, es un frasco de medicamento, está a medio uso ¿su hija estaba enferma? ¿Recibía algún antibiótico inyectado?

-no, para nada, hace 4 días la lleve a la clínica para su revisión mensual y no hubo nada fuera de lo común.

El frasco parece tener impresa una huella dactilar.

Nick: Parece que tenemos algo, llevemos todo esto a la jefatura.

Judy: no tiene que preocuparse señora Cotton encontraremos a su niña, por cierto tendrá una foto que nos pueda proporcionar.

-Sí, la oveja corrió a su habitación ida y vuelta, y les entrego una foto de la infante, se llama Karla, tiene un lunar en su nariz y una marca en forma de trébol detrás de su orejita izquierda; una vez más se encontraba al borde del llanto.

-Hopps, te espero en la puerta, el canido, se despidió cordialmente de la oveja, manteniendo su estoicismo.

Antes de partir, la señora Cotton volvió a abrazar a la oficial, y susurrando: confió en ustedes ciegamente.

La pareja salió del domicilio, abordo el tanque que tenían por patrulla y regresaron a la jefatura, en esta ocasión Nick conducía, era su turno después de todo, a él siempre le tocaba el trayecto de regreso a la comisaria.

El camino fue largo, y Judy continuaba un poco molesta con la actitud de su compañero hacia lo desconsolada madre, estaba cruzada de brazos con las orejas en alto, fruncía su pequeña y adorable nariz, maldecía entre dientes.

Nick: no te estreses, la expectativa de los conejos, no debe ser muy larga, y si te esponjas más de lo debido, no llegaras a los 30.

-Sigo pensando en lo poco amable que fuiste con la señora, trata de mostrarte un poco más empático. Es madre soltera, no tiene el apoyo de nadie más, lo único que tiene en este ancho mundo, es su amada hija.

Nick: arrgghh, retrajo sus orejas y mostro un gesto de leve molestia, lamento no ser el "Dalai lama", pero no podemos "quebrarnos" a cada rato, si, es algo que no deseo que ninguna madre viva, pero el mundo no es precisamente una maravilla. La mejor forma de ayudarla, es rescatando a su cría y atrapando al infeliz mal parido que lo hizo.

-supongo que tienes razón Nick.

-claro que la tengo, olvide que los conejos son muy sentimentales, hehehe.

 **En la jefatura…**

La conejita entrego el frasco al par de tejones encargados del laboratorio, los cuales le mencionaron, que al encontrar algo los llamarían. Mientras los oficiales fueron a la cafetería por un refrigerio, eran las 13:30 y sus estómagos demandaban algo de fibra.

Judy ordeno al zorro que apartara una mesa, y ella saldría a comprar un par de emparedados, vegetariano para ella y de pavo para su carnívoro camarada.

En el trayecto a la cafetería el zorro saludaba a los demás oficiales, todos y cada uno había recurrido a él, por algún "favor" nada demasiado fraudulento, y el con gusto lo hacía, mientras recibiera un "gesto amabilidad" y que por nada del mundo le comentaran a su orejuda compañera, para ser francos, le temía ligeramente más que al mismo jefe.

Pareció que la lepórida tuviera alas, ya que no tardo más de 15 minutos en ir y regresar con su pequeña carga. Comenzaron a comer amenamente, hablando temas al azar. Todo oficial que entraba y salía charlaba con ellos, ya sea que les desearan un buen día o simplemente para preguntar por sus "encargos".

Exactamente a las 14:45, los tejones habían llamado a Judy, habían encontrado algo.

-Fue bastante rápido, creí que tardarían un par de días. Exclamo el zorro con claro tono de sorpresa.

Se dirigieron al laboratorio y recibieron el informe de Mark, el jefe del laboratorio.

Mark: chicos, fue más sencillo de lo esperado, el frasco tenía un par de huellas, de una liebre, al buscarla en los registros, pertenece a Jack Savge, 4 veces aprendido, las 3 primeras por asalto a casa habitación y la última por tentativa de asesinato, escapo de prisión hace 5 meses y tiene múltiples cargos por posesión de drogas.

Judy: Mark, gracias por tu ayuda.

Nick: doc, es usted una eminencia, merece una cerveza, yo invito. Aludió al tejón.

-por nada chicos, y Wilde, te tomare la palabra, espero que tengas mi "encargo" a tiempo. Con esto último, el laboratorista regreso a sus deberes.

Judy: A qué se refería Mark, con su "encargo".

Nick: a nada importante, quede en comprarle una botella de tequila, hace una semana, es todo. Ahora indaguemos en los archivos donde encontramos a la liebre.

Estando en el cubículo de Nick, Judy buscaba en el banco de datos de la jefatura algo relacionado con la liebre, encontrando los últimos datos sobre su arresto y posterior fuga.

Judy: su último trabajo fue "eliminar" a alguien, el cual salió mal, estaba bajo los efectos del licor y otras sustancias psicotrópicas.

Nick: ¿menciona al empleador?

-solo menciona a la "Tribu Kodiak", el argumento que fue contratado por ellos, pero no se encontraron pruebas para inculpar a nadie más, sabes algo sobre esta "tribu".

El zorro mostro una sonrisa que daba entender su respuesta.

Judy: parece que si, después de todo "tú conoces a todos."


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28: miembros de la tribu.**

El zorro informo a su querido jefe sobre lo encontrado, poco, pero ya era algo. Bogo les menciono que podían descansar por ese día, a lo que el zorro se negó, pues aún quedaba algo de luz solar, lo cual aprovecharían. Y al obtener más datos, darían por concluido su turno.

Nick: zanahorias, será mejor que traigas un impermeable, iremos al Distrito Forestal.

Judy: ¿A qué? ¿Por qué?

-por información, tengo algunas amistades que nos ayudaran con el caso, pero antes, realizare una llamada, debo asegurarme de que estén disponibles…a quien engaño, siempre están disponibles, y más para un viejo amigo. Mofaba con su última frase.

Tomo su celular, rebusco entre sus muchos contactos hasta que encontró al indicado. Comenzó el sonido de llamada…

-alo, hola chiquilín, como estas…hace un buen rato que no nos vemos, ¿estas libre?...si, te veo en nuestro bar favorito….si, tráelos…entre más, mejor…..!oh¡ llevare a una amiga…te agradara (miro de reojo a la conejita), ¿en 2 horas?, perfecto nos vemos. Listo bigotes, prepárate.

-¿prepararme para qué? ¿Qué planeas ahora? Conociéndote no es nada legal. Judy trataba de comprender los planes del zorro y como se relacionaban con el caso.

Nick: será mejor que tengas lista tu grabadora de zanahoria, nos será de mucha utilidad.

Judy no entendía sus planes, pero confiaba en él, sabía que Nick era un maestro para la obtención de información, nadie le podía ganar. Él podía ir a donde los policías no eran bien recibidos, y su tiempo como estafador, le habían ayudado a conocer a casi toda la ciudad.

En los vestidores de la jefatura cambiaron su vestuario por algo menos llamativo, conservando sus placas y radios. Abordaron el flamante auto y se dirigieron al lugar pactado.

Judy: Nick, estos…suje…amigos tuyos, exactamente que son, como los conociste, y lo más importante como se relacionan al caso.

Nick le dedico una mirada un tanto seria, casi al borde de la preocupación.

-veras zanahorias. Los conozco desde la secundaria, son 3 osos Kodiak, solíamos jugar cartas y dañar propiedad pública los fines de semana, son, "chicos buenos" mientras no insultes a nadie de su familia, te metas en sus negocios sin su permiso, no les pagues a tiempo, o te metas con alguna de sus amistades.

-¿entonces son una especie de mafiosos? Verdad. Interrumpió la chica.

-ellos prefieren el termino, empresarios de las sombras, pero si, su "trabajo" consiste en eliminar objetivos por una cuantiosa recompensa, son caza recompensas, extorsiones, transportan diversas mercancías y emplean a sujetos que no tienen nada mejor que hacer con sus miserables vidas.

Judy: todos unos sujetos.

Nick: si, y por lo que encontraste en la base de datos, ellos contrataron a nuestra liebre, y si ellos la encuentran antes, adiós a nuestra pista. Ellos no digieren bien el fracaso de sus subordinados.

Judy: dime, como sabes que ellos cooperaran, tú mismo lo dijiste, no les gustan los chismosos. Y tú eres… ¡somos policías, seremos su aperitivo Nick!

Nick: necesitamos hacer las preguntas correctas, un enorme carisma y por eso, yo seré el que hable, tu solo grabaras la conversación y hablaras cuando sea necesario, algo nada muy rebuscado, son muy astutos esos ositos de felpa. Pero no más que tu servidor. No importa lo que veas, lo que oigas, sin importar lo escabroso que sea, no digas nada.

Judy quedo muda, sabía que las "amistades" de Nick no eran del todo buenas, pero si iba con él, nada le pasaría.

Arribaron al bar donde sería la reunión, era un bar deportivo, muy conocido entre los amantes de cualquier competición.

En la entrada los esperaba un inmenso oso Kodiak, tenía pinta de matón a sueldo, saludo a Nick como si se tratase de algún miembro de su banda.

Nick: zanahorias, te presento a Blonsky, es un amiguito de mis días en la secundaria. Chiquilín ella es Judy Hopps, mi compañera.

Blonsky: señorita, es un gusto conocerla finalmente, su nombre resuena en todos los barrios de esta ciudad. Por favor pasen, mis hermanos nos esperan.

El gran oso iba por delante, mientras los pequeños oficiales le seguían el paso.

-¿Él es tu informante? Pareciera que puede tragarnos de un bocado, susurro la conejita a Nick.

-claro, Blonsky es un osito de felpa, sus hermanos son otra historia, en cuanto nos sentemos, daremos inicio con el plan.

Llegaron a una mesa grande, redonda, en ella habían 2 osos más, mucho más grandes que el que los recibió, eran los hermanos mayores de Blonsky; Jacks y Rourke.

-Muchachos, que gusto me da verlos, Jacky estas más flaco y tu Rourke, cada día más fuerte, como esta vuestra abuela. Comenzó a vociferar el canido.

El par de osos se levantaron abruptamente, se acercaron a Nick con miradas asesinas y mostrando los colmillos. Judy quería sacar del predicamento a su compañero, pero estando a milímetros de moverse recordó las palabras del zorro: " _No importa lo que veas, lo que oigas, sin importar lo escabroso que sea, no digas nada."_

El par de gigantes saludaron al pelirrojo, como si fuera un hermano, al cual no veían desde hace 10 años.

Jacks: estoy a dieta hombre, mi colesterol esta por las nubes, no es porque yo quiera

Rourke: debo cuidar mi cuerpo, es un templo, y además, a las chicas les atrae un macho todo poderoso. ¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amiguita Nicky?

-ella es Judy Hopps, mi compañera.

Jacks: solo tu compañera, o tu aperitivo…

Rourke: viejo, sabía que te gustaban delicadas y esponjosas, pero no tanto, ¿recuerdan a Vixen?

Blonsky: si era muy bella, aun para ti Nick, sigo sin entender como la conquistaste, y mucho menos como terminaron.

Rourke: o las trillizas Silver, cada una más hermosa que la anterior, solo por ellas hubiera deseado ser zorro.

El trio de osos no paraba de nombrar chicas, y las varias conquistas de Nick en su juventud, Judy hervía de coraje, pues Nick nunca le había comentado sobre esos temas y el enterarse por hocicos ajenos, no le era nada grato. Al sentir un par de ojos violeta perforando su alma, supo que la conejita lo mataría llegando a casa.

-chicos, chicos, por favor, no hablen de eso, no enfrente de mi chica.

Rourke: ¿ahora si es la definitiva? O solo será, otra "cana al aire".

-no, ella es la última en mi vida, todo lo que busque alguna vez y lo que no buscaba, lo encontré en ella. Gracias a ella, soy un poco mejor. Hablo con firmeza mirando a Judy. Esto reconforto un poco a la pequeña.

Jacks: bien Nick, aquí nos tienes, de que quieres charlar, no hablaremos de "negocios", en ti confiamos, pero en ella no, después de todo es una policía, y la que te saco de las calles. Y pudo meter a prisión a una simple ovejita, nosotros no estamos exentos del todo.

Judy: no se preocupen por eso, Nick me dijo que iríamos con unos amigos suyos, y como ven no venimos de "azul", ustedes relájense chicos. Hablo con tono despreocupado, casi al nivel del zorro.

Con esta última frase comenzó una reunión amena, pero el par de policías no perdían de vista su misión, bebían cerveza como si fuera agua y comían botana como si no tuvieran para cuando terminar. Nick sabía que los osos, eran grandes bebedores, lo cual usaría a su favor.

Después 3 horas y de 8 tarros de 1.5 litros cada uno de cerveza alemana, los osos no sabían si "iban o venían", hablaban cosas al azar, desde chistes de humor negro, hasta detalles de sus oficios. Era el momento de hacerlos cantar.

Nick hizo una mueca a Judy, para que comenzara a grabar: chicos, hace poco me entere que un negocio suyo, no resulto como querían.

Rourke: así….es….una….hip….jodida liebre nos arruino….

Jacks: y el infeliz quería…..su pago por adelantado….como lo desprecio, no podía resistir el contenido estomacal por más tiempo y corrió al sanitario para que su alma pudiera descansar.

-¿y saben dónde está? Continúo Nick.

Suele frecuentar un bar…..cerca de los manglares, el lugar se llama, "coco´s"….es un lugar…de mala muerte….solo…los idiotas van ahí…para morir….solo por unos cuantos…billetes…hablo Blonsky antes de perder el conocimiento y caer dormido a un lado de la mesa.

Rourke: Nick, tu eres policía, encuentra a Magda, lleva 3 días secuestrada, es mi mundo. Era claro que el pobre oso no sabía lo hablaba o tal vez si, el alcohol, había aflojado su lengua.

Judy: ¿quién es Magda? ¿Por qué no hablaron a la jefatura?

-Es mi novia, es una hermosa oso panda, no concibo mi vida sin ella….mis subordinados la están buscando….sin éxito….señorita oficial conejo ayúdeme, Rourke seguía vomitando información a la vez que rompía en llanto, ya sea por el efecto del licor o por perder a su novia.

¿Dónde fue plagiada? ¿Cómo saben que fue secuestrada? Continúo la conejita.

-estaba conmigo, salimos del cine, y 10 lobos nos interceptaron con pistola en mano, pude matar a 3, pero cuando volví la vista, tenían a mi Magda en una camioneta negra.

Nick: ¿crees poder recordar el número de la placa?

-No, no puedo, no tenía placas. Señorita novia de Nick, usted me…..ayudara….verdad….mi pandilla les ayudara en todo…..lo que necesiten, armas, información, hombres….armas ¿ya dije armas verdad?

Judy: Rourke, te prometo que la encontraremos. Tomo la enorme garra del ebrio oso y con toda su fuerza la apretó, mostrando su compromiso, a la vez que le dedicaba una mirada reconfortante.

-señorita conejo….usted es un ángel….un ángel muy pequeño, esponjoso y hermoso ángel….Nick….más te vale….no perderla o lastimarla…..o yo….te usare….como… ¿cómo se llaman esas cosas que usas en el cuello….cuando hace frio?

Judy: ¿una bufanda?

Rourke: sí, eso…!serás mi bufanda Nicolás¡ Y en cuanto a usted señorita ángel, ahora es parte de nuestra familia. Se quitó la enorme cadena de oro y se la puso a delicada conejita, la cual hacia un sobreesfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. Habiendo hecho esto, el oso perdió el conocimiento, su cabeza golpeo la mesa haciendo caer las bebidas, solo se escuchaban sus fuertes ronquidos.

Nick: ves pelusa, pan comido, obtuvimos más de lo esperado. Y no te preocupes por ellos, su tío es dueño del lugar. Sonreía complacido.

Judy: vamos a ayudarlos verdad.

-claro, son amigos de antaño, y seguimos en servicio, debemos "servir y proteger". Le respondió haciendo un saludo policiaco y sacando el pecho. –además, ya eres miembro oficial de la "tribu", parece que tienes encanto con los mafiosos, si sigues así, pronto serás la "manda más" en toda Zootopia.

-¿Celoso? Le respondía con sarcasmo

-para nada, vámonos peligrosa coneja, que ya es algo tarde y no creo que Bogo quiera pagarnos horas extra. La invito a salir tomándola de la mano.

Al subir al auto, Judy seguía pensando en los secuestros.

\- ¿crees que el secuestro de la novia de tu amigo esté relacionado con el de la niña? ¿O los animales desaparecidos? Le cuestiono al zorro.

Nick: no lo sé, también puede que sea una represalia por su "trabajo fallido" como sea, tenemos que encontrarlas, a todas.

Judy: Rourke hablaba en serio sobre apoyarnos, o era el licor hablando.

-Puede que sea un 50-50, tal vez un 80-10, esos hermanitos son sujetos de palabra, si te dicen que mañana a las 4:30 te mueres, a esa hora te mueres. Otro día comprobaremos eso, ahora vámonos, nos merecemos un buen descanso.

Encendieron el radio para amenizar su retorno a la jefatura. El viaje fue armonizado por "back in black". Con cada viaje, a Judy, se volvía más fanática del buen rock.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29: mercenarios**

El par de oficiales llegaron a la jefatura puntuales, para reportarse ante Bogo y dar a conocer su avance. Desde el principal sospechoso, hasta la posible cooperación de la "tribu Kodiak".

-veamos si comprendo bien. Esta tribu, quiere "cooperar" con ustedes, porque Hopps, se volvió miembro oficial de ellos. Les proveerán de información y demás recursos, para que encuentren a la novia de uno de los jefes de la pandilla que rige todo el distrito forestal. ¿Olvide algún detalle? El tono de voz del búfalo, era calmado, tratando de controlar su ira matutina, al fondo de su voz, se apreciaba una leve señal de "buen trabajo".

-lo de volverme miembro de ellos, no estaba planeado, y sobre su cooperación, aún está en duda, puede que el licor fuera el que hablara. Respondió Judy, un tanto apenada. –pero obtuvimos más información de lo esperado, señor.

Nick: jefazo, sobre la "colaboración" de estos sujetos, puede que sea verdad, es cierto que no son nada gentiles y que los han buscado por un buen rato, pero hay casi 85% de probabilidades a nuestro favor de que nos ayuden, incluso ellos, pueden ir a donde yo no puedo y mire que puedo ir más lejos que cualquiera en la jefatura, incluso usted.

Bogo: ahora cual es el siguiente pasó Hopps, tu qué opinas. Crees que sea prudente trabajar con ellos. Lanzo una mirada casi intimidante a la pequeña chica.

Judy: es verdad que la manera de trabajar de mi compañero es…poco ortodoxa…(jugueteo con sus orejas) pero su manera es infalible, confió plenamente en sus capacidades.

-bien, eso es suficiente para mí, Wilde, demuestra tu valía. Usa todos tus recursos, pero no inmiscuyas a la policía nada. O lo lamentaras y ninguna conejita te salvara. Comprendes. Hablo el jefe, con tono amenazante y aceptación hacia el zorro.

Nick: así será, solo que requiero un par de favores, para encontrar a nuestro sujeto, cree poder ayudarnos, jefecito.

-Que es lo que quieres, bogo se cruzó de brazos arqueando las cejas con un claro gesto de desagrado hacia la petición.

Nick: 1.- iremos encubiertos al bar indicado y varios lugares más, puede que, necesitamos armas de uso no oficial, y con esto mi segunda petición; en caso de…"negociaciones hostiles"…necesitaremos cobertura legal, en caso de que los medios informáticos capten algo.

Bogo resoplo airado, pero no le quedo de otra, termino aceptando las peticiones del zorro. Terminada la reunión la pareja salió de la oficina, para continuar su labor. Tomaron un breve desayuno, pues en esta ocasión la alacena de Nick, se encontraba vacía.

Durante su aperitivo, varios compañeros se unieron a ellos, amenizando el lugar, cada uno comentaba anécdotas del trabajo a la vez que contaban chistes. Hasta que una voz rompió la gracia del lugar.

Colmillar: chicos, siendo un poco chismoso, ¿ustedes son pareja sí o no? Todos los presentes queremos saber.

Osorio: no le diremos al jefe. Guiño el ojo a manera de darles confianza.

Judy: a que se refieren chicos, trabajamos juntos y nada más…era claro su nerviosismo, no en sus palabras, su mirar la delataba.

Francine: anda Judy, no lo niegues, ambos se ven muy lindos juntos.

Nick: calma chicos, si así fuera, ella no me dejaría en paz. Es muy posesiva.

-Muchachos, déjenlos en paz, ya es suficiente con el trabajo que hacen a diario, no creo que tengan tiempo para socializar entre ellos, intervino Diego que vio como sufrían sus amigos. Si pasa algo entre ellos, nos lo harán saber. ¿Cierto Nick, Judy?

Sí, claro, como digas afirmaron al mismo tiempo.

Nick: miren la hora, será mejor irnos, aún tenemos mucho por hacer, vámonos pelusa, que los maleantes no se atrapan solos.

-Voy detrás de ti, adiós chicos, La chica dedico una mirada al tigre que los salvo, denotaba agradecimiento.

-que lindos son los muchachos, ¿no lo crees pelusa?

-a su manera, pero son bastante amables, tú crees que alguien más sepa sobre lo nuestro, eh, Nick y si así fuera, porque no nos ha dicho nada. Continúo Judy, un tanto nerviosa.

Nick: la verdad lo desconozco, tal vez les agradamos más de lo que creemos, o no quieren inmiscuirse sonreía de oreja a oreja, a decir verdad, no le importaba mucho ese asunto. –ahora comenzara la parte excitante de nuestra misión, ir de encubiertos. Te divertirás zanahorias.

Judy: supongo que ya pensaste en algo, ¿verdad? Y lo más importante, como me afecta.

-tu tranquila, yo nervioso, primero volveremos a casa, necesitamos varias cosas y nuevos juguetes.

Así como Nick lo indico, lo hicieron, volvieron a su casa donde cambiaron su uniforme por un par atuendos más acorde al lugar donde irían.

Nick, usaba unos jeans azul profundo de los cuales colgaba una cadena, al igual que una playera blanca, con varios cráneos de serpientes, y una chaqueta negra con forro afelpado en el interior y para rematar su atuendo, una boina sin faltar sus inseparables gafas de sol.

Judy era otra historia, al ser una oficial y una chica de casa, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo vestir.

-Veo que requieres apoyo, una falda no es adecuada para ese tipo de lugares. El zorro la miraba de reojo.

-cállate de una buena vez, y ayúdame con esto, yo no frecuento bares, recuerda que soy una dama.

-te creo, bigotona, ahora cambia esa horrenda falda por estos pantalones, y usa esta camisa a cuadros con, este top negro.

Judy volvió a cambiar sus ropas…

Judy: Nick, tenemos un ligero problema, estos pantalones están muy grandes, y la camisa parece que es más para lobo que para un zorro, estiro sus brazos a manera que el zorro viera las inmensas prendas que vestía.

-eso tiene arreglo…rasgo las piernas de los pantalones a modo que la coneja pudiera caminar sin tropezarse, y en cuanto a la camisa hizo lo mismo, rompió la mitad y al extremo sobrante, le realizo un nudo, una ombliguera improvisada. Le dio varias pulseras de tela, para finalizar le dio un abrigo muy similar al que él tenía.

Nick: ahora si pareces una dama que frecuenta bares de mala muerte. Sonreía burlonamente. –ahora ven, vamos por nuestros juguetes.

Caminaron a la cochera donde había gran baúl cuadrado sellado con un gran candado, Nick lo retiro y al abrirlo se apreció el "tesoro" de Nick.

-Sabes Nick…por esto…te podría arrestar por posesión y tráfico de armas ilegales…para empezar, como conseguiste un RPG-7…sabes que…mejor ni me digas.

-vamos zanahorias, todo es legal…bueno…la mayoría, y aún tengo los tickets, por si dudas, además, en esta ciudad puedes conseguir lo que sea, si conoces al mercader adecuado. Guiño el ojo.

Nick monto en su cinturón una Magnum 357, y su "niña adorada", una a cada lado, tomo una navaja retráctil y la guardo en su bolsillo trasero. Como su abrigo tenía un par de bolsas, los uso para guardar unas cuantas municiones.

A su chica le dio un par de 9mm, junto a dos cuchillos kerambit y su respectiva tanda de munición.

Del mismo baúl tomo 2 AK-47 recortadas, 2 MP5, 1 escopeta saiga 12, y un par de uzi, junto con mucho "parque" y varias granadas de fragmentación, de humo y de aturdimiento, todo esto lo acomodo en el interior de "rosita"

-No crees que es mucho, digo, estamos rayando en lo exagerado, vamos por información, no a matar a Rambo. Parece que iremos a la guerra. Cuestionaba Judy.

-para nada zanahorias, esto es lo típico, material de oficina, sonreía sin preocupación mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Judy. –ahora vamos a ese bar.

Durante el trayecto, Nick índico a su compañera de cómo actuar, hablar, incluso caminar, no debía mirar directamente a nadie, y si alguien la llegaba a molestar, debía responder de igual manera. Todo esto era un poco más complejo que la academia.

Arribaron al bar en poco más de 2 horas, dejaron el auto frente del local, y entraron como si nada.

El interior era un poco precario, el aroma a cigarrillo, cerveza rancia, vómito y demás cosas inundaba la atmosfera. En una mesa varios felinos jugaban póker, 2 cebras lanzaban más que solo dardos al blanco, donde estaba maniatado un conejo de cabeza.

Mas al fondo había un circulo donde peleaban un pastor alemán y un lobo mexicano, donde varios sujetos hacían apuestas. Judy estaba asqueada, e impresionada por entrar a un lugar como ese, nunca pensó que existiese un lugar así en todo Zootopia, parecía sacado de alguna película.

-No mires más de la cuenta Judy, solo sigue caminando, y aún hay peores lugares en esta ciudad, no me atrevo a pisarlos. Le susurro, parecía que hubiese leído su mente.

Llegaron a la barra, donde una hiena los atendió.

-que quieren.

-2 cervezas, y vuelves….hablo el zorro de manera airada. El bar tender volvió con lo solicitado.

-Que quieres zorro. ¿Chamba? ¿Una forma de morir? ¿Vender a tu mascota? Habla no tengo tiempo.

-solo 2 cosas, 1.- ten más respeto por mi chica y 2.- busco a Savage. Donde lo encuentro.

-¿para qué quieres a la liebre? ¿Cuál es tu interés en él?

-eso te vale un carajo, nuestro empleador lo quiere encontrar, es todo. Sabes donde lo encuentro, sí o no.

Los ojos de Judy, iban y venían, posándose en ambos predadores, por dentro no dejaba de pensar en las mil y un cosas que podrían salir bien o mal, por fuera tenía fruncida la mirada.

-sí, lo sé, pero te costara…le respondió la hiena, moviendo los dedos en señal de querer su incentivo.

-¿que? ¿Quieres que te rompa los dedos? Intervino la conejita.

-deja charlar a los adultos niña, vuelve a tu carrusel, le ordeno el predador.

-te dije que la respeta…Nick no termino su frase cuando Judy, clavo un tenedor en la pata izquierda del sujeto, de un salto se colocó sobre la barra y se acercó al pobre diablo.

-ay, perdóname tesoro, ¿te dolió? Ahora, si no quieres perder esa hermosa sonrisa, (saco uno de los cuchillos y lo paseo tranquilamente por toda la cara de la hiena, dinos, donde esta Savage. Por favor.

Nick: ya la oíste galán. Responde, no me hare responsable por tu cirugía facial. –(esa es mi zanahoria, nada mal para una dama) pensó.

-ok, ok, ok, ok, vino hace 4 noches, recluto a varios infelices, no recuerdo quienes eran, hablo algo sobre una droga llamada "elixir" y muchas hembras, en los muelles, dentro de 5 días partiría un barco.

-¿A dónde? Interrogo Judy ejerciendo presión en la mejilla de la hiena.

No lo se lo juro…solo menciono algo sobre un tal "Fenrir", el seria quien vigilaría la salida de la embarcación.

-y aprovechándonos de tu voluntaria cooperación, sabes en que muelle, esta ese barco, o el nombre del mismo. Hablo Nick antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza, la cual comenzaba a calentarse.

-muelle 5, es todo lo que se lo juro, ahora quítame a esta loca.

-ttsss, no debes llamarla así, no le gusta, Nick volvió a dar otro trago, mientras la linda dama, volvía a presionar la punta del cuchillo contra la piel, provocando un leve corte.

-perdón, perdón, no quise insultarla.

Judy: te perdono, si la casa invita nuestras cervezas.

-ok, tu ganas.

-estas perdonado, vamos, ya tenemos lo que queríamos. Judy retiro su cuchillo y retiro el tenedor de la garra, de un salto estaba lista para dejar el bar.

-adiós chiquilín, debes aprender a cómo tratar a las damas, dio un último trago a su cerveza y acompaño a su chica hasta la salida.

Cruzaron el umbral abordaron el auto que los esperaba y salieron lo más rápido que el auto les permitió.

-Judy estuviste fenomenal, ni en un millón de años pensé que hicieras eso, dabas más miedo que un depredador bajo los efectos de los "aulladores", reía el zorro, alabando a la conejita.

Judy: …

-¿estás bien?, gracias a ti tenemos más información de lo que pude obtener pagando.

Judy: ….Nick…que fue lo que hice….casi torture a ese tipo, como si nada….

Nick estaciono el auto en una acera para reconfortarla.

-Judy, esta clase de tipos, solo conocen 2 formas de hablar, pagando o sucumbiendo a otros métodos de persuasión. No negare que lo mostrado no fue propio de ti, pero él no diría nada, aun cuando le diera $1000.00.

-no soy muy diferente de ellos, algo se apodero de mí, no controlaba mi cuerpo o palabras, solo podía verme lastimando a la hiena. Ese bello par de ojos, se cristalizaron, pero no salió nada más de ellos.

Judy estaba contrariada, había roto todo valor inculcado por sus padres, por la academia, sus creencias estaban difusas.

Nick comprendió lo que pensaba su chica, la abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo.

-eres la mejor chica que puede existir en este mundo, mi "manera" de obtener información no va contigo, lamento que tuvieras que hacer eso. Por lo que paso, olvídalo. Vamos a casa, compraremos un pastel en el camino; cuando lleguemos a casa te preparare una taza de té caliente. Mañana hablaremos con Bogo.

-me agrada tu idea, pero antes de eso, vamos a reportar lo encontrado. Hablo un poco más tranquila la conejita.

-lo que tu órdenes y mandes. Continuaron su rumbo, hasta la jefatura.

Entraron como si nada, varios oficiales los miraban, sus atuendos desentonaban en la brillante recepción.

Garraza: chicos, que clase de harapos son esos, ¿vienen de alguna fiesta de disfraces o algo así?

Judy: no te gustan, el último grito de la moda entre los mercenarios. Dio un giro para que la viera por completo.

Nick: no andas tan perdido, oye, el jefazo sigue aquí.

-sí, está en su oficina, es el último en irse. Les respondió.

El par de mini "mercenarios" camino hasta donde se encontraba el jefe, y le explicaron los detalles.

-nada mal, parece que saben lo que hacen. Los alago y trato de sonar gracioso a la vez. –ahora no solo son animales, también hay drogas de por medio, esto se pone cada vez peor. Y tenemos 2 posibles sospechosos; Jack Savage y este tipo como dicen que se llama…

-Fenrir…señor, a completo Judy.

-Wilde, alguna idea de cómo dar con los cabos sueltos, la droga, distribuidores y demás.

-Ya tengo al menos un par ideas. Respondió esbozando su típica sonrisa.

-bien, por hoy es todo, retírense, se han ganado un descanso. Los despidió el jefe con amabilidad, después de todo no era del todo tan malo con sus oficiales.

-Hasta mañana jefe.

-adiós jefazo.

Bogo: y mañana con sus uniformes, no quiero esa vestimenta de vagabundo en mi jefatura.

-sí señor, respondieron al mismo tiempo. Antes de llegar a la recepción el zorro de detuvo.

\- zanahorias, debo hacer una llamada a tus amigos, espero que lo vociferado por ellos, sea verdad.

Judy: yo lo hare, soy parte de la tribu, sonrió mientras le quitaba el celular.

-hola Rourke….me divertí mucho con ustedes, debemos repetirlo….oye, sobre lo que mencionaste de darnos una mano….¿en serio? ¿No era broma?, no volveré a dudar de ustedes nunca…..necesito que por favor investiguen lo que puedan sobre una droga llamada "elixir"…..si todo lo que puedan, proveedor, vendedores….posiblemente esto nos lleve a Magda, pero no quiero hacerte falsas promesas….empezaran ya mismo, gracias, eres un pan de dios, saludos a tus hermanitos.

-listo, comenzaran a indagar ahora mismo, nos informaran en cuanto tengan algo. Crees que sean "amables".

Nick: cuanto menos sepas mejor. Vámonos cariño, que ya es tarde, y aquí espantan, y lo peor es que no pagan horas extra.

Salieron por las puertas de cristal despidiéndose de su amigo recepcionista, el camino de regreso fue tranquilo. Compraron el pastel que Nick había mencionado, de chocolate con nueces.

Dejaron el auto en la cochera, Judy se tumbó sobre el sofá, estaba exhausta en todo ámbito, en cambio Nick, dejo el pastel en la cocina y subió a la recamara, conforme subía las escaleras, las prendas salían volando, para cuando llego al baño, abrió las llaves y dejo que el agua caliente lo relajara. Termino, se puso unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes.

Judy estaba casi dormida en el sofá, el vulpino le susurro que el baño era todo suyo, podía bañarse, mientras él ponía la mesa para cenar.

La conejita hizo caso a las palabras, no tardo más de 15 minutos en la ducha, volvió a la cocina por su pedazo de pastel y su taza de té que le fue prometida. Cuando ambos terminaron, Judy se ofreció a lavar los platos. Nick cargo a su niña en hombros y llegaron a la alcoba donde sin mediar palabra alguna, perdieron el conocimiento, estaban rendidos por el día que tuvieron.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30: preparación.**

Esta mañana fue como cualquier otra, ambos se alistaron, desayunaron el poco pastel que sobro de la noche anterior y Nick condujo hasta la jefatura, donde fueron recibidos por las gemelas Omega, Yuli saludo a ambos con un abrazo y su hermanita Zuri, "devoro" al zorro.

Yuli: ya déjalo, déjame decirte que tiene dueña, y no creo que quiera compartirlo.

-eso no me importa, es tan guapo, ojala fueras un lobo, o yo una zorrita, le prenderíamos fuego al mundo, rozaba su contorneado cuerpo contra Nick.

Judy: Zuri, conozco a la novia de Wilde y créeme, no comparte lo suyo, esa fémina es capaz de hacer lo que sea por su macho, por dentro quería despellejar a la loba, y usar su cola como bufanda.

Nick, solo disfrutaba, le encantaba ser el centro de atención de las hembras.

Fueron interrumpidos por un pequeño cachorro de león de escasos 6-7 años.

-señores policías, un señor me pidió que les entregara esto. De su bolsillo saco una USB, es para la señorita conejo.

-¿para mí? Dime tesoro, ¿quien te dijo que me dieras esto? la conejita tomo la memoria y la miro extrañada.

-Fue un enorme oso, me dio 50 billetes por hacerlo, mostro todo el dinero que comprobaba lo que decía.

Nick: amiguito, como era ese oso. –era enorme, parecía molesto, tenía un ojo morado y la garra izquierda vendada, digo que les ayudaría mucho, que esperarían su llamada. Le respondió el chico mientras admiraba las gemelas.

-mi hermano mayor dice, que toda hembra es bonita, pero más si usan uniforme de enfermera o policía, esas chicas son las mejores en la noche, no sé qué significa eso.

Zuri: ¿qué edad tiene tu hermano? -26 señorita, -dile que me llame, le dio un pedazo de papel con su número de teléfono y su ZooBook.

Nick: Ahora vete a la escuela, ¿no quieres ser arrestado tan joven verdad?

-nop, adiós señor y señoritas policías, quiero ser como ustedes cuando sea grande. Dio un abrazo a cada oficial y salió corriendo.

Yuli: qué lindo, y Zuri, por que le das así como así, tu número.

-¡¿Qué tiene de malo?! Yo también quiero tener un gatito que ronrone por mí es ¿mucho pedir? Cruzo sus brazos y levanto la mirada, haciéndose pasar como insultada.

Nick: chicas nos retiramos, tenemos que revisar esa memoria.

-hasta luego, suerte Zuri, vuélvelo una presa, la conejita le guiño el ojo y siguió a su compañero.

Estando a punto de llegar a sus oficinas, fueron interceptados por Mark, el tejón laboratorista, tenía los resultados del análisis del contenido del frasco del otro día.

-es una droga, psicotrópica, sus principales efectos son euforia desmedida, y el olfato, vista y oído se agudizan en su totalidad, durante 30 minutos, después de eso, el efecto cambia drásticamente, hay una relajación muscular muy cercana a la sedación. Aún desconocemos sus efectos a largo plazo o efectos secundarios.

Judy: eso es más que suficiente, muchas gracias.

-por nada Hopps, y por favor dile a Wilde, que sigo esperando lo mío.

Judy llego al cubículo que compartía con Nick, le comento lo hallado por el laboratorio, cada vez tenían más datos, pistas y sujetos, pero no lo comprendían del todo. La coneja conecto la memoria a su PC, al abrirla estaba llena de fotos, y varios videos donde los subordinados de los Kodiak obtenían información.

Abrieron un video el cual era de un carnero cimarrón siendo "interrogado" por 3 lobos.

 _-la droga nos es entregada en el muelle 9, por un par de hembras, se hacen llamar Hela y Freyja, ellas lo producen y lo distribuyen a todo el lado norte y de ahí vuelve a ser redistribuido a cada rincón de la ciudad._

 _¡¿Quiénes más están inmiscuidas en esto?!_ Grito uno de los lobos

 _-Muchos más, la banda de los haitianos, del rey Willy, los kazakos, y las ratas negras, en toda la ciudad está la droga menos en tundratown,, esa rata odia las drogas. Es todo lo que se, lo juro._

 _-¡sigue hablando miserable!_

 _-¡es todo lo que se!_

 _Gracias… carne muerta…_ en lo profundo se escuchó como "cortaban cartucho" un cañón apareció en medio de la toma y….Nick pauso el video; -esto no es apto para una señorita, estamos en horario familiar, quiero que conserves tu inocencia.

Otro video era sobre vigilancia a un barco carguero, de origen ruso, llevaba por nombre "Catalina la Grande" alrededor del barco, había diversas especies, no solo eran predadores, todos vigilaban los alrededores del muelle #5, todos armados hasta los dientes.

Una carpeta estaba repleta de fotos del muelle número 5, era otra fortaleza flotante, en una de las fotos poco se apreciaba, era una liebre charlando con lo que parecía ser un lobo o un coyote, la resolución no dejaba verlo.

-qué te parece pelusa.

-Nick, esto es, más de lo que tú y yo hubiéramos encontrado en 3 días. Tenemos que decirle al jefe.

Por pura casualidad Bogo apareció, quería saber los por menores de la investigación, conocer el avance de sus mejores elementos. El par de mamíferos le mostraron los videos, fotos.

-esto es, más de lo que hubiera imaginado, Wilde tus contactos recopilaron esto en solo una noche, deberían ser detectives privados. -¿Eso fue un chiste jefecito? Musito el zorro con cara burlona.

-jefe ahora que hacemos, tenemos 2 posibles blancos, ambos muy bien resguardados, no podemos arrestar a todos al mismo tiempo y mucho menos entrar a las 2 embarcaciones, no contamos con suficientes policías ni el equipamiento adecuado. Hablo la conejita algo preocupada.

Para toda la ciudad el departamento contaba con 150 elementos, al ser una ciudad bastante tranquila, la policía solía resolver los problemas rápidamente. Los eventos más caóticos eran robo a mano armada en algunos bancos y trifulcas entre pandillas, las cuales usaban palos, piedras y una que otra arma pequeña. Las bandas más grandes que controlaban el bajo mundo, eran otra historia, entre las facciones más grandes estaban "la familia" de Mr Big en tundratown, "la tribu Kodiak" en el distrito forestal y "Filhos do zumbi" en Plaza Sahara dirigidos por un jaguar negro, Sabana Central pertenecía a Shenzi y sus cazadores, el centro de la ciudad era neutral, nadie podía hacer nada ahí, "tierra de nadie" así era conocido el centro.

Las facciones no solían mezclarse, las peleas por territorio eran muy estrictas, parecía que se regían por una especie de código mafioso.

Bogo tenía un semblante que denotaba furia, nada común en él. –si vamos por un barco, el otro sabrá lo que pasa y partirá en el acto, no podemos atacar en ambos frentes, no lograríamos nada, solo muchas bajas. Wilde dame opciones.

-Señor…comenzó a sonar el celular de Nick…lo siento jefe…miro la pantalla, era Rourke el que llamaba. –chiquilín dime, que tienes para mí… ¿en serio?, espera te pondré en alta voz, pero también está el jefe de la policía…él sabe todo, no está muy feliz del todo, confía en nosotros…activo el altavoz:

-¿señorita ángel está aquí?

-Sí, Rourke, puedes confiar en el jefe. Gracias por la USB. Por favor dinos que has encontrado. Judy alentó al oso a compartir su información.

-por nada, pero en el no confió, pero en usted sí. Vera, tengo a 6 canarios en cada barco, 3 en el muelle 9 y los otros 3 en el #5.

Judy: ¿canarios? –son espías zanahorias, tiene infiltrados. –ya entendí, se molestó levemente la orejona.

Continuo el oso; me informan que el barco "catalina la grande" en el muelle 5, saldrá mañana miércoles a las 4:00 a.m. rumbo a Taiwán, donde venderán su carga, algo de "pieles finas", no sé qué tipo de carga sea. El zorro trataba de formular un plan, a la vez que intentaba recordar el término "pieles finas" pues ya lo había escuchado con anterioridad.

La respiración de Bogo se tornó pesada, sus opciones eran pocos, solo podía elegir un objetivo.

-Rourke, de ¿cuantos animales dispones en este momento? – ¿a qué te refieres Nick?

-lo que tengo en mente, a nadie le gustara, ni a ti, ni al jefe, ni a los guardias del barco y requiere a tus muchachos. Lo decía con cierta pesadez.

Bogo: ¡explícate de una vez Wilde!

Nick: la policía tiene 150 elementos, y esos sujetos en el muelle, contando ambas embarcaciones suman casi 200 y puede que sean más en su interior. Ahora mi idea, por no decir demencia, es que Rourke, trabaje junto a nosotros, necesitamos tropas y armas.

-¡Wilde estas demente! ¡No podemos colaborar con maleantes¡ resoplo el búfalo.

-¿hablas enserio Nick? Es decir, el jefe tiene razón.

-¡escucha Nick, estoy de acuerdo con ellos¡ no puedo trabajar con los azules, es muy mal negocio, el oso gritaba por la bocina del teléfono.

-3 contra 1, Rourke, jefazo, zanahorias, son medidas desesperadas, pero la situación lo requiere, después de todo, solo se trata de las hembras desaparecidas, lo decía levantando los hombros despreocupadamente.

El silencio se hizo presente en el pequeño cubículo.

-¡¿Nick como sabes que son las féminas desaparecidas?! -¡explícate de una buena maldita vez Wilde¡ la bocina del celular estaba muda.

-verán fue complejo juntar todo, incluso para mí, (se hizo el importante), nuestra liebre fue al bar para reclutar mercenarios no pueden dejar la embarcación sola, el informante de Rourke uso la frase "pieles finas" es un sinónimo para la trata de blancas, el barco saldrá a Taiwán un buen lugar para "vender pieles" en la madrugada, si no es eso, no se pueda ser, puede ser una corazonada.

La bocina volvió a sonar: tengo a mi disposición 75 sujetos, puedo reclutar 3 veces más, y las armas son lo de menos, mi amigo japonés nos dará buen precio si compramos por mayoreo.

-Wilde, ¿estás seguro de tus conjeturas? –si jefe, al menos un 85% seguro.

Judy: ¿Cómo planeas llegar al barco Nick? –barcos, zanahorias, barcos, atacaremos ambas embarcaciones, al mismo tiempo.

-Wilde, ¡recuérdame despedirte cuando termine el día¡ Bogo hacia lo posible por no perder la calma. - es simple, espero, la mitad de los policías irán al barco "catalina" y el resto al muelle 9, apoyados por los chicos Kodiak, obvio ellos seguirán nuestras indicaciones.

-Nick, hablas en serio, o es un mal chiste, por favor dime que es un mal chiste, hablo Judy con mucho nerviosismo. -se cómo se oye, pero no se me ocurre otro plan, y si los "canarios" preguntan de mas, los van a desplumar…jefe, usted tiene la última palabra. La sonrisa burlona del zorro cambio a una mirada llena de pesar y preocupación.

Resoplo fuertemente el búfalo, -no, nos queda de otra, señor Kodiak, ¿podrá trabajar con nosotros? –sí, señor, lo que sea por mi amada Magda. –bien, ¡pero será bajo nuestro términos!, mantengamos la bajas al mínimo, interceptaremos ambas embarcaciones a las 2 a.m. del miércoles.

-Rourke, ¿Cómo reconoceremos a tus muchachos?, ¿Dónde los veremos?

Rourke: simple, en la entrada de los muelles, todos usaremos pañoletas rojas en ambas manos. Nos veremos hasta ese momento, comenzare a reunir más infelices. La llamada se cortó.

-Hopps, Wilde, buen trabajo, pueden tomarse el resto del día libre, se lo merecen. Yo informare a cada elemento sobre la incursión. Wilde, espero que tus contactos sean de fiar.

-yo espero lo mismo jefe.

Con todo lo próximo Nick y Judy, decidieron salir y prepararse mentalmente para el miércoles por la noche.

-Nick, crees que todo salga bien en tu plan, arriesgamos mucho trabajando con mercenarios y bandas, para enfrentarnos a mas mercenarios y salvar a las hembras que puede que no estén ahí.

Nick suspiro pesadamente, créeme, tengo las mismas dudas que tú, solo nos queda esperar por el miércoles en la noche, y pedir a los dioses habidos y por haber que nos den una pata. Pero por ahora, vamos al supermercado, que la alacena está vacía y si quieres que siga preparando tu desayuno, debemos ir, y de paso compramos una pizza.

Y con esa última frase su jornada laboral termino.

 **Al otro lado de la ciudad**

En un departamento cercano a la calle acacia, estaba un topo, el cual hablaba por teléfono.

-señor, habla Heimdall, tengo información para usted.

-habla…

Heimdall: los policías, la coneja y el zorro están buscando a las hembras desaparecidas.

-no las encontraran a tiempo, el carguero sale el miércoles, son contratiempo alguno.

-También buscan a Thor, de alguna manera saben sobre él, el día de ayer acudieron al bar que suele frecuentar, y la conejita hizo cantar a la hiena, según me informan, la hiena vomito todo lo que sabía sobre los movimientos de Thor, tal parece que no es nada discreto.

-¿algo más de lo que deba saber? –sí, durante la noche, por alguna razón, la tribu de los Kodiak, comenzó a secuestrar a varios de nuestros trabajadores, distribuidores en su mayoría, presumiblemente estén muertos a esta hora. Puede que sea una especie de ajuste de cuentas o algo similar.

-no lo creo, probablemente sea algo más, esos osos son más listos de lo que aparentan. En cuanto a Thor, dile que refuerce la vigilancia, armas, todo, no quiero que nada impida que salga ese barco y dile a Fenrir que deje de trabajar, ya tenemos un buen lote, dentro de 3 meses volverá a "reclutar" cuando regrese la nave.

-señor a que se refiere… -ese par de peluches policía son astutos, no dudes que sabrán algo sobre las desapariciones, y si es así, no puedo adelantar la salida del barco.

-¿cree que intenten algo? Algo así como atacar el barco, no tienen la suficiente fuerza para eso, ni con toda la jefatura apoyándolos, sería un suicidio colectivo.

-No importa, no pienso subestimar a ese par, si pudieron con una simple bola de lana, nosotros no estamos del todo seguros. Solo es cuidar del negocio. Sigue vigilando a ese par de peluches.

-¿Y qué hay del producto?, puede que los osos tramen algo. –Surtur mandara más vigilancia, dentro de 3 días, nos reuniremos todos, discutiremos el avance obtenido hasta ahora.

-sí señor. –la llamada había finalizado.


	31. Chapter 31

**Menciones especiales:**

 **Unnamed being** **:** que comes que adivinas, pero no daré más detalles, espera a leer la historia.

 **Darkkness666** **:** de todos los comentarios, siempre espero el tuyo, hehehe, es bueno contar con tu apoyo.

 **joselechuga194** **:** me alegra tu comentario positivo.

 **Alex Fox de Wilde** **:** al inicio le iba a dar esa escena a Nick, pero me arrepentí al último momento, me divertí escribiéndola, quise hacerla un poco más cruenta, pero era exigir mucho a la personalidad de la conejita.

 **Capítulo 31: preparando las tropas**

Eran poco más de las 4:30 a.m. el par de oficiales descansaban tranquilamente, cuando del comunicador de Judy resonó una voz grave y denotaba mal humor.

-a todos los oficiales, reportarse inmediatamente en la jefatura.

-oficiales Hopps y Wilde, vamos en camino…cambio y fuera…respondió la aun adormilada coneja. –Nick, ya oíste, levántate, nos necesitan.

-ve tú, me platicas el chisme cuando regreses. Jalaba las sabanas acurrucándose, como si fuera un cachorro.

La conejita sabía que nada haría que su cachorro se levantara, tomo las sabanas y las jalo con toda la fuerza que tenía en su compacto cuerpo, al mismo tiempo el zorro cayo de la cama.

-me las pagaras orejona, tenlo por seguro. –no me das miedo torpe zorro, ya vístete.

Sin más opción ambos se alistaron y salieron rumbo a la jefatura. No probaron alimento alguno, pues debían estar lo antes posible en el recinto. Al llegar la recepción estaba a su máxima capacidad, todos los policías estaban presentes.

Las gemelas Omega se estaban quejando de lo temprano que era, mientras que Sables, solo las escuchaba.

Zuri: Necesito mis 8 horas de sueño, o no me veré linda en mi uniforme.

-cállate, no eres la única que necesita un sueño de belleza. La reprendió su hermana mayor.

Judy: Hola chicas, buenos días Diego.

-que tal chicos, el zorro se estiraba para espantar el sueño que lo invadía. – ¿saben por qué tenemos que estar aquí tan temprano?

-escuche a Higgins decir algo sobre su caso, de las féminas desaparecidas. Comento el tigre.

Yuli: mejor vamos al frente, de esa forma podremos enterarnos de todos.

En el atril, donde daban las conferencias de prensa se presentó el gran jefe.

-señores, buenos días, como saben, hemos estado siguiendo la pista de los hembras desaparecidas, y gracias a nuestros oficiales Hopps y Wilde, pudimos dar con su posible paradero, al igual que con un laboratorio de narcóticos, ambos lugares se encuentran en los muelles. Ahora nuestra misión será una redada a ambos blancos.

Las pantallas que estaban a espaldas del jefe, comenzaron a mostrar algunas fotos que venían en la memoria USB.

Delgato: señor, ¿atacaremos ambos lugares? No contamos con los recursos suficientes para ambos lugares.

-así es. Es por eso, que hemos tenido que recurrir a cierto grupo de animales que nos brindaran su apoyo en esta operación.

Colmillar: se puede saber que grupo es señor.

Resoplo fuertemente, -son conocidos del oficial Wilde, los cuales han brindado una gran ayuda en este caso.

-son ladrones ¿no es cierto? Una voz se hizo presente, nadie pudo identificar de dónde provino.

Todos sabían el tipo de vida que tuvo Nick antes de entrar a la fuerza, muchos confiaban en él, otros no obstante, no les agradaba del todo.

-me temo que así es, estos animales, pertenecen al mundo del hampa, más específicamente, son miembros de la banda conocida como "tribu Kodiak". Ellos nos brindaran apoyo en todo momento, desde el equipamiento incluso con fuerza de ataque.

-¿Será seguro trabajar con ellos? Es decir, no son de confiar, hemos tratado de capturarlos por bastante tiempo y ahora nos aliamos con ellos, expreso Lobato.

-estoy consciente de la situación, pero si la información que tenemos es correcta, necesitaremos de su apoyo. Pero el oficial Wilde, me ha pedido que confié en él, y eso hare, ahora les pido que confíen en él, gracias a su trabajo y contactos, pudimos encontrar a las desaparecidas. Miro al zorro que estaba en primera fila.

Judy acerco su cuerpo a Nick y tomo su mano apretándola, como tratando de expresar el orgullo que sentía hacia él.

-señores, continuo Bogo, ambos lugares cuentan con una gran vigilancia, y todo animal presente está bien armado y listo para eliminar a todo aquel se no sea invitado. Como menciono Delgato, no podemos atacar los dos lugares al mismo tiempo, pero no podemos dejar a los mercenarios solos mientras nosotros vamos por otro objetivo. Por lo tanto he decido dividir a la jefatura en 2 partes, el "grupo β" este grupo está conformado por los oficiales del turno matutino, serán comandados por los oficiales Hopps y Wilde, ya que conocen todos los detalles del caso, ustedes serán los encargados de abordar el barco "catalina la grande", donde se presume están las desaparecidas.

El "equipo α" vendrán conmigo, eso incluye a los oficiales; Garraza, McCuerno, Trompaes, Delgato, Higgins, Rhinowitts, Gruñes.

Garraza: señor, eso significa que…

-así es, ¡el EQUIPO SWAT, ha vuelto! La cara del búfalo mostro una autentica sonrisa, hasta cierto punto, daba miedo.

El equipo α y SWAT, se quedan, les informare sobre nuestro plan de ataque, el resto volverá a las 14 horas, para que Wilde y Hopps, les den sus posiciones, pueden retirarse.

Ambos policías, quedaron mudos, no sabían nada sobre comandar a todo un grupo.

-jefazo, creo que olvido algo muy importante durante su presentación… ¡no nos comunicó nada sobre que elaboráramos otro plan de invasión a Normandía! El zorro casi hiperventilaba.

-Nick tiene razón jefe. No nos informó nada. No tenemos nada planeado.

-tal vez olvide ese insignificante detalle, se encogió de hombros, había pasado por alto un punto más que importante. –pero creo plenamente en su capacidad, si son bueno obteniendo información, un desembarco a una playa será nada en comparación. Esbozo una sonrisa llena de confianza, se alejó de ellos para coordinar a sus oficiales.

-Nick, ahora que hacemos, son las 5:30 de la mañana, y debemos informar a nuestro equipo a las 14:00, tenemos casi 8 horas para idear algo.

-tú tranquila, yo nervioso, creo tener una idea, pero necesito lo siguiente:

1.- llamar a Rourke.

2.- las fotos del muelle 5.

3.- los planos del muelle 5, eso lo encontramos en la alcaldía, pero debemos esperar a que el personal llegue, eso tardara un poco.

4.- ¿quieres desayunar conmigo?, no podemos empezar con el estómago vacío. Vamos por un café y una caja de donas.

Y tal como digo Nick, se hicieron las cosas, los planos los obtuvieron sin contratiempos, pues eran estimados en la alcaldía, todo lo que necesitaban estaba a su disposición, su desayuno fue muy simple, pero lo suficiente para saciar sus estómagos, ya eran las 9:15 el tiempo se agotaba.

El par de mamíferos estaban en la sala de reuniones, como la jefatura no la utilizaría ese día, les pertenecía.

Nick: según nuestros hermanos osos, ya cuentan con 300 tipos los cuales serán divididos en ambas compañías los veremos a las 2 a.m. en la entrada de los embarcaderos, eso nos deja con 150 mercenarios, y 75 oficiales, dándonos un batallón de 225 elementos, nada mal.

-¿Cuál es su estrategia? "Mayor Pain" sonreía la conejita al recordar a Nick con sus hermanitos.

-vera teniente, siguió el juego; dividiremos a los policías en 8 grupos de 9 integrantes los cuales estarán al mando de 18 mercenarios, Rourke estará con nosotros.

Judy: Nada mal, "zorro del desierto", ¿ahora como entramos al navío?

-aquí viene la parte que no me gusta del todo, suspiro pesadamente… usaremos a los animales de complexión media y los mas rápidos, ellos servirán de distracción, luego viene el equipo de demolición, los más grandes y fuertes, ellos abrirán el paso, y por último la unidad de recuperación tú, yo, las gemelas Omega, Sables, y Rourke, nosotros tendremos el apoyo de francotiradores, ubicados en lo alto del complejo, una vez dentro no tendremos a nadie.

-¿a qué te refieres? Levanto una ceja la lepórida.

Nick: al ser el grupo que buscara a las hembras, no podemos llamar la atención dentro del barco, los "canarios" de Rourke nos guiaran a las bodegas o donde tengan su "valiosa carga". No contamos con nadie más.

Judy: parece un gran plan, funcionara, estoy segura, dio un golpe en el hombro a su compañero, demostrando su apoyo, pero el vulpino no reacciono.

-la teoría es algo, pero la práctica es totalmente diferente, aun con todo a nuestro favor, muchos morirán, mercenarios, compañeros, incluso nosotros…

-eso no pasara, ningún oficial o delincuente saldrá herido, eso nos incluye. Tu tranquilo y yo nerviosa, juntos somos imparables, además mi puntería es mejor que la tuya. Abrazo a su amado lo más fuerte que pudo, y beso sus mejillas.

Eran las 12 del día, ya todo estaba listo, Nick informo a bogo sobre su plan, al igual que el número de mercenarios con los que disponían.

-Hopps, Wilde, su estrategia parece ser sólida, pero no se confíen, no sabemos que encontraremos ahí. Tomen un breve descanso.

La pareja salió a comer, esta vez acompañados por las gemelas y Sables, la salida fue amena, ninguno de los presentes hablo al respecto de la misión pendiente, ya sea por nervios, o solo por disfrutar del momento.

La hora pactada había llegado, los 75 oficiales restantes esperaban el informe de los oficiales, ambos subieron al pequeño escenario, donde informaron cada detalle de lo que harían, todos accedieron al plan, nadie comento ni realizo alguna pregunta. Estaban listos.

Durante el resto del día, los uniformados entraban y salían de la jefatura, casi no charlaban entre ellos, trataban de concentrarse, estar listos física y mentalmente para la noche. Unos hacían llamadas, tal vez a sus familias, diciendo que no los esperaran para cenar o los esperaran despiertos, o preguntar por los niños, el ambiente asemejaba un cuartel de guerra, y los soldados, estaban tensos, sabían a lo iban, pero no sabrían si volverían.

 **11:00 p.m.**

Era tiempo de alistarse para tomar un crucero, todos en la jefatura estaban invitados, todos quedaron en vestir de la misma forma, chalecos de kevlar blindados en diversas tallas, protectores de brazos y piernas, algunos llevaban escopetas, 9 mm, granadas de humos, cegadoras, subfusiles y fusiles de asalto, y comunicadores de última generación, todos bailarían bajo la luz de la luna, claro, sus parejas ya los esperaban.

El zorro vio a su amada conejita y no espero para hacer chistes sobre su vestimenta.

-ahora eres "RoboHopps", el blindaje de mas, no combina con tus ojos, cielo.

-yo soy hermosa, no importa lo que tenga puesto, y admítelo, así me adoras, torpe zorro.

-¿tengo que hacerlo? , si, si hago.

El jefe Bogo volvió a presentarse, usaba el uniforme del equipo SWAT, por sí solo, el enorme búfalo inspiraba autoridad, mando, ahora con ese atavió inspiraba eso y más, era claro que no lo querías ver ejerciendo la fuerza de la ley, o mejor dicho su fuerza.

-Señores, dentro de poco estaremos haciendo valer la ley, no daremos marcha atrás, todos y cada uno de ustedes representa lo mejor del ZPD. Confió plenamente en sus capacidades, aun cuando trabajemos con escoria, nosotros somos la ley, háganselo saber, a ellos, a todo el mundo. Mantengan las bajas al mínimo, pero hagan retumbar la tierra con sus armas, después de todo somos los buenos (varias risas se hicieron presentes). Buena suerte señores.

Sus palabras resoban fuera de la jefatura, la moral de los oficiales estaba por los aires, los rugidos, aullidos, bramidos, no tardaron en presentarse, el jefe sonreía. Nick y Judy se tomaron de las patas fuertemente, mientras se unían al barullo.


	32. Chapter 32

**Un aviso de nuestro patrocinador…**

En este capítulo hare uso de una banda sonora, la verdad fue muy difícil elegir las canciones que coincidieran con el momento y las emociones, la idea fue propuesta por **"** **Unnamed being** **"** y la verdad me agrado, espero que las canciones sean de su agrado.

Ahora las canciones se mostraran con el número correspondiente a la lista de reproducción, en su respectiva escena.

 **1:- hell bells – AC/DC.**

 **2.- bad company -** **Five Finger Death Punch**

 **3.-** " **This war is ours" - Escape the Fate**

 **4.-** **Dante's Inferno - Luca Turilli's Rhapsody**

 **5.- Carry on - Avenged Seven Fold**

 **6.-** **Scorpions - Still loving you**

 **7.- Coming back for more - Lynyrd Skynyrd**

 **8.- No one like you – scorpions**

 **Menciones especiales:**

 **Guest** : los momentos ardientes seguirán, solo espera por ellos y en cuanto la boda y el embarazo, ya la había contemplado, no daré más detalles, hare un fic sobre el último tema que mencionas, pero sigue en obra negra.

 **Unnamed being** **:** he tomado en cuanta tu aportación aunque me obligaste a hacer una capitulo con soundtrack, fue bastante difícil.

 **Puj:** es bueno que te dieras el tiempo para comentar y dar tu aprobación a esta historia.

 **Ahora con lo nuestro**

 **Capítulo 32: el crucero del amor**

 **1.-**

La noche era apacible, no había nubes sobre el firmamento, únicamente las miles de estrellas y la luna llena alumbraban la gran ciudad. En las calles y avenidas la vida nocturna era basta, no solo los animales nocturnos paseaban en las bellas calles, a lo lejos, en el centro de la metrópoli, había un grupo de animales que salía de un edificio, el cual simboliza la justicia, honor, solidaridad, y apoyo a todo aquella criatura que lo necesitara. Todos los elementos partían rumbo a los muelles, pues su deber estaba esperándolos. Para no llamar la atención salían por lapsos de tiempo, las enormes patrullas salían cual tanques rumbo al campo donde tendrían que mostrar su valía, al igual que sus tripulantes.

En una de todas esas patrullas, se encontraban un zorro de pelaje rojo, y una coneja de ojos violeta, el silencio reinaba dentro del vehículo, la coneja no apartaba la mirada del camino, solo volteaba a ver al copiloto, el cual tenía unos audífonos a todo volumen tratando de desprenderse de la realidad, la melodía era audible para la conejita, dicha canción comenzaba con el sonido de "campanas infernales".

El camino fue rápido, los embarcaderos se encontraban al sur de Sabana Central, al llegar todo policía descendió de su vehículo dejándolo tras de sí, pues las luces rojas y azules romperían con el factor sorpresa.

Fueron esperados por un gran grupo de mercenarios todos con pasamontañas, o alguna prenda que ocultara su rostro, todos aliados momentáneos; a ningún bando le agradaba la idea del trabajo conjunto pero no queda más opción, a unos se les pagaba por sus servicios, los otros requerían apoyo.

Rourke: es la 1:15, que los retraso, exclamo un inmenso oso, cuyos ojos amarillos denotaban ira y una gran sed de sangre.

Nick: el tráfico era horrible. Y pasamos por rosquillas para todos.

-cállate Wilde; ¿él es el líder de estos sujetos? Replico el jefe.

-así es jefe, con su grupo podremos hacer frente a ambas embarcaciones, intervino Judy.

Bogo: espero que sus mercenarios aun tengan un poco de honor. –lo tienen, otros lo hacen por plata, no les importa mucho los ideales ajenos, espero que ustedes no arremetan en nuestra contra al finalizar la noche, le recrimino el oso.

-solo hagan su trabajo y nosotros el nuestro, solo mantengan las muertes al mínimo.

 **2.-**

-Mis muchachos y yo no prometemos nada…mis hermanos irán con ustedes, en su muelle está el resto de su fuerza de ataque, y más armas, descuide jefe, ellos lo cuidaran bien. La última frase fue señal para que el contingente de Bogo saliera rumbo a la fábrica de narcóticos flotante.

-Hopps, Wilde, buena suerte.

-Suerte jefazo, lo veremos en un rato. –tenga cuidado jefe Bogo.

Solo quedaban el grupo del zorro y la coneja.

Nick: dime, que nos trajo Santa Claus, hemos sido cachorros buenos.

El oso se aproximó a un enorme contenedor, al abrirlo, su contenido fue más que basto, armas al por mayor, todo oficial no soporto la tentación de hacerse con un juguete de uso no profesional, por no decir ilegal, la excusa del zorro fue: "si Bogo no lo ve, no es ilegal".

El vulpino, se hizo de varias dagas, una AK-47, y granadas surtidas, en cambio Judy, fue más recatada, tomo una MP5, unas cuantas granadas.

-mis muchachos dicen que hay un total de 300 sujetos apostados en los alrededores incluyendo el interior del barco. Será mejor que tengas un excelente plan Nick.

Nick: por supuesto mi estimado gigante, ahora les explicare como abordaremos nuestro crucero del amor.

Ya cuando todos estuvieron listos, se enfilaron al navío. Faltaban poco menos de 50 metros de distancia cuando divisaron las luces del barco que lo rodeaban, al igual que los animales que hacían vigilia.

El zorro comenzó a dar las tareas a sus tropas; -tiradores, busquen terreno alto, equipo de distracción ustedes van primero, demolición a mi señal. Varios animales con rifles de largo alcance se dispersaron, al igual que otro contingente formado por gatos, mapaches, varios perros, y uno que otro lince comenzó la acción.

Conforme avanzaba el primer grupo, los guardias caían, para lograr que el resto del grupo tuviera una distancia idónea, utilizaban armas con supresores y varios cuchillos arrojadizos, también se aproximaban al pobre infeliz que sería atravesado por las armas blancas que portaban, los cuerpos yacían a la derecha, izquierda, una cabeza cercenada rodaba cual balón.

Estaban en el punto sin retorno.

Judy: Nick, creo que no mantendremos las bajas al mínimo, su mirada denotaba miedo al ver los cuerpos inertes acumulándose mientras avanzaban.

-temo que tienes razón, pero esperemos que pasen de mil…yo cuidare de ti, no creo poder con tus padres y hermanos si algo te pasa.

Los guardias comenzaron a percibir un aroma en el aire, una fragancia inconfundible para un depredador…adrenalina, el muelle 5 apestaba a adrenalina. Los corazones comenzaron a acelerarse, cualquier predador podría danzar al compás frenético que marcaban.

La primera oleada se hizo presente, los supresores fueron retirados, para dar rienda suelta al rugir de los cañones. 10 lobos cayeron en 20 segundos iniciados el ataque…

El infierno se había desatado, los tiradores fulminaron a otros 15 sujetos, sus cuerpos golpeaban el suelo con la mirada perdida. 50 animales siguieron la carnada, comenzaron a perseguir al grupo distractor.

Lograron apartarse a del barco lo suficiente para que, la brigada de demolición llegara.

-¡grupo 2, su turno! Grito la conejita haciendo una ademan con su brazo, detrás de ella, leones, tigres, rinocerontes, elefantes, hienas, y todo gran depredador con lanza cohetes en mano, granadas, y metralletas comenzaron el despliegue inmisericorde de munición.

Dentro del barco se encontraba Savage junto a un enorme coyote que miraba todo desde el puente.

-¡¿la ZPD, que hacen aquí?¡ como dieron con el barco, la ira y duda se apoderaron de la liebre.

-no lo sé, pero parece que no vienen solos, que todos salgan a repeler el ataque menos los que vigilan el cargamento, debemos asegurarlo, no quiero a nadie con vida, llamare a Surtur, y a las gemelas, necesitamos apoyo. El coyote comenzó las llamadas.

-Surtur, tenemos problemas, la ZPD está tratando de tomar el barco, requerimos apoyo… ¡¿QUÉ?¡ ¡¿cómo que ustedes también están en aprietos?¡, ¡la ZPD¡, es un ataque sincronizado...Surtur no podemos perder la fábrica, Odín nos desollara vivos…Surtur…!Surtur¡ la línea se había cortado.

-Thor, las gemelas y Surtur también están en problemas, estamos solos. – ¡carajo¡ que salga el barco, si zarpa, no podrán hacer nada… -pero Odín, sus órdenes fueron…fue interrumpido por Savage – si los policías nos detienen ese será el menor de nuestros males Fenrir, Odín nos dará caza en prisión, moriremos de todas formas, no hay opción. Saldré para demorarlos.

Ambos grupos no dejaban de responder los disparos, los muertos aumentaban en el barco, mientras que la ZPD tenía un par de elementos heridos y 5 bajas en su haber, los últimos eran mercenarios.

 **3.-**

Al otro lado de los muelles, el grupo de Bogo se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo, su plan era muy diferente al de Nick, los policías irían por la derecha, mientras sus refuerzos por el lado contrario y un contingente por el frente, era una táctica sencilla pero demoledora, dicha formación impedía el escape de cualquier rival.

El equipo SWAT iba por delante. El barco parecía desierto, ni un alma a la vista, hasta que por pura casualidad, comenzaron a salir de sus escondrijos, cientos de animales, en su mayoría de la categoría predadora junto a unos cuantos come hojas.

Al verlos dieron por iniciado su avance.

El SWAT se hizo presente, comenzó neutralizando a media docena en cuestión de segundos, seguidos muy de cerca por los demás oficiales.

-jefe, esto es como en los viejos tiempos, no me divertía así en años, exclamo Garraza, mientras su redondo rostro mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –tenemos que hacerlo más seguido jefe, continuo Higgins.

-guarden la compostura, no es momento para recordar los tiempos de antaño…pero si, esto es muy divertido, reía el jefe mientras accionaba su escopeta.

Los hermanos Kodiak avanzaban apresuradamente, si algo caracterizaba a su banda, era la velocidad de los ataques y su precisión, cada metro que ganaban eran de 5 a 10 animales muertos a su paso.

-¿Cuántos llevas Jacks? Yo ya tengo 25 a mi favor.

-¿otra vez con tu competencia infantil Blonsky?, madura quieres…pero para tu información yo llevo 30. Exclamo a su hermano menor.

La ZPD ganaba terreno rápidamente, los guardias tan pronto salían para repeler el fuego, caían muertos o heridos.

En el interior de la embarcación, en el área de carga, estaban dos gemelas, guepardos de las nieves, y un inmenso rinoceronte negro, estaban viendo los monitores de vigilancia.

-Surtur, dinos, como fue que la policía supo de este lugar. –su tú no sabes, yo menos, debemos salir de inmediato, están superando a nuestras fuerzas.

-Freyja, hermana, concuerdo con él, no podemos darles el lujo de que nos aprendan, a tu amado Odín no le gustaría eso, y te aseguro, que cuando se entere, muchas cabezas rodaran, y prefiero conservar la mía.

Surtur: yo les abriré paso, saldremos en el bote que está en la popa.

. El trio de animales subió a cubierta, eran escoltados por una veintena de leones, durante la marcha Surtur recibió una llamada, era Fenrir, quien necesitaba apoyo de manera inmediata, estando a mitad de su trayecto, fueron interceptados por el SWAT y el par de hermanos.

-ZPD, deténganse, suelten las armas y alcen las garras, era el jefe quien ordenaba mientras mantenía en alto su arma, respaldado por sus agentes y los osos.

Al otro lado los 23 animales estaban a la expectativa, nadie movía ni un musculo. La delicada calma se vio rota por una granada de fragmentación, la cual fue a dar por accidente en medio de ellos, detonando en el acto, la explosión aunada a las pequeñas esquirlas mataron a 3 de los leones, hirieron a otros 2, incluyendo a Delgato. Como pudieron buscaron cobertura entre los aparejos y diversas zonas de la cubierta.

 **4.-**

La liebre denominada como "Thor" salió acompañada por varios rinocerontes, leones, jaguares y una que otra marmota. Se posicionaron sobre la borda, dispararon múltiples ocasiones matando a varios mercenarios e hiriendo a mas uniformados. Los subordinados de Thor trajeron consigo varios RPG-7 y sin tentarse el corazón, dispararon, arrasando con aliados y enemigos por igual.

¡Nick, cúbrete! La conejita salto sobre el vulpino alejándolo de la explosión, la fuerza de la misma detonación lanzo al par de animales por lo menos 8 metros a lo lejos.

Los oídos del zorro zumbaban, su mirada era borrosa y desenfocada, no sabía dónde estaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas, encima de él, estaba un pequeño bulto el cual era suave y tenía un aroma a lavanda, estaba inerte, no había respuesta alguna de aquel pequeño bulto. Ambos animales fueron levantados por un par de garras inmensas, llevándolos a un lugar seguro.

-Vamos Nick, no puedes morir así, no de esa forma, no hasta que te hayas casado con ella y veas a tus niños crecer y envejecer a su lado…era una voz cálida, pero firme, totalmente desconocida que resonaba en la mente del zorro.

Zuri: ¡Yuli, Sables, vengan, los necesito¡ no sé si están vivos, el oso los trajo. Su voz estaba entrecortada, hiperventilaba al mismo tiempo.

Sables se aproximó a los dos cuerpos, tenía conocimientos médicos, antes de volverse policía, había tomado un curso intensivo de socorrista; están vivos, Nick, solo esta aturdido, no tiene lesiones físicas, Judy es otro caso, su pulso es algo débil, pero estable necesita atención especializada.

-¿casarme? ¿Tener hijos? Eso suena muy lindo, mi vida estaría completa…pero, ¿Judy querrá desposarme? ¡¿Judy?¡ ¿!dónde está mi Judy¡? La mente de Nick fue invadida por esa pregunta; el vulpino despertó de manera inmediata, como hubiese revivido, lo primero que busco fue ese pequeño bulto con aroma a lavanda. Lo que vio lo dejo al borde de la muerte. Como pudo se acercó a ella.

-ju…ju…Judy, mi amor, no…no ahora…por favor…no…miro a su alrededor, vio a sus compañeros, con su mirada buscaba una respuesta que contradijera su dolor.

Diego: Nick, ella está bien, no tienes que preocuparte, pero requiere atención inmediata.

Los ojos del zorro se cristalizaron, su espíritu estaba desmoronándose, su mente le ordenaba terminar la misión, su corazón le ordenaba llevar a Judy al hospital. No sabía qué hacer, estaban relativamente cerca de lograr su misión.

 **5.-**

Los proyectiles surcaban los cielos, los policías estaban enfrascados en un intercambio de opiniones un tanto subidas de tono. En medio del caluroso debate estaba el Delgato haciendo presión sobre su pierna izquierda, una esquirla había impactado en él.

\- McCuerno, Trompaes, saquen lo de ahí, les cubriremos, a mi conteo; 1…2…3

Los policías accionaron sus armas, secundados por los osos, ellos lanzaron un par de granadas de humo, para encubrir a los agentes, bogo les agradeció con la mirada, en cuestión instantes el par de policías volvía con su compañero.

La cortina de humo también fue aprovechada por los tres maleantes, ellos correrían al bote mientras su guardia cubriría su escape.

La nube de humo se desvaneció, reiniciando el intercambio de balas. El búfalo vio como tres animales se alejaban a marcha forzada

-¡al carajo con esto, basta de buenos modales, los quiero muertos¡ ¡SWAT sin testigos¡ el jefe había desatado su furia contenida atreves de los años.

Garraza se persigno al igual que sus compañeros, los osos se miraron mutuamente, no sabían lo que harían los policías.

El jefe de un salto salió de su cobertura, miro a sus oficiales más grandes incitándolos a unírsele, McCuerno, Trompaes, Higgins, Rhinowitts cargaron contra la manada de leones, era como revivir una escena de la era de las cavernas. Los leones salieron volando por la envestida de los iracundos mamíferos, tras de ellos, sus agentes de seguían el paso, Garraza disparaba como si nada, como si estuviese en práctica de tiro, sus balas no erraban, Gruñes le seguía el paso al rechoncho policía.

Los osos sonreían de manera crédula, no sabían si unirse a la diversión o disfrutar del show, optaron por unirse a la fiesta, dejaron caer sus armas y a zarpazo limpio se abrieron paso. El zafarrancho era idéntico a una pelea de gladiadores romanos, un despliegue de fuerza bruta inmisericorde.

Los pobres leones no eras rivales dignos, uno a uno fueron abatidos. El jefe daba muestra del excelente pugilista que era, flotaba cual mariposa y picaba como avispa. Sus puños eran mejor que cualquier música amansa bestias.

Sus oficiales no era la excepción, al igual que los hermanos, unos mostraban sus cintas negras en karate o judo, los rodillazos y codazos estilo muay thai no tardaron en hacerse presentes.

Garraza demostró su maestría en sambo, aun con su robustez, elimino a 3 leones como si de donas se tratase.

Mientras la peleaba estaba en su apogeo, los tres tipos continuaban corriendo, matando a varios mercenarios conforme avanzaban, descendieron por una escalera colgante la cual llevaba a una lancha de motor. Estando seguros, soltaron las amarras y emprendieron su huida, dejando el barco tras de ellos, ahora pertenecía al ZPD.

Para cuando Bogo y sus hombres habían terminado con sus oponentes, corrieron tras su verdadero objetivo; cual fue su sorpresa, cuando lo único que pudieron hacer fue ver como la pequeña lancha se alejaba, maldigo y grito a viva voz el gran jefe. Su único consuelo era que el navío le pertenecía.

Bogo: SWAT, 30 policías, 60 mercenarios conmigo, el resto se queda a asegurar el lugar.

Garraza: ¿A dónde vamos señor? –Hopss y Wilde requieren nuestro apoyo, debemos alcanzar un barco –iremos con usted…jefe, nuestro hermano esta haya, no lo dejaremos; se interpuso Blonsky.

-si se quedan aquí, no le serán de utilidad su hermano, vámonos. Sonrió el búfalo, emprendiendo la marcha.

 **6.-**

Nick abrazaba el delicado cuerpo de su amada, el mundo se había detenido para él, no escuchaba a sus compañeros, las balas pasaban a escasos metros de ellos, pero él no se inmutaba, el muelle era un infierno en la tierra, oficiales y mercenarios se enfrentaban a sus oponentes, no solo con armas de fuego, usaban sus propias garras y destrezas físicas.

El bando enemigo blandía armas blancas, de diversa índole y tamaño, machetes, katanas, espadas de doble filo. La ZPD comenzaba a mermar, sus fuerzas retrocedían, pero el zorro estaba librando su propia batalla interna, salvar al amor de su vida o ejercer su deber como líder.

-por favor Judy, abre esos ojos, te necesito, sin ti no soy más que un simple estafador en un disfraz de policía. Rezaba en su mente.

-Nick, levántate, que hacemos, si retrocedemos perdemos el barco, si seguimos muchos más morirán ¡NICK! Sables le gritaba al zorro.

El zorro estaba sordo, apretaba contra su cuerpo la delicada criatura. Susurraba a esa criatura mil y un palabras.

-Judy por favor, vuelve, aún tenemos mucho por vivir, por favor…eres más importante para mí de lo que crees, te…t…te amo, no me dejes solo, si te mueres te juro que te mato. Lloraba a mares, no le importaba el mundo exterior, ni las balas zumbando, las explosiones cercanas, los alaridos de oficiales y mercenarios no importaban.

Como si fuese obra de alguna fuerza superior, el zorro sintió una fuerza alrededor del cuello, no era un nudo en su garganta; era un abrazo proveniente de su amada, al igual que un calor en su mejilla; no eran sus lágrimas que parecían ríos brotando de sus ojos esmeralda, era el pelaje de su querida zanahorias.

-todos los zorros son tan sentimentales…o solo eres tu…torpe zorro…yo también…te amo.

Nick abrazo a la lepórida con fuerza descomunal, pero no la suficiente para lastimarla, ahora su llanto era de gozo, besaba a la chica como si estuvieran en su vivienda.

-¡Nick! ¡cúbrete maldito infeliz¡ gritaba Rourke mientras disparada a diestra y siniestra, no había perdido detalle desde el estallido inicial, también estaba nervioso por su amiga policía.

-Nick, creo que no tenemos tiempo para sentimentalismos…llegando a casa te desquitas, te parece, la cara de Judy mostraba una sonrisa marca Wilde, se reincorporo a duras penas y como si fuera de roca ordeno a sus oficiales no retroceder, los mercenarios hicieron lo mismo.

 **7.-**

El vulpino limpio sus lágrimas y el fluido nasal que emanaba, tomo su arma y siguió a su capitana. El resto del equipo seguía estupefacto, no creían que la coneja se levantaría con facilidad después del evento, el plan seguía en marcha.

El ataque constante de la borda por parte de Thor y sus adeptos era implacable, una lluvia de balas y cohetes no cesaba de caer.

Judy: tiradores, eliminen a esos infelices ya. Las órdenes de la conejita no tardaron en ser respondidas, 5 francotiradores apostados a una distancia considerable de la línea de ataque comenzaron a eliminar a los causantes de tanto caos.

Los cráneos de los acompañantes de Thor reventaban cual sandias al ser impactados por los proyectiles, no sabían de dónde provenía la muerte, el equipo de recuperación aprovecho esa ventana distractora para abordar la embarcación.

Se toparon con la liebre y un par de sus matones, ninguno daría marcha atrás, los matones intentaron dar muerte a los sujetos de azul, pero Nick fue más rápido, elimino a ambos con suma facilidad. La liebre estaba sola, sin pensar en su vida con todo en su contra arremetió contra ellos, siendo interceptado por una patada de Judy, la cual fracturo la mandíbula del atacante, dejándolo tendido en el suelo, fue esposado de pies y manos, para evitar su huida.

De pronto el barco comenzó su marcha, los motores rugían, estaba zarpando.

-chicos, Judy y yo detendremos el barco, ustedes por las hembras, ordeno el zorro. El equipo se fragmento.

Rourke encontró a sus mercenarios, habían despachado al resto de la tripulación, no había nadie a bordo además de ellos y el capitán, fueron guiados hasta la zona de bodegas, donde estaban lass hembras, todas desde la pequeña oveja Cotton hasta la inmensa Magda, todas estaban en jaulas encadenadas, rezando por sus vidas, sollozando por un rápido e indoloro final.

El jefe bogo y su caballería había llegado, sin dudarlo arremetieron con todo aquel con intensiones poco gratas hacia ellos.

El SWAT volvió a demostrar por qué eran los mejores en el departamento, a mano desnuda despachaban a cuanto infeliz se les atravesaba.

Los hermanos de Rourke rompían huesos, cuellos y espaldas a su paso, lo disfrutaban mucho, se divertían cual niños en feria.

Dentro de las bodegas, permanecían los animales, sabían que si salían de ahí, las hembras morirían en el fuego cruzado, los oficiales estaban resguardando la única entrada y salida, ningún alma entraría, no sin autorización.

La muerte trabaja horas extras, había reclamado la vida de varios mercenarios, de ambos bandos, intentaba hacer lo mismo con varios uniformados, pero no le seria sencillo, los lesionados habían recibo ayuda oportuna, entre policías y mercenarios brindaron primeros auxilios, estabilizando a sus caídos.

La victoria estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

En el puente se encontraba un coyote, de origen latino, estaba furioso y los nervios lo invadían. Se encontraba custodiado por 20 animales, todos listos para matar a quien fuere.

Hopps y Wilde llegaron a su destino, al entrar a la cabina del capitán fueron recibidos a punta de pistola, obligándolos a buscar cobertura; los proyectiles impactaban en las paredes metálicas, mil maldiciones fueron lanzadas al aire por el coyote.

 **8.-**

Los enamorados se miraron, besaron sus labios, -mataremos mitad y mitad comento Nick en burla salieron a responder la agresión.

-mi amor quiero preguntarte algo muy importante, hablo el zorro sacando sus cuchillos y arrojándolos, los las dagas rebanaban el aire, al igual que a sus objetivos, Judy disparaba como toda una profesional. –dime tesoro, de que se trata. Ambos habían eliminado a 6 custodios.

Nick: me harías el gran honor de…salto sobre un jaguar rebanando su garganta como si fuese un jitomate. –me harías el zorro más feliz del mundo… disparo al cráneo de una hiena.

-Nick, solo dilo, por amor de dios. La conejita noqueaba a 2 hurones.

-¿te casarías conmigo? El zorro había neutralizado a 2 linces con un teaser.

-¡por supuesto que sí! pero pudiste elegir un momento más romántico, ¿no crees?

-esto es romántico. Tú, yo, en un crucero 5 estrellas, bailando bajo la luz de la luna, mientras eliminamos infelices. Ya había terminado de despachar a 3 gatos negros.

-¿a quienes invitaremos a la boda? Judy, arremetía contra un jabalí con unas manoplas de hierro.

-a tus padres y tus casi 300 hermanos, mi madre, a la comisaria, a Finnik, Flash, la tribu Kodiak. Solo unos cuantos. -¡me parece bien! Gideon preparara el pastel, decía la conejita mientras recargaba su revólver.

Cada oficial había terminado con su lote, solo quedaba el coyote, al que reconocieron al instante. Es Ricardo Coyotares, estaba en la fiesta de Mr Big, grito Judy.

El coyote tenía un revolver calibre 50 en cada garra, estaba listo para el final. –Odín tenía razón…no debimos subestimarlos.

-suelta las armas y ríndete, ordeno Nick. –no, si me atrapan estoy muerto, si regreso con ellos, estoy muerto, solo podía jugar su única carta…acciono ambos revolver esperando matar a los oficiales. Pero sus balas fallaron por kilómetros. A su vez los agentes arremetieron de la misma forma, dando en el blanco 6 proyectiles impactaron en el tórax del animal, dándole muerte de forma inmediata. Sin más obstáculos, detuvieron los motores del barco.

La misión había finalizado.

La guardia del buque estaba acaba, los disparos habían cesado, y de la cubierta salía el equipo de recuperación, seguido de las hembras desaparecidas, todas agradecidas con sus salvadores, no importaba si fueran policías o mercenarios todos recibieron agradecimientos por igual. El par de oficiales se reunieron con el resto de su equipo, las celdas estaban vacías, excepto una al fondo, estaba una pequeña cría de oveja; era Karla Cotton, la que dio origen a esta misión, estaba temblando, su instinto le decía que se quedara ahí, no moviera musculo alguno, el par de gendarmes se aproximaron a dicha celda, invitando a salir a la pobre niña.

Judy: pequeña, ¿tú eres la pequeña Karla?, somos amigos de tu mami, he venido por ti, te llevaremos con ella.

-con…con mi mami… -así es pequeña, la conejita estiro su mano esbozando una cálida sonrisa, el zorro mantenía su distancia, sonreía sin preocupación. La ovejita tomo la pata de la oficial y con paso lento salió de su encierro, al estar lo más cerca del zorro también lo tomo de la pata, lo cual puso un tanto nervioso al policía, después de estar en medio de un intenso tiroteo, le tenía miedo a una simple oveja.

Los tres descendieron del navío, donde la tribu, los oficiales, y muchas ambulancias los esperaban.

Rourke: Judy, Nick, gracias por rescatar a Magda, les estaré en deuda el resto de mis días. Abrazaba a su pareja mientras se retiraba sin más que decir.

-fue divertido, debemos repetirlo más a menudo; argumento Blonsky mientras Jacks hacia un gesto de desaprobación. Se despidieron y junto a su hermano y sus tropas se retiraron sin ruido alguno.

-¡WILDE, HOPPS! Una voz grave se hizo presente.

-espero que guardaras munición zanahorias, ahí viene el más grande de todos… -cállate Nick.

\- han logrado una gran hazaña, rescataron a las hembras, detuvieron a Savage, sin embargo, eliminaron a su cómplice, hay varios muertos y oficiales heridos…pero todos se recuperaran en unas semanas. Se han ganado un día libre, yo les diré cuándo será, por ahora descansen, mañana me darán su informe. Buen trabajo. Los despidió en inmenso búfalo, su mal humor se había desvanecido, parecía estar feliz, puede que la "terapia anti estrés" con los leones le sirviera de algo.

-Gracias jefazo, pero antes de partir, dejaremos a esta niña, con su madre. –muy bien. Retírense o los hare limpiar la cubierta del barco.

Judy, Nick y Karla subieron a una patrulla y se alejaron del lugar. El camino fue silencioso, la niña dormía sobre el regazo de Judy, la cual también fue víctima de Morfeo. El zorro las miraba de cuando en cuando. Recordando aquella voz…

" _Vamos Nick, no puedes morir así, no de esa forma, no hasta que te hayas casado con ella y veas a tus niños crecer y envejecer a su lado"_

La sonrisa del zorro era más grande, mostraba alegría por su compromiso, a la vez que nervios,

-tal vez me adelante, pude esperar un poco más, o un lugar menos caótico, bueno, eso ya no importa mucho, me casera pronto…pensaba en sus adentros.

-zanahorias, Judy, ya llegamos, zarandeo de manera delicada a la coneja. Tallo sus ojos y sacando fuerzas, las ultimas en su pequeño ser, descendió de la patrulla con la oveja en brazos.

-no lo aparenta, pero es muy pesada. –no me dirás que una pelusa, no puede con una borla de algodón, sonreía mañosamente el colmilludo.

Llamaron a la puerta, eran las 4:45 a.m. no esperarían que abrieran la puerta de manera rapida. Volvieron a llamar con más intensidad, esta vez una luz se apreció por detrás de la puerta y sus rendijas. El portal se abrió y una oveja con ojeras provocadas por las noches en vela, esperando a su amada cría retornara a salvo, los recibió.

-buenas noches señora Cotton, lamentamos la intromisión a estas horas, pero hemos venido con alguien muy especial…hablo el zorro.

Detrás de él, estaban las féminas, Judy trato de despertar a la niña.

-¡Karla! ¡Mi niña! la oveja gritaba a viva voz, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de júbilo, mientras su hija la abrazaba, la carita de la niña fue devorada por su madre. –¡gracias oficiales! Me han devuelto a mi hija a salvo, abrazo al par de uniformados, esta vez Nick devolvió el abrazo con cariño.

Judy: hasta luego señora. Adiós Karla. –madame nos retiramos.

-Hasta luego oficiales, ¡dios los bendiga! La madre continuaba llorando, –adiós señorita conejo, hasta pronto señor zorro.

-zanahorias, necesito mi sueño de belleza, quiero dormir… -deja de quejarte…pero si, yo también necesito dormir…

Volvieron a subir a su enorme transporte y se fueron a su hogar. Su misión había terminado.

 **Un aviso de nuestro patrocinador…si otro.**

Saludos lectores, me encanto escribir este capítulo, creo es el más extenso de la historia, y con más acción, espero fuera de su total agrado, si tienen más sugerencias, ideas o similares, coméntenlas y yo veré como acoplarlas a la historia.

Me temo, que este será el último capítulo que suba en un buen rato, **(ojo, no daré por abandonada la historia)** , pero mis vacaciones casi terminan y debo volver a la facultad, lo cual no me dejara el tiempo suficiente para subir capítulos tan seguido, pues saben que en una buena semana, he subido hasta 2 nuevos capítulos, les pido paciencia. Sin más por el momento agradezco su preferencia y sus comentarios, tanto positivos, y sugerencias. Estén pendientes.

ATENTAMENTE: Rey Gorem


	33. Chapter 33

**Un aviso de nuestro patrocinador:**

Saludos a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta historia, agradezco su permanencia hasta este capítulo, sigan leyendo.

¡Por dios!, ¿en verdad les gusto el capitulo anterior?¿Con todo y soundtrack? Me alagan con sus comentarios, es ahí, cuando se, que he realizado algo bueno.

 **Menciones especiales:**

 **Tigerdemon** : ¿en serio, tú crees? Gracias por tu voto positivo.

 **Puj** **:** apenas vamos con lo bueno, nada se ha solucionado.

 **Darkkness666** **:** gracias mí estimado, las canciones las hice pensando en el gusto musical que compartimos, fue realmente difícil elegir las melodías idóneas para cada relato.

 **Unnamed being** **:** tomo en consideración toda opinión, y la medito, en verdad no pensé hacerlo, hasta que lo propusiste. Agradezco vuestra ovación, (espero que fuera de pie). Ahora debo hacer un capitulo todavía más épico para superarlo, será realmente difícil, y más si pongo un soundtrack.

 **Ahora con lo nuestro…**

 **Capítulo 33: horas extra**

Nuestro oficiales, poco habían dormido, casi 1 hora, lo único que alejo el implacable sueño, fue una ducha helada, desayunaron jugo de universo y un beso matutino, pues el tiempo estaba sobre ellos, llegarían tarde. Al abordar a la hermosa rosita, Nick encendió radio, para escuchar la hermosa voz de Brian Johnson interpretando "thunderstruck", lo cual termino de reanimar sus agotadas almas.

Al llegar a la jefatura, el inmenso felino Ben los saludos, quien tenía un ojo morado, y varios raspones en su redonda facie, pero esa sonrisa alegre que lo caracterizaba seguía presente.

-buenos días, espero que pudieran dormir, porque yo no, sigo excitado por lo de anoche, fue algo épico…que tal su crucero. Guiño su ojo bueno, pero en realidad parecía que parpadeaba.

Judy bostezo cual león al igual que el zorro, -mi querido Ben, lamento informarte que no obtuve mi sueño de belleza, estoy a nada de caer muerto. –como si tu fueras el único…torpe zorro. La conejita volvió a bostezar, dejando ver sus blancos dientes.

Terminaron de charlar con Ben y fueron a sus cubículos-oficina para iniciar con su extenuante reporte.

-zanahorias, ¿quieres un café? Voy por el mío, necesito cafeína si pretendo rendir el día de hoy.

-si, por favor, 4 cucharadas de café y 2 de azúcar, y una rosquilla si no es molestia, gracias tesoro.

El zorro salió cual zombie rumbo a la cafetería, saludaba a todo oficial que se topaba, de entre los rostros que divisaba en la cafetería, estaba su equipo de parranda de anoche; las gemelas Omega y Diego.

Yuli: buenas Nick -que tal galán, guiño Zuri -Buenos días Nick, ¿todo bien?

-saludos muchachos, debemos volver a salir todos juntos, lo de anoche fue un agasajo. Aun con sueño el zorro trataba de mantener su humor. –vine por un par de tazas de café, extra cargadas y un par de bollos. Volvió a bostezar.

Charlaron un poco y todos volvieron a sus tareas. Al llegar a su oficina, la conejita tenía su cabeza sobre sus brazos, apoyándose en el escritorio, el sueño la había derrotado, Nick no tuvo el corazón para despertarla, beso su frente y prosiguió a terminar el reporte.

En la alcaldía, estaba el jefe Bogo hablando con la prensa sobre lo acontecido en los muelles, las preguntas iban y venían, las luces provenientes de las cámaras resplandecían sin cesar.

¿Encontraron a todas las hembras desaparecidas?

-así es, a cada una de ellas, todas están en perfecto estado de salud.

¿Cómo dieron con el lugar? ¿Quién supo de su localización?

-los oficiales Hopps y Wilde, tras una intensa búsqueda, dieron con el muelle donde se ubicaba dicha embarcación.

¿Es cierto que atraparon a los responsables?

-sí, fueron aprendidos por los oficiales previamente mencionados.

¿También encontraron un laboratorio de narcóticos? ¿Hay algún detenido? ¿Las drogas volverán a las calles?

-en el muelle #9 se encontraba dicho establecimiento, durante los hechos, los presuntos responsables lograron huir, pero tengo a mis mejores oficiales tras su rastro y en cuanto a los narcóticos, no volverán a circular por las calles.

El semblante del jefe comenzaba mostrar impaciencia hacia los reporteros, rogaba por que terminara pronto su martirio…

 **En sabana central**

En los condominios Marfil se encontraba un tigre con serios problemas de ira, rugía como sus antepasados, las mucamas ni por asomo se acercaban a la oficina de donde provenían aquellos sonidos que hacían retumbar el lujoso departamento. Los objetos salían proyectados por la puerta, en un intento por serenarse el tigre tomo un vaso y lo lleno de vodka, respiro profundo y se aposto su única silla buena que le quedaba. Llamo a su secretaria, una coneja de pelaje negro, y ojos verdes.

-señorita Melany, sería tan amable de contactar con los inversionistas e informarles que la junta se adelanta para hoy, en el la sala de reuniones del hotel "Congo" a las 18:00, muchas gracias.

-si señor Ivanov, ¿se le ofrece algo más?, antes de que me retire. –si, por favor llama al carpintero o a alguien que pueda reparar este caos. –señor; creo que sería mejor que comprara todo de nuevo, las sillas y el escritorio no parecen que tengan reparación alguna. Pero veré que puedo hacer. Sin más se retiró la coneja.

Gracias Melany, cuando termines eso, te puedes ir. Que tengas una buena noche.

-gracias señor Ivanov, que descanse.

 **Jefatura de policía**

Después de un esfuerzo titánico el zorro había terminado con el reporte, sumamente detallado, pues si lo hacía a "su manera" la coneja no lo dejaría en paz por un buen rato, pues tenía la costumbre de omitir los detalles y cualquier otro dato que fuera irrelevante para él. Se levantó de su silla y sin despertar a la chica se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe. Dejo la carpeta sobre el escritorio y regreso.

-sigues donde te deje, que linda conejita…la chica tenía un hilo de saliva escapando por la comisura de sus labios –esto debo aprovecharlo pensó el vulpino, tomo su celular y capturo la imagen para la posteridad y las generaciones futuras, o por lo menos para él, sería su nuevo protector de pantalla y la usaría para mofarse de Judy, cuando le venga en gana. Eran casi las 15:30 p.m. opto por dar como finalizado su día.

Nick trataba de despertar a Judy sin éxito alguno.

-zanahorias, estoy completamente seguro que en tu vida pasada fuiste un oso, solo tienes apariencia de conejo. Será mejor que abras esos ojitos, si el jefazo te ve, ni los dioses te salvaran.

¡Hopps, Wilde! ¡Donde están! ¡Donde está su reporte! el temor de Nick había tomado forma física.

Ni con la inmensa voz del jefe, la conejita despertó, en verdad parecía un oso hibernando. -¿¡Por qué Hopps está durmiendo en el trabajo!?

-jefazo, nuestro reporte está en su escritorio, lo acabo de dejar, y en cuanto a Hopps, está descansando la vista , puede que este algo cansada por la fiestecita de anoche…al igual que yo, Nick salió en defensa de su chica.

-es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse. –nos vemos mañana gran jefe. –sobre eso, tómense el día, nos el lunes, se merecen un buen descanso, los quiero como nuevos, ya que ustedes interrogaran a Savage. –todo el fin de semana libre, magnifico, jefecito, se ha ganado el cielo con creces.

La conejita no abrió los ojos ni por un instante, todo el palabrerío no la despertó, así que Nick no tuvo más remedio que llevarla en brazos.

-Wilde, el zorro volteo a ver a Bogo, -no hagas nada malo, sonrió maliciosamente el jefe.

-¿yo? Sería incapaz de hacer algo de esa naturaleza, soy casi un santo, hasta el lunes jefazo.

Conforme recorría la jefatura con Judy en sus brazos, varios oficiales los veían, unos sonreían por la linda telenovela, otros los ignoraban, Garraza tenía una sonrisa infantil, junto a él estaban las gemelas.

–hasta luego chicos.

-nos vemos Benny.

-se ven tan lindos juntos. Suspiraba Zuri, coneja suertuda. – ¿celos hermanita?, algún día encontraras al valiente que te quiera.

 **18:00 Hotel Congo, sala de reuniones.**

Era una sala grande, con varias pantallas para videoconferencias y demás artilugios oficinistas. En el centro de la sala, había una mesa larga rectangular, al lado izquierdo había 4 sillas y la diestra 4, y dos a los extremos de la misma. En cada una de ellas se encontraba un animal, un rinoceronte, una topo nariz de estrella, un oso negro, dos hembras leopardo de las nieves, gemelas, y un conejo. Solo faltaban 3 animales más en llegar.

La puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando entrar a Boris Ivanov, "no buscaba quien se hizo, si no quien se la pagara". Ocupo su lugar, ahora solo quedaba el lugar de Thor.

-señores, como saben, hemos sufrido un pequeño contratiempo, nuestra fabrica fue clausurada y nuestro buque abordado por la ZPD. Me encantaría saber ¿!COMO CARAJO DIERON CON NUESTROS NEGOCIOS¡? ¡DE ALGUNA JODIDA FORMA RASTREARON A THOR, Y ESO LOS LLEVO AL BARCO Y A LA MALDITA FABRICA. POR SI FUERA POCO ARRESTARON A LA MALDITA LIEBRE Y LLENARON DE BALAS AL IMBÉCIL DE FENRIR! comenzó a maldecir en ruso. Los socios guardaban silencio.

-Alex, dime cuanto perdimos… intento serenarse -me temo que poco más de 7 millones, solo con la fábrica, dentro de ella había dinero en efectivo, producto en producción y mercancía lista para salir, y en cuanto al barco casi 3 millones, las féminas ya tenían compradores, los cuales pagaron por adelantado, y exigen su reembolso.

Boris estaba que se lo llevaba el averno, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a recorrer la sala cual bestia enjaulada.

-Surtur, se dirigió al rinoceronte -si mal no recuerdo, te ordene que reforzaras la vigilancia de ambos lugares, y ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

Surtur: lo hice, a cada embarcación lleve 70 sujetos, y más armas. – ¡pero no fue suficiente! ¡Pedazo de imbécil!

-Odín, nos tomaron por sorpresa, no solo fue la ZPD, trabajaban en conjunto con la banda de los Kodiak. – si solo hubiera sido la ZPD, ningún oficial estaría vivo. Hablo Freyja, una de las gemelas.

Hela: tiene razón, cuando nos topamos con el equipo SWAT, estaban siendo apoyados por la banda de los osos. Tuvimos suerte de salir.

El tigre resoplaba fuertemente, estaba a nada de empezar a exhalar fuego.

Heimdall: señor, yo puedo esclarecer sus dudas sobre como dieron con nuestros negocios

-Ilústranos; ordeno Odín.

-de acuerdo a mis fuentes, rastrearon a Thor hasta un bar, ellos lo conocen con su nombre de civil, esto fue gracias a los osos, al parecer son conocidos del zorro. Cuando la coneja hizo cantar a la hiena, hablo sobre la droga, Thor y los muelles. Esto aclara la razón del porque los osos y sus subordinados, secuestraron a los vendedores.

Alex: entonces si trabajaban juntos… -así es, y al contar con su "apoyo" dieron con ambas embarcaciones y con ellos lograron capturar los navíos, atrapando a Thor y matando a Fenrir en el proceso.

-y para aclarar ¿quién mato al inepto de Fenrir? Intervino el oso. –la coneja y el zorro. Respondió la topo.

-Entonces probablemente han de saber sobre nosotros. Hablo Hela. –explícate cariño, por favor, le pidió Surtur.

Hela: me refiero que saben sobre nosotros, al menos sobre Odín, Loki, Fenrir, Alex y yo.

-Sigo sin entender, expreso el rinoceronte.

Freyja: Lo que quiere decir Hela es; ellos conocieron a la pareja durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mr Big, al menos en su faceta de civiles. Y conocen a Alex por su altercado romántico, y Odín les comento que trabajaban juntos.

Surtur: voy entendiendo. Pero como nos afecta que se conozcan.

Saben que Ricardo y Jack estaban trabajando juntos; interrogaran a la liebre, y si eso no fuera suficiente, saben que Ricardo trabajaba con Boris, Urso, y Natasha, por lo menos como empresarios y Alex es su contador, pronto los buscaran por información sobre Ricardo, es cuestión de tiempo para que comiencen a investigar a cada uno de nosotros. Después de todo, el jefe de la policía nos vio durante la pelea en el barco, no duden que ya estamos siendo buscados. La única "a salvo" es Heimdall ella sigue en su túnel bajo tierra.

-¡ESTOY ENCABRONADO, CON TODOS USTEDES, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE UNA CAMPIRANA Y UN ESTAFADOR SE CONVIRTIERAN EN UN FASTIDIO PARA NOSOTROS DE LA NOCHE A LA MAÑANA! Boris hacia un esfuerzo por contener su ira, con resultados mínimos.

-La única forma de que no nos sigan es matando o rescatando a Savage. Argumento el oso. –como pretendes hacer eso, lo interrogo Surtur. –simple, a tu manera, irrumpimos en la jefatura, localizamos a Thor, lo matamos o rescatamos y listo.

Hela: ¿Cómo pretendes buscarlo en plena jefatura Loki?, no sabemos dónde están las celdas

-las celdas están el sótano, a un lado de la caldera. Le respondió

Alex: ¿cómo sabes eso? -fui arrestado muchas veces en mi juventud. El oso le aclaro su duda.

-dinos Odín, que haremos con Savage, vivo o muerto.

-lo quiero vivo, maten a quien interfiera, de ser preciso a la coneja y al zorro. -¡¿olvidas nuestro trato!? Intervino Alex.

Boris: ¿me estas ordenando que hacer? Sin previo aviso tomo por el cuello a Alex, asfixiándolo con suma facilidad, su pelaje estaba completamente erizado, estaba a escasos segundos de arrancarle la cabeza al conejo. -Eres tigre de palabra, así cúmplela, hablo con debilidad la presa. Boris logro apaciguar momentáneamente la rabia que lo consumía. –sí, tienes razón, te prometí tu pago, mi palabra y honor es lo único que me queda. Así fue convenido, y así será.

Freyja: ¿y cuando pretenden rescatar al infeliz? ¿Mañana? ¿El fin de semana? Su tono era sarcástico.

-el día de acción de gracias.

Surtur: ¿Por qué ese día? Probablemente ya estén interrogando a Thor, por que esperar tanto.

-Esa liebre será muchas cosas, pero no nos delatara, aún tiene una pizca de decencia, intervino Hela.

-Lo que queda de los policías estará vigilando el desfile y otro tanto estará participando en su carro alegórico, y la jefatura estará con vigilancia mínima. Solo requiero de la ayuda de Surtur, la vigilancia de Heimdall y unos cuantos esbirros, nada muy complejo. No puede fallar. Loki explico su plan.

-si por alguna razón, fallan en recuperar a Savage, cualquiera de ustedes, los matare yo mismo, ninguno de ustedes es realmente importante. Amenazo el tigre mientras de su traje sacaba un revolver calibre 50 y apuntaba a las cabezas de los presentes. No tolerare más fallas. Ahora largo.

Todos los animales salieron sin hacer ruido, únicamente se quedó Boris, maldecía a la granjera y al estafador.

 **Casa de Nick**

La pareja había llegado a casa, Nick llevaba a su conejita en brazos, la chica en verdad estaba en coma. Al cargarla, Nick inhalaba el aroma corporal de la conejita como si fuese alguna droga, y prácticamente lo era. La fragancia de lavanda alteraba los receptores neuronales del zorro, y considerando su excelente olfato, estaba en un éxtasis.

Subió las escaleras y dejo a la chica, no sin antes cambiarle su uniforme por un pijama azul con estampado de nubes.

-debes conseguir algo más "cómodo" para dormir pelusa. Algo con encaje negro. Pero bueno, me conformare con esto.

El, también cambio su atuendo por lago más sencillo, una camisa de tirantes blanca, y un pantalón deportivo.

Bajo a la cocina, el rugido de su estómago era más fuerte que el sueño que lo invadía, encendió el estéreo, cantaba al ritmo de "Is this love", la melodía no tardo en invadir la morada, pues tenía un excelente sistema de audio, pensando en su bella durmiente el volumen fue ajustado para no perturbar su sueño, como si eso fuera posible pensó Nick.

Estando en la sala degustaba un emparedado de pavo junto a una soda de cola, y deleitaba su oído con el ritmo de Liob Marley. No paraba de cantar entre mordidas.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hora es? Judy comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento, -¡el reporte! ¡Carajo!

De un salto nivel olímpico salió de la alcoba, aun somnolienta y sin importar su atuendo comenzó la carrera por terminar el reporte. Al bajar las escaleras sus piernas jugaron en su contra, estando a escasos 4 peldaños se tropezó e impacto contra el suelo de manera estruendosa.

-¡carajo! Zanahorias, caíste como costal de papas. Parece que decidiste volver a la tierra de los vivos. -¡Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme! Que hacemos en la casa, porque estoy en pijama y lo más importante que paso con el reporte.

-más despacio señorita, acabas de salir de tu coma-hibernación-sueño de belleza, sin mencionar tu pequeño tropezón. -¡NICK!

-bien, bien, por las buenas lo que quieras. Levanto sus brazos a manera de protegerse de la conejita, no paraba de burlarse de ella. –el reporte lo entregue a Bogo, tal como te gusta, pues tú te quedaste dormida. - ¡QUE! yo nunca haría eso. – ¿no? Nick le mostro la foto que la evidenciaba.

-dios, espero que el jefe no me viera…espera…!¿me vio?¡ -tu qué crees, parecías muerta, nada te despertó, ni los gritos del jefe, se mofaba el zorro -seguro me manda a parquímetros chillo Judy.

Nick: no creo, parece que al verte en coma, se apiado de ti, y nos dio el viernes libre y todo el fin de semana. -¿en serio? –sip, ahora relájate un poco zanahorias, déjame terminar mi cena y nos vamos a dormir.

El semblante de la chica paso de preocupación a calma en cuestión de minutos, fue a sentarse al sofá para terminar de relajarse, Nick por su parte terminaba su cena.

-Nick, no crees, que ese emparedado es muy poco para tu hambre, yo podría "cocinarte" algo exquisito y muy caliente. La chica adopto una posición incitadora y relamiéndose los labios.

El vulpino comprendió las sucias intenciones de la conejilla, pero quería hacerse el desentendido.

-¿cómo qué?, ya casi estoy satisfecho.

-tal vez una carne exótica, suave, con mucho sabor, y picante. –suena bien pelusa, cuanto crees que tardes en cocinarla. -5 minutos, solo necesito cambiarme de ropa, la chica le guiño el ojo, y subió a la alcoba para ponerse algo más cómodo.

-cena y "postre", la noche se pone mejor, pensó Nick mientras terminaba su cena, sin esperar nada, se enfilo al cuarto para degustar el postre.

Cuando llego a la puerta trato de abrirla, pero tenía seguro.

-zanahorias, déjame entrar. –espera un poco.

Pasaron casi 10 minutos y Judy no salía ni quitaba el seguro.

-zanahorias y la cena que me prometiste ¿dónde está? A este paso me comeré mi pata izquierda.

El seguro de la puerta había sido retirado, el predador entro en la alcoba escasamente iluminada por una tenue luz de la luna que penetraba por la venta, donde una conejita con un camisón blanco con encaje, lencería provocativa esperaba en la cama.

-zanahorias, donde está mi cena, tengo hambre. Se hizo el desentendido.

-aquí está, ven por ella. Incitaba al zorro con ademan. –sabes que quieres conejita como cena.

Nick suspiro pesadamente colocando una pata sobre su cara a manera de resignación.

-si eso quieres pelusa…sonrió maliciosamente, mostrando sus colmillos y emitiendo un leve gruñido salto sobre su presa.

El par de animales comenzó con la parte romántica, varios besos, caricias eran intercambiados.

El zorro comenzó atacando el fino cuello de Judy, sabía perfectamente que esa parte la hacía derretirse en sus brazos. La lepórida se dejó consentir, no dejaba de abrazar el cuello del zorro, faltaba escasa presión para asfixiarlo, varios gemidos de placer escapaban de sus labios.

El zorro logro librarse de su captora, para llegar al busto de ella, donde dio inicio a una serie de leves mordidas a las areolas de la chica; mientras mordía un busto el otro era tomado con delicadeza. La presa comenzaba sentir como su intimidad comenzaba a humedecerse.

El canido descendió por debajo del ombligo de la chica, donde un aroma lo llamaba gritos, sin mediar palabra o cruzar miradas, comenzó a lamer la parte intermedia entre ambas piernas de la hembra.

Judy aprisionaba d nueva cuenta la cabeza de Nick, esta vez con sus contorneadas piernas mientras sus gemidos inundaban cada rincón de la casa.

-te gusta zanaha… -¡sigue, no te detengas! con una mano, la orejona empujo la cabeza del zorro de vuelta a su trabajo, estaba a punto de terminar, únicamente con el hocico de su novio.

La prenda íntima estaba más que empapada debido a los fluidos y salida del zorro, literalmente se transparentaba.

-ya me harte de esto. Grito Nick mientras retiraba la prenda mojada de un solo tirón, y levantaba la pelvis de la chica para adentrase a su "madriguera" únicamente con su lengua.

-tus colmillos…tu calidez…te siento dentro de mi…no pares…NIIICCKK

-veo que terminaste zanahorias… la veía con la cara mojada por el orgasmo de la chica, aún tenía un lindo collar, hecho con las piernas de su novia… -pero apenas estoy calentando pelusa, viene mi turno de terminar.

Se arrancó las prendas que tenía en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, giro a la chica quien tenía la respiración y latidos a cien por hora, trataba de recuperase del orgasmo previo recostada en las sabanas; pero no podía. Aún estaba firme y sin pedir permiso entro de nueva cuenta en la "madriguera".

Los embates eran fuertes, produciendo cierto sonido que hacia hervir la sangre a ambos mamíferos, para no perder la linda costumbre, Nick palmeaba el trasero de su pareja, aun con el pelaje y la tenue luz, se apreciaba un tono rojizo en la piel de Judy.

-has sido una niña mala y debes ser reprendida.

-soy tu niña mala…más duro…no he aprendido mi lección… ¿ya no tienes fuerza?

El zorro volvió a girar a la presa, la levanto y se enfilo a la puerta del baño, donde arremetió con firmeza. La madera crujía con cada embate, las bisagras estaban a punto de vencerse.

El rostro de Judy estaba irreconocible, mostraba un gesto de placer puro, sus pequeñas uñas se clavaban a la espalda de su agresor, de misma forma mordía su cuello.

–zanahorias, eres una fiera, mmm, así me gustan…así me encantas…

Nick no daba tregua alguna, aun cuando su mente estuviera exhausta, su físico podía con los rounds que fuesen.

Recorrieron toda la habitación, demostrando la flama que los consumía. Las posiciones fueron variadas, como si hubiesen estudiado a fondo el libro hindú.

-ya estoy…no…puedo resis… -espera un poco más…ya casi llego…!DIOS¡

Ambos llegaron al clímax, Judy gritaba mientras Nick mordía sus labios mientras terminaba dentro de ella. La carga fue exuberante, salía de la intimidad de la conejita, parecía rio desviado de su cauce.

Ambos terminaron en la cama sin aliento, casi al borde del desmayo.

De un movimiento brusco, la conejita se reincorporo, poniéndose al nivel del "amigo" de Nick.

-pelusa…que haces…quieres más…hablaba agitado

-sí, ahora, te daré una mano…

Tomo el miembro y comenzó a estimularlo, era una genio innata para esa tarea.

-como no he comido nada en todo el día…creo que me conformare con esto…espero quedar satisfecha…la orejona reía con malicia.

-zanahorias…eres la chica de mis sueños…anda que esperas…tu cena se enfría.

Sin más palabras, Judy engullo su cena. Lamia mientras su garra subía y bajaba, el zorro parecía lobo, aullaba de placer, de lujuria; haciendo uso de sus manos, obligaba a su amada a llegar más lejos, la tomaba de las orejas mientras movía su pelvis, su "cabeza" dominaba al zorro.

Si fuese competencia, Judy la ganaría con una soberana ventaja, besaba todo el tronco del falo.

-ya termino…dime donde lo quieres…decide pronto…

Ella lo miro de reojo, retiro el miembro de sus labios y comenzó el movimiento de muñeca, los ojos del vulpino se voltearon mientras liberaba de nueva cuenta su esencia.

Ni una gota toco el suelo de la habitación, todo el contenido de Nick fue depositado en el rostro de aquella pequeña fiera que tenía por pareja.

-Judy…ya dije que te amo… -mmm…no…hoy no. Sonreía Judy mientras se enfilaba al baño, para tomar una ducha rapida.

-en ese caso…te amo…te adoro, recuérdame darle las gracias a tu madre por hacerte tal como me gustan, hehehe, esperame zanahorias, deja te lavo esa candente espalda tuya.

El rápido baño que quería la fierecilla se alargó un poco, el agua fría de la regadera hervía al hacer contacto con los cuerpos. Pasados 30 minutos salieron con una sonrisa de lado a lado de sus rostros, recostaron sus débiles cuerpos en el lecho matrimonial, sus miradas se cruzaron como cada noche; aun con todo ese frenesí erótico, el crucero de la noche anterior, aún tenían fuerzas para abrazar a aquella alma, a la que le juraron amor eterno.

-Judy, ¿estás segura de querer pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado? Bien podrías conseguir a un conejo bien parecido, y tener muchos hijos, tal como tus padres hicieron. Soy feliz a tu lado, pero no sé si tú lo eres, o solo estás conmigo por las noches de pasión desenfrenada.

-shhh, la chica silencio los labios del zorro con un tierno beso, -torpe zorro, tú me propusiste matrimonio, ahora cumples tu promesa. Eres más que una maquina sexual bien afinada, eres mi compañero, amigo, novio y futuro marido, no cambiaría eso por nada en el mundo. Y en cuanto a los hijos, no nos apresuremos, bajemos un poco la velocidad. Te amo Nick, nunca olvides eso, torpe zorro.

-coneja astuta.

Ahora la muestra de afecto eran cálidos besos y caricias sobre sus pelajes, lentamente cayeron rendidos ante su cansancio.


	34. Chapter 34

**Un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador:**

Saludos camaradas, lamento la tan larga espera, pero la facultad absorbe mucho tiempo, si no es por la tarea, es porque necesito un tiempo para recuperarme, y con una mente saturada, no puedo escribir, las ideas no llegan. Pero aquí está el más nuevo capítulo. Tengan paciencia chicos, gracias por continuar conmigo, abrazos a todos.

 **Menciones especiales…**

 **Peridot:** me agrada tu voto positivo, claro que hare más.

 **joselechuga194:** comprendo tu situación, la carrera absorbe mucho tiempo, pero que queríamos estudiar no? hahaha

 **fan z** **:** la verdad no estoy seguro de cada cuando subiré capítulos nuevos, según quería subir este capítulo desde el domingo 19 de agosto, pero la carrera no me dio tiempo, a tal punto que perdí el hilo de la historia. Ten paciencia, la historia continuara, no de manera tan seguida, pero si continuara.

 **Guest:** continuare, espero que sigas la historia con mucho ánimo y gusto.

 **Darkkness666:** es un gusto ver tus comentarios, es complicado elegir la canción idónea para cada momento, pero si tú dices que quedo bien, es más que suficiente.

 **Necrocoffee** **:** ¿solo lees la historia por lo momentos calientes? Hehehe, me parece bien. Espero que la espera entre capítulos te haga abandonar la historia.

 **Ahora con lo nuestro…**

 **Capítulo 34: todos hablan**

El fin de semana había sido grato, relajante, sanador, caliente, era justo lo hubiese recomendado el doctor. La pareja había salido a todos lados, desde salidas al cine, a cenar, bailar, desayunar con la madre de Nick, al hacer esto, no le comentaron sobre su compromiso, querían juntar a los señores Hopps para hacer el anuncio oficial entre familias. El único problema era elegir el momento, lugar y formas adecuadas para hacerlo, pero eso sería problema para otro día.

El lunes volvió; el chef de 5 estrellas, Nick, cocinaba el desayuno, mientras Judy tomaba su ducha matutina. Con su espíritu renovado, y el cuerpo fortalecido, recorrieron el sendero rumbo a la jefatura, el camino fue ameno, la banda sonora corría por parte de Ozzy Osbearne.

Llegaron y como todos los días el redondo recepcionista los recibió con gran afecto, charlaron un poco, y se dirigieron a la oficina del gran jefe.

Golpearon la puerta antes de entrar, les fue permitida la entrada, Bogo tomaba su desayuno, una inmensa taza de café y dos cajas repletas de rosquillas.

-jefazo, buenos días, si sigue comiendo de esa manera, terminara bastante redondo, algo así como un Garraza con cuernos. Se mofaba el vulpino.

-Cállate Nick, no empieces tan temprano; lo reprendió la conejita asestando un golpe en el hombro del bufón de pelo rojo. –déjalo Hopps; después de todo, esta celoso de mi imponente físico, flexiono un brazo mostrando su poderío, mientras mostraba una leve sonrisa, el jefe estaba inusualmente de humor.

-señores, frunció el ceño-, quiero que interroguen al infeliz que está en la cómoda celda, saquen toda la información que puedan, nombres, socios, lugares, todo. No importa lo que tarden. Háganlo cantar.

Judy: jefe, sobre eso, el día de la redada al barco, cuando neutralizamos al otro sujeto en el puente, sabemos quién era, su nombre era Ricardo Lobares… -era Coyotares, zanahorias, eres pésima para recordar nombres, y como dice ella, lo conocemos de pura casualidad, en una fiesta de un amigo mío, hace un tiempo atrás, y creemos que tiene más cómplices.

-¿saben quiénes son, tienen alguna idea de donde pueden estar? Interrumpió Bogo

-Tenemos algunos nombres, pero al parecer son sujetos de negocios, necesitamos buscar algunos contactos para dar con ellos. Hablo la conejita con voz firme.

-tienen autorización para hacer lo necesario para rastrear a sus cómplices. Espero avances antes del jueves. -¿Porque antes del jueves jefazo?

-es día de acción de gracias y como es costumbre, la ZPD debe participar en el desfile, además de prestar sus servicios para la vigilancia. – ¿y usted estará marchando en el desfile jefecito?

-no, odio los desfiles, no soporto esa horrenda música de carro alegórico. Yo me quedare, ustedes deberán ir, el alcalde los quiere encabezando la faena. Los mantendré informados por cualquier detalle del evento. Ahora vallan por el infeliz del sótano.

-sí señor, respondieron al unisonó. Salieron de la oficina, rumbo a las celdas bajo el recinto.

-Zanahorias, espero que no se te pase la mano interrogando a la liebre…

-¿a qué te refieres? – ¿recuerdas cuando interrogaste a esa pobre hiena en el bar?, no lo repitas, bueno podrías hacerlo, pero con eso de los derechos animales, no les puedes tocar ni un pelo.

-no necesito recurrir a una navaja para conseguir la información. Tengo mis métodos…

-has despertado mi curiosidad pelusa, haremos la rutina del policía bueno, policía malo.

-Ya veremos.

El par de uniformados, se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios, donde la liebre los esperaría.

En la celda #3 se encontraba una liebre, de pelaje gris oscuro, alto para su especie, tenía cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, una grande recorría su rostro de lado a lado, desde su captura, no había dicho o emitido sonido alguno. Parecía un monje que realizo un voto de silencio, y con ese lindo traje naranja, lo parecía.

-¡ey gusano!, le gritó uno de los guardias, un jabalí con cara de pocos amigos. –es hora de que cantes, abrió la celda y saco al infeliz a punta de patadas y jalones. Sabes orejón, comenzabas a agradarme, tu silencio, el verte enjaulado, era divertido.

Llegaron al salón de interrogatorios, un cuarto de 7 x 7, color gris, cuyas lámparas zumbaban por el desgaste que tenían, en el centro una mesa y un par de sillas, con la típica ventana polarizada y una cámara en una esquina, para grabar todo.

-espera aquí, pronto llegaran tus amigos y podrán charlar cuanto quieras.

La liebre ocupo una de las sillas, tenía cadenas en manos y patas, no podría salir de ese lugar, solo la muerte lo salvaría, solo debía esperarla, pues, su jefe, no dejaba cabos sueltos, y él era uno.

Espero por 20 minutos, hasta que la única puerta se abrió, dando paso a la coneja y al zorro.

-viejo, que mala pinta tienes, ¿la cama de tu celda es cómoda? Por lo menos te han dado algo de comer. Hablo Nick, entre sarcasmo y serio era su tono de voz.

-señor Savage, ¿sabe por qué está usted aquí? Esperamos una total cooperación de su parte, y de ser así, su condena se verá reducida drásticamente, puede llamar a su abogado, si no cuenta con uno, se le asignara. Hablaba Judy, mientras dejaba una carpeta con diversos papeles sobre la mesa.

Savage: ….no… -¿no qué? Continúo la conejita. –mi cama no es cómoda, parece ser de roca, y la comida de este lugar es mierda. Y por el abogado, no se preocupe, no quiero nada, no lo necesito, tengo una licenciatura en derecho. ¿Qué clase de trato me darán? Tanto ustedes, como yo, ya estamos muertos, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-relájate nene, por qué dices cosas tan feas. Son las 9:30 de la mañana, es muy temprano para el odio, hablar de muerte y cosas así. -lo hago porque es verdad, en cualquier momento, nos volverán tapetes peludos…y tu hermosura, serás un sexy tapete. Giño el ojo a Judy.

-ten más respeto por la oficial Hopps, si no fuera por esa cámara y tus jodidos derechos, en este momento estarías dándonos lo que queremos. El semblante de Nick cambio drásticamente.

Judy: Savage, dinos que harían tú y tu socio con las hembras, tienen algo que ver con la fábrica de narcóticos, tienes más socios.

-oficial, su visión es muy limitada, será la mejor oficial del mundo, de la ciudad, en esta habitación, pero sigue siendo una coneja, cuya autoridad es nula, por lo menos su socio, "inspira temor" solo por tener grandes colmillos. Ahora en cuanto a mi compañero, el cual debe estar en otra celda lejos de aquí, o en una caja, haríamos lo que se hace con cualquier mercancía. Por lo narcóticos no se preocupe, yo no trabajo con esas cosas, no es negocio consumir tu propio producto. Y sí, tengo más amigos…uno o dos.

-Dinos donde encontrarlos, ordeno Nick. -señor zorro, tenga paciencia, usted no los encontrara, ellos los encontraran y a mí, también, y todos moriremos. No hablare más, si quieren más datos, mejoren mi cama, mi comida y tal vez, solo tal vez lo pensare…

No habían conseguido nada realmente relevante o que los llevara a un sitio. Llamaron al jabalí para que lo regresara a su celda.

-todo un personaje, ¿no lo crees zanahorias?, podrías encariñarte con él o sacarle los ojos con un tenedor.

-no tenemos mucho Nick, solo que tiene miedo a sus propios socios, ¿serán capaces de matarlo?

-sí, completamente; iban a vender niñas en el mercado negro, no dudo que maten a sus colaboradores. Pero no os preocupéis, recuerda que aún tenemos un haz bajo nuestra manga. El zorro realizo varios ademanes y literalmente saco una carta de su manga y se la dio a su compañera.

-¿ahora eres hechicero? Hahahaha, y creo saber cuál es tu idea. –un mago jamás revela sus secretos, guiño el ojo.

Judy informo a Bogo, sobre los sucesos durante el interrogatorio, y que tendrían que salir para ir por más información, tal vez harían algo similar a la última vez que fueron de incognito; el búfalo no dijo nada, solo que hicieran su trabajo, y que no hicieran nada ruidoso durante su faena.

-listo zanahorias, ya hice sita con nuestro amigo, nos vera en 1 hora, y necesitamos ropa más, cálida, o nos convertiremos en paletas.

-¿también necesitaremos tu "material de oficina"? –para nada pelusa, iremos como amigos, no como policías.

El par regreso a casa para cambiar sus atuendos, por algo que los abrigara mejor, pues irían a Tundratown, para ver al señor de la mafia.

El trayecto fue rápido y ambos cantaban al compás de "Killed By Death" de Mötorhead, la conejita, hacia la "mano cornuda", Nick solo sonreía al ver que su chica disfrutaba del glorioso rock.

Llegaron a la gran mansión, fueron recibidos por una guardia de poco menos de 6 osos, sabían que ellos vendrían, pero debían asegurar sus identidades. Pasado el retén, ingresaron a la casa, y en el despacho los esperaba el gran jefe de la mafia en todo el distrito.

Mr Big: mis niños, es un gusto tener aquí, beso las mejillas de Judy y Nick tuvo que besar el diminuto anillo.

-Mr Big, gracias por recibirnos de manera tan anticipada, sabemos que es un hombre de negocios, y por ello muy ocupado. -para ustedes siempre tendré tiempo libre, mi niña, además, es una buena razón para despejar mi mente. Nicky me había comentado en su llamada que necesitaban de ayuda, por favor díganme como les puedo servir.

Nick: señor, como debió haber visto en los noticieros, periódicos, o por radio, la ZPD rescato a las hembras desaparecidas, durante el operativo, fue capturado uno de los líderes de dicha operación, y otro fue abatido, pero este sujeto…bueno…lo conocimos durante su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-puedes ser más específico hijo, no recuerdo a todos los invitados. –Era Ricardo Coyotares, intervino Judy -estaba en la mesa de Boris Ivanov, junto a otros animales, un oso negro y una leopardo de las nieves, creemos que están coludidos o tienen información sobre su difunto compañero de negocios.

-y creen que yo estoy relacionado con ellos… -¡no, no, no!, para nada señor, solo nos gustaría que nos dijera dónde podemos localizarlos, para poder interrogarlos, nosotros no mesclaríamos nuestra amistad con el trabajo, pero no sabíamos a dónde acudir, y recordamos ese detalle, esperamos no haberlo insultado. Se disculpó Nick preocupado.

La musaraña rasco su mentón, suspiro pesadamente, -el tigre no es alguien con quien se deba jugar, es como yo, pero sin modales y un aprecio por el juego limpio. Nunca está en un mismo sitio por más de 2 meses, tiene una oficina en el centro y su departamento está en sabana central, les daré su dirección y teléfono. Lo demás corre por su cuenta. Tengan mucho cuidado, no quiero que nada les suceda. Tienen mucho por vivir. Ahora por favor quédense, vamos a cenar.

Los chicos aceptaron la invitación y siguieron al gran oso que llevaba a Mr Big sobre sus patas, hasta un gran comedor, de estilo rustico, pero emanaba un ambiente de paz.

La cena fue amena, el jefe no paraba de relatar su vida, anécdotas, historias, roces con la alta y baja sociedad de Zootopia, amistades en cada rincón del mundo y socios en diversas "empresas", a decir verdad, fue realmente interesante, fue como una charla con el abuelo.

Judy: usted ha hecho de todo señor, me sorprende que no hubiese escrito un libro sobre su vida, o una novela, sería un éxito.

-concuerdo con ella. Agrego el zorro.

-gracias chicos, pero sería un libro muy aburrido si recorto los detalles de mis negocios, y muy escabroso si es totalmente detallado.

Pasaron las horas y los tres no paraban de hablar, desde temas de filosofía, política, religión, etc, realmente fue una estancia amena para todos. Eran casi las 22:00, era tiempo de partir a su morada.

-Mr Big, gracias por su ayuda, por su hospitalidad, la cena y compartir su tiempo, agradecía la conejita mientras besaba a la musaraña.

-mi niña, no tienen que agradecer, seremos de especies diferentes, pero los veo como a mis hijos.

-hablando sobre eso señor, interrumpió Nick, quiero que sea el primero en saber sobre nuestro compromiso, y me gustaría que usted fuera mi padrino, ya que usted es lo más cercano a un padre, me acogió, le falle, me perdono, lo menos que puedo hacer, es esto.

-Nicky, la abuela estaría orgullosa de ti. Sería un honor estar en vuestra boda. ¿Y ya les dijeron a sus padres? -no, aún no, estamos planeando como decirles, ni nuestros amigos lo saben.

-bueno mis niños, espero con ansias ese hermoso día.

Con esto finalmente abandonaron la residencia, y regresaron a su hogar, el día había sido relativamente eficaz, no consiguieron gran información para el caso por parte de la liebre, pero con ayuda de su querido padrino, pudieron localizar a Boris Ivanov, debían ser cautelosos, la advertencia de Mr Big, no debía ser tomada a la ligera, después de todo, fueron socios en el pasado, y era probable que se enfrentaran a un mafioso ruso, y era sabido que la mafia rusa era de las peligrosas y fuertes en el mundo.

El martes llego con fuertes ventarrones, la ventana del cuarto casi se partía por la ventisca. Aunado a esto, la temperatura era gélida, el centro era una copia de Tundratown, solo faltaba una nevada para terminar el paquete invernal.

Antes de salir Judy, realizo una llamada a la oficina de Boris; para que fueran recibidos ese mismo día, hizo uso de su posición como agente del orden; los esperaría a las 12:00 del día.

Sin demora salieron a la jefatura para informar a Bogo sobre la situación.

Una vez terminado su reporte, fueron liberados para ir con el ruso, y buscar algo que fuera de utilidad, sabían que estaba coludido, pero no lo harían hablar, ni con tortura física o mental, deberían hacer las preguntas idóneas y observar sus gestos y reacciones.

Llegaron al lugar donde verían al gran empresario, un edificio inmenso, que demostraba el poder económico y bursátil de la urbe que era Zootopia. En la recepción fueron detenidos por los guardias, pero gracias a sus doradas placas burlaron la revisión, mas delante de la recepción, los esperaba la secretaria de Boris, una coneja de pelaje negro y ojos verdes, comparando atributos físicos, competía con Judy sin dificultad.

Somos los oficiales Hopps y Wilde, venimos a ver al señor Boris Ivanov.

-buenos días, oficiales, soy la secretaria del señor Boris, el los espera en el piso 35, por favor síganme. –gracias señorita… -Melany, Melany Shadow, le respondió al canido. Abordaron el cubo del elevador.

-señorita Shadow, desde hace cuánto trabaja con el señor Boris, la conejita gris, inicio el interrogatorio.

-poco más de 3 años. –ejerce alguna otra labor, además de secretaria. –no, únicamente servicio de escritorio.

Nick: señorita, de pura casualidad, conoce a los socios de su patrón. –conozco a muchos inversionistas que frecuentan al señor Boris, puede ser más específico oficial Wilde.

-ya que insiste, a un oso negro con acento brasileño, un coyote y a una leopardo de las nieves.

-me temo que no, lo siento, ellos no me son familiares, ¿puedo saber su interés en mi jefe y en sus allegados? -son importantes en un caso, no sospechamos de su patrón, pero necesitamos de su tiempo, y unas palabras de aliento.

La charla fue concluida por el timbre el ascensor, que indicaba su llegada. Melany, fue a su escritorio, realizo una llamada, al interior de la oficina contigua, anunciando la presencia de los oficiales, serían recibidos en breve.

Pasaron escasos minutos, la puerta se abrió, dejando salir un rostro conocido, pero nada agradable; Alexander O 'Brian.

-Judy, princesa, que romántico que vengas a buscarme en horas de trabajo, y sin que te dijera donde laboro. –no te ufanes, Alex, estamos aquí por trabajo. - ¿estamos? Volteo su mirada hacia el zorro, quien mostraba una sonrisa casi forzada, mientras acariciaba el arma que tenía en su costado.

-hola chiquilín, hace tiempo que no nos vemos, como te trata la vida, lindo portafolios, ¿puedo verlo?, extendió su pata para tomarlo, alcanzo a rozar el maletín ya que Alex lo alejo bruscamente.

Ambos machos se odiaban con cada fibra de su ser, cada vez que se topaban querían terminar con su contrario. De no ser por estar uniformado, estar en una oficina, la pelea hubiese iniciado con la menor provocación.

-mis amigos Wilde y Hopps, que gusto me da verlos de nuevo, exclamo el tigre que salía de su oficina. -Nos vemos mañana Alex, lanzo una mirada al conejo que le indicaba que partiera…su pago y venganza estaban cercanas.

-por favor entren, tomen asiento, Melany, por favor trae café, y algo que de acompañamiento. Que gusto que vinieran, fue una grata sorpresa su llamada, díganme en que le puedo servir.

-señor Ivanov, nuestra visita no es nada social, estamos aquí para preguntar sobre su amigo, Ricardo Coyotares, quien fue abatido durante el altercado en los muelles, relacionado con las hembras desaparecidas. También capturamos un cómplice. Queremos saber todo lo relevante a Coyotares y si usted sabía sobre sus actividades ilícitas. Judy parecía de roca, su sonrisa, estaba prófuga, un ceño fruncido era lo único que expresaba en ese momento.

-demonios, Hela tenía razón, nos están buscando, fue más pronto de lo esperado, pensaba el inmenso tigre. -ahora sé, porque no respondía mis llamadas, lamento oír sobre su deceso, y más aún sobre sus negocios. Parece que la vida burocrática no le gustaba del todo.

Nick, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a recorrer el lujoso cuarto, quitado de la pena, mientras la chica continuaba con el tigre.

-señor Ivanov, le es familiar el nombre de Jack Savage. –no, para nada. ¿Es el sujeto que estaba con Ricardo? –así es.

-señor Boris, su oficina es muy linda, no puedo dejar de ver las decoraciones de su nación, desde el cuadro de Catedral de San Basilio, y el retrato del Zar Ivan IV, son parientes lejanos. El zorro parecía que no prestaba atención al trabajo de su compañera.

-probablemente, me gustaría que así fuera.

-señor Boris, ignore a mi compañero. De acuerdo a reportes, en la misma noche, en otro muelle, fueron vistos un rinoceronte, unas gemelas leopardo de las nieves, todos relacionados con la elaboración y tráfico de drogas. Alguna vez Coyotares, menciono algo o dio indicios sobre nuevos "negocios".

-no, aun cuando éramos amigos, y socios, nunca hablo de negocios personales. Era algo reservado.

-Tiene una bella vista de la ciudad, vendería mi casa por tener una oficina similar.

-gracias, cuando guste, podemos buscar un nuevo condominio, con buena locación y a buen precio. -excelente.

La estancia fue larga, mil preguntas fueron lanzadas, todas relacionadas al caso, no obtuvieron nada. Debían regresar a la jefatura.

-hasta pronto señor Ivanov, pronto sabrá si requiero sus servicios para comprar una nueva casa.

-lo esperare con gusto, hasta luego oficial Hopps, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos sea de forma más sociable. -esperemos que así sea.

Melany por favor acompáñalos hasta la recepción. –no será necesario, muchas gracias, negó amablemente Judy.

Comenzaron su descenso en el ascensor.

-Nick, no puedo creer que no me apoyaras, no realizaste ni una solo pregunta, solo te paseaste por toda la oficina, parecías niño, no te estabas quieto. Refunfuñaba la chica.

-¿eso crees pelusa? Que poca fe me tienes…conseguiré más información de la que tu crees. Judy volteo a verlo extrañada por sus palabras. – ¿a qué te refieres? –a su tiempo pelusa, todo será revelado a su tiempo. Vamos con bogo, para también se entere. Por lo que hice, también puedo ir preso.

-¿!pues que hiciste?¡

El zorro no dijo nada más, quería decirle al jefe sobre lo acontecido.

Señorita Melany, por favor, prepare la sala de videoconferencia, quiero hablar con los inversionistas.

 **Jefatura de policía.**

En cuanto llegaron buscaron al jefe, quien estaba en su oficina. Antes de ir con Bogo, Nick corrió a su cubículo y tomo su laptop, al tenerla fue con su querido jefe.

-jefazo, como esta… -¿Qué quieres Wilde? Espero que tengan algo relevante sobre el caso. -así es, tenemos un sujeto, no hablo mucho, pero le aseguro que cantara.

-Hopps de que habla. –no lo sé jefe.

Encendió el aparato y busco un programa. El jefe y Judy, seguían sin comprender lo que sucedía.

-listo, estoy enlazado. - ¡WILDE, DINOS DE UNA VEZ QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!

-Según, zanahorias, yo no hice nada durante la visita a nuestro posible enlace con Savage, las drogas y todo lo relacionado con el caso.

-y así fue jefe, el no coopero, durante todo el día, estuvo viendo la oficina de arriba abajo.

-lo que hice, pelusa, fue colocar microcámaras y micrófonos por toda la habitación. Incluso logre colocar un par en el maletín del contador Alex O 'Brian. Giro la pantalla de la computadora para dar muestra de lo que decía.

-Wilde, sabe que por esto puede ir a prisión, por violación a la privacidad. –si jefe, lo sé, pero estamos totalmente seguros que ese sujeto, Boris Ivanov sabe algo, apostaría mi auto a que esta coludido con las drogas, las hembras y dios sabe con qué más está envuelto.

-cual su opinión Hopps… -concuerdo con el totalmente, incluso por un momento pude observar, que está "nervioso", cuando le hable sobre Savage, sus orejas y pelaje se tensaron, al igual que su cola.

-señores, de acuerdo a la leyes, y como guardias de la ley, no podemos hacer eso… -pero jefazo… -¡cállate Wilde! , aún no he terminado, si consideramos las pistas, datos que han recabado y la naturaleza de la situación, por única ocasión les daré la autorización para que lo hagan, en palabras tuyas Wilde, "mirare a otro lado", pero no quiero que digan nada a nadie, queda claro.

-Sí señor. -Pueden retirarse, es todo por hoy.

–antes de irnos, jefe que haremos con Savage, aun necesitamos que hable, y no parece querer cooperar. –yo me ocupare de eso pelusa, soy bueno para obtener lo que quiero, hablo Nick.

-Hagan lo que haga falta para que hable ese infeliz.

Sin más salieron, estaban cada vez más cerca de terminar con el caso.


	35. Chapter 35

**Un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador…**

Chicos, los saludo, después de una inmensa ausencia, a todos ustedes les agradezco por su paciencia. La universidad jala mucho tiempo, más del que quisiera, este capítulo me tomo poco más de 3 semanas terminarlo, pero ya inicie con el próximo, será soberbio…

 **Menciones especiales:**

Alex797: continuare la historia, pero no de manera tan fluida o seguida como hace un tiempo atrás..

: me agrada tu voto positivo, por el contenido hot, no te preocupes, subiré uno súper cargado para ti ;)

Darkkness666: mi estimado, bueno para ese momento mi creatividad ya estaba por los suelos, y además olvide por completo especificar la canción, el próximo capitulo te dejara picado…

Eduardo194: quiero mantener mi anonimato XD, pero estudio en la FES Zaragoza, la carrera la dejo a tu imaginación :P, hahaha, lancemos un GOYA! Al aire camarada.

 **Capítulo 35: información**

Boris estaba meditando sobre lo acontecido con los oficiales, sabían más de lo que él hubiera querido, cada segundo que pasaba estaban más cerca de su yugular.

-señor Ivanov, la sala de videoconferencias esta lista, necesita algo más señor… su secretaria interrumpió su pensar, -no, eso será todo por el momento, gracias señorita Melany.

El tigre tenia erizado el pelaje, Melany volteo la mirada cuando paso frente de ella, aun siendo una presa, no quería cruzar mirada con el enorme tigre, parecía volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

Boris ocupo su lugar en la sala, y comenzó a hablar hacia las varias pantallas que lo rodeaban.

-señores, nuestros queridos oficiales, acaban de hacer me una linda visita, y parece que saben lo que buscan. Somos famosos entre los policías, están pisando nuestros talones.

Surtur: estas diciendo que Hela tenía razón, ya están uniendo los cabos sueltos.

Alex: sabía que el verlos en tu oficina no era nada bueno. -debemos adelantar los planes, irrumpir en la jefatura debe hacerse ya mismo. Aclaro Loki.

-no hay por que apresurarnos, mis amigos en la alcaldía, me informan que el día del desfile se requerirán de poco más de 115 oficiales, esos son los que no siguen en el hospital, desde el incidente de los barcos. Estos uniformados serán repartidos para vigilar y participar en el desfile, lo cual dejara el recinto con seguridad más que mínima.

-desde cuando tienes "amigos" en la alcaldía mi querida Heimdall, cuestiono Freyja. –eso no te importa, importa la información que tengo para ustedes; les agradara saber que nuestro dúo dinámico, será separado por el desfile, la linda conejita, estará en el desfile, en cambio la "alfombra roja", se quedara en la jefatura.

Boris: espero que tu plan de resultados Loki. Para estar seguros, Surtur te acompañara…al igual que yo, hace muchos años que no respiro la esencia de la pólvora y la sangre emanando de los cuerpos inertes de los cuerpos… ustedes chicas irán al desfile, nos informaran sobre todo lo que acontezca. En cuanto vean pasar a los oficiales, nos lo harán saber, para que iniciemos nuestra irrupción.

-Yo iré con ustedes Odín…

-Alex, no iremos por un helado…que te hace pensar que nos serás de ayuda. Lo reprendió el rinoceronte.

-tu pago te será dado, si vas y matas al zorro, o comprometes el trabajo el trato se cancela y personalmente, arrancare tu cabeza. Agrego Odín.

-no lo matare, solo quiero lastimarlo, quiero remodelar su dentadura.

-como quieras, estas advertido, si por tu culpa fallamos, serás el primero en morir, continuo Odín con su amenaza. Loki, Surtur, Alex, vendrán a mi oficina a las 11:30 am para dar los detalles finales, Hela, Freyja, Heimdall, serán nuestro ojos y oídos en el desfile, en cuanto vean a los policías pavoneándose durante el carnaval, nos avisaran para dar inicio a la extracción de Thor.

Con esta última indicación la reunión había terminado. Era cuestión de tiempo para irrumpir en terreno enemigo, realizar su contraofensiva / venganza por arruinar sus negocios.

La mañana era gélida, acompañada de ventiscas y viento silbante, el día era idóneo para estar en casa, dentro de las cálidas sabanas, bebiendo chocolate caliente o una excelente taza de café; acompañado de una linda conejita por pareja, bueno, eso era lo que quería cierto zorro de pelaje rojo, pero, si consideraba su profesión y que, aquella linda conejita que tenía por prometida, no sería posible faltar al trabajo.

Durante el trayecto, el frio calaba los huesos de ambos mamíferos, para estar en el centro de la ciudad, estaban pocos grados arriba de la temperatura más alta de Tundratown.

-debí traer una bufanda, o unos guantes, temblaba Judy.

-da gracias que no vivimos en Tundratown tesoro, a esta hora, ya serias una popsipatita sabor zanahoria, además, esta calentito, una taza de café y estarás como si nada.

Al llegar a la jefatura, el clima se normalizo, Judy amo más que nunca el sistema de calefacción.

-hola chicos, ya se siente la temporada invernal finalmente, saludaba el rechoncho guepardo recepcionista, mientras bebía una inmensa taza de cocoa caliente.

-Ben, al parecer tú ya estás listo para el invierno, se mofaba Nick, -di lo que quieras, soy aprueba de sequias y hambruna; le respondió Garraza guiñando su ojo. Las bromas entre ellos eran comunes, desde leves referencias al tamaño de Ben como las mañas de Nick, siempre guardando el respeto.

-Hola Nick, como estas, era Zuri, quien abrazaba al zorro por la espalda, buscando un poco de calor.

-Zuri, que tal, ¿buscas algo? –sí, una bufanda de zorro, dime, me ayudarías con a encontrar una. Judy no soporto los celos y de manera no tan discreta sentencio al pobre zorro con la mirada.

-perdona Zuri, pero Nick no puede ayudarte, tiene mucho trabajo por hacer, está en medio de un caso y no puede distraerse, jalo la manga de Nick y lo llevo a su cubículo.

Zuri: no son lindos, los amo, me encantan los celos de Judy. Cuando revelaran su relación, todos lo sabemos, es decir, solo míralos, predador y presa, policía y ex – estafador, ying/yang.

-si son muy tiernos, pero a su tiempo, no debemos presionarlos, ellos sabrán cuando y como decirnos…espero que la boda sea grande, amo las bodas, comida y bebida gratis por doquier.

Estando en su cubículo Judy ocupo su silla de manera pesada, emanaban chispas de su mirada.

-no me digas que te pusiste celosa zanahorias…espera…en verdad te pusiste celosa, que linda…

-cállate Nick, no me hables. Como puedes dejar que esa, esa…lo que sea que sea…te abrace y te hable de esa forma, frente de mí.

-pelusa, en mi defensa, son solo palabras y te recuerdo que tú eres mi prometida, eres la dueña de mi salario, casa, corazón y de todo mi cuerpo, soy tuyo, gózame. Además, aun no "somos pareja" frente de ellos; los únicos que saben de los nuestro con Diego y Yuli, pero creo que los demás sospechan. Otro punto que tengo en contra mía, es que olvidas que soy un zorro diabólicamente guapo, es natural que las hembras me busquen…no importa que la especie.

-odio cuando tienes razón… -¿perdón, que dijiste zanahorias? Repítelo, pero más fuerte, no escuche nada. – ¡dije que hagas tu trabajo torpe zorro!

-como ordene mi astuta coneja.

Nick encendió su PC y reviso las grabaciones de los micro aparatos que instalo en la oficina de Boris pare ver qué información recuperaba.

De entre las diversas grabaciones captadas por los micrófonos, las más relevantes fueron:

" _Señorita Melany, por favor, prepare la sala de videoconferencia, quiero hablar con los inversionistas"_

" _¿cómo lucirá mejor, de tapete o su cabeza en mi pared, un zorro, un conejo o una liebre?…tanto de donde escoger"_

Un video lo mostraba afilando un inmenso cuchillo, tan grande como el brazo de Nick

-zanahorias, ¿podemos interrogar a nuestro amigo Savage? -sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –ya lo veras tesoro, y dile al jefe que venga, esto le gustara.

 **En alguna parte de plaza Sahara**

-Surtur, cuantos esbirros tienes para nuestra visita a la jefatura…

-60 infelices listos…Odín, necesitas más… -sí, he pensado debemos participar en el desfile, con un carro alegórico y todo el numerito. –no comprendo bien la idea… -es muy simple mi querido rinoceronte de escasa visión, abrazo a Surtur por encima del hombro, los oficiales estarán ocupados desfilando y recibiendo las alabanzas de los civiles, mientras que otro contingente será el encargado de la seguridad, ahora, si atacamos la comisaria, todos ellos llegaran en aproximadamente 10 minutos, lo cual dificulta la extracción de Thor, y nuestra huida. Freyja, Hela y Heimdall estarán vigilando e informándonos todo lo que suceda durante el recorrido de la caravana alegórica. Si ellas crean una distracción todos los uniformados se concentraran en ellos, dándonos el tiempo que queramos para liberar a Thor.

-nada mal, ¿quiere que secunde a las hermanas? -sí, ya que Heimdall no es del tipo de hembra que le gusta el trabajo de campo, ella se limitara únicamente a informar sobre todo lo que suceda. Quiero algo grande, algo ruidoso, algo que haga temblar los cimientos de esta ciudad.

-¿quiere muertos señor…bajas de oficiales y de civiles? -no por dios, no, ni un muerto, muchos heridos, disparen a las piernas, brazos, hombros, tal vez al tórax o abdomen de los uniformados, quiero crisis de pánico, ataque cardiacos por tanta emoción, uno que otro auto bomba, mucha "pirotecnia" algo totalmente nuevo para ese día tan jovial. Después de todo es un día festivo, no podemos ennegrecer la festividad. Sonreía Odín de manera burlona mostrando los inmensos colmillos de los que se enorgullecía.

-me encanta la idea, dentro de 4 horas tendré a 100 sujetos únicamente para nuestra presentación. Afirmo Surtur.

-Quiero 200 en la mitad del tiempo…ordeno Odín, empuñando una espada de doble filo.

 **Jefatura de policía sala de interrogatorios.**

-Zanahorias, ¿esta lista nuestra liebre? ¿Y Bogo? -sí, Savage está esperándonos y el jefe llegara en cualquier momento, pero aun no entiendo tu idea.

Bogo: Wilde, Hopps me informa que quieres que vea el interrogatorio, espero que sea…ilustrativo.

-lo será jefazo, se lo puedo asegurar, pero para ello, requiero de 2 cosas… resoplo el búfalo, sabía que las peticiones del zorro eran "costosas" pero daban resultados en el acto –que quieres esta vez… -simple, 1.- zanah…Hopps no entrara conmigo, se quedara aquí. Judy lo vio con duda y extrañeza. –Y 2.- solicito permiso para tratar de manera hostil al individuo.

-hecho Wilde…tienes 20 minutos para interrogar al pobre diablo. El jefe dio luz verde al zorro.

-Nick que pretendes…vas a golpear al principal testigo, eso es brutalidad policiaca, si alguien se entera será el fin de tu carrera, y cuando llevemos todo esto ante el juez, no dudes que serás enjuiciado junto con Savage.

-tranquila tesoro, tengo un plan bien elaborado, y no lo lastimare, bueno no mucho, seré cariñoso con él.

Nick guiño el ojo a su querida, mientras una sonrisa socarrona emanaba de su rostro. Dio media vuelta y entro donde se encontraba el desdichado tipo.

-que tal Savage, listo para cantar ópera el día de hoy. –donde está la ardiente policía…quería deleitarme la vista con ella…le respondió de manera burlona -con calma campeón, al paso al que vas, no serás capaz de ver nada.

-por cierto, el nombre de Boris Ivanov, te es familiar, dime que sí, eso sería de gran ayuda.

Las orejas y la mirada de Savage, se pusieron en alerta, el pelaje se erizo de manera casi imperceptible, solo un depredador podría notarlo.

-emmm…no, ¿debería conocerlo? -bueno, al parecer tu no lo conoces, pero el a ti si… Nick saco un celular, donde habían truqueado las grabaciones y el video obtenidos de su PC.

 _-"¿cómo lucirá mejor una liebre, de tapete o su cabeza en mi pared?…tanto de donde escoger"_

El reo comenzaba a transpirar, poco a poco el vulpino podía respirar "el miedo" que emanaba la pobre liebre.

-Y que con eso, ese sujeto me tiene sin cuidado…Savage trataba de sonar altanero, pero su nerviosismo lo delataba. -sabes algo sobre Alex O 'Brian, porque nosotros sabemos que es el contador de Boris Ivanov, y que estos sujetos, trabajan con Ricardo Coyotares, Urso Preto, y Natasha Petrokova. Vamos camarada, di lo que ya todos sabemos…ustedes están relacionados con las "pieles finas" y las drogas. Cuantos miembros son, si me ayudas, prometo una sentencia reducida…

Savage no daba crédito de lo que su cerebro procesaba, un simple zorro estafador, un mal intento de policía, había descubierto todo. No paraba de transpirar, estaba a nada de sufrir in infarto cardiaco.

Bogo: Hopps, todo eso es verdad... –si jefe, desde un principio teníamos esa corazonada, pero aun nos faltan algunos detalles para comprobar nuestra hipótesis, pero Nick se adelantó, pero parece que puso en jaque a Savage…es cuestión de tiempo para que "se quiebre", bueno eso diría Nick.

Nick: puedes decírmelo por las buenas o las malas, tú decides…

Savage: ….. -Y bien… la liebre no decía nada… -quise hacerlo por las buenas, el zorro junto su puño a su palma derecha y trono sus nudillos, a manera de un preludio del verdadero interrogatorio…miro al espejo/ventana donde estaba Bogo y Judy, tratando de disculparse de antemano por sus acciones.

-Hopps, deme su opinión, Wilde, ¿es un sujeto peligroso? - ¿perdone jefe?

El zorro tomo por los hombros al reo y sin dificultad alguna lo proyecto contra la pared, del impacto, realizo un hoyo en la pared. Levanto a la aturdida liebre únicamente para acertarle un gancho al hígado, seguido de otra proyección de judo.

-excelente gancho de izquierda, el jefe parecía divertirse con ese interrogatorio.

Nick continuaba "persuadiendo" a Savage…

-¡con un demonio, habla ya! Una combinación de 4 golpes conectaron con la zona lumbar.

-jefe…Nick no es peligroso, solo usa las "negociaciones hostiles" como el las llama, como último método.

-como en el incidente en Bunnyburrow…fue un excelente video…y la técnica de Nick es muy buena, algo descuidada la guardia baja, pero buena…miro con una sonrisa a Judy -¡como supo de eso! Judy estaba hecha un mar de nervios, ¡jefe, no despida a Nick por ese incidente! ¡Fue culpa mía!

-relájate Hopps, ese incidente ya tiene tiempo, y fue durante sus vacaciones, nadie presento cargos, por lo tanto no hay nada que pueda hacer. Además ese conejo pigmeo, se lo busco, defendió el honor de "su chica" -¿¡también sabe de lo nuestro!? La conejita estaba a escasos segundos de desmayarse. –no pasa nada en esta jefatura sin que yo me entere. -¿Quién le dijo? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe? Judy, llevaba su propio interrogatorio… -nadie dijo nada, son buenos para encubrir su romance, pero olvidaron un factor sumamente importante…las cámaras de video…da gracias a tu dios, de que borrara todo lo que hicieron tú y Wilde en el gimnasio, el cuarto de archivos; y dios sabe dónde más ustedes profanaron esta jefatura de policía.

Judy sentía como su alma dejaba su pequeño cuerpo, los latidos de su corazón eran similares a las revoluciones de un auto de fórmula 1.

-¿nos va a despedir jefe? -lo haría sin dudarlo, si no fueran de los mejores elementos que tengo a mi disposición, solo les diré que se abstengan o repriman sus instintos básicos hasta el final de su turno.

Mientras tanto Nick seguía tratando a Savage como muñeca de trapo...lo levanto con un press militar y lo dejo caer sobre la mesa rompiéndola en el acto.

-somos 8 tipos contando a Coyotares… -¿perdón?…ya estamos progresando amigo, ves…por las buenas todo es posible…el vulpino detuvo en seco su método poco ortodoxo para interrogar. –Sigue hablando, esto quedara entre tú y yo… -somos 8 tipos contando a Coyotares…tenemos negocios en el mercado negro y con diversas mafias en todo el mundo… nuestra presencia en Zootopia era para terminar de expandirnos en el norte del continente, pero ustedes se metieron y todo se fue al caño…ahora, lo que suceda solo será caos y destrucción, puedo sonar dramático, pero no por nada nos apodan "Ragnarok"…

-di nombres por favor… insistió el zorro -eso no diré, ya hable demasiado…

-Gracias… eso será más que suficiente por hoy. Nos vemos después.

Nick salió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bueno, -algo es algo, sabemos el número de miembros, y nombre de la organización, un poco dramático para mi gusto, pero eso es lo de menos.

-Wilde, pudo haber sustraído más información con un poco más de presión sobre el sujeto, pero fue un buen trabajo. Hopps, Wilde, por hoy es todo, terminen su reporte y pueden irse. Mañana los quiero temprano para el informe sobre el desfile del jueves. Y Hopps, coméntele a Wilde, sobre nuestra charla.

-ss…si jefe...

 **Sabana Central, 15:45 hrs Torre Mandela**

En el piso numero 35 estaban Boris y Alex, hablaban sobre sus financias, inversiones y planes a corto y mediano plazo.

-la nueva fábrica que instalamos en el distrito forestal al norte con la frontera con Tundratown, estará en operaciones en 3 días, se prevé una producción neta de 600 kilos cada 3 días, cuyo margen de ganancias es de medio millón en el primer mes y medio. Será distribuida en toda la ciudad, menos en Tundratown, ya que la musaraña italiana, dejo muy en claro su desdén por el producto.

-eso no importa, el tigre se levantó bruscamente de su silla, -después de este fin de semana, la rata morirá, y nos adjudicaremos su helado territorio. Ahora en cuanto a tu participación del jueves, tu estarás apostado en la recepción junto a 20 subordinados, su trabajo será impedir que los polizontes nos sigan y cierren el paso, si encuentras al zorro podrás tomar tu revancha de forma parcial, si lo matas, yo mismo te matare. Queda claro Alex… -como el agua. Pero por qué tanta espera, si bien podría acabar con ese colmilludo ese mismo día.

-infeliz de escaza visión, lo que quiero, es hacerlos pagar por arruinar mis negocios y dejarme casi en la ruina, quiero que tu coneja y el miserable estafador padezcan mi ira. Quiero torturar sus mentes, sus almas, hacer que se retuerzan en vida, que odien el momento en que eligieron convertirse en servidores de la ley; pero como soy un "dios" benevolente, los tratare con cariño. Y cuando haya logrado eso, la coneja, será toda tuya, el zorro será recibido por las valkyrias, yo tendré el terreno libre para mi…todo el mundo gana El tigre emanaba orgullo, coraje y una férrea convicción en ejecutar sus planes.

-supongo que ya tienes todo planeado para acabar con ellos… ¿cierto? Odín -no tienes ni idea de lo que les depara…

 **Jefatura de policía 16:10 hrs**

-Dime pelusa, de que charlaron tú y el jefazo, al interesante, supongo…

-no tienes ni idea…no se ni por dónde empezar… -pues por el inicio zanahorias, inicio, clímax, final, en ese orden, ¿es muy difícil?

La conejita suspiro pesadamente; -Recuerdas de tu altercado con Alex en la plaza -sí, tengo el video en mi laptop, y en mi cuenta de zootube, ya tiene poco más de 70 mil reproducciones, ¿por qué?

-el jefe Bogo me pregunto si yo te consideraba peligroso, le respondí que no eras un peligro para nadie, pero que tus métodos eran poco tradicionales o convencionales; te preguntaras que tiene que ver eso con tu video, sucede que ya lo vio…

Nick arqueo una ceja a modo de duda e impresión…

-¿Y? cual es el problema…no tenía el uniforme, ni se levantaron cargos… -fue lo mismo que dijo el jefe… -bueno, no veo lo "interesante" de la charla que tuvieron ambos, me estoy aburriendo de esto, si no vas al grano me veré obligado "sacarte" la información…el predador sonreía maliciosamente…

-¡el jefe sabe que somos pareja! ¡Nos vio haciéndolo por toda la jefatura! ¡Nos atrapo! ¡Nos vio en las cámaras de vigilancia!

-espero que el jefe se "divirtiera" con nuestros videos amateur… ¿los habrá subido a "Zvideos"?

-¡Nick no es divertido en lo absoluto! El jefe borro todas las grabaciones, nuestra reputación e imagen, delante del jefe, quedo más que arruinada.

-si el jefe lo supo desde hace un buen tiempo… ¿porque nuestras cabezas no rodaron? Será que le agradamos o quiere más videos. Nick no dejaba su sentido del humor.

-nos salvamos porque somos los mejores en el departamento, solo por eso…

-entonces de que te preocupas…ya relájate, o se te caerá el pelaje…Nick trataba de mostrarse tranquilo, pero por dentro tenía más miedo que la conejita. –todo tiene solución pelusa, simplemente tendrás que suprimir esas ansias de "carne" tuyas durante el trabajo y darte gusto cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Nick, estas a 3 palabras de que te parta el hocico, elígelas con cuidado…Judy estaba más molesta que el mismo jefe.

-3 palabras, 3 deseos…quiero desquitarlos…mmm, se hacia el pensativo… tú, yo, cena…te quiero Judy…

-corriste con suerte…torpe zorro, pero la cena no te saldrá nada barata…Judy jalo a Nick de la corbata besándolo cuando estuvo a distancia… -lo que sea por mi pelusa…

-Judy, ¿no has pensado en incursionar en el cine para adultos? No serias las primera coneja en hacerlo, pero si la primer oficial conejo en hacerlo.

Sin previo aviso Judy conecto un gancho al hígado del zorro rematándolo con un upper derecho que noqueo al vulpino.

-ahora también quiero ir al cine y unas flores, zorro mañoso…


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36: preparación**

Todo era un caos en la jefatura, un caos bien organizado, el jefe había ordenado que todos los oficiales dejaran por único día sus casos, misiones, deberes, pues era el día previo al gran desfile del Día de Acción de Gracias, y como era tradición la jefatura debía participar, no solo como guardas del orden, sino dentro de la inmensa caravana festiva, con un carro alegórico y con varios uniformados saludando y repartiendo obsequios a los cachorros cercanos.

-que divertidos se ven todos, de un lado a otro, parece gallinero alborotado…tu qué opinas zanahorias…

-opino que vayas a la parte trasera de la jefatura para que termines de pintar el carro, eres el único que no está estresado con todo esto, torpe zorro…

-hola chicos, salió el rechoncho Garraza con muchos adornos navideños -listos para mañana, será divertido, supe que Gazelle también participaría este año…me gustaría ir como espectador. -¿Qué te lo impide? Le cuestiono la conejita.

-por lo general me toca quedarme cuidando del cuartel general, cada año nos cambian, unos suben al carro, otros van para patrullar las calles y que todo salga muy bonito, y por último, los que se quedan en el recinto, y este año, estoy seguro que me quedare. Suspiro con tristeza.

-¿y quién asigna los puestos?, déjame adivinar…el jefazo… -así es Nick, en un par de horas, Bogo asignara al personal en su respectivo lugar… -nunca he comprendido la fascinación de todos por ese desfile, desde niño, nunca me ha gustado, muchos animales, pocas ventas, el caos vehicular, prefería quedarme en mi cama, hablaba el zorro recordando su pasado.

-cómo puedes ser tan aguafiestas Nick, lo reprendió Judy, -de niña me despertaba temprano para ayudar a mi mamá con la cena, y veía la caravana de principio a fin, mientras que mis hermanos mayores y mi papá iban al mercado a la plaza para conseguir todo lo que faltaba para la gran cena. Garraza, ¿cómo celebrabas este día de niño?

-era muy divertido, mi padre y yo veíamos el partido de futbol, y apostábamos, el que perdiera debía comer 2 litros de helado, mi madre cocinaba un inmenso pavo, de recordarlo, comienzo a salivar.

-eran días de mucha alegría en Bunnyburrow, el color naranja y tonos marrones pintaban los árboles, en cada hogar emanaba el aroma de la comida, el ambiente era demasiado familiar.

De la nada salió el jefe Bogo, con cara de pocos amigos, todos esperaban que sus tímpanos reventaran por los gritos del jefe…

-pues por mi parte, yo jugaba en la liga infantil, juvenil, de preparatoria y universitaria de football, gane todos los partidos, después de eso, mi madre serbia la cena, mi hermano y yo devorábamos todo, mi padre nos contaba la misma historia de cómo gano sus "guantes de oro" en su época dorada como pugilista. Y después de eso salía a jugar con los muchachos del barrio, eran partidos de soccer callejero muy divertidos.

-jefazo, parece que tuvo buena vida.

-así, fue Wilde, así fue... ahora vuelvan a trabajar, que el tiempo esta sobre nosotros…

Y así termino esa charla tan amena, sobre como celebraban en familia.

 **En alguna parte de plaza Sahara**

-reporte de avance…

-Odín, tenemos listos a 250 animales, listos para el día de mañana, 200 serán para el contingente de Surtur y las gemelas, el resto será tuyo para liberar a Thor…le respondió Alex al inmenso tigre.

-reporte de insumos materiales…

-contamos con 8 autos bomba que estarán repartidos en toda la avenida principal, están cargados con 10 kilos de C4 cada uno, contamos con 600 diferentes armas, eso incluye automáticas y semiautomáticas, granadas varias, 70 detonadores, más las armas que lleven nuestros agentes.

-excelente, que Loki y Surtur armen 45 bombas, no importa de qué o como las hagan, las quiero para mañana temprano, será un regalo para la ZPD. Odín podía saborear la batalla del día de mañana, su pelaje se erizaba del éxtasis. Una puerta fue abierta por detrás de los 2 animales presentes, y por mero instinto Odín desenvaino una espada corta y la arrojo a la puerta sin observar primero quien estaba detrás de la puerta, si no fuera por su extenso entrenamiento en el ejército rojo, Hela tendría la cabeza cercenada.

-¡felino imbécil¡casi me matas, el anhelar sangre no es excusa para matarme, idiota!

-tu tuviste la culpa, no tocaste la puerta antes de entrar. Se excusó Odín simulando inocencia. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Heimdall, tiene la ruta del desfile, el número oficial de policías que han de participar…todo…

-parece que hizo su tarea… ¿y donde esta?, por primera vez desde que trabajamos juntos quiero verla cuanto antes. Odín no podía contener su emoción por la información fresca.

Hela: dijo que vendría a las 16:00 en punto, tenía que recolectar más información, sabes que es muy meticulosa.

 **Jefatura de policía 14:30 p.m.**

Todos los oficiales continuaban alistando los últimos detalles, la mitad de los uniformados estaban en las calles realizando los cortes vehiculares, cerrando calles, colocando conos de tránsito, poco a poco el tráfico crecía.

-señores, es momento de elegir a los oficiales que han de participar en el desfile de mañana, al igual quienes brindaran seguridad y los que han de quedarse en la jefatura. Hablo el jefe Bogo con calma, parecía relajado, algo poco común.

-Hopps, Yuli y Zuri Omega, Winter, Cobalto, Silverclaw, Sheera, Trompaes y Marshall, ustedes estarán en el desfile.

-el equipo SWAT a excepción de Trompaes, se queda en la jefatura, junto con Wilde, Sables, Porker, Jamson. El resto estará apoyando la vigilancia durante la faena de mañana, ahora vuelvan a su trabajo.

-yo quería ir al desfile, y ver a Gazalle...decía Garraza mientras mordía una dona.

-relájate mi goloso amigo, nos divertiremos mañana, pediremos unas pizzas, y mucha botana para ver el juego de mañana, ¿te parece?; Nick trataba de consolar al felino.

-te traeré una foto con dedicación, o mejor aún un video solo para ti, Judy también lo consoló.

-gracias chicos, que amables son.

Con esto, el día seguiría su curso normal, las labores no terminarían hasta las 7 de la noche, donde todo el mundo iría a sus casas, para prepararse para el gran día, pues debían presentarse antes del alba, alrededor de las 4:30 en la jefatura, para el pase de lista, e iniciar con sus respectivos servicios. Sería un día bastante largo.

 **Sala de conferencias del hotel Romanov 21:30 hrs**

-me da gusto informarles que mañana, nosotros también participaremos, quiero que se diviertan, como cuando eran unos cachorros, ya tenemos nuestro carro, nuestros fuegos pirotécnicos, bengalas y todo el numerito. Será muy divertido. Odín estaba más que extasiado por su plan.

Hela: entonces mi hermana, Surtur y yo haremos de distracción mientras tú y los demás irrumpen en la jefatura. Ustedes se llevan lo más divertido.

-mira el lado amable, podrás convivir con los niños y policías, además de reventar varias cosas en el proceso. Surtur trataba de motivarla, pues él estaba casi tan eufórico como Odín.

Alex: en total ustedes tendrán 200 mercenarios para su labor y nosotros 50, junto con 60 dispositivos explosivos con detonador a distancia y 8 autos bomba repartidos por toda la avenida, sin mencionar los lanzagranadas, bazookas y RPG7. Será muy divertido.

-Heimdall, nos avisara cuando vea a los polizontes, justo cuando estén poco más de la mitad de su recorrido, saldrán ustedes, los mercenarios se mezclaran entre la multitud, serán diferenciados por usar capuchas rojas, el ataque debe ser sincronizado, y en cuanto Thor sea liberado, ustedes se dispersaran, nos veremos en la fábrica al norte de la frontera del distrito forestal y Tundratown, Odín daba gala de liderazgo, no en balde paso la mitad de su vida como comandante de infantería en su natal Siberia.

-¿Cómo sacaran a Thor? Si las calles estarán cerradas y con nuestra presencia será imposible que salgan en auto. Cuestiono Freyja.

-Simple. Saldremos en helicóptero, ya está listo, solo necesita mis órdenes y saldremos como si nada. Hablaba el tigre despreocupado.

Heimdall: y supongo que esa cosa esta armada hasta el último engranaje.

-así es, mientras nos elevamos, dispararemos contra la fachada de la jefatura, será todo un espectáculo.

La reunión termino, se aclararon todos los detalles del plan, cada por menor estaba cubierto, incluso Odín contaba con los planes "B,C,D, incluso el D".

 **Día de acción de gracias 4 am**

Nuestros oficiales estaban terminando de alistarse, Nick, como todo un caballero, lavo y plancho el uniforme de gala de Judy, incluso se tomó la libertad de pulir la placa; le preparo un excelente desayuno, para que su niña no se desmallara durante el día.

-Nick, ya tienes el cielo más que ganado, eres un amor de zorro.

-lo se zanahorias, lo sé, ahora termina tu desayuno, o quieres llegar tarde a tu primer desfile en la fuerza, y abrígate bien, que por las calles cerradas, rosita no saldrá del garaje; y el frio cala los huesos.

Y asi el par de enamorados salió de su hogar, abrazados para conservar el calor; al llegar a la jefatura, todos temblaban por el frio. Excepto los animales de clima frio y por supuesto el jefe, parecía montaña, nada le afectaba.

Después del pase de lista, todos fueron a sus respectivos lugares, Judy iba charlando con las gemelas y todo aquel oficial que tuviera cerca.

En cambio Nick, se quedó en la jefatura, donde no habría nada por hacer, solo charlar con los pocos rezagados, y esperar a que la pizzería diera servicio…

 **Avenida LionHeart 10 am**

La multitud comenzaba a llegar, de todos los rincones de la cuidad, desde plaza Sahara, hasta la pequeña Rodenttia, del oriente al poniente, marmotas, cebras, ñus, de todo un poco.

-¿nerviosa Judy? Interrogo Yuli a la conejita.

-sí, algo, nunca había estado en un desfile, estar frente a tantos animales…

-tranquila, todo estará bien. No es asi hermana.

-sí, será divertido, después de todo, eligieron a los mejores cuerpos de todo la jefatura. Zuri se meneaba provocativamente, eh hizo tropezar a más de un macho y hacer hervir los celos de las hembras.

-eres toda una cazadora…exclamo Judy. –pero tú no quedas atrás cariño, mira a ese grupo de conejos a las 12, te miran desde hace un rato, y esas miradas no son propias de un vegetariano, parecen zorros…hablando de zorros, dime la verdad, tú y Nick, ¿son novios verdad?

-este…no…solo…somos amigos… -te delataste, tus nervios te traicionan.

-Zuri, deja en paz a Judy, lo que haga con su vida privada no es asunto tuyo.

-sí, es mi novio, mejor dicho…mi prometido, exclamo la conejita, con aires de grandeza.

Las gemelas estaban atónitas.

-desde cuando…como te lo propuso, fue romántico, en una cena, anda mujer cuenta los detalles, ambas lobas no paraban de hacer preguntas; y pronto las demás oficiales cercanas se enteraron de la noticia.

Mil y un preguntas le fueron lanzadas, desde cuando eran novios, si podían ver el anillo, típica charla de mujeres. La conejita estaba en un pequeño gran problema. No le quedo de otra más que hablar al respecto…

-llevamos…bueno pues…poco de ser pareja, pero fue algo muy lindo, casi como novela romántica, y en cuanto a cómo, pidió mi pata…fue bastante original…

-anda cuéntanos…exclamo Cobalto, una loba ártica

-fue durante la redada de los barcos, en el puente, mientras nos disparaban, durante el tiroteo, tuvo la grandiosa idea de hacerlo.

-sí que fue original…exclamo Marshall, una veterana pastor alemán

-pues yo creo que es algo romántico, fuera de lo común, y que dijeron sus padres, tus padres… ¿ya saben sobre esto?

-no, nuestro padres, no saben nada, aún no sabemos cómo decírselos…

-y el jefe Bogo, sabe sobre ustedes, inquiero Sheera, una jaguar de gran belleza.

-sí, lo sabe, pero parece que no le molesta, solo nos dijo que nuestra relación no interfiriera con nuestro deber.

Y así continuaron charlando las hembras, ahora cada una compartía como habían pedido sus patas en matrimonio, haciendo crecer la ilusión de la conejita, en el proceso.

 **Jefatura de policía 12:30 pm**

Estaban todos los machos, en la recepción, de alguna forma pudieron conectar una pantalla de 70 pulgadas para ver el desfile y otros programas televisivos para matar el tiempo, pues no había mucho por hacer.

-jefazo, ya pedí la pizza, estará aquí en 30 minutos o es gratis.

-hasta que haces algo bien para variar Wilde. –soy multi-talentos.

Jamson: espero que no tengan piña, la aborrezco…

Sables: jefe Bogo, todos los años es asi de aburrido, o solo hoy.

-cada año es lo mismo, o peor, nada interesante pasa, pero prefiere estar conviviendo con los niños y saludando al vacío o quedarse en la jefatura, donde por única ocasión puede dormir y comer durante su turno. –sí, lo pone en esos términos, espero quedarme aquí el próximo año.

Garraza llegaba con un barril inmenso de cerveza oscura, más fría que el centro mismo de Tundratown, y varios tarros, comenzó a servir a cada animal presente.

El jefe se levantó, y antes de beber pronuncio un breve discurso de agradecimiento, como era su costumbre:

-caballeros, aun cuando la mayoría de nuestros compañeros y compañeras, están en el campo, les doy las gracias por su lealtad y compromiso, con los civiles, con la jefatura y entre nosotros, ahora, ¡a beber¡

-si mi madre pudiera oír eso, lloraría, comento Nick antes de chocar su tarro con sus compañeros.

Justo en eso momento, el repartidor de pizza se presentó con su entrega, el ambiente era tan jovial que recibió $100 como propina y un tarro de espumosa cerveza.

 **Avenida de Tasmania esquina con avenida LionHeart 13:45 pm**

-Ya todo está listo Odín, en cualquier momento, la caravana policiaca saldrá.

El tigre no mostraba señales de emoción, nervios, o alguna emoción, estaba frio, únicamente su mirada expresaba un deseo casi carnal por la guerra, una guerra que iniciaron un zorro y una conejita.

-Loki y Alex ya lo esperan junto con su fuerza de choque a 5 calles de la jefatura.

-nos veremos un par de horas Heimdall, disfruta del desfile, será algo único, digno de recordar…

Sin cruzar palabra o mirada Odín marchaba rumbo a la fortaleza enemiga, para hacer pagar a quienes lo habían insultado y tenido el valor de desafiarlo.


	37. Chapter 37

**Un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador…**

Saludos gente bonita, he vuelto, ahora con el puente por el día de muertos, pude terminar no solo, sino 2 capítulos, y sí que me tarde en el primero, les agradezco que sigan leyendo esta historia, y no quiero que pierdan el interés en ella.

Este capítulo contara con banda sonora, se llevara la misma metódica que el aclamado capítulo 32. Espero que sea de tu total agrado, pues costo trabajo encontrar las canciones idóneas para cada momento.

Gócenlo.

 **1.-** **Farewell of Slavianka**

 **2.- . AC/DC**

 **3.- Contdown to extinction Megadeth**

 **4.- Dogs of war Motörhead**

 **5\. The four horsemen Metallica**

 **6.- Symphony of destruction Megadeth**

 **7.- Always Bon Jovi**

 **Ahora a lo nuestro.**

 **Capítulo 37: vendetta**

 **1**

 **Avenida LionHeart 14:00**

Ya faltaban escasos minutos para que los policías salieran a escena, antes de hacer su debut, Judy, tuvo que atender una llamada de cierto zorro…

 _-lúcete en grande pelusa, te verás muy linda frente a la cámara…_

-no es para tanto, solo es un desfile

- _puede ser, pero tú eres la estrella, eres la cara de la jefatura y todos te adoran, pero no más que yo, te veo al rato Judy, te amo._

-yo también te amo.

Cuando la conejita se dio vuelta, choco con cierto pequeño zorro…

-Finnick, hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, es un gusto, y por qué tan elegante, vas a una cita o algo.

-es la oficial reforma granujas, donde dejaste al inútil de Nick, y para tu información, uso traje para trabajar.

-¿trabajar? ¿De qué o en qué? ¿Eres defraudador corporativo? Sabes que puedo arrestarte por eso, verdad Finnick.

-relájate orejona, soy guardaespaldas, y vengo a trabajar, y antes de que preguntes, sí, estoy armado, tengo permiso para eso.

-¿guarda espaldas de quién?

Apenas termino la frase, y detrás de ella se encontraba la cantante Gazelle, tan linda y llamativa como siempre, se encontraba rodeada por 10 guardias privados, todos depredadores desde el pequeño zorro Fennek, hasta un león negro, todos armados hasta los colmillos.

-nos vemos policía, dile a Nick que pronto iré a verlo.

Judy aún no salía de la pequeña impresión, únicamente salió del trance cuando Yuli le llamo para que se preparara, pues saldrían en 20 minutos, seguidos de ellos saldría Gazelle.

Era hora del show, todos los oficiales comenzaron a marchar, llenos de orgullo, saludando a las masas, repartiendo obsequios a los niños cercanos, Judy esbozaba una gran sonrisa, digna de una estrella de cine.

Las gemelas por su parte, lanzaban besos al por mayor, todo era muy colorido. Asi fue por lo menos durante 30 minutos., pues debían avanzar lento para que pudiesen ser apreciados por chicos y grandes.

La música era ensordecedora, conforme ganaban terreno, los animales los vitoreaban como si fuesen héroes de guerra o algo similar.

A otro lado de la avenida se encontraba una pequeña topo, quien se alejó de la multitud, pues debía hacer una llamada muy importante.

-Odín, los veo, pueden iniciar, están justo a la mitad de la avenida, si lo van hacer, que sea ahora…

-que inicie el espectáculo…la llamada se cortó y al instante un inmenso rugido seguido de un calor sofocante y escombro salían volando por los aires de un edificio cercano, esto llamo la atención de todo el mundo…

De entre la gente comenzaron a sonar detonaciones, granadas de humo llenaban el aire y dificultaban la visión.

Los oficiales estaban perplejos, no sabían en que momento el caos comenzó a reinar.

De entre los animales surgieron 3, quienes usaban ropa tipo comando, un rinoceronte negro, y dos felinas de gran tamaño, todos con el rostro cubierto, cada uno comandaba a varios esbirros.

Sheera: no se queden parados, saquen a los civiles, ordeno al flanco derecho, los demás, conmigo.

De esta forma, comenzó una batalla campal, entre policías y mercenarios en las calles de Zootopia, y como espectadores, los civiles.

 **2**

 **Jefatura de policía:**

-Garraza, prepara el camión, debemos ir a apoyar, todos vienen nadie se queda. Ordeno el jefe.

-zanahorias, pronto iré, resiste un poco…pensaba Nick. Pero su pensar se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de cristal exploto con gran fuerza, el zorro estuvo a metros de ser aplastado por pedazos de pared que se convirtieron en proyectiles; de no ser por Garraza, estaría muerto.

-Nick, pronto, corre al cuarto de armas y trae las que puedas…

Aun no el humo y tierra no se disipaban cuando 15 sujetos salieron disparando, como pudo el gordo felino llego a su escritorio y saco una escopeta AA-12, dando muerte a 8 de ellos.

Porker y Jamson desenfundaron sus armas y lograron matar al resto con tiros limpios a las cabezas. La primera oleada había terminado…

El equipo de oficiales tuvo escasos 5 minutos para organizarse, Nick había vuelto con diversas armas y municiones suficientes para resistir por un momento.

Ahora los invasores, cual barbaros medievales entraron en la fortaleza…

-McCuerno, Delgato, Higgins, Rhinowitts, Gruñes, al frente, manden a eso malditos al infierno.

-Wilde, Porker, Jamson, Sables a derecha. Garraza conmigo, iremos a la izquierda, no quiere a nadie con vida.

El jefe volvió a usar la formación que le dio la victoria cuando abordo aquel barco.

Los cuerpos iban aumentando, el piso color mármol se tornaba cada vez más rojo por la sangre que corría cual rio, el aire apestaba a pólvora, era un verdadero campo de batalla.

Muy cerca de donde se encontraba el equipo de Nick, la pared reventó como si estuviese hecha de cartón, el estruendo fue abrumante para todos, entre el humo y polvo una voz grito:

-¡nuestro turno señores¡ … instantáneamente entraron más animales, mejor armados, y eran acompañados por un oso, un conejo y un tigre, quienes tenían la cara oculta…sin decir nada, comenzaron a disparar, el grupo de Nick, no tuvo más opción que retroceder.

 **2**

 **Avenida LionHeart**

Judy comandaba su propio regimiento, ya casi no quedaban civiles en el fuego cruzado…

-Hopps, civiles atrapados en la 3ra y Fresno…grito alguno de los oficiales…

-Gemelas Omega, conmigo. Llegaron al lugar y en efecto 15 cachorros y 4 adultos esperaban su final, cuando el equipo de fusilamiento fue reducido por las gemelas y Judy,

-chicas saquen los de aquí, ¡ya! Yo las cubro…

La puntería de la conejita era perfecta, mercenario que veía, mercenario que moría con un tercer ojo. Uno de esos alborotadores intento desarmarla, pero ella logro conectar una patada a su entrepierna, haciéndolo doblar del dolor, solo para detonar su arma en la parte occipital de su cráneo.

-chicas, ¿terminaron? -sí, todos a salvo, le respondió Zuri. -volvamos con los demás…antes de terminar su frase, fue empujada por la cantante Gazelle, quien trataba de escapar, la mitad de sus guardias habían muerto, solo quedaban 4 leones y el fennek,

-Finnick, sigues aquí, creí que… -calla y sigue disparando le ordeno el diminuto zorro mientras de su traje saca un par de 9mm, el resto de los guaruras sacaron a la cantante con ayuda de varios oficiales.

-Surtur, es hora de la pirotecnia a gran escala…

-como ordenes Hela; insectos, tiempo de los cohetes…no importa el blanco, ¡hagan volar esta ciudad!

Asi como lo ordeno, los RPG-7 comenzaron la lluvia de cohetes, los blancos fueron los carros alegóricos, las fachadas de los edificios, diversos locales, arboles, nada quedo de pie en un rango de 90 metros.

A cada instante más y más esbirros se hacían presentes con lanza granadas, bombas molotov, granadas de fragmentación y todo aquello que explotara.

Judy recordaba a la perfección la fuerza de las explosiones, el ver a la ciudad envuelta en llamas, la ciudad que le había dado todo, un trabajo de ensueño, amigos de toda clase, incluso un futuro marido, le hacía temblar en sobre manera, pero no era tiempo de temores.

De entre los varios cuerpos caídos, tomo las armas, pues, ya no les serian de utilidad a los muertos.

Con agilidad olímpica corría hacia los tiradores haciéndolos retroceder…

Sus compañeros al verla, siguieron su ejemplo, no solo la seguridad de los civiles pendía de un hilo, la suya también y con las armas oficiales, no podrían repeler la agresión, asi que todos tomaron las armas muertas e iniciaron con la contra ofensiva.

 **3**

La recepción de la jefatura estaba abarrotada de cuerpos de mercenarios, casquillos de balas, sangre, era digno de ver.

Sables y Nick peleaban con 5 sujetos a la vez, todos ellos coyotes, no fueron rivales para él, cada uno de ellos beso el suelo.

Porker y Jamson apenas y podían respirar.

-las municiones se terminan jefe, y nos superan en número…que haremos…grito Porker.

-te diré que puedes hacer…el cerdo volteo solo para ser decapitado por una Shashka blandida por el tigre, antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo, fue atrapada con la misma espada que le dio muerte.

-este será el destino de aquellos se interfieran con los designios de Odín… rugía mientras literalmente se bañaba con la sangre de su presa.

-¡maldito infeliz! Grito Jamson, quien sin pensarlo corrió a matar al tigre, quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

El cerdo tomo una SPAS-12 del suelo, listo para dar muerte al gran felino, Odín todavía se tomó la molestia de arrodillarse y extender su brazos, como si abrazara su muerte…estando a escaso metro y medio el cerdo disparo, y como una ráfaga el tigre evadió los perdigones, se puso detrás del cerdo y…

-para matarme, debes estar dispuesto a morir…tomo al porcino por el cuello e hizo girar su cabeza 360° cada vertebra trono de manera espectacular, en todo el recinto se escuchó ese crujir de huesos, no conforme con eso, usando solo sus manos, separo el cuello del resto del cuerpo.

Levanto la cabeza y su espada con su trofeo previo, era una horrenda visión para todos, reía cual maniático…

-ahora siguen ustedes…arrojo la cabeza de Jamson a los pies de Bogo y con un fino movimiento de muñeca la cabeza de Porker dejo el filo de la espada y aun estando en el aire, Odín volvió a remeter en su contra, cortándola por la mitad.

-esto es malo. Pensó Nick mientras veía como Odín corría hacia el junto con su pequeño ejército.

-¡traguen plomo malditos! Gritaba Finnick mientras daba el tiro de gracia a un león.

Varios oficiales estaban mal heridos, varios autos ardían, y los mercenarios no paraban de salir.

-Judy, esto no parece tener fin, parecen cucarachas, grito Trompaes, nos están acabando…

-lo sé, pero no tiene sentido su ataque, no lograran nada, no hay un objetivo claro, no buscan nada…

Yuli: entonces que haremos, parece que solo quieren destruir lo que tienen frente suyo…

-Hopps, con un demonio, que hacemos…gritaba el diminuto zorro, quien se quedó atrás para cubrir la salida de su cliente. Decide pronto mujer, el "parque" se termina…

Judy no sabía qué hacer, Sheera había ido tras del rinoceronte y su grupo de matones, llevándose a la mitad de la fuerza. Ella no era un estratega ni mucho menos una combatiente como Nick.

Mientras la coneja debatía sobre su situación como general, Hela y Freyja continuaban arrasando todo que veían a su paso.

-no quería creerlo, pero esto es muy divertido, los alaridos de todos y los llantos son…excitantes

-tu solo piensas en sexo, Hela, eres una ninfómana, pero tienes razón esto es muy divertido.

Mientras Surtur, causaba estragos al por mayor, su brigada era la de demolición, ninguna edificación se salvaba, el mismo portaba una M134 vulcan, y por su gran tamaño la maneja a la perfección.

Los policías estaban contra la pared, no podían hacer mucho con una cadencia de fuego de ese estilo, las balas atravesaban todo, desde acero, concreto, carne y hueso.

 **3**

Nick estaba petrificado, ver como un inmenso tigre bañado con la sangre de 2 de sus compañeros corría hacia él, no le permitían reaccionar.

Una vez más fue salvado por su gordo ángel de la guarda.

-Ben, te debo dos… -sí, si, como digas, solo no te distraigas, no siempre podre protegerte, y si te pasa algo, Judy me matara…

-Judy, es cierto, supongo que ella debe estar igual o peor que nosotros…

-no pienses en ella, chacal, yo soy en quien debes pensar.

Nick no vio el puño de latón hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Un conejo lo estaba retando, uno a uno, sin armas, sin nada, solo sus garras, sus propios esbirros habían hecho una arena improvisada para el combate.

-¡Nick! Gritaba Garraza, quería ayudar a su amigo, pero o defendía al zorro o cuidaba su propio pellejo. –lo siento Nick, rómpele los huesos.

Odín y Loki aprovecharon y fueron rumbo a las celdas, no sin antes toparse con el equipo SWAT.

-No pasaran, gritaba el búfalo mientras arremetía contra el tigre rojo…

El tigre no parecía asustado, parecía una montaña inamovible…

Bogo comenzó la clase de box, recto, upper, derecha, izquierda, todos y cada uno dieron contra la cara del tigre, pero no caía, ni mucho menos se tambaleaba.

-pensé que eras fuerte, pero solo eres un cervatillo, el tigre se mofaba.

Bogo arremetió de nueva cuenta, esta vez utilizo el muay boran que su abuelo le había enseñado, hace mucho años, pero no lo usaba por su extrema fuerza, en varias ocasiones casi mataba a sus oponentes, pero la situación lo exigía.

Recto, upper, codo izquierdo, pata a la rodilla, patada frontal, y una combinación de puños, finalmente doblegaron a su oponente.

-veo que sabes bailar, bueno…bailemos…

Ahora, Odín usaba el Sambo soviético junto a otros estilos, la batalla era abominable, ninguno cedía ni un milímetro, puños, rodillas, incluso, cabezazos colisionaban con el cuerpo de su oponente.

En cambio el resto del equipo, no estaba en un lecho de rosas, aun superando al oso negro, Loki arremetió contra todos por igual, su estilo de pelea no estaba bien definido, su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro, en cada patada que lanzaba, una acrobacia le seguía.

Delgato: parece que está bailando y peleando al mismo tiempo, no es normal, parece que se burla de nosotros

-se llama capoeira ignorantes, y les daré una muestra de lo que es capaz…

Ataco a Delgato y a Gruñes, ambos trataron de atraparlo, pero fue en vano, ambos fueron noqueados por una patada directa a sus mandíbulas, McCuerno y Rhinowitts, creyeron que tendrían la oportunidad de detenerlo, únicamente por su gran tamaño…estaban equivocados. Ambos cayeron por una especie de llave a sus piernas, estando en el suelo Loki, pateo sus caras con la suficiente fuerza para dejaros fuera de la ecuación.

-camino libre, voy por Thor…

 **4**

El infierno reinaba en las calles de Zootopia, todo inicio en la avenida LionHeart, ahora se expandía a lo largo y ancho de 5 manzanas, los oficiales estaban impotentes, eran superados en fuerza, armas y numero.

-Judy, ya tienes un plan, un ave maría que no salve, un arma secreta. Exclamaba Yuli, estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-Hopps, se están retirando…

-qué, pero como, no lo sé, mira…

En efecto los 3 comandantes y sus legiones se desperdigaban, asi como salieron comenzaron a desaparecer.

-Hela, llama a Surtur, Thor ha sido liberado, es cuestión de segundos para que Odín destruya la jefatura, será mejor que nos vallamos, que cada quien tome distinto camino, asi no podrán seguirnos, nos veremos en la fábrica.

Judy, pudo oír cada palabra de la felina, fue cuando pudo darse cuenta de que todo fue una distracción, el verdadero blanco era la jefatura y liberar a Savage.

-¡todos, pronto, de vuelta a la jefatura!

 **5**

-es hora de irse…Thor. -vienes a matarme, o a liberarme, cualquiera que sea tu opción, termina pronto.

Loki, tomo su arma y realizo dos detonaciones; una para matar al jabalí que estaba por guardia y que trato de detener al oso, el segundo fue para romper la cerradura de la celda.

-anda, vamos, que esto no es un viaje de placer, Odín nos espera, y ya que estas libre, la misión a terminado.

Nick también libraba su propia pelea de campeonato, por alguna razón, conocía a su rival, tal vez por la adrenalina, la situación o por tener el rostro cubierto, no podía identificarlo.

El conejo peleaba como si fuese a matar al zorro, Nick, no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, ni por nada, no importaba estar rodeado de asesinos, si podía noqueaba a quien tuviese cerca.

Ambos, presa y depredador, superior y subordinado, policías y mafiosos, tanto Bogo como Nick peleaban con todo su espíritu, no retrocedían nada.

Ambos combates estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Los 4 gladiadores estaban dando todo, pero solo podía haber 2 ganadores…

Loki salió acompañado de Thor, era la señal para salir.

-fue un placer pelear con el jefe de la ZPD, pero debo partir, obtuve, lo que quería.

Odín saco un par de bastones de acero, los conecto y de un solo movimiento, esos bastones se transformaron en una especie de lanza, en Gugnir, la lanza de que nuca fallaba.

Armado con su infalible lanza, golpeaba al jefe como si fuese un niño, y viendo cuando Loki y Thor salían del recinto por la pared demolida, decidió dar fin a su faena. Tomo su distancia y arrojo su lanza contra Bogo, asestando sin dificultad alguna.

La lanza yacía en el pecho del gran búfalo, la sangre brotaba a mares, Bogo perdió el conocimiento de inmediato, cayendo sobre su espalda. Estando en el suelo, inerte, Odín extrajo su lanza, olfateando la sangre que estaba en la punta.

-sangre digna de mí, digna de Gugnir…tiempo de irnos…ordeno Odín

Nick vio cómo su jefe estaba tirado, sin moverse, aquel gran búfalo, invencible a sus ojos, que podía enfrentarse a un terremoto y vencerlo sin rasguño alguno, estaba a los pies de un demente.

Alex aprovecho esta distracción y disparo ocasiones, una bala para cada extremidad de su rival y una última perforo el abdomen del zorro.

El vulpino, sintió como perdía fuerza de manera acelerada, un cálido líquido recorría sus brazos y piernas, estaba a nada de conocer el Valhalla y reunirse con su jefe y sus compañeros.

-desearía matarte ya mismo, pero aún falta tiempo para eso, me conformare con ver cómo te retuerces del dolor, hasta pronto…chacal, ella pronto será mía, y tú solo serás un mal recuerdo.

Alex se colocó unos nidillos de latón y comenzó a golpear a Nick repetidas veces hasta dejarlo inconsciente, al borde de la muerte.

-el segundo round, es mío…

 **6**

Las legiones de Odín salieron del recinto cual marabunta, solo para ser detenidos por un considerable número de policías, apuntando, listos para matar a todos o darles la oportunidad de que dimitieran y se entregaran.

-Odín, que hacemos, tenemos la ventaja numérica, pero no tenemos cobertura…

-claro que tenemos cobertura…olvidas nuestro transporte…

Un silbido llamo la atención de todos, era un misil, el cual colisiono con lo que quedaba de la fachada frontal de la jefatura, abrió unos segundos para que un inmenso helicóptero descendiera, como relámpagos los 4 animales lo abordaron y tan pronto bajo, volvió a elevarse.

-Thor, demuestra a la ZPD porque te llamamos asi.

La liebre ocupo el lugar del copiloto y comenzó a presionar diversos botones, solo para que una tormenta de balas y misiles borraran de la existencia a todos los presentes; tanto aliados como a enemigos. Los cañones partían los torsos como si fueran gelatinas, los misiles hacían volar por los cielos a cuanto infeliz estuviera cerca.

Como pudieron los oficiales se resguardaron. Las explosiones de las patrullas, y los misiles retumbaban como mil truenos, las llamas y el humo se alzaban como un holocausto hacia los dioses nórdicos.

 **7**

Después de la tormenta vino la calma. El helicóptero ya no estaba, había dejado un campo lleno de cuerpos desmembrados, perforados e incinerados.

Todos los policías o los que quedaban de pie, entraron a la ya nada imponente jefatura, lo que vieron hizo a muchos vomitar, cuerpo tras cuerpo lleno de balas, solo Garraza y Higgins estaban "de pie", Garraza atendía a su mejor amigo, el jefe Bogo; tenía un leve pulso, lo suficientemente fuerte como para trasladarlo a un hospital, mientras el hipopótamo revisaba a Nick.

Judy vio a su prometido, rodeado de muchos cadáveres y pensó lo peor, corrió hacia él, y cuando estuvo a su lado, lo abrazo con gran fuerza, lloraba amargamente, pues parecía que no respiraba.

-Nick, por favor, no, aun no, prometiste que nos casaríamos, no, vamos, torpe zorro, di algo, responde, te lo ordeno…te amo…

Zuri trato de separarla del cuerpo, pero fue en vano, al jalar a la coneja, el cuerpo del vulpino se iba con ella. Por lo cual opto por no separar a "Julieta de su Romeo".

-za…za…zanahorias, estas pisando mi cola, por favor quítate…la voz del zorro era débil, pero entendible.

Los sollozos de Judy pararon en seco, solo para voltear a ver al zorro, y sin importar, lo lleno de besos, casi lo devoraba.

-Judy, por favor, quítate de mí cola. Estas muy pesada para ser una simple conejo.

-cállate torpe zorro. Como fue que…tu abdomen…no importa…te amo Nick

-lo sé, y yo a ti. Y en cuanto a tu pregunta, dios me ayudo, eso y que llevo un chaleco blindado, pensé que estaba muerto.

Como pudo, Nick levanto su brazo derecho y seco las lágrimas que brotaban de los ojos turquesa de su amada.

-no moriré, no tan fácilmente, no hasta que verte de blanco…


	38. Chapter 38

**Un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador:**

Una vez más lamento tardar tanto en subir los nuevos capítulos, pero el año pasado fue un caos en los últimos meses, de todo un poco, pero he aquí la nueva entrega, espero sea de su agrado, sigan con la historia, que ya viene la recta final, no daré más detalles, pero se pondrá bueno, pero ustedes tienen la última palabra.

En cuanto a los "reviews" gracias a todos, parece que hago un buen trabajo, o les gusta lo que plasmo en las historias.

 **Soundtrack:**

 **1: Enter Sandman - Metallica**

 **Ahora a lo nuestro…**

 **Capítulo 38: círculo social**

 **Al norte de Tundratown límite con Distrito forestal 16:30 pm**

Un helicóptero arribaba a un helipuerto, perteneciente a una fábrica de difícil acceso, rodeada por una espesa arboleda común de la zona forestal y más adentro del terreno, un camino traicionero cubierto de nieve, una combinación perfecta para un escondite; una selva helada sería lo más correcto para llamarla; falta pocos detalles para convertirla en una verdadera fortaleza

De la aeronave descendió un grupo de animales, todos con aire de victoria, satisfacción.

-todos, a la sala de juntas en 1 hora. Ordeno el tigre bañado en sangre, extrañamente se mostraba sereno, como si hubiese encontrado la paz interior durante la batalla. Si antes su sola presencia era digna de respeto y de temer, cubierto del líquido rojo potenciaba esa imagen.

La secretaria de Boris, Melany recibió al grupo, no tuvo el valor para ver a su jefe, por fuera parecía estoica, pero por dentro moría del miedo, si Odín, le hubiera dirigido la palabra, la chica sufriría un ataque cardiaco fulminante en el acto.

Melany: señores, sigan me por favor, les mostrare la ruta para llegar a la sala.

Todos siguieron a la coneja.

Hela: desde cuando Odín tiene este complejo…está muy retirado de la ciudad…

-es una fábrica señorita Hela, el señor Odín la llama "Valhala". Desde aquí realizaran todas sus operaciones. La coneja respondió la interrogante.

Thor: Hey Alex, buen trabajo con el zorro, hasta a mí me dolió lo que le hiciste, un poco exagerado, parecía sobre actuado, lo hubieras terminado en el acto, ¿Qué te detuvo?

-Boris me dará luz verde para matarlo pronto, pero solo quise causarle dolor físico y humillarlo como él lo hizo conmigo en Bunnyburrow. Le respondió el conejo lleno de orgullo.

Loki: bien por ti enano, serviste de mucho en el rescate, fuiste mejor que Fenrir en su momento de auge.

Pasado el tiempo para que todos pudieran relajarse un poco, se dirigieron a la sala de juntas.

Todos tomaron su respectivo lugar, solo faltaba Odín. Poco tardo en hacerse presente, ya no vestía su uniforme de batalla, ahora usaba un traje a la medida, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-señores, felicidades…la misión de rescate/extracción y la participación en el desfile fue un éxito, estamos en todos los noticieros, en el internet, radio, en todo, dejamos en claro, que la ZPD no puede con nosotros. Y ahora que la jefatura perdió a su jefe, su cuartel, y a uno de sus mejores elementos de manera temporal, gracias a Alex, podemos recuperar esta ciudad.

-¿es decir, volveremos con las drogas y las "pieles finas"? pregunto Thor

-así es, esta fábrica; nuestro "Valhala" producirá 10 veces más que el jodido barco que teníamos, es más, ya está listo el primer lote. Consta de 40 toneladas, y todo seguirá como en un principio:

Thor, tu estarás en el distrito forestal, volverás a reunir adeptos, no importa la especie o si son hembras, después de todo, ellas también pueden matar y por las "pieles finas", lo dejaremos por el momento, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nos vuelvan a seguir, aun cuando el zorro está herido, y la jefatura destruida, ellos nos seguirán si encuentran la conexión. Asi que solo nos dedicaremos al comercio del "elixir"

Freyja y Hela, ustedes producirán el elixir y se encargaran de distribuirlo en cada rincón de la parte norte de la ciudad.

Heimdall; tú serás nuestros ojos y oídos, tu no distribuirás nada, solo mantén vigilado a nuestro dúo y todo lo concerniente a la policía.

Loki y Surtur: se encargaran de los muelles, recibirán la mercancía que enviemos, la embarcaran y la enviara a donde les diga Fenrir.

-¿Fenrir?, pero él está muerto, o piensas reclutar a alguien; le interrogo el oso.

-no, nuestro miembro ya está aquí, el lugar de Coyotares, lo ocupara Alex, ha mostrado su valía, ha sido de gran ayuda en el pasado, y el día de hoy fue pieza clave para liberar a Thor.

-estas seguro de lo que haces Odín, es decir, no es un mercenario, y no tiene la menor idea de estrategias para la guerra, no es ni la mitad de lo que era Coyotares…interrumpió Hela.

-no será un hijo de puta como el coyote, pero sin duda alguna es más inteligente, más cauteloso, y mejor preparado académicamente que el bastardo; Heimdall abogo a favor del conejo.

-lo inteligente no lo hace apto para matar a sangre fría, y mucho menos para ser miembro de Ragnarok. Freyja concordó con su hermana.

Loki: no será el mejor asesino del mundo, pero él puede hacer cosas que nosotros no, un ejemplo es salir a plena luz e investigar cómo van las cosas, él es respetado en el mundo de las finanzas y demás ambientes, cosa que solo Odín/Boris puede hacer, y con él las cosas irían a nuestro favor.

-concuerdo con Loki, además, no me importa mucho quien ocupara el lugar de Coyotares, mientras yo reciba mi parte y pueda matar a placer, lo demás me da igual, Thor estiro los brazos y los poso detrás de su cabeza, a manera de desafanarse del tema.

-cuál es tu opinión Surtur, no has dicho nada…Odín incito al rinoceronte a expresar su opinión…

-hay que darle una oportunidad al pequeñín; todos merecemos una oportunidad.

-así será; a partir de hoy, Alex O 'Brian, serás Fenrir, tendrás libertad para reclutar a tu sequito de mercenarios, podrás llevar a cabo tu venganza con libertad después de un último trabajo que tengo para ti; para probar tu valor en combate, y como reto de iniciación, deberás matar a Mr Big o secuestrar a su hija Fru Fru, para eso, Surtur, Loki y Thor te ayudaran, siéntete libre para hacerlo como quieras, pero quiero pruebas de su muerte. Una foto será más que suficiente.

-agradezco la inclusión al Ragnarok, pero debo matar al mafioso más poderoso de toda la ciudad o raptar la unigénita de la musaraña, no creo que pueda, es decir, está custodiado día y noche, y sin mencionar que su mansión es una fortaleza, nadie que haya levantado una garra en su contra ya sea por negocios o por algo personal ha salido vivo… ¿y con qué fin? el conejo no podía ocultar el temor.

Odín emitió una leve risa, será sencillo, -Heimdall te dará toda la logística que necesites, pero quiero que lleves a cabo cualquiera de las dos opciones que te di, el propósito es simple, si lo matas, toda Tundratown será nuestra y podremos distribuir la mercancía sin oposición, si plagias a la princesa, podremos chantajear a la senil musaraña y con ello vender nuestro producto y cuando sea el momento oportuno, matamos a ambos, y todos felices, ellos se reúnen, y nosotros obtenemos nuestras ganancias. Y para que no te sientas presionado, tienes 4 días para cumplir el encargo.

Y con esta última frase, la reunión e inclusión de Alex al Ragnarok, concluyo.

Después de la cruenta vivencia durante el desfile de acción de gracias, toda la población estaba histérica, desde el elefante más grande hasta el hámster más pequeño. Como era posible que la ZPD no hubiese podido hacer frente a tal agresión, como fue posible que la misma jefatura fuera reducida a escombros en cuestión de minutos y que tanto como el gran jefe Bogo y uno de los más renombrados cuerpos policiacos; Nicholas Wilde salieran heridos en el proceso, sin contar a los diversos policías que d igual manera resultaron lesionados, y como olvidar el par de policías muertos a sangre fría por el líder de una aparente banda de mercenarios/gangsters.

La fuga de un prisionero de alta peligrosidad, y todo el caos que con ello conlleva; era claro que, a comparación, de el caso de, los "aulladores" este, era por mucho, superior. Los habitantes ya no confiaban en sus oficiales de policía.

 **Hospital Central de Zootopia, 23:45 pm**

Nuestro zorro se encontraba recuperándose de la operación para retirarle los proyectiles que se habían alojado en sus brazos y piernas, aun cuando su vida no corría peligro alguno, la intervención quirúrgica fue delicada, ya que los proyectiles de ambas piernas estaban cerca de la arteria femoral solo fue por mera suerte o acto divino que saliera ileso, y en cuanto a los impactos en sus brazos, no era nada complicado. Uno impacto en el bíceps derecho y otro en el deltoides izquierdo. En cuanto a sus lesiones faciales, no había peligro alguno, solo era inflamación por los repetidos golpes.

Después de casi 4 horas en quirófano, Nick fue trasladado a piso, donde terminaría su recuperación, donde después de 30 minutos una conejita y una vulpina de edad madura, ambas con ansiedad y temor arribaron

Judy: amor, ¿estás bien? ¿Doctora se pondrá bien? Interrogo la vulpina.

-señoras, no soy doctora, soy enfermera, ¿ustedes son familiares del señor Wilde? -sí, respondió Mary, soy su madre y ella es su novia… la enfermera vio de reojo a Judy, tal vez por su disgusto por la pareja interespecie o por la dura jornada hospitalaria, sea lo que fuere les respondió con amabilidad; -lo lamento, no puedo dar informes sobre el paciente, además, acaba de salir de cirugía, sigue bajo los efectos residuales de la anestesia, será mejor que regresen mañana, tengo entendido que es policía y resulto herido durante el ataque a la jefatura, necesita reposo, y ustedes también, nosotras cuidaremos de él.

Las hembras estaban indecisas, pues no querían apartarse de Nick, pero la enfermera tenía razón, no tenía caso quedarse, pues todos necesitaban un breve descanso.

-señorita; por favor cuide bien de mi hijo…

-está en buenas patas…mañana podrá venir a verlo. Respondió cálidamente la enfermera

Judy se aproximó a Nick queriendo besarlo, pero por temor no pudo, temor a lastimarlo o a la mirada inquisitiva de la enfermera.

-adelante señorita…puede besarlo, dele un motivo para que su recuperación sea favorable…

Un breve beso en la frente, seguido de uno en sus labios y ambas féminas partieron.

En la unidad de cuidados intensivos del mismo recinto, se encontraba un inmenso búfalo, conectado a diversos aparatos, tubos, catéteres, y varias bolsas con medicamentos estaban a su alrededor, y a su lado, se encontraba un felino regordete, con varios moretones y diversas puntadas en brazos y en su rostro.

-jefe, vera que saldrá de esta, como siempre…es como aquella situación de hace 7 años, todo el equipo rodeado por 20 traficantes de drogas, sin munición mas que la que teníamos en nuestras armas… yo estaba herido en una pierna y usted en el brazo…sin esperanza alguna de salir vivos…pero usted salió de la cobertura y sin nada ni nadie cubriéndolo arremetió con esos bastardos, a tres de ellos los corneo y dos murieron en el acto…y el resto de ellos solo se alejaron…sin usted el departamento no podrá seguir a flote…quien nos guiara…el alcalde Artoro me nombro jefe interino, hasta su recuperación, espero llenar ese cargo, bueno, creo que lo "lleno" bastante bien, (carcajeo por lo bajo). Espero honrarlo, su silla, lo estará esperando jefe. Me retiro, debemos iniciar la búsqueda de esos malditos.

 **Viernes, Hospital Central de Zootopia**

Eran poco más de las 11 de la mañana, las enfermeras, médicos, residentes, iban de un lado a otro, y de entre tantos pacientes, se encontraba Nick, quien no podía hacer nada más que ver a todo el personal ir y venir.

Justo cuando repasaba su vida, y remembrando lo ocurrido en la jefatura, tratando de identificar a todos los involucrados, sabía quiénes eran…

-señor Wilde… una enfermera, una vulpina de ojos azules y pelaje blanco irrumpió en su pensar…tiene visitas.

-gracias, pero el señor Wilde era mi padre, dime Nick…le guiño el ojo, la enfermera se ruborizo levemente y emitió una leve risilla.

Tan pronto guiño, su rostro cambio de semblante, pues su amada coneja se hizo presente.

-hola Nick. Veo que estas mejor…si no murió el zorro por sus heridas, ello lo haría con la mirada.

-pelusa, que gusto verte, vino mamá contigo…

-sí, está arreglando unos tramites…veo que no pierdes tiempo con la enfermera…ella sabe que estas comprometido, que estas apartado…que tienes dueña… respondió de mala gana la lepórida, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un leve puchero.

-Judy, sabes que todo macho fantasea con las enfermeras, secretarias, colegialas…policías…y tu entras en la última y mejor categoría…toda hembra se ve sexy en uniforme…y tu…pelusa…te ves más que candente…porque no me haces un favor; la jalo de la blusa que llevaba, -ponte un uniforme de enfermera, cierra la puerta y nos divertimos un poco, que dices…

-es una propuesta…interesante, sería entretenido…pero será para otra ocasión, tu madre no tarda en llegar, al igual que tus suegros, algunos de tus cuñados, sobrinos, amigos y tu padrino.

-que, tantas visitas en tan poco tiempo…no tuve tiempo de peinarme, ¿me veo pálido?, ¿estoy guapo?, ¿la bata no me hace ver gordo?…el canido simulaba arreglarse.

-responderé a tus preguntas en orden; un poco, si, un poco…Judy solo reía al ver que su sentido del humor permanecía intacto.

La primera en llegar fue su madre, quien lo abrazo, lleno de besos y entre tanto amor materno, lastimo a su unigénito, a los 10 minutos, los Hopps se hicieron presentes, junto a los hermanos mayores de Judy, al poco rato llego Finnick, las gemelas Omega y Diego y los hermanos Kodiak también hicieron acto de presencia

El cuarto de 7x7 se vio extremadamente diminuto en cuestión de minutos, todos preguntaban por la condición del zorro.

Rourke: sigues siendo un tipo duro, no como hace 9 años, pero aun resistes bien una buena paliza, hahaha

-después de todo, fui yo quien lo entreno…respondió el fennek.

Jacks: al parecer Judy debe enseñarte a pelear, eres una deshonra para la tribu, hehehe

-Judy, estos osos, son amigos tuyos o solo de Nick…murmuro Stu, a su niña -sí, son amigos de Nick desde la escuela y nos ayudaron mucho en un caso…son atemorizantes por fuera, pero son buenos chicos.

Zury: Nick que bueno que estas bien, por poco dejas a Judy Viuda antes de tiempo

Entre tanta algarabía tuvo que venir una enfermera para exigirles que disminuyeran el ruido, pues molestaban a los demás pacientes.

-¿Cómo que viuda? Exclamaron ambas madres al unísono… -desde cuando ustedes están… -cuando fue la….

Nick aclaro la garganta, para llamar la atención de todos…

-aprecio mucho que todos estén aquí, velando por mi salud, solo fueron unos rasguños y moretones, nada grave…y en cuanto a lo que Zury acaba de decir…pues…esperaba decirlo en otro momento, algo más ameno, pero ya que… respiro profundo, como si buscara fuerza de algún lado, le pidió a Judy que se acercara y tomo su pata con delicadeza.

-señores Hopps, con su permiso… quiero pedir la pata de su hija Judy en matrimonio…

El silencio se hizo presente, nada ni nadie dijo nada.

-Judy y yo, nos vamos a casar. Repitió el vulpino.

Los amigos de ambos al igual que los hermanos estaban felices por esa noticia. En cambio los padres de ambos no salían de la impresión.

-mamá, papá…están bien, con nuestra elección, es decir…sé que no es lo que esperaban de mí, pero…lo amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él. Judy se mostraba algo temerosa.

-madre, sé que mi vida no estuvo llena de honor ni de orgullo, y que tome malas elecciones, pero, esta elección es la mejor que he tomado.

Mary: Nicholas P. Wilde…tus padres estarían orgulloso de ti, así como lo estoy yo, tienes mi bendición, yo cocinare.

Los señores Hopps seguían en silencio, se dieron media vuelta, Judy trato de seguirlos, pero la pata de su madre lo impidió; luego de 10 minutos donde todos comentaban sobre la boda, regresaron con un semblante serio, Judy, nunca los había visto con esos rostros.

-hija, hablo Stu, -tienes razón no es lo que esperábamos de ti; creímos que te casarías con algún conejo del pueblo, pero no fue así., o que por lo menos elegirías a una liebre…

Las lágrimas en los ojos violetas de la conejita comenzaban a hacerse presentes.

-no eres la chica que creímos que resultarías ser, creímos que serias diferente, que tu noviazgo con Nick sería algo pasajero…prosiguió su padre…Bonnie no decía nada… -estamos, tan, tan…orgullosos de ti…sabíamos que no eras una chica normal, después de todo, fuiste la primer oficial coneja…nuestro orgullo…ahora tu prometido como tu carrera, como tú, son únicos…mi niña se va a casar…el conejo rompió en llanto.

-tu padre tiene razón querida, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, y como contribución, yo también cocinare el día de tu boda, y podrán usar el jardín para la recepción de su boda.

-yo pagare el vestido…una anciana voz se hizo presente.

Era Mr Big, acompañado de su hija y escoltados por Hugo, un oso polar inmenso.

-en vista que sus madres harán el banquete, y usaran la casa de sus padres, mi contribución será el vestido, no quiero que me excluyan del evento más feliz de sus vidas.

Continuaron hablando sobre la boda, detalles, fechas, y demás cosas, hasta que una vez más, la enfermera les indico que la hora de visitas había finalizado. Todos sin más, tuvieron que retirarse, al final solo Judy y los padres de ambos se quedaron, les daban su bendición, auguraban gran fortuna y por qué no, ya esperaban nietos en un futuro.

Los progenitores se fueron, dejando a la pareja a solas.

-Nick, te amo, no puedo esperar para nuestra boda.

-imagina mi estado, ya quiero que sea la noche de bodas, reía con malicia. –te amo pelusa, no lo olvides.

Un beso largo y apasionado dio por terminada su reunión.

Antes de que la coneja cruzara el portal, el zorro la llamo una última vez…

-zanahorias, mañana quiero que traigas mi laptop, si es que sobrevivió al aquelarre, quiero ver las grabaciones de la oficina de Boris, estoy totalmente seguro que ese infeliz está detrás de todo esto, solo necesito las grabaciones para desplegar todo lo que la ZPD tiene…

 **Sábado 8:00 am**

-el primer camión ha salido, 3 botes están retacados con la mercancía, y 2 helicópteros apenas pudieron despegar por el peso de su carga…

-excelente Fenrir, veras que para el lunes a esta hora, recuperaremos lo perdido más nuestra ganancia…y cómo vas con tu encomienda. Interrogo Odín.

-Heimdall, me ha comentado que Mr Big, visito al zorro en el hospital y que volvería el día domingo, así que en ese momento hare mi jugada, la escolta primaria de la rata consta de 10 osos, y entra con 1, el más grande, llevare a 20 sujetos, mas a aparte a Surtur y Thor, para impedir su posible escape, volaremos su limosina, mataremos a todos los presentes, no tomaremos prisioneros, replico el conejo con seriedad.

-tu plan me agrada, simple, rápido, muchos muertos, ruidoso para espantar a cualquiera. No quiero fallas, o tu morirás en lugar de la musaraña…sigue con tu labor, Hela y Freyja esperan su carga desde hace 3 horas…

-este es el último envío, es el de ellas, llegara aproximadamente en 3 horas, ya fueron notificadas…

 **Hospital Central de Zootopia, 12:45 pm**

Los únicos animales presentes en esta ocasión eran Judy y Garraza.

La conejita encontró la laptop de Nick, totalmente intacta, solo cubierta de polvo, los cielos confabulaban a su favor.

-Nick, el jefe estaba enterado de esto…pregunto Garraza algo preocupado… -asi es mi jefe temporal, él nos dio luz verde para hacer todo lo necesario para relacionar a Boris Ivanov, Alex O 'Brian con el caso de las drogas y las hembras secuestradas.

El rechoncho felino volteo a ver a Judy, para corroborar lo que decía el vulpino, y para su mala fortuna, fue verdad.

-¡Bingo¡ encontré las grabaciones, veamos que tenían planeado estos granujas.

 _-"la nueva fábrica que instalamos en el distrito forestal al norte con la frontera con Tundratown, estará en operaciones en 3 días, se prevé una producción neta de 600 kilos cada 3 días, cuyo margen de ganancias es de medio millón en el primer mes y medio. Será distribuida en toda la ciudad, menos en Tundratown, ya que la musaraña italiana, dejo muy en claro su desdén por el producto."_

 _-"eso no importa, después de este fin de semana, la rata morirá, y nos adjudicaremos su helado territorio. Ahora en cuanto a tu participación del jueves, tu estarás apostado en la recepción junto a 20 subordinados, su trabajo será impedir que los polizontes nos sigan y cierren el paso, si encuentras al zorro podrás tomar tu revancha de forma parcial, si lo matas, yo mismo te matare. Queda claro Alex"_

-Lo sabía, estos sujetos trabajan juntos, en todo, la droga, el atentado del jueves, merezco un aumento de sueldo…el zorro estaba más que feliz… -nada mal Nick, tus artimañas han dado resultados una vez más, lo felicito la chica.

-Garraza, de cuantos elementos disponemos para atacar a estos bastardos. Comento la conejita.

-después de los muelles y las bajas del jueves, tenemos aproximadamente a 130 oficiales y 30 reclutas nuevos que llegaran el lunes, no tenemos los elementos suficientes para hacerles frente; a menos que cuentes con un ejército personal bajo la manga.

Judy no supo que decir, no era ni una fuerza de choque decente para arremeter contra ellos, -peor aún, desconocemos la localización exacta de la fábrica, al parecer nuestra racha de buena suerte termino…

-chicos, el zorro estaba tramando un plan, no tengo un ejército como tal, pero conozco a unos osos que pueden disponer de cuantos matones queramos. – ¿no estarás hablando de "la tribu" o si Nick?

Nick solo la miro con una sonrisa cómplice.

Y en cuanto a la ubicación, conozco a un señor que nos puede proporcionar la "inteligencia" necesaria…

-Nick, ese señor quien es…el tono de Garraza era de incertidumbre.

-es mi padrino…nuestro padrino de bodas…

 **Domingo 10:30 am, Tundratown.**

-Fru Fru, hija mía, apresúrate, que estamos en la puerta, no querrás quedarte y no ver a Nicky, recuerda que hoy lo dan de alta…demasiado pronto para mi gusto, pero él, es fuerte como roble, y la medicina es mejor que en mis tiempos, apresúrate hija, te espero en el auto con Hugo.

Hugo: señor, ira solo a…saludar o partirá a otro lugar. –iremos a saludar y llevaremos a Nicky y a Judy a su casa, ambos deben descansar después de su estancia en el hospital, aun cuando es un lugar de reposo y sanación, uno no puede conciliar el sueño y la comida es un asco.

-creo que…exagera un poco señor… -para nada, tu nunca has estado postrado en una cama, ahora, vamos al auto muchachito.

La hija de la musaraña tardo aproximadamente 15 minutos, pues llevaba presentes para la pareja.

-como te tardas hija, te pareces a tu madre, en paz descanse.

-ay papito, es que debía alistar los detalles finales, y quedo divino. ¿Crees que les guste la vajilla?

-claro que sí, es muy linda, hasta a mí me gusto. Comento el inmenso oso. La anciana musaraña reía a más no poder.

La limusina partió de la mansión seguida de otro auto con 5 osos dentro de él.

Arribarían al hospital en 3 horas aproximadamente, el trayecto era largo.

 **11:00 am, Valhala**

-aprisa, Thor, Surtur, Mr Big, salió de su mansión, e ira al hospital, es ahora o nunca, su escolta es menor de lo esperado. El conejo corría a 100 por hora, alistando sus armas y vestimenta para matar al más grande mafioso de Tundratown.

Surtur: al fin, un poco de acción, ya me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento, usaremos el helicóptero, llegaremos en 2 horas… -yo haré un par de llamadas, con suerte tendremos a 20 sujetos listos para cuando lleguemos…comento Thor

-como sea, pero que sea hoy, estamos contra reloj.

 **1**

 **14:00 Hospital Central de Zootopia**

La madre de Nick arreglaba los papeles para terminar el alta hospitalaria, las musarañas habían arribado hace poco, el trafico había sido un caos, Judy estaba ayudando al vulpino a cambiarse de ropa, pues aún estaba dolido de los impactos de bala y las suturas podrían romperse si realizaba movimientos muy fuertes.

Una vez listos, salieron del cuarto todos juntos, el zorro iba en silla de ruedas, por indicación médica, aun cuando el zorro se reusó a ser llevado en ella, según él, estaba perfecto.

-son ordenes medicas Nick, pareces cachorro…compórtate como lo que eres. Lo reprendió la coneja, mientras los demás reían.

Llegaron al lobby, donde la limusina del gran jefe los esperaba, los 5 osos estaban alrededor, con cara de pocos, muy pocos amigos, ningún animal se atrevía a mirarlos, ni los demás depredadores lo hacían.

-listo mis niños, suban, los llevaremos a su hogar para que puedan descansar plenamente; la musaraña los invito a entrar en el lujoso auto.

-gracias Mr B… el agradecimiento de Judy se vio interrumpido cuando el auto escolta volaba por los aires envuelto en llamas. Si bien la explosión no fue muy fuerte para matarlos, tuvo la suficiente fuerza para aturdir a todos los presentes.

La escolta del mafioso no pregunto y cada uno de ellos desenfundo su arma oculta entre sus ropas, unos llevaban escopetas, otro MP5, 9mm.

De entre el humo del auto salió un grupo de 25 sujetos todos con los rostros cubiertos, pero de entre ellos destacaban una liebre, un rinoceronte y un conejo, con armas listas para matar a todos, el blanco principal, el jefe de la mafia…

Hugo: Joe, Phill, lleven a todos a dentro, protejan a todos…los demás conmigo…de su abrigo saco 2 revolver magnum calibre 50 y cargo contra todos…

-Thor a la izquierda, Surtur por la derecha, yo por el centro…

-¿Thor?...esa voz…Nick es… -lo se zanahorias, es Alex…nuestro amigo…

Los osos intercambiaban metralla con sus oponentes. De los subordinados del Ragnarok, 5 ya estaban llenos de plomo, por parte de la escolta seguían todos de pie.

Thor corrió rumbo a la limusina donde se encontraban 2 osos cubriéndose, al estar a tiro, vacio los cargadores de sus Tech 9, ambos animales cayeron cuales troncos, Surtur por su parte vacio la carga del M416 en otro oso, solo quedaban 3 osos, Phill y Joe estaban resguardando a todos como les fue ordenado.

-Nicky, conoces a estos tipos… -asi es, la liebre a quien le dicen Thor, responde al nombre de Jack Savage, y el conejo que ordena es Alex O 'Brian, el sujeto a quien golpe en Bunnyburrow y quien ayudó liberar a la liebre durante el asalto a la jefatura, el rinoceronte, no se quien sea, pero todos trabajan para Boris Ivanov, él está detrás de todo, la droga, las "pieles finas" el atentado en el desfile, la destrucción de la ZPD, y ahora esto…

Joe: señor será mejor que se esconda dentro del hosp… el oso fue silenciado por una bala que impacto directo en la parte posterior de su cráneo.

-Nick, está muerto, el oso está muerto…la madre de Nick gritaba histérica.

-Judy, saca a mi madre y a Fru Fru de aquí… -pero Nick no estas armado, acabas de salir…no quiero perderte… -no lo harás pelusa, ahora corre…

Phill se puso en medio de las hembras y la balacera, Hugo retrocedió dando muerte a otros 4, -Nick, esta es de tu talla…al zorro le dio una 9mm, y con ella mato a otros 2, he hirió en la pierna a Surtur, no lo saco de combate, pues la bala no penetro mucho, gracias a su condición natural.

Fenrir se apresuró y corto camino por la izquierda, estuvo finalmente cerca de los tres animales, pero al verse superado en número, corrió tras las hembras, era el "plan b"; raptar a la hija.

-Hugo, mata a ese bastardo. Ordeno la anciana musaraña, -no puedo señor, estoy ocupado…

El oso libraba una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con Surtur.

Nick como pudo fue tras de él, pero fue detenido por Thor. -nos vemos de nuevo oficial Wilde, ahora yo seré quien haga las preguntas, ¿A dónde pensaba ir? Acto seguido lo golpeo directo donde en la pierna derecha, el zorro beso el suelo…

-Phill fue en su ayuda pero le fue cerrado el paso por 4 linces, quienes lo abatieron con 30 disparos sin pausa alguna.

Solo quedaban Hugo, Mr Big y un zorro mal trecho, mala, pésima combinación, no había quien los pudiera ayudar…

-si lo mato, no sabremos donde está la fábrica…si no lo hago, yo muero al igual que Judy, mi madre y Fru Fru…piensa rápido zorro maldito…al demonio. Los pensamientos del zorro iban y venían en cuestión de segundos

Levanto su arma y el proyectil impacto con el pecho de Thor, seguido de otro a la frente antes de que cayera, invocando a las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Nick volvió a seguir a Alex.

Las féminas se arrinconaron en un callejón cercano, detrás de un contenedor de basura. La vulpina llevaba en sus patas a la descendiente de Mr Big, mientras que Judy portaba a "rosita" el arma de Nick.

-Mary, Fru Fru, guarden silencio…veré si estamos a salvo. –Judy ten cuidado…Mary estaba muerta del miedo.

Casi en cuanto salió del resguardo del contenedor, Fenrir de una patada directa a sus manos; Judy soltó el arma.

-Mi amor, de la manera más delicada te pido me entregues a la hija de Mr Big…o lo hare por la fuerza…

-aléjate de nosotras Alex, te lo advierto…Nick no es el único que puede romperte la cara…

-una vez más ese maldito coyote…Judy, tu relación con él es enfermiza, anti natural, ven conmigo y podrás ser mi reina, mi amor. Fenrir extendió su pata… Judy a la vez parecía pensarlo e hizo lo mismo, pero en cuanto su agresor bajo la guardia, la policía le propino inmenso codazo en su mandíbula, que lo hizo trastabillar…

-yo amo a ese "coyote", es mi futuro marido y tu…Alex, serás un futuro preso…

-será por las malas en todo caso…y me llamo Fenrir; guardo su arma en la funda de su cintura y comenzó a golpear a Judy, ambos conejos peleaban como demonios, ninguno cedía, a escasos metros estaba Nick, hacia un esfuerzo sobre animal por llegar.

-¡Judy¡ Al oír la voz del zorro, la chica se desconcentro por escasos segundos, segundos donde Fenrir conecto un jab y un volado, los cuales casi noquean a la lepórida.

Fenrir arrebato a la musaraña del regazo de Mary; como si de una muñeca se tratase y como vil infeliz, la encerró en un contenedor. Vio de reojo a su rival, el animal que más odiaba en todo el mundo, y aprovechando que Judy seguía levemente aturdida, el tomo por cintura, descubrió su rostro y volviendo a ver al zorro, en un acto; a manera de retarlo, beso a la chica como si fuesen pareja de antaño.

Al ver esto Nick monto en cólera asesina, como si estuviese bajo los efectos del suero de los "aulladores" corrió en cuatro patas, rompiendo las puntadas en sus heridas, estaba dispuesto a arrancarle la cara con sus propias garras. Al estar a escasos metros de ellos, Fenrir detono una granada cegadora, afecto a todos los presentes, lo cual aprovecho para escapar, no sin antes exclamar:

-Nos veremos pronto amor mío, Nick, serás mi tapete favorito, será un placer sublime follar a Judy, sobre tu piel…

Sin más, desapareció. Pasado un momento todos se recuperaban del flash, -Judy, madre, están bien… -si Nick, lo estamos…o podríamos estar mejor…maldito Alex, se llevó a Fru Fru… la coneja limpiaba sus labios a manera de repulsión. - esto será malo, para todos, Mr Big, desatara toda su ira…no será nada grato…

Hugo continuaba pelando con Surtur, ambos estaban cubiertos de sangre, en una arremetida bestial, Surtur clavo su inmenso cuerno en el hombro derecho del oso polar, este estaba a su merced…

-ahora, muere…Surtur arremetió de nueva cuenta con su cuerno, pero el oso fue más veloz, giro sobre su espalda a una escopeta que era de uno de sus compañeros, corto cartucho y sin mediar palabra alguna, el cráneo de Surtur voló por lo cielos, cerebro, sangre, hueso, líquido cefalorraquídeo, todo lo que alguna vez fuera la cabeza de aquel rinoceronte yacían esparcidos en el suelo.

Al ver eso, los mercenarios restantes huyeron despavoridos, sus contratantes estaban muertos.

El oso se puso a un lado de su jefe. –listo mi señor…está a salvo…solo espero que las chicas estén bien… más tardo en hablar, en lo que aparecieron los demás, todos, menos su amada hija.

-Nicky, y mi hija, donde está. El mafioso estaba preocupado. –señor…a Fru Fru…se la llevaron…fue secuestrada por Alex O 'Brian…Fenrir…

-Nicky, hace un momento me comentaste que estos malditos, trabajaban para Boris Ivanov… -así es…

-ese tigre tiene los días contados…


	39. Chapter 39

**Capítulo 39: Inicio del Ragnarok**

 **Soundtrack:**

 **1.- Songbird – Kenny G**

 **2.- War Machine – AC/DC**

 **3.- Welcome to the Jungle – Guns and Roses**

 **4.- For Whom The Bell Tolls - Metallica**

El día lunes era casi como cualquier otro, los policías entraban y salían de la jefatura en reconstrucción, en la oficina del jefe Bogo, se encontraba Garraza y Judy. La coneja le explicaba los pormenores de lo acontecido en el hospital, desde la muerte de Savage/Thor, y la participación de Alex ahora Fenrir, como este último secuestro a la hija del padrino de Nick.

-Judy, todo esto, me sobrepasa, ya no solo lidiamos con un grupo de traficantes de drogas y trata de animales, están muy bien organizados, disponen de un ejército personal y no tienen temor de atacar a la policía abiertamente y mucho menos al mafioso más peligroso de toda Tundratown…asi es Judy, se quién es el "padrino" de Nick.

-desde hace cuánto sabes de la relación de Mr Big y Nick, le cuestiono la lepórida. –desde el día en que los invitaron a aquella fiesta en el hotel Romanov, lo investigue, me tarde pero di con él, ahora con todo esto, posiblemente él nos culpe por lo sucedido o inicie una guerra que no podremos controlar. Y hablando de Nick, ¿dónde está?

-no lo sé, salió antes que yo esta mañana, para cuando desperté, ya no estaba, ni tampoco su auto, no dejo ni una nota, nada…

De pronto comenzó un gran alboroto en la recepción, los oficiales se agrupaban.

Judy: ahora que pasa, nos atacan…de nuevo (dios, ya empiezo a sonar como Nick) pensó.

Ambos animales salieron de la oficina, con armas en patas, listos para repeler el ataque.

-zanahorias, hola tesoro…oye, dile a Ben, que ordene que bajen las armas, tengo un poco de compañía…y esta compañía se está poniendo de malas…

-Nick, que haces aquí, donde estabas, que clase de compañía tienes…la conejita bajo las escaleras para ver que prometido estaba en las miras cruzadas de la policía y los osos de Mr Big.

-Bajen las armas todos, ordeno Garraza, nadie le hizo caso.

-Mr Big, nos da una pata, esto está a punto de reventar…Nick se dirigió al jefe de la mafia -bajen las armas, estamos aquí para negociar y ayudarnos mutuamente.

No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, sus subordinados guardaron las armas, y como si nada guardaron la compostura, parecían haber salido del ejército o algún lugar similar.

-joven jefe, podemos pasar a su oficina para hablar de negocios que nos conciernen mutuamente. La musaraña le hablo a Garraza con tacto y gentileza, pero sin quitar el tono autoritario que le caracterizaba.

-si, por favor, sígame, pero sus amigos, lo esperaran aquí. Con una señal de manos, indico a sus uniformados que no les quitaran la mirada de encima.

Una vez solos, Garraza, Nick, Judy, Mr Big y Hugo, comenzaron a hablar sobre el ataque que recibieron la tarde de ayer.

Nick: chicos, antes de empezar con lo bueno, permitan decirles que espero a otros tres sujetos, llegaran en 20 minutos.

-¿quiénes son Nick? Le cuestiono Judy. –ya los conoces pelusa, son nuestros amigos de "la Tribu". Van a ayudarnos con todo esto.

 **Valhala**

La hija del mafioso más peligros de Tundratown, se encontraba recluida en una vil caja de plástico, en un cuarto escasamente iluminado, vigilada por un tejón de miel.

-tu infeliz, te arrepentirás de esto, ve y díselo a tu jefe, todos ustedes se arrepentirán de esto, serán alfombras en la casa de mi padre, o nadaran con los peces.

La puerta se abrió y entro Odín junto a Fenrir.

-Espero que su estancia sea placentera joven Fru Fru, lo último que queremos es que no se sienta cómoda. Comento Odín como si fuera gerente de algún hotel de 5 estrellas.

La chica volvió a repetir la amenaza, pero esta vez con mayor furia.

-Señorita, permítame explicarle la situación, usted está viva por mero capricho mío, si quisiera, usted seria mi botana mañanera, pero estoy a evitando las grasas; ahora respecto a su padre, pronto trabajara para nosotros, cederá su territorio o morirá, no me importa el resultado final, yo salgo ganando en todo, pero para ello, es necesario tenerla con vida, serás utilizada como garantía para que tu papito no haga alguna idiotez como acostumbra. Le notificaremos sobre tu bienestar temporal, y si quiere verte en una pieza, deberá hacer lo que yo diga, y no está a discusión o negociación.

La chica quedó muda, sabía que este tigre no era alguien con quien dialogar, y si alguien lo intentaba, moriría en el intento.

-así que, por favor, coopere con nosotros, Fenrir, trae la cámara, le enviaremos un saludo a Mr Big, después de esto, puedes cumplir con tu venganza personal, has lo que creas mejor.

 **ZPD**

Todos los presentes comenzaban a impacientarse, menos un zorro que bebía como si nada un vaso de café.

-Nick, ya esperamos más de lo que habías dicho, ¿que no piensan venir? Judy golpeaba el suelo con su pie de manera apresurada.

-Nicky, esto es serio, no podemos esperar a esos pandilleros de poca monta, mi hija no puede esperar tanto tiempo…la musaraña observaba su reloj de bolsillo.

Todos le recriminaban la inasistencia de los osos, cuando la puerta se abrió, eran los 3 osos, finalmente habían llegado.

Aquella oficina se vio llena de la ley y su otro extremo, si pudiéramos tomar un cuchillo, la tensión se podría cortar cual mantequilla. Los presentes no se odiaban, Nick y Judy apreciaban a la musaraña y los hermanos Kodiak, pero estos no apreciaban tanto al gran jefe de la mafia ártica, que a su vez; no se sentía cómodo estando dentro de la jefatura por su propia voluntad, fuera por cuestiones de negocios fallidos estar dentro sería un tema distinto.

En cuanto al jefe provisional su deber era apresar todos ellos, pues tenían un largo historial criminal, tanto por robo, asesinatos, lavado de dinero entre otras cosas, pero no podía hacer por varias razones; los Kodiak los habían ayudado durante el ataque a los barcos y la guardia personal de gran jefe estaba en la recepción, fuertemente armada, solo respiro profundamente y pidió a los cielos que el jefe Bogo nunca se enterara de que, en su oficina, se reunió la crema y nata del bajo mundo de Zootopia y que nadie hizo nada al respecto..

-excelente, ya estamos todos, ahora podemos iniciar…rompió la gruesa capa de hielo presente. –como saben todos, la hija de Mr Big fue secuestrada por Fenrir/Alex O 'Brian; el día de ayer con ayuda de Jack Savage/Thor y un rinoceronte cuyo alias no hemos identificado ambos muertos, todos ellos trabajan para un tigre siberiano; Boris Ivanov. Desconocemos el paradero exacto de todos los implicados, suponemos que hay más involucrados, una leopardo de las nieves y un oso negro, responden a los nombres de Natasha Petrokova y Urso Preto.

-perdona que interrumpa tu explicación Nick, pero conozco de primera mano a ese Urso Preto, lo conocen como Loki. Intervino Blonsky. –suele frecuentar un bar en Congo Boulevard, busca vendedores para su producto.

Judy tenía su pluma/grabadora zanahoria para capturar toda la información sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-gracias Blonsky; sabemos que tienen una fábrica en algún lugar de Tundratown y el distrito forestal, pero por falta de recursos, no podemos iniciar una búsqueda tan grande…y es donde entran ustedes.

-Nick, será mejor que te expliques. –le ordeno la lepórida. –a eso voy pelusa; "la tribu" y Mr Big, tienen más ojos y oídos en toda la ciudad. Quería pedirles que nos ayudaran a rastrear a nuestros animales…le comente todo esto a Mr Big antes de venir y acepto, pues así encontrara a su hija.

Garraza: Nick, no es similar a la redada pasada, hablamos de rastrear a un mafioso y su organización. No será sencillo, incluso para ellos. –nos subestima gordito…nosotros podemos obtener lo que queramos y de paso buscar a su gato, tenemos nuestro métodos. Hablo de manera retadora Rourke. –les ayudaremos, con un simple pago…

-No negociaremos con nada, no está a discusión. Se impuso Garraza molesto por hablar de su condición física.

-relájate gordito, o te dará un ataque…lo que pedimos es simple…control total del Distrito Forestal, ustedes podrán seguir haciendo su trabajo como de costumbre, pero no fastidiaran nuestros negocios y tratos. Si nos dan eso, les ayudaremos en lo que quieran de hoy en adelante… ¿es un trato? Rourke hablaba con demasiada seguridad, y no cambiaría el trato por nada.

-y usted señor Big, ¿quiero algo en especial? -sí, la cabeza de Boris Ivanov. De encontrarlo, no será juzgado por ningún tribunal, me será entregado personalmente y yo seré su juez, jurado y verdugo.

-salgan todos por favor, menos tu Judy y tu Nick.

Así como lo pidió se hizo. Todos abandonaron la oficina.

-Nick esto…trabajar con la mafia…no es buena idea…ni Bogo lo aprobaría, la última vez porque era necesario, pero ahora…no lo sé… Garraza no podía con la situación, de hacerlo, estaría traicionando sus ideales, convicciones, a la jefatura y estaría fallándole a su jefe.

-Ben, tampoco estoy muy convencida de este trato, pero no tenemos otra opción, la matrícula de oficiales es mínima, y hoy llegaron los novatos, poco menos de 50, no estamos en condiciones buscar solos y mucho menos de hacer frente a Boris una vez que lo encontremos…solo si nos apoyamos en ellos, podremos detener a todos ellos. Judy tomo la pata del felino.

Nick: chicos, los comprendo, es como si estuviéramos vendiendo el alma de la ZPD a satanás, pero que podemos hacer…no tenemos muchas opciones y si no hacemos algo pronto, Fru Fru morirá y estos rufianes controlaran toda la ciudad y no podremos frenarlos.

-si no queda de otra lo haremos, pero será estrictamente confidencial, nadie más tiene que saberlo, únicamente nosotros, los demás oficiales lo sabrán en su momento.

Garraza hizo pasar de nueva cuenta a todos, y acepto los términos que le fueron solicitados, pero no sin antes plantear los suyos a todos; todos los aliados de Boris tendrían un juicio por sus crímenes, y el tigre seria enteramente de la musaraña, los osos tendrían lo que querían, pero si ocurría un asesinato, el trato llegaba a su fin, todo fue convenido en poco menos de 1 hora.

Ambas mafias, realizaron diversas llamadas para coordinar vigilancia conjunta, reclutas esbirros para una muy posible guerra sin cuartel, la tribu haría lo imposible por infiltrar a un elemento de suma confianza, mientras que Mr Big, rastrearía a cada miembro faltante, y entre los las tres organizaciones buscarían el escondite. Era una alianza nada usual, pero daría sus resultados.

Cuando todos se retiraron, Garraza ordeno a la pareja que se tomaran un par de días, pues no habían tenido descanso alguno desde el día de acción de gracias, y más aún, Nick necesitaba un poco más de reposo, por sus heridas. Ambos aceptaron, un tanto a regaña dientes, pero no les quedo de otra, y se marcharon a descansar.

 **1**

 **Residencia Wilde/Hopps.**

Esta vez Judy trataba a Nick a cuerpo de rey, aun cuando él podía hacer todo por su cuenta, ella lo trataba como a cachorro, y después de mucho luchar contra su enfermera/policía privada, se dejó consentir.

-amor, debo ser baleado más seguido para que me trates así… -calla tu boca, si no te matan la próxima vez, lo hare yo y yo no fallo…Judy hizo un ademan con la mano, simulando disparar al zorro, a lo cual el respondió con su único estilo.

Por momentos tocaban el caso en cual estaban inmersos…como de la desaparición de diversas hembras seria el preámbulo de algo mucho más grande…drogas, secuestro, intento de asesinato, atentado terrorista, todo en poco menos de 2 meses.

De como por defender el honor de Judy en su tierra natal, ahora estaban en la mira de Alex, quien estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para tener a Judy para él.

-zanahorias, nuestra vida se tornó un poco complicada…al igual que nuestra relación…me gusta.

-no te rías zorro torpe, esto no es cosa de risa, estamos al borde del colapso… el largo hocico del vulpino la silencio de golpe con una beso profundo.

–guarda silencio pelusa, te preocupas demasiado, el doctor recomendó poco estrés y nada de actividades físicas extenuantes…aunque…podemos omitir esto último…el zorro comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Judy…

-zorro pervertido…pretendes abusar de una linda e indefensa conejita…hablaba mientras acariciaba el pelaje del predador. –planeo hacer eso y más pelusa. El intercambio de besos comenzó a intensificarse, las zarpas de ambos mamíferos buscaban algo en su compañero a la vez que acariciaban cada centímetro en el proceso.

 **2**

El momento romántico se vio interrumpido por una ráfaga de balas que atravesaron la ventana de la sala y la puerta principal.

Como pudo Nick abrazo a Judy y la llevo al pequeño comedor contiguo, donde ladeo la mesa que sirvió como escudo improvisado.

-bendito roble del que hicieron esta mesa…zanahorias…en la vitrina, el cajón de la izquierda, hay un par de armas, tómalas… -Nick que está pasando… -no tengo ni la menor idea, pero sea quien sea, lamentara haber arruinado mi inspiración…

Judy tomo un par de glock y comenzó a disparar, únicamente para que pudieran moverse de la improvisa cobertura.

Nick de un salto, llego a la cocina, y detrás de la estufa y la nevera, tomo una escopeta y una FN-SCAR-L.

-Nick, ¿acaso tienes más armas escondidas en la casa? Judy, había vaciado el primer cargador. –tengo un lanzacohetes detrás del retrete, y una caja de granadas en la alcoba… -es enserio Nick? –obvio no, las granadas están el baño…cállate y sigue disparando…

Nick se aposto junto a Judy, las balas no dejaban de impactar en la mesa, cuando una voz muy conocida resonó desde la calle.

-he venido por tu cabeza zorro infeliz…y por mi esposa… -es tu novio Judy… -¿mi novio? Es tu mejor amigo…30 puntos quien le dispare en la pierna -pelusa… ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Que sean 100! Supongo que lo quieres vivo. –sería lo ideal, para interrogarlo, descubrir el escondite y llevarlo a prisión. –zanahorias… ¡que aburrida eres!

Del otro lado, Fenrir, rodeado por diversos animales, quienes disparaban sin temor, mando a 10 mapaches al interior del domicilio para neutralizar a ambos, sin matarlos, pues él quiera su trofeo intacto y tener el placer de dar muerte al zorro.

Judy pudo divisar al grupo que pretendía entrar a la casa y antes de que pudiera decir algo al vulpino, la copia barata de un equipo SWAT, entro y comenzó a disparar la mesa ya no era suficiente cobertura, por lo cual se vieron obligados a retroceder a la cocina.

-zanahorias…en la alacena de abajo hay una caja negra, pásamela… Judy sin preguntar hizo lo que el zorro le pidió. La caja contenía grandes de humo, aturdidoras y cegadoras.

El zorro activo todas y cada una, y las arrojo al comedor, en cuestión de segundo, todas detonaron, dejando a los mapaches aturdidos, esta ventana fue aprovechada por los policías, quienes se resguardaron en la cochera.

-Nick, porque estamos aquí, estamos sin salida…y ya casi no tenemos municiones…

-te quieres relajar pelusa, te recuerdo que aquí tengo mi baúl de "tesoros" saco aquel baúl donde guardaba diversas armas y demás juguetes, tanto legales como ilegales, -y tenemos como salir de aquí. -¿si, como? Nick dirigió su mirada a rosita con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa un tanto demencial.

-¿no hablaras en serio?, Nick, ese auto no resistirá… -jamás subestimes a rosita mujer…el zorro defendió su amado auto. –ahora toma todo lo que puedas llevar en tus delicadas manitas, y comienza a matar a esos infelices.

La casa está repleta de matones, unos subieron a la planta alta, otros se apostaron en la entrada de la cochera.

-Judy, corazón, deja a ese coyote que tienes por pareja, no es natural que una presa salga con alguien quien podría comérsela…argumento Fenrir quien estaba listo para ingresar a la cochera.

-déjame decirte que ya me la "comí" más veces de las que puedes contar. Además eres muy "pequeño" para semejante hembra. Bufo el zorro con aires de grandeza y tono insolente. –Nick cállate, no hables de nuestra intimidad, la coneja lo reprendió.

Ante estas palabras Fenrir ordeno abrir fuego; pero antes de que terminara la frase, Nick abrió la puerta y vacio el cargador de su RPDA soviética, de los 20 esbirros que rodeaban al conejo 16 murieron bajo una lluvia de balas. Cuando la carga se terminó arrojo 2 cuchillos y un par de tomahawk a los rostros de cada sujeto que quedo intacto

-¡carajo!...falle…grito Nick, mientras volvía a la cochera, donde Judy había terminado de cargar a rosita.

-ponte el cinturón de seguridad pelusa, que no será un viaje de placer…

Sin previo aviso, el auto salió disparado atravesando la entrada, como la casa estaba rodeada, logro llevarse por lo menos a 5 zarigüeyas entre las llantas de rosita.

-los baches están grandes, no lo crees corazón… -cállate y conduce zorro demente.

-sigan los, malditos idiotas, los quiero vivos, que sus corazones latan…por ahora…Fenrir era un pequeño manojo de furia.

Los mercenarios restantes comenzaron la persecución; 4 autos, 1 camioneta, y 5 motos iniciaron la persecución.

 **3**

-necesitamos un poco de música para amenizar el momento ¿no lo crees terrón de azúcar? -Nick, parece que disfrutas esto de manera sin igual o requieres ayuda psicológica… -le quitas lo emocionante a mi vida pelusa…hablo como si fuera un niño regañado.

Los primeros en alcanzar a la pareja fueron las motos, con 2 pasajeros en cada una, al estar en rango de tiro, abrieron fuego contra rosita.

-infelices, rallaran la pintura. –Nick creo que la integridad del auto es más importante que la pintura. –Judy, rosita es una chica dura, y no lo digo porque este blindada, y tenga todo reforzado, veras que saldremos de esto y ahora, serias tan amable de pasarme mi arma…mataremos mitad y mitad, yo izquierda, tu derecha. –Nick estas demente… -pero asi me amas pelusa, le guiño el ojo. –odio cuando tienes razón.

Bajaron las ventanillas únicamente para descargar sus armas sobre sus perseguidores.

2 motos sucumbieron ante la primera ronda. 1 perdió el balance y fue a estrellarse contra un camión que convenientemente se encontraba estacionado. Nick viro de tal forma que hizo chocar a las otras 2 contra una barra de contención.

Los autos y la camioneta los alcanzaron, todo vehículo iba repleto de asesinos y en un auto se encontraba Fenrir maldiciendo a los cielos, pero que a nadie, maldecía el nombre de Nick Wilde.

Las arremetidas de los autos hacia rosita eran cada vez más fuertes, las balas no dejaban de rebotar sobre la lámina reforzada del auto de Nick. El motor de rosita iba poco menos de 270 km/h, su rugir era ensordecedor, su potencia era mayor que la de sus perseguidores. Aun con sus vidas en peligro mortal, la adrenalina recorría los cuerpos del zorro y la coneja.

-zanahorias, en la parte trasera, debajo del asiento tengo algo que hará volar a esos idiotas…

Judy busco donde le fue indicado y saco un RPG-7 con 5 cohetes extra.

-Nick, ¿es enserio? es algo exagerado.

Una embestida lateral hizo cambiar de idea a la oficial. Y sin preguntar cómo se usaba esa cosa, disparo contra la camioneta, acertando al primer intento. Los infelices ardieron cual carbón mientras la explosión alumbraba toda la calle, reventando algunos vidrios de negocios cercanos.

Fenrir: que esperan para alcanzarlos, detengan ese auto. Gritaba como desesperado.

 **ZPD**

-Garraza, hay diversas llamadas sobre una persecución automovilística en el centro de la ciudad, incluso hay tiroteo entre los implicados. Le informo Trompaes al jefe interino.

-lleva 5 patrullas, y detén a esos dementes. Ordeno Garraza.

Las unidades no tardaron en salir rumbo al centro.

Las municiones de la pareja casi se agotaban, y no habían podido eludir a Fenrir, ya casi llegaban al Distrito Forestal, cuando las patrullas se unieron a la caravana.

-es el auto de Wilde y Hopps, están en problemas, argumento Colmillar a Lobato.

Lobato tomo la radio e informo: a todas las unidades, el auto Dodge Charger del 69, pertenece a los oficiales Hopps y Wilde, están siendo atacados, procedan a neutralizar a los autos sospechosos.

-pelusa, tenemos compañía…llegaron los muchachos.

 **4**

Parecía que finalmente podrían "descansar" un poco. Vitorearon antes de tiempo, cuando una granada arrojada por Fenrir; impacto a una de las patrullas, haciendo que la chatarra vuelta en llamas, se compactara con otra unidad, el caos producido fue sin duda enorme.

Las opciones se terminaban, las balas de la misma forma, y el auto estaba dando todo lo que tenía.

Las patrullas restantes lograron detener a otro vehículo golpeando la defensa trasera, logrando que perdiera el control y que se estrellara con un roble inmenso, el piloto y copiloto salieron volando por el parabrisas.

Nick y Judy habían dejado atrás a todos, menos a Fenrir, quien les dio alcance en poco tiempo, como si fuera un beisbolista profesional, Fenrir arrojo otra granada, la cual detono muy cerca de rosita, obligando a Nick a virar, perdiendo el control del auto, dirigiéndose a un muro donde impacto con tal fuerza que dicho muro cedió, cayendo sobre el auto.

Como pudieron Nick y Judy salieron, ambos aturdidos, con la visión borrosa y varias cortadas en sus cuerpos.

Antes de que Judy y Nick pudieran reponerse en su totalidad; Fenrir arribo e hizo detener el auto y bajo como vil demonio para matar de una vez al zorro y tomar a Judy para sí.

-¡tomen a la coneja! ordeno

Al descender apunto su arma al zorro y fue cuestión de segundos de que el vulpino acertara el primero tiro; aun con la vista nublada y desorientado logro acertar en el hombro izquierdo del conejo.

-¡mierda!...volví…volví a fallar…apuntaba a tu cabeza…logro articular el predador

-¡zorro maldito! ¡Zorro del demonio! ¡Maldito seas tú y toda tu especie! -también te amo, enano. Le respondió el vulpino en tono irreverente y sarcástico

Nick enfrento al conejo a garra limpia, acertando un zarpazo en la mejilla derecha, haciendo sangrar a la presa, antes de que Fenrir diera su revés, el zorro le dio soberbio cabezazo, que hizo caer al pequeño mafioso.

-3er round…resoplo Nick. -Levántate maldito, prueba que eres digno de tener a Judy…y la única forma de hacerlo, será… !matándome con tus propias patas¡

Fenrir limpio la sangre de su rostro y arremetió contra Nick de nueva cuenta. Los puños entre los machos eran más fuertes que la primera vez que se vieron en aquella plaza. Las patadas eran contundentes, dignas de cualquier artista marcial consumado.

Nick derribaba y proyectaba al conejo contra el suelo con tal fuerza que cualquier otro animal de su talla, hubiera sucumbido, pero no Fenrir, una fuerza demoniaca le daba fuerza para seguir en pie de guerra.

Nick no la tenía fácil tampoco, el boxeo de su rival era levemente mejor que el suyo, por cada golpe que el zorro daba, 2 eran regresados a su cara o cuerpo.

Ambos combatientes jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, el sabor a hierro proveniente de la sangre en sus hocicos no daba lugar para otra cosa, deseaban arrancar la cabeza del otro con sus propias zarpas.

De no ser porque la policía se aproximaba, y debían huir con la coneja, la pelea entre los machos hubiese durado más y terminado con uno de los 2 muertos.

-jefe; los azules están pisando nuestros talones, viene o se queda…grito un jaguar quien llevaba cargando a una coneja sedada por un dardo.

-¡Judy! ¡Maldito infeliz ¡el zorro corrió a cuatro patas para salvarla, pero un pinchazo en la pierna freno su carrera, reviso su pierna y tenía un dardo tranquilizante, poco a poco la vista se le nublaba.

Este momento fue aprovechado por Fenrir, quien lo golpeo con la culata del rifle de uno de sus allegados; acelerando el efecto del dardo.

-vámonos señores, tengo lo que quería. Todos subieron al auto y arrancaron, dejando al zorro en el suelo, mientras la policía llegaba demasiado tarde….

 **Un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador:**

Que tal a todos, agradezco infinitamente su permanencia, quería publicar este y el siguiente capitulo de manera conjunta, pero no he finalizado el siguiente capitulo.

A todos ustedes los aprecio por sus comentarios positivos y saber que les agrada es un motor para finalizar la trama y lo hare, de la manera más épica posible, pues se lo merecen.

Muchos me han comentado sobre si tendrán hijos Nick y Judy, que si adoptaran, que si esto, o aquello, aquí les preguntare a ustedes. ¿Cómo quieren a la futura familia?…y yo hare la magia.

Espero que sigan hasta el final y en la posible secuela…


	40. Chapter 40

**Un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador:**

Agradezco su infinita paciencia, y que sigan con su servidor, esto está a casi nada de reventar, recuerden que leo todos sus comentarios y sus opiniones son tomadas en cuenta.

Gocen el capítulo.

 **Soundtrack**

1.- Can't Smile Without You - Barry Manilow

2 Evil Eye - MotörHead

3 You Better Run - Motörhead

4 Balls to the Wall (Accept Cover) - Fozzy

5 This Ain't a love song – Bon Jovi

 **Capítulo 40: inframundo**

Nick despertó desorientado, vista nublada, casi no podía moverse por el dolor presente, por lo poco que logro identificar de su alrededor era un cuarto blanco, con muchos animales vestidos de blanco y por el aroma del lugar, dedujo que era un cuarto de hospital.

-como odio estos lugares –pensó- espero que hagan descuentos por ser cliente frecuente, -el sentido del humor seguía intacto. -¿Pero cómo llegue a este lugar?, lo último que recuerdo fue un pinchazo en mi…Fenrir…Judy…el vulpino recordó todo.

Como habían atacado su morada, el responsable y que había secuestrado a su amada. Trato de moverse pero no logro nada, volvió a intentarlo, pero solo consiguió caer de la cama, tirando el tripie donde colgaban las diversas bolsas de medicamentos que le eran administrados.

Un enfermero corrió a socorrerlo, volviendo a recostarlo sobre el lecho.

-señor Wilde, no puede salir de su cama…solo se lastimara más… -lo que necesito es encontrarla…necesito matar a ese infeliz…necesito salir de aquí y encontrarla… -a quien de encontrar señor Wilde, interrogo el enfermero –a mi prometida- Fue la última respuesta que dio antes de desmayarse.

Al día siguiente, Nick volvió a despertar, esta vez rodeado por Garraza, Rourke, Mr Big, los padres de Judy y su madre; quienes conocían a detalle lo acontecido.

Los padres de Judy eran un mar de lágrimas, lo que más le dolía al zorro fue que no pudo cumplir la promesa a Stu de "cuidar y proteger a su hija".

Mary estaba igual, ver a su hijo una vez más en el hospital y enterarse que Judy fue secuestrada le partía el alma, el trio de padres no sabía que decir, que hacer, Nick hizo todo lo que estuvo en su poder para cuidar de ella, pero fue superado y casi asesinado en el proceso, sería terrible decir algo.

Garraza: Nick, lamento lo pasó… -viejo, te juro por mi madre, que ninguno de mis hermanos ni yo, descansaremos hasta encontrar a quien los ataco a traición. Rourke estaba hecho un mar de furia.

-Nicky, hijo, tengo a todos buscando a Judy, te doy mi palabra, que la encontraremos y a todos los involucrados…nadaran con los peces.

El zorro escuchaba todo, Garraza le comunico como lo encontraron en el sendero norte del Distrito forestal, y que por causa del dardo, había despertado 2 días después del incidente, (sin contar la noche anterior). Nick no procesaba lo que oía, pero algo si era seguro, mientras el dormía, Judy estaba presa en quién sabe dónde con ese conejo demente y sus compañeros.

-debo salir de aquí, necesito encontrarla… -no sea bestia –intervino Rourke –no puedes ni mantenerte en pie, ¿y qué harás? Salir y gritar "Judy donde estas", no es un buen plan.

-el oso tiene razón Nicky, no puedes hacer nada, solo empeoraras las cosas. Usa la razón. La musaraña apoyo a su homónimo.

Hijo…-intervino Stu- debes recuperarte…por más que todos queramos recuperarla…en tu condición no puedes hacer nada. –Nick, Judy no querría que hicieras algo estúpido. Continúo Mary apoyando al conejo.

-me importa un comino, saldré y la buscare, asi tenga que ir a cada bar de mala muerte de la ciudad y hare lo que sea necesario.

Todos enmudecieron por la convicción del zorro.

-si así lo quieres…-Garraza salió para llamar a la enfermera en turno –señorita, el señor Wilde saldrá por alta voluntaria…

Después de mucho papeleo e información médica, todos salieron del hospital, Garraza volvió a la jefatura y pidió que Nick se reportara lo antes posible para conocer su situación.

El trio de padres estaba más que angustiado, Nick arriesgaría el resto de su pelaje por salvar a Judy, no sabían si alagarlo o llevarlo de nueva cuenta a la cama de donde salió.

Los Hopps decidieron dejar todo en manos del zorro, sabían que haría todo lo posible por dar con el paradero de Judy, lo bendijeron como si fuera su propio hijo y partieron de regreso a su hogar.

Mary era lo contrario, estaba nerviosa y no podía dejar a su "cachorro" solo y menos sin la atención medica correspondiente, pero sabía que no podría hacer cambiar de parecer a su hijo. Lo abrazo y le deseo lo mejor y que no hiciera nada demasiado idiota, o que pudiera lamentar en un futuro.

Una vez a bordo de la limusina de Mr Big, Nick pidió hacer una breve escala en lo que una vez fue su casa para ir por varias herramientas y ropa.

Al llegar a la casa, la cual estaba rodeada por la típica cinta amarilla, los casquillos percutidos, sangre y demás cosas terminaban la "decoración" Nick y Rourke entraron, viendo el campo de batalla…

-¿A dónde iras primero? Tundratown, Distrito Forestal, Plaza Sahara…Rourke rompió el silencio.

-iré al Distrito Nocturno… -Nick…es un buen lugar para iniciar, puedo llevarte cuando estés listo, llama y te veré en nuestro bar favorito. –gracias chiquitín. –nos vemos, todo saldrá bien Nick, pronto la veras de nuevo. El inmenso oso se arrodillo y dio un breve abrazo pandillero al zorro, sin más que decir, se retiró.

Una vez con todo lo necesario, Nick volvió a subir a la limusina del gran jefe. –vámonos Nicky, necesitas una ducha, y una buena cena, ¿Qué te apetece?

-conejo a las brasas…

 **Valhala**

La pequeña chica comenzó a despertar…

-¿dónde estoy? Mi cabeza da vueltas…! Nick ¡¿dónde estás? -¡Judy! Finalmente despiertas, estaba preocupada por ti… -¿Fru Fru? ¿Qué, cómo, dónde estamos? –estamos en una especie de calabozo/prisión, llevo aquí varios días, ¿pero tú que haces aquí? Dime que Nick está bien… -sí, está bien, hasta donde sé. Nick y yo fuimos atacados por el mismo sujeto que te secuestro. Y ahora fue por mí, lo último que recuerdo fue que chocamos y sentí un pinchazo, y luego nada.

-esos malditos, mi padre les hará pagar esta atrocidad con creces. –de hecho tu padre está ayudándonos a encontrarte, junto con otros tipos.

La puerta se abrió con un horrendo chirrido, dejando entrar a Fenri guardias.

-mi querida Judy, veo que has despertado, lamento que tuviera que ser de esta manera, pero era la única forma en que dejaras a ese maldito zorro. No es natural ese apego suyo, podría hacerte daño.

-más te vale que no le hallas hecho mal alguno a mi zorro, ahora déjame ir. –ese zorro es resistente, lo admito, pero pronto le llegara su hora, su cabeza tendrá tal precio que no tardare en tenerla en mi escritorio.

-maldito desquiciado, demente. –una vez sin él, interfiriendo entre nosotros, sabrás que soy lo mejor para ti. Acaricio la mejilla de la chica y ella se alejó de manera brusca. –pronto tendrás noticias…se retiró con su sequito cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente.

-Judy, este sujeto, lo que hizo, fue todo por ti…una especie de crimen pasional. Pregunto Fru Fru. –algo asi, todo inicio cuando Nick…

 **1**

 **Mansión de Mr Big.**

Durante el largo trayecto, el vulpino, no había dicho nada parecía roca, la típica sonrisa socarrona, burlona, no estaba. Una vez instalado en la mansión de Mr Big, Nick se dirigió a la regadera,

-Judy, amor…perdón por no poder defenderte…te he fallado –recordó como la conoció y todo lo que vivieron –las lágrimas se confundían con el agua- te juro por mi vida, que no descansare hasta encontrarte y matar a ese conejo…mi amor…

Fuera de la ducha, Nick comenzó a alistarse para recorrer el bajo mundo de la bella y utópica ciudad que todos creían que era.

Unos jeans negros, camisa gris y una gabardina color negro sepultura, sería la vestimenta para recorrer aquel infame lugar.

Guardo un par de dagas en el interior de la gabardina, un cuchillo, 2 nudillos de latón, varias cargadores y el arma que Judy le regalo aquella ocasión en Bunnyburrow, todo esto junto con un mal humor era lo único que llevaría al Distrito Nocturno, lugar donde nadie duerme y el mejor lugar de la ciudad para las mafias y demás escoria.

Antes de salir, la anciana musaraña lo obligo a cenar, como si fuese un niño. Una vez listo, llamo a Rourke, para dar inicio a su misión. Mr Big, le dio una especie de bendición en italiano, y sin más premura, Kevin lo llevo al bar donde vería a Rourke.

 **ZPD**

Garraza seguía pensando en todo lo acontecido, como todo se fue al demonio, literalmente, por las presiones, el estrés, comenzaba a bajar de peso, el hambre se esfumaba tan pronto como llegaba, los nervios los tenia alborotados.

-Bogo, desearía saber cómo lo haces… abrió la puerta de su oficina. –Es simple la respuesta, 10 litros de café al día, y asignar a parquímetros a los nuevos reclutas, ese es mi secreto. El jefe había vuelto.

-jefe pero como, debería seguir en el hospital, no está en condiciones de estar aquí. –a callar, estoy mejor que antes, solo debo usar este maldito bastón por un tiempo…que vergüenza…ahora; dime, porque hicieron negocios con la mafia…

-cómo es que lo sabe…nadie además de Hopps y Wilde lo saben… -nada pasa en esta jefatura sin que yo me entere. Ahora informe de la situación.

Después de 3 horas de explicación sumamente detallada, el gran jefe conocía los pormenores del caso, desde la razón de alianza, hasta el secuestro de Judy.

-que lio es este. Me voy por unos días y la jefatura es un infierno, mis mejores elementos están separados, y uno de ellos fue raptada por esos mafiosos, y sin mencionar el trabajo conjunto de la mafia y la policía…espero que Wilde pueda encontrar el rastro o algo que nos ayude a terminar esto lo antes posible.

 **2**

 **Distrito nocturno.**

El distrito nocturno se situaba por debajo de la gran metrópoli, era donde todo animal cuya naturaleza lo obligaba a trabajar y realizar demás actividades durante la noche, era un lugar fascinante, tenía sus propias diversiones y atractivos que la parte superior jamás podría tener, no obstante también tenía un lado perverso, lo crema y nata de la escoria de Zootopia se reunía en los bares. Traficantes de armas, asesinos, mercenarios, jefes de carteles, traficantes de "pieles finas" y demás artículos disponibles en el mercado negro se hacían presentes en el oscuro distrito.

Nick iba con los tres hermanos, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de un mafioso y sus escoltas.

-Nick, "Dante´s" parece buen lugar para iniciar…comento Jacks –todos los infelices van a ese lugar para morir…

Sin decir nada, solo accediendo con un movimiento de cabeza, los 4 animales acudieron a dicho bar. Al había de todo tipo de animales presas y depredadores, desde ratones hasta osos polares.

La música era estridente, el aroma a cigarro y licor inundaba todo el lugar.

Se aproximaron a la barra, y pidieron una cerveza cada quien.

-hola galán, estas muy solo, no te agradaría compañía femenina…una vulpina con ropa de colegiala se aproximó a su contraparte masculina, el simplemente la ignoro. –anda guapo, una zorrita como yo, y un espécimen como tú, se podrían divertir mucho…por el precio justo.

-te diré lo que quiero…te daré 100 dólares, si me dices donde pueden encontrar a un tal "Fenrir"; dicen que requiere ayuda para transportar mercancía y yo puedo ayudarlo, solo requiero saber dónde se ubica.

-mmm, no puedo darte esa información por tan poco efectivo…sube la apuesta y tal vez te diré algo… -ok, te daré los 100 y… –Nick saco el cuchillo y la coloco bajo el mentón la chica, haciendo presión -anda nena, dale a papi lo que busca…mi información o tu cuello, no creo que a nadie le importe lo que te suceda…me darás lo que quiero…sí o no…

Los tres osos solo veían, no movieron ni un pelo, continuaron con sus tragos.

-si lo pones de esa manera…los tejones que están detrás de ti te pueden ayudar, los oí mencionar el nombre de quien buscas… -Nick presiono aún más el filo contra el cuello de la chica- dime más… -dijeron algo de un zorro y una coneja, que era pareja o algo asi…fue hace unos días atrás…

-gracias bonita, cómprate algo bonito…Nick aparto el cuchillo y le dio lo pactado –no le digas a nadie sobre esto…

La chica salió por piernas, con verdadero temor. –creo que te excediste...solo un poco. Comento Jax. –para nada, tengo lo que quiero, vigilen a esos 5, en cuanto salgan del bar, iremos por ellos, los quiero vivos. Finalizo Nick dando un trago a su cerveza.

 **Valhala**

-ay Judy. Todo esto es por una pelea de "enamorados" seria romántico de no estar en esta situación. Estoy segura que Nick y mi padre nos encontraran pronto y harán que estos miserables sufran.

–por cierto Fru Fru, que sabes sobre estos mafiosos…

-no mucho la verdad –respondió con desanimo -se lo que dicen los guardias y por lo poco que he visto; son un grupo muy grande, internacionales, producen y venden droga, en este mismo recinto, su líder es un inmenso tigre, le dicen "Odín" y cada colaborador tiene un apodo, sé que nuestro amigo mutuo es "Fenrir" y hay un tal "Loki" y creo 2 gemelas, perdona que no te pueda decir más…

-es más que suficiente…solo debemos saber dónde nos encontramos y avisar a los demás…un escape es posible, pero muy arriesgado… -Judy…no hagas nada idiota. –Nick haría eso mismo…algo idiota. –no me agrada el sendero que tomara esto. Comento Fru Fru, un poco nerviosa.

 **3**

 **Dante´s Distrito Nocturno**

Habían pasado aproximadamente 3 horas desde que Nick estaba vigilando al grupo de tejones, cuando finalmente partieron del lugar, ebrios como nadie.

-ustedes van por los 3 de la izquierda, yo por los otros 2…los quiero vivos. Ordeno Nick a su escolta de osos.

Habiendo salido del bar, con escasos metro de distancia, para guardar las apariencias, notaron que los tejones entraron a un callejón acompañados de compañía femenina.

¡Muchachos tienen algo que yo quiero¡ -largo de aquí zorro, las chicas son nuestras, te las daremos cuando terminemos con ellas…replico un tejón.

-no lo diré otra vez…donde se encuentra Fenrir… -¿quieres saberlo? Tendrás que venir y sacarlo de mi helado cuerpo. Lo reto el mismo tejón. –esperaba que lo dijeras…sin previo aviso, sin se puso en cuatro patas y cargo contra el grupo de tejones. Sin esperar alguna señal, los osos tomaron a sus presas sin dificultad alguna. Mientras que Nick noqueaba a los dos faltantes, a uno lo golpeo en el estómago, y pateando su cara, lo dejo fuera de combate, mientras que al otro, un simple golpe de codo en la cara fue bastante para dejarlo besando el suelo. Ante tal acción las féminas salieron despavoridas, por temor a ser las siguientes.

-ahora, ¿conocen un buen lugar para "interrogar" a estos tipos? Pregunto el zorro –claro, hay una casa abandonada a no más de 3 km de aquí, ahí, los aremos cantar…

El viaje fue rápido, la casa era ideal para lo que harían, no había alma alguna alrededor, sin esperar más, metieron al grupo de tejones en el complejo, maniatados y amordazados.

Dentro de un cuarto dejaron a los sujetos, esperando por el policía.

Jax: Nick, ahora que harás…como les sacaras la información que quieres. No creo que hablen tan fácil. –Como lograras que hablen…no parecen del tipo platicador- intervino Blonsky.

-soy policía, no es mi primer interrogatorio, y lo más importante…conozco a todo el mundo. Fue la respuesta que dio el zorro al entrar con sus sospechosos.

-señores buenas noches, les agradezco que decidieran acompañarme en esta bella velada, ahora, iré directo al grano, sé que ustedes trabajan para Fenrir, le ayudaron en el ataque al domicilio de los oficiales Hopps y Wilde…mis preguntas son: ¿Dónde se encuentra Fenrir? ¿A dónde llevaron a la oficial Hopps? ¿Cómo contactan a Fenrir?

-no diremos nada zorro idiota…y hazle como quieras…respondió uno de los tejones.

-si asi lo quieren…tendremos que hacerlo por las malas…-Nick saco el cuchillo de su gabardina, y apuñalo en la pierna al tejón que lo reto…-dime, amigo, donde esta Fenrir...giro el cuchillo sin apartar la mirada del interrogado. –infeliz…no te diré nada… el zorro volteo a ver al más joven de los 5, tendría a lo mucho 20 años.

-vamos hijo…dame lo que quiero saber y seré piadoso contigo… -el joven guardo silencio- sigues el ejemplo de tus amigos, perfecto. De un solo movimiento, Nick cerceno la oreja izquierda del joven…la sangre brotaba a mares. La paciencia se le terminaba al vulpino.

-donde esta Fenrir…donde está la oficial Hopps…-silencio absoluto- desenfundo el arma que llevaba en la cintura, quito el seguro y acciono el percutor… -saben cuándo pierdo la paciencia, mi mano tiembla, lo cual afecta mi puntería…y mi mano ya comienza a temblar…una vez más, me dirán lo que quiero, sí o no. Nadie dijo nada…

Los osos entraron al cuarto cuando escucharon una detonación, creyeron que Nick estaba en problemas, fue todo lo contrario…uno de los tejones estaba el suelo con un agujero en la frente. -¡Nick, que has hecho¡…Nada Jacks, retírense, el interrogatorio no ha terminado.

 **Valhala**

Las chicas se encontraban calladas, con las miradas bajas, cuando una vez más regreso Fenrir, esta vez, llevaba una mesa donde se encontraba un manjar vegetariano, el aroma inundaba el pequeño cuarto.

-no porque estén aquí, quiere decir que morirán de hambre, en especial tu Judy, mi futura esposa, no puede pasar hambre. Coman cuanto quieran. Sin decir nada más, se retiró.

Sin remedio alguno, comieron las chicas. La sabandija tenía razón, morir de hambre no era una opción, no para Judy, necesitaría toda su fuerza para lo que pretendía hacer.

 **4**

 **Cabaña de interrogatorio**

Solo quedaban 3 tejones, uno tenía un ojo morado por los repetidos golpes de Nick, otro tenía el tórax con varios cortes, y el más joven tenía la cabeza cubierta de sangre, pues Nick le propino un par de zarpazos que le dejaron marca profunda.

-saben muchachos…ya me aburrí, juguemos algo…-el zorro busco entre las ropas de los sujetos hasta que encontró lo que quería, un revolver, retiro todas las balas menos una –juguemos "ruleta rusa" ¿les parece?, un torneo entre ustedes, el ganador me dirá lo que quiero oír y ganara su libertad…

El zorro con cara burlona hizo girar el tambor del revólver, jalando el percutor y la bala tomo su lugar.

-juguemos.

Se aproximó al del torso con múltiples cortes, probemos tu suerte…-tiro del gatillo y nada-suertudo, sigues con nosotros, siguiente, -ahora con el de los hermosos ojos –volvió a tirar del gatillo, una vez más nada – tenemos otro suertodote…ahora sigues tú, jovencito…tiro del percutor, coloco el cañón en la sien del tejón más joven, quien temblaba como gelatina, respiraba rápido, el sudor emanaba de sus poros como agua por el grifo…

-¡alto¡ te diré todo…llevamos a la coneja al distrito forestal…rio arriba, el rio cubango, ella está en una especie de fábrica, la cual está frente a unas montañas con pico nevado, parecen orejas de gato, muy cerca de la frontera de Tundratown…no sé nada mas lo juro…

-finalmente…no fue tan difícil, ¿verdad? –El zorro aparto el cañón y llamo a los osos –terminen con ellos, he terminado ya no son de utilidad.

-pero, tu dijiste que liberarías al que quedara… -hablo el joven tejón –en efecto, eso dije, pero quedaron 3, y no te preocupes, serás liberado…de las ataduras de esta vida terrenal.

Nick dio media vuelta y los osos terminaron de limpiar el desastre del zorro.

 **Valhala**

Eran casi las 4 de la mañana, las chicas poco habían dormido, Judy no dejaba de idear la mejor manera de salir, pero todos los planes, terminaban en 2 posibles finales; que la atraparan y la regresaran a su confinamiento o muriera en el intento, no podía hacer uso de la ayuda de su compañera de celda, pues no era del tipo de chica que arriesgara sus uñas.

Solo queda una opción…

-¡ey! quiero ver a Fenrir, ¿guardias, me oyeron?… -calla coneja, el jefe vendrá cuando crea prudente. Respondió un león que vigilaba la entrada del lado exterior del cuarto donde estaban recluidas.

A las 7 am el susodicho se hizo presente.

-asi tratas a una dama, asi tratas a tu futura esposa… -parece que ya estas empezando a recapacitar amor, que te hizo cambiar de parecer… ambos conejos comenzaron a charlar, mientras Fru Fru veía atónita.

-entra y te lo diré…tesoro… el conejo ingreso al cuarto, no sin antes acicalarse rápidamente. Judy estaba posada en la pared de manera un tanto seductora, al ver entrar a Fenrir, hizo un ademan para que se le acercara, por obvias razones, el conejo se aproximó a ella.

-bien, dime la razón… -el zorro será bueno…pero tú, puede que seas mejor…-Judy lo jalo del cinturón acercándolo más –muéstrame de lo que eres capaz…

Fenrir acaricio el rostro de su amante con delicadeza y a cambio recibió un fuerte rodillazo directo al estómago, haciendo que Fenrir besara el suelo.

Asi sin más, Judy salió corriendo, cruzo el umbral, dio un salto y derribo la puerta con una patada derribando al guardia en el proceso.

Rápidamente diviso que se encontraba en un 3er piso, el pasillo se bifurcaba en 2, decidió ir a la derecha, pasados 20 metros de carrera, vio unas escaleras, unas subían y otras bajaban, la conejo opto por subir, guardia que la veía corriendo, guardia que era noqueado.

La coneja iba de izquierda a derecha, vuelta y retorno, hasta que diviso un pasillo con una puerta al fondo, sin pensarlo entro y para su sorpresa al entrar por dicha puerta, vio una inmenso laboratorio de drogas, no solo eso, armas variadas eran empacadas y llevadas a otro lado, muchos guardias rondaban la planta, a simple vista eran 100 o más.

A lo lejos vio como 4 mapaches iban por ella. Volvió a emprender la marcha. Cada vez más guardias sabían que la coneja estaba prófuga y se unían a la búsqueda.

Para esconderse de los guardias, entro a un cuarto, que resultó ser la oficina principal. Varios papeles, mapas, estados de cuenta y un sinfín de evidencias estaban a su disposición. Judy vio el mapa de la ciudad con un punto marcado, era donde se encontraba, la parte naciente del rio cubango, al norte de las montañas Lao, entre las fronteras del distrito forestal y Tundratown, solo faltaba una manera de contactar con Nick. Un guardia entro en la oficina y estando a punto de dispararle un dardo sedante, ella brinco hacia él, en el aire la coneja conecto una patada en la mandíbula del guardia.

Sin movimiento aparente, Judy tomo el celular del sujeto. La suerte le sonrió grandemente; tenia señal, sin pensarlo marco el número de Nick.

 **5**

 **ZPD 6:55**

Nick llego con cara de pocos amigos, se dirigió al despacho de Garraza.

-Hola jefe Bogo… ¡jefe¡ ¿qué hace aquí? Debería estar en terapia intensiva aun…-la sorpresa de ver al gran jefe Bogo de pie, hizo que casi le diera un infarto.

-buenos días Wilde…cuando esto termine tú y Hopps estarán 1 mes en parquímetros y otra más en registros -¿Por qué? comento Nick –por no visitarme en el hospital…ahora, espero que tengas información que ayude a encontrar a Hopps y la hija de Mr Big. Asi es Wilde, lo veo y lo sé todo, solo me falta convertir el agua en vino para ser dios…

Ver a Bogo frente de él, haciendo leves bromas, que supiera todo, era claro que el caso le estaba cobrando factura a Nick, sin más remedio, le comento todo, menos la forma en que obtuvo dicha información.

-excelente Wilde, ya podemos iniciar la búsqueda de ese lugar y…-El teléfono del zorro, interrumpiendo al jefe.

-permítame solo 1 segundo jefecito…responderé la llamada, es un número desconocido

 _-¿Nick?_

-¡¿Judy?¡ donde estas, como te comunicaste, estas bien… al oír esto, el jefe indico que activara el altavoz.

 _-si estoy bien, estoy en una especie de fábrica de drogas y armas, no tengo mucho tiempo, estoy rio arriba, en el rio cubango, cerca de las montañas Lao, justo entre las fronteras de Tundratown y el distrito forestal, el lugar es una fortaleza, a simple vista conté aproximadamente 100 guardias, todos bien armados, no creo poder escapar por mi cuenta, deje a Fru Fru en la celda._

Nick no podía creer que su amada coneja, su astuta coneja ideara una forma de escapar y comunicarse con él. Estaba al borde del llanto, saber que estaba viva, lo llenaba de felicidad.

-Judy, ambas están bien, y donde se encuentra Fenrir y los demás miembros.

 _Fenrir se encuentra aquí mismo, al igual que Odín y los demás, parece que esta fábrica es su "cuartel general" los guardias hablan mucho de ellos, un oso negro llamado Loki, 2 leopardos de las nieves, gemelas, Hela y Freyja, un tal Heimdall, no sé qué especie es, según dijeron el jueves de esta semana tendrán una especie de reunión, enviaran toda su producción a toda la ciudad y no dudo que a otros lugares más lejanos._

-dios eres increíble, todo obtuviste mientras estabas encerrada…

 _-Fru Fru me ayudo, ella lleva tiempo aquí, informen a su padre que ella está bien._

-Hopps, ¿estas segura de todo lo que nos dices? Para comenzar a planear como tomar dicha instalación, no será sencillo.

 _-jefe Bogo…no estaba en… -_ enfócate en lo principal, está segura de todo, si o no.

– _sí, estoy segura, me tengo que ir, dudo que pueda comunicarme de nuevo, apresúrense…y Nick…te amo._

Bogo se hizo el desentendido y ladeo la mirada en un intento de dar algo de intimidad a la pareja.

-te amo pelusa, pronto iré por ti –la llamada se cortó –jefe, cuando iniciamos…

 **Valhala**

Judy cortó la llamada, y guardo el teléfono entre sus prendas, tal vez la suerte le sonreiría un poco más.

Al salir de la oficina diviso a 5 mercenarios, todos le apuntaron con sus armas tranquilizantes, corrió hacia ellos y enfrento a todos ellos, noqueando a todos, dio media vuelta y trato de continuar su carrera, pero una sensación de ardor en su hombro izquierdo la hizo detenerse, un dardo tranquilizante le dio, pero de donde, giro por completo y vio a Fenrir con la nariz ensangrentada por la caricia que le dio la coneja, y con el arma en su pata derecha.

-dulces sueños…tesoro.


	41. Chapter 41

**Mensaje de nuestro patrocinador:**

Agradezco infinitamente su permanencia e inmensa paciencia, pero tengo buenas noticias, ya casi llegamos al final, he terminado mi carrera (la parte escolar) falta el servicio social y todo lo que conlleva. Y ahora que estoy de vacaciones, podre dedicarme a terminar la historia, que lo requiere, y darle un final grandioso.

Inviten a mucha gente a leer nuestra historia, yo la escribo, pero sigo cada recomendación que hacen. Los espero en la caja de comentarios. Gracias a todos ustedes.

 **Ahora a lo nuestro…**

 **Capítulo 41: en las fauces del predador**

 **ZPD**

Mr Big y los hermanos Kodiak fueron citados por el mismo jefe Bogo, para coordinar un posible ataque a la fábrica. La hora de la cita fue a las 19:00, el lugar, lo que una vez fue la casa de Nick.

Una vez todos reunidos, la atmosfera del lugar se sintió más que pesada, del lado del ZPD estaban Bogo y Garraza, del otro lado de la ley los jefes de la mafia de su respectivo ecosistema, y en medio de todo esto, Nick.

-muchacho, tengo entendido que tienes información sobre el paradero de mi hija…es eso cierto. Hablo la musaraña rompiendo el silencio, dirigiéndose al zorro. –asi es, de alguna manera Judy, logro comunicarse con nosotros el día de hoy, revelando que Fru Fru, se encuentra con ella y esta totalmente segura.

-¿Qué más te dijo Nick? –Intervino Rourke –nos revelo la posible ubicación del lugar donde las tienen; es una fábrica, sobre el rio cubango, en medio de las fronteras de Tundratown y el Distrito Forestal, cercana a unas montañas con forma de orejas de gato. –Conozco esa zona –intervino Blonsky –es un lugar de difícil acceso, al igual que la salida, la mejor forma de salir de esa zona, es por el rio, es algo traicionero, pero la mejor ruta de salida.

Hugo, el oso polar, guarura de Mr Big, hizo la pregunta obligada; cuantos esbirros tenía el complejo y si podrían capturar a todas las cabecillas.

Bogo: por lo que informo la oficial Hopps, son poco más de 100, puede que hayan aprendido algo de nuestro encuentro en los muelles. En cuanto a los dirigentes de esta organización, menciono que tendrán una reunión el día jueves, tenemos 3 días para coordinarnos e ir por ellos, detenerlos de una buena vez.

-con cuantos elementos dispones…gran jefe…-Jacks interrogo al búfalo, a lo que Garraza intervino –contamos con 100 elementos, esto incluye un helicóptero de recién adquisición.

-la tribu Kodiak, otorgara 70 subordinados a la nómina y meteremos un "topo" entre ellos, la única condición es que nos den carta blanca para actuar, una vez que entremos al complejo.

-Por mi parte –intervino Mr Big –ayudare con 80 osos, lo único que quiero, es la cabeza de Boris, el responderá por su osadía ante mí, no una corte.

Bogo no estaba en posición de negociar, al menos no esta vez, no conocía el terreno, y su fuerza policiaca aún no estaba al 100%, debía aceptar los términos, pero no sin antes dejar en claro; quien mandaba.

-Mr Big; Boris será suyo, una vez que lo hayamos procesado como el criminal que es, una vez procesado, le será entregado, debemos hacer todo esto de la manera correcta, o que parezca de la manera idónea. En cuanto a ustedes, osos, no podemos darles tanta libertad, requerimos apresar a los más posibles, y eso incluye a Boris y sus colaboradores. No somos matones.

Nadie contradijo al jefe, solo la musaraña, le hizo jurar que el tigre sería suyo al final de cuentas.

Nick no había dicho nada, ni una sola broma, estaba serio, expectante de todo lo sucedido, a decir verdad, no estaba del todo contento, capturar a todos…vivos…el zorro quería a Fenrir, a como diera lugar, tal vez lo capturaría y lo entregaría, no sin antes darle la paliza de su vida. Decidió romper el silencio. –yo seré el infiltrado, seré yo el que entre a esa fábrica, daré la ubicación de los líderes de la organización dentro del complejo, y de la oficial Hopps y de la hija de Mr Big.

-imposible Wilde, no tenemos el tiempo para dar con los mediadores y te reconocerán con facilidad. Intervino Garraza con preocupación.

-Rourke y su agentes, localizaran a los reclutadores, y yo iré a ver a alguien para que me dé un "nuevo rostro", una vez con ellos, les avisare de mi avance…

Blonsky realizo un par de llamadas mientras los demás debatían el plan de Nick, recibió respuesta a los 15 minutos.

-señores, Nick puede entrar…un camarada dio con un reclutador…mejor dicho, reclutadora, una topo nariz de estrella, te presentaras con ella mañana, a las 16:00, en el Distrito Forestal. En la desembocadura sur del rio cubango. Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Nick dirigió la mirada a Bogo, buscando su aprobación, el búfalo resoplo, y dio luz verde al zorro para llevar a cabo su plan.

Poco antes de dar por terminada la reunión, acordaron que todos compartirían información, por más minina que fuera, no había espacios para errores, no estando tan cerca de acabar con esto de una buena vez.

Los hermanos Kodiak verían a Nick por la mañana, casi a primera hora, debían hacer una visita a un conocido para el cambio de imagen del vulpino. Sin más, todos se retiraron.

Eran 23:30, el tiempo fluyo como agua. De nueva cuenta el zorro quedo solo, fuera el Nick estafador de antaño, no le hubiera molestado en absoluto el silencio que había en su casa, pero no fue así, el convivir con esa coneja granjera, su torpe coneja, aquella chica que lo saco de una vida poco honrada, la pelusa para quien cocinaba…esa ausencia le pesaba. Sin más por hacer, decidió dormir un poco, debía estar recuperado para mañana.

 **Valhala**

Odín caminaba entre los diversos laboratorios y almacenes que conforman el complejo, supervisaba que todo estuviera listo para la salida de mercancía de ese día. No sabía absolutamente nada de la fuga parcial de la policía, Fenrir ordeno no hablar sobre la fuga, debía agradecer a dios que Loki ni nadie más estuviera en ese momento, de lo contrario; Odín, estaría comiendo conejo a las brasas.

Mientras Odín valoraba el lote con destino a Plaza Sahara, Loki, se hizo presente.

Odín, toda va de acuerd… -dame informes –ordeno el tigre, interrumpiendo al oso-…

-si, como digas –el oso tomo su Tablet y busco los detalles de todo -para Plaza y Sabana, el cargamento consta de 6 toneladas de elixir, 3 toneladas para cada uno, más 2 cargamentos de armas, variadas para la "Secta de la Arena" y "Los Faraones", todo va sin contratiempos. El cargamento para el Distrito Forestal, también va de manera excelente, 7 toneladas de elixir están saliendo, el pago fue depositado hace 2 horas.

-excelente, me encanta cuando las cosas salen como quiero. –el tigre, estaba complacido. -Y nuestras "invitadas", como están. -eso no lo sé, pregúntale a Fenrir, él es el encargado de la seguridad y de ellas, creo que necesitamos más miembros…el Ragnarok no funciona sin los demás.

-para nada –respondió el tigre -es difícil encontrar animales calificados para esta dirigir esta organización. Pero tendré en cuenta tu observación. Por el momento; Heimdall se encuentra buscando más esbirros, por más miembros, veremos quién es digno.

Sin más que comentar Odín se fue, llamo a Freyja y Hela respectivamente, cada una supervisaría la llegada del cargamento a su destino, con ellas no había problema alguno, sin los demás miembros, Heimdall era la encargada de engrosar las filas del pequeño ejército que protegía la fábrica.

En el ala este, se encontraban las prisioneras, la oficial Hopps estaba recostada en la cama plegable, su compañera de celda Fru Fru, poco podía hacer para ayudarla, pues solo podía humedecer un paño de cuando en cuando y colocarlo en la frente de la coneja.

Pasados 20 minutos Judy despertó, con un dolor de cabeza más que intenso. Fru Fru se alegró que despertara más pronto que la última ocasión.

-Judy, me alegra que despertaras, creí que sería como la última vez…como se te ocurrió salir y dejarme aquí, creí que éramos amigas, o que me ayudarías a escapar…

-quien dijo que intentaba escapar, cualquier intento de fuga de este lugar está destinado a fracasar. –Judy trataba de explicar lo que hizo– pude estudiar parcialmente la fábrica, producen drogas y armas, y la seguridad es más que basta, por ese motivo no podía darme el lujo de salir, además de que desconozco la zona geográfica; entre a una oficina, donde pude establecer comunicación con Nick y le informe todo lo que pude. –es decir…la musaraña no creía lo que oía.

-en esa misma oficina, había un mapa, donde estaba marcada la localización de la fábrica, estamos entre las fronteras del Distrito Forestal y Tundratown, en el rio cubango, eso y más le informe a Nick. No dudo que; a estas horas, la ZPD y tu padre tengan algo ya planeado.

 **Casa de Nick, 9:00 am**

El zorro despertó como si fuese un muerto vivo, se dirigió a la ducha, seguida de un desayuno, para devolverlo a la tierra de los vivos, los tres hermanos Kodiak, habían llegado, con solo cruzar miradas sabía que debía partir, sería un día largo, pero lo valía, dentro de poco, se infiltraría en la organización que lo quería muerto. Antes de salir, volvió a su cuarto y tomo una mochila, bastante grande.

-¿que llevas en esa maleta Nick? –pregunto Rourke. –mi equipo de supervivencia…

Una leve risa emitieron los osos, y se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad, debían hacer una visita antes de ver a Heimdall.

A las 10:15 am habían llegado a un establecimiento, donde según Jacks, le darían un nuevo rostro a Nick; dicho lugar, no era más que una estética.

-¿seguro que es el lugar idóneo?… -¿dudas de mí, pequeño Nick? -sí, totalmente. –el oso solo reía –descuida, mi prima, Beatriz, es una maestra en el maquillaje y todo eso, le comente lo que planeamos hacer y dijo que sería sencillo, hacerte pasar por otro zorro, y por si fuera poco, tenemos toda una nueva identidad para ti, solo necesitamos una foto tuya con el maquillaje para las identificaciones falsas.

-veo que pensaron en todo. –no es la primera vez que cambiamos la identidad de un infeliz. Blonsky reía por lo bajo.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por una osa Kodiak, casi tan grande como Rourke, y detrás de ellas había 3 chicas, gacelas, eran sus estilistas.

-hola guapos, los esperaba más temprano. ¿Al zorrito se le pegaron las cobijas? ¿Es a él al que le debemos dar una "zarpa de león"? -asi es Betty, ayúdanos con esto, y te daremos tu parte de los honorarios. –no es necesario Rourke, son familia, y ayudo a la familia, y un amigo tuyo es mi amigo, y por lo que me has contado, es parte de la familia. Vengan pues, mamá debe trabajar, será difícil, pero este zorro, será otro dentro de 4 horas.

Asi como lo dijo Betty, durante 4 horas y después de muchos productos para el pelaje, maquillaje y varias cosas más, Nick era otro, del pelaje rojo y ojos verdes, ahora era negro como la noche, y unos lentes de contacto amarillo ámbar terminaron de dar el cambio requerido al vulpino.

-con este disfraz podría engañar a mi madre –decía Nick mientras se observaba al espejo- -ahora para terminar, una foto para tu nueva identificación…dijo Blonsky con cámara en mano. Luego de dar los detalles finales a las identificaciones falsas que el zorro usaría para terminar de crear su nueva identidad partieron.

Tardaron en llagar un poco al punto de reunión pactado, por obvias razones, los osos no podían estar presentes, estacionaron el auto 70 metros antes de llegar, el zorro bajo con sus herramientas de trabajo y agradeció la ayuda de los hermanos.

-haz tu parte Nicky, y nosotros haremos la nuestra, trae con bien a ese ángel…suerte. Fueron las palabras de motivación de Rourke.

Sin más que decir, el auto se alejó, dejando al zorro solo. Al llegar al punto de encuentro un claro en la zona boscosa del Distrito Forestal, Nick noto que no era el único citado, minino diviso a 50 animales, probablemente mas, de diversas especies, no solo depredadores, presas también. Se acercó a un grupo de zorros árticos, y con voz grave y con leve tono de molestia rompió el hielo.

-¿saben hasta que hora nos harán esperar? -ni idea, llevamos aquí casi una hora, y esos osos de aquel lado, están desde hace más tiempo. –creo que aún faltan invitados para esta fiesta. Respondió un jaguar cercano. -qué lindo, nuestro empleador nos hace esperar…que profesional. Nick había logrado congeniar con los mercenarios.

-¿alguno de ustedes sabe, para quien o quienes trabajaremos o lo que haremos? -haces demasiadas preguntas, zorro. Le respondió el mismo jaguar. –me gusta saber para quien voy a matar, y si la paga es buena. –te comprendo, lo único que se de nuestro empleador, es que es miembro de una corporación o mafia internacional, el submundo los conoce como "Ragnarok".

-¿Ragnarok? Nombre muy poético…no lo creen. Todos reían por lo bajo. Pasaron 3 horas completas, cada vez había más mercenarios y como al zorro se le daba bien la plática, no tardó en hacer amistades, sacando cuanta información podía del Ragnarok y de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo.

A la cuarta hora, llego un grupo de jeeps de montaña, del jeep principal salió Fenrir, sobre el hombro de Loki.

-Buenas noches señores, hablo Loki –todos formen una fila.

-Su trabajo será sencillo, serán los encargados de vigilar los alrededores de un complejo que se encuentra montaña arriba, se les pagara la mitad ahora y el resto al término del día viernes. Ahora suban a los jeeps, el resto subirá a pata…bienvenidos al Ragnarok.

El trayecto fue largo, para mala suerte del vulpino infiltrado tuvo que subir la montaña sin la ayuda del vehículo, de no ser por su entrenamiento previo, no lo hubiera conseguido.

Después de varios kilómetros, llegaron al complejo, el Valhala, Nick había visto fábricas antes, pero ninguna como esta, es decir, era inmensa, ahora conocía la razón de tantos guardias, necesitarían un ejército para romper las filas de dicha fortaleza.

De nueva cuenta los formaron en pelotones, de entre las sombras salió Odín y a su lado Fenrir. Al ver al conejo, el zorro tuvo que tragarse la furia que lo dominaba, arrancar la cabeza de ese bastardo, era lo que más quería en el mundo, en ese preciso instante. Salió de sus pensamientos asesinos cuando Odín se dirigió a sus tropas.

-ustedes serán mis esbirros, hasta el viernes en la noche, la paga será generosa para todos. Su misión será simple, vigilaran mi fábrica día, tarde y noche, y el jueves por la noche se encargaran de resguardar los camiones que salgan. A cualquier animal que vean tiren a matar. Hoy la mitad de ustedes se retirara a las barracas, están en el ala oeste, 2do piso, el resto vigilara. Fenrir les dirá que sector deben vigilar.

Sin más que agregar, Odín se retiró, dejando al conejo a cargo, este mismo les dio 20 minutos para que se prepararan para su primera ronda.

Comenzó a seccionar las divisiones por sectores, al grupo de Nick, le toco vigilar el tercer piso, el conejo menciono algo sobre alguien a quien debían tener bajo estricta vigilancia, -esa debe ser zanahorias, es una experta para causar problemas.

El grupo de Nick conformado por un tejón y un zorro ártico, fue guiado personalmente por el conejo, al llegar a su destino lo último que menciono el empleador fue que vigilaran detenidamente a la prisionera. El tejón vigilaría el pasillo y el zorro ártico la entrada principal, dejando a Nick campo libre para estar con las prisioneras.

Camino como si nada, con temple estoico, diviso una única puerta, con las bisagras reforzadas, junto a un gran seguro que atravesaba el umbral de extremo a extremo, al estar solo abrió la puerta con todo el cuidado posible, para no llamar la atención de sus compañeros de rondín.

Al abrir la puerta vio a la musaraña tratando de comer un pan verdoso, pero al dirigir la mirada a la esquina, no logró resistir y fue directo a la chica que dormía en un catre.

El instinto de Judy la hizo reaccionar, un gancho izquierdo al hígado seguido de un recto al rostro derribaron al zorro.

-aléjate de mí…no iré a ningún lado, y si tu jefe quiere verme que venga, tengo más de donde vino eso… -lo siento…pero no tienes opción, vendrás conmigo.

-ni en tus sueños… -acto seguido la coneja dio una patada alta la cual fue bloqueada con facilidad por el zorro, el respondió el ataque colocando su pata derecha al costado de la pierna izquierda de Judy y de un leve empujón la chica cayó al suelo. Tratando de reincorporarse la coneja respondió con un upper mientras saltaba, de la misma forma que con la patada lo bloqueo con una garra, de nueva cuenta en pleno aire, el vulpino proyecto a la prisionera contra el catre.

Golpe que lanzaba, golpe que esquivaba el zorro, y terminaba en el suelo, pocos eran los animales que podían seguir el ritmo de Judy, de no decir que el único que podía hacerlo era Nick, el único golpe que no había intentado hasta ahora era el "yamasuki" un último golpe que aprendió al ver a Nick, una vez arrestando a un coyote, total, no tenía nada que perder, fingió dar un jab seguido de un recto de izquierda, como supuso su agresor los evadió, volvió a golpear el rostro y el ataque fue bloqueado, pero lo que no espero el zorro fue el golpe al estómago, el impacto fue tal que saco todo el aire, doblándolo de rodillas.

-basta…tu ganas…zanahorias -Judy estuvo a escasos centímetros de golpear la cara de Nick de no ser por las palabras que dijo con suma dificultad.

-que dijiste… -dije…que tu…ganas zanahorias… ¿Qué, no me darás un abrazo?...soy yo Judy…soy Nick…tu Nick…tu torpe zorro

-cómo es que tu…-la chica no sabía cómo reaccionar, dar otro golpe al zorro negro por intentar engañarla, golpearlo por decir la verdad y arriesgarse por venir a rescatarla.

-te lo probare…-dijo Nick reincorporándose…-tu padre me amenazó con colgar mi cabeza en su pared si algo te pasaba, la mañana después de que dormimos en la sala de tu casa…lo mismo hizo mi madre contigo, pero sin necesidad de usar un arma. Fui yo quien entreno a todos los críos de tu vecindario, y por esto, de su espalda saco el arma que le fue regalada al momento de su partida en Bunnyburrow. Y lo más importante, te pedí matrimonio la noche en que atrapamos a Savage, llenamos de plomo a Coyotares, y salvamos a las hembras.

Judy aún no lo creía, tenía a su zorro frente de ella. Ya no cabía duda alguna, era aquel animal que le brindó apoyo incondicional en todo momento. Ambos animales se fundieron en un abrazo, formando un solo ser, muchos dirían, que, ese abrazo, duro una eternidad.

Fru Fru por su parte no creía nada, quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero prefirió respetar el momento de los amantes.

Nick, recordando su misión rompió el cálido abrazo. –No tengo tiempo, les explicare el plan, como todo culminara el jueves… -comento todo a las chicas, desde la participación de las mafias, la fuerza de ataque, como se infiltro y como vendría por ellas el día del ataque.

-es un plan muy osado, riesgoso incluso, mas no imposible… ¿ya has informado a Bogo de tu avance? -no aun no, resulta que soy el encargado de vigilarlas, el mismo Fenrir me asigno a ustedes, pura suerte diría yo. Será mejor que vuelva a mi ronda…e informe al jefe de todo lo antes posible…

Se dio la media y antes de salir…

-¡cierto! Casi olvido 3 cosas sumamente importantes…volvió con Judy la abrazo y beso como nunca antes, no fue un beso de lujuria, o de niños, fue de amor puro. Una vez terminado eso, le dio a Judy un arma, fácil de esconder un revolver pequeño, de 6 tiros y lo último, antes de cruzar el umbral, Nick con voz quebradiza dijo…

-te amo Judy, vendré por ti. Y juntos pondremos fin a esto. Judy asintió con los ojos cristalizados, con el corazón a mil por hora, el corazón le ordenaba no dejar ir al zorro, pero la razón pudo más, si todo salía bien, pronto estarían celebrando su boda.

La noche duro poco, al alba fue el cambio de guardia, durante el camino a las barracas, Nick observaba todo lo posible, rutas de entrada y salida, y todo lo que fuera de suma importancia. Logro escabullirse un momento, y envió su reporte a Bogo en un mensaje de voz, sin omitir detalle alguno. Junto con algunas fotos tomadas con una mini cámara en su uniforme, cortesía de Mr Big.

Era cuestión de esperar a que los demás hicieran su parte.


	42. Chapter 42

**Un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador:**

Se reafirma la paciencia y su permanencia en este fic, el cual ya casi cumple un año. La historia debió terminar hace meses, pero surgieron muchas cosas, tantas que ocuparon mi tiempo al 100%. Espero que consideren este capítulo como digno, y de no ser asi, que lo consideren como bueno. Falta el capítulo final, espérenlo con ansias, pues ya está en el horno y la secuela de la misma manera, no daré fecha de estreno, pero ya casi sale.

Gracias por permanecer y compartan el fic, que más gente lea esta humilde historia.

 **Ahora a lo nuestro.**

 **Capítulo 42: Ragnarok**

 **Soundtrack:**

 **1.- Save me – Remy Zero**

 **2.- Templars of Steel - HammerFall**

 **3.- Riders of the storm - HammerFall**

 **4.- Prophecy of Ragnarök – Brothers of metal**

 **1**

 **Valhala**

Nick había informado a Bogo todo lo visto desde su llegada, la seguridad había incrementado considerablemente pues el jueves no solo habría la reunión de los líderes del Ragnarok, harían un envío masivo de mercancías, armas de contrabando, municiones, drogas y demás productos ilegales con destino al mercado negro de la ciudad y las pandillas locales. Corroboro la localización exacta del complejo, había dejado un micro localizador dentro de la celda de Judy pues nunca lo buscarían en ese lugar. Y en cuanto a las féminas raptadas, también informo sobre su presencia en el complejo y que ambas se encontraban bien.

Ahora Nick estaba haciendo guardia en la bodega 4, donde se preparaba el "elixir" y era empaquetado para su posterior distribución. Y como al zorro le sobraba maña, implanto un rastreador a cada lote, 5 para ser precisos, uno para cada ecosistema de la ciudad y el centro de la ciudad.

Además recolectaba toda clase de evidencia posible e información sobre los líderes de dicha organización, nombres clave, especie, características físicas, lo que fuera. De salir vivo de ese lugar, le pediría a Bogo un aumento bastante generoso.

 **Mansión de Mr Big.**

En la oficina se encontraban, Bogo y Garraza representando al ZPD, el trio de osos Kodiak, representando a "La Tribu" y por último, como anfitrión el señor de la mafia en todo Tundratown con Hugo, como su pata derecha.

Bogo fue quien había organizado esta reunión, en territorio "amigo" para dar el informe del agente Wilde. El pasar el mensaje fue sencillo gracias a que fue un mensaje de voz con ciertas palabras clave que pocos podrían descifrar. Todos escuchaban en silencio.

- _Jefazo, zorro negro al habla, he entrado a la fortaleza, y en efecto la seguridad es grande, al momento de mi llegada al punto de encuentro había 70 esbirros más otros 40 después de mi llegada. He identificado a 4 líderes, 3 de ellos participaron en la irrupción al recinto para rescatar a Thor, el día de acción de gracias. Estos animales son un oso negro/Loki, un conejo gris/Alex O 'Brian/Fenrir, y por último el líder supremo, Odín/Boris Ivanov. El otro líder identificado es Heimdall una topo nariz de estrella._

 _La localización del lugar es la que dio "JH" he dejado un micro localizador para que rastren su señal y nos encuentren. He encontrado a la "princesa" y a "JH" ambas se encuentran bien en lo que cabe, he informado a "JH" de toda la situación._

 _Por último, el jueves en la noche, desconozco la hora, habrá una reunión de todos los líderes, además de un envío masivo de mercancía a todos los barrios bajos de la ciudad._

 _Enviare un nuevo informe en breve._

-ahora el mensaje es más que claro, el agente Wilde encontró a Hopps y su hija, Fru Fru, la seguridad fue reforzada, los cabecillas estarán ahí el jueves y tendrán un envío de mercancías…no podemos con todo –resoplo con pesar el búfalo.

-bendito sea Nicky que arriesga su pellejo por mi hija, y su deber como policía, Hugo, llama a mas osos, a todo aquel animal en la nómina que sepa usar un arma y que me deba algún favor, necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible. –El jefe de la mafia se mostraba un poco en calma al corroborar que su amada hija se encontraba bien.

-aun con un ejército, no podremos entrar a la fábrica, desconocemos su distribución, y donde tienen recluidas a las chicas. Garraza tenía el ánimo por los suelos.

-señores, -intervino Jax- están tirando la toalla antes del 1er round, Nick sabe lo que hace, no duden de él, pues ha logrado más que cualquiera, y si logramos llamar la atención de todos el jueves durante esa reunión, todos los guardias saldrán por nosotros, lo cual le dará una oportunidad al vulpino de rescatar a las damas, y si Judy es como Nick, atraparan a todos.

-hablas de crear una distracción…y que todos salgan, no nos queda otra opción…pero un equipo deberá ingresar a esa fábrica, no podemos permitir que Boris y sus ayudantes escapen, o de nada serviría esta operación y todo lo que hemos logrado y perdido será para nada. –Bogo parecía tener un plan en proceso.

 **Valhala**

Nick buscaba por debajo de las rocas todo lo que ayudara para el día de la redada, rutas de salida, entrada, bodegas, áreas de carga y descarga.

Durante el almuerzo logro escabullirse rondando el 2do nivel, cada 20 metros había una cámara de seguridad, recordando sus momentos de estafador entro en los puntos ciegos de cada cámara que encontraba, en dicho nivel no había nada relevante, solo laboratorios donde se producía la droga.

Regreso por donde vino, su ausencia no pasaría desaperciba. Al volver converso con un ameno grupo de gatas.

-señoritas, puedo hacerles compañía… -todas accedieron.

–adelante, es poca la convivencia entre mercenarios, el ambiente es muy tenso. Afirmo una gata negra, de esbelta figura. –y que lo digas, con ver al gran jefe, la sangre se congelo… ¿cómo le dicen? Ollin, colín…amm…Nick saco sus dotes de interrogatorio furtivo. –Se llama Odín, y manda a todos los presentes, y sus comandantes –intervino una gata persa –no es un sujeto muy amable que digamos, durante otro trabajo vi como solo con su garras arrancaba la cabeza de un cerdo desde su raíz…sigo teniendo pesadillas con eso.

-asi de malo es…y sus comandantes… ¿son igual que él? -no para nada

-haces demasiadas preguntas…zorro, sigue asi, y no obtendrás tu paga. –Fenrir intervino en la plática –hago estas preguntas para saber para quien trabajo…señor, odio que me tomen el pelo, respondió Nick imponiéndose al conejo.

-lo único que debes saber es, que yo soy tu jefe y tu mi subordinado, y si quiero te liquido ya mismo, ahora vuelve a tu trabajo…zorro.

Nick contuvo la necesidad de despellejar al conejo en ese momento, o todo su plan se vendría abajo.

 **ZPD**

Faltaba 1 día para la redada más grande hasta ahora en la historia del departamento de policía, la primer gran redada que se tiene registro fue hace poco más de 20 años, un grupo de hienas querían apropiarse de la producción y tráfico de cocaína, algo muy similar a la actualidad, pero mucho más sangriento, las hienas tuvieron fama de arrasar con todo lo que tuvieran en su contra, fuese policía, bandas rivales incluso civiles que tuvieron la mala fortuna de pararse en el lugar menos indicado, a la hora menos indicada.

En esa época, Bogo era un simple novato, al igual que Garraza y el resto de sus camaradas.

El jefe en turno, ordeno una redada a gran escala, donde no solo detuvieron a la cuadrilla de las hienas, detuvieron también al grupo de "jaguares negros" y "marfil plata" pero las bajas fueron grandes, el 45% de la fuerza policiaca resultó lesionada, y 56 policías perecieron.

De haber tenido un poco más de planeación, el resultado pudo ser otro.

Ahora la historia se repetía por 3ra vez, las embarcaciones fueron un asunto bastante difícil, pero incursionar en la fábrica/sede principal de la organización "Ragnarok", sería aún más compleja de tomar, aun teniendo el apoyo de 2 mafias.

Bogo se encontraba en su oficina bebiendo su 4ta taza, mejor dicho, tarro de café, pensaba y analizaba toda la información que Nick le había proporcionada; para ser un estafador callejero que se volvió policía, parecía más bien un espía de la CIA, FBI o algo similar. Sin duda alguna era un gran elemento, y de ser posible, le daría un bono, a él y a Hopps.

 **Mansión de Mr Big**

Las 2 mafias de Tundra y el Distrito pulían los detalles, fuerza de ataque, recursos, armas, municiones, tenían todo listo, el jefe de Tundra proporcionaría 110 mercenarios, "la Tribu" daría otros 100 y la fuerza policiaca será de 80, incluyendo novatos de recién ingreso, un total de 290 efectivos, contra los esbirros de Odín.

Se reunirían con la ZPD el día jueves a las 20:00 pm donde los osos dejaron a Nick, a partir de ese momento se desplazarían rumbo a la fábrica, una vez que Nick logre confirmar la presencia de todos en la reunión iniciarían el ataque.

 **1**

 **Celda del Valhala**

Judy se encontraba renovada, entrenaba dentro de su confinamiento, al ver a su, torpe zorro, la euforia la consumió. Conocía a detalle el plan que se orquestaría en la noche, dentro de la celda tenía un pequeño arsenal, proporcionado por el zorro, un cuchillo, una pistola, y un par de cargadores. Solo esperaba el momento idóneo para unirse a su zorro y terminar con todo.

Sería complicado salir de esa celda, pues estaba bien vigilada, sin mencionar la puerta de acero que colocaron después del "intento fallido" de escapar.

En cambio Fru Fru, estaba más que preocupada, ya que no era combatiente ni nada que se le pareciera, la única opción que tenía era quedarse en la celda, esperando ser encontrada por los hombres de su padre, o la ZPD, no tenía muchas opciones en todo caso.

 **Oficina principal, Valhala**

-Loki, de donde sacaron al zorro negro, está socializando demasiado con los demás mercenarios… -cuál es el problema Fenrir, este es un trabajo con pocos amigos, hacer amigos temporales no tiene nada de malo…Loki respondía mientras revisaba el transporte del jueves -si es malo, cuando a tus amigos les preguntas sobre la organización y nosotros, hoy pude escuchar una charla donde una gata, le contaba sobre la invasión a la ZPD, y lo he visto vagando por el complejo, sus compañeros de ronda,; me han reportado que desaparece por casi una hora. Por si fuera poco, me encaro el infeliz, puedes decirme demente, pero, me es conocido ese zorro.

-tienes razón sobre lo de merodear, ayer lo vi por el almacén 2, y antes de eso en el perímetro norte, muy cerca de la entrada principal, ¿puede que sea un infiltrado? -Fenrir hizo la pregunta obligada. -al contratarlo, fue investigado, no hay mucho sobre él, soltero, huérfano, desertor del ejército, guardia de seguridad de un banco por 2 años, arresto por posesión de armas, agresión física, y robo en primer grado, nada elegante. No parece que fuera uno, pero para estar seguros, lo…

Antes de que terminara la frase Odín se hizo presente.

-Fenrir, Loki, el cargamento para el jueves, ya está listo, sí o no. Ambos mamíferos se dirigieron una mirada fugaz. –sí, bueno, falta muy poco, el cargamento para las hienas estará listo hoy en la noche, solo faltan detalles por afinar –intervino Loki.

-pues afina lo que tengas que afinar. Sin más se retiró el tigre.

-será mejor que supervise el cargamento de las hienas. –Loki se fue dejando al conejo solo en la oficina meditando sobre el zorro. Su instinto animal le advertía sobre él.

 **ZPD jueves 7:30 am**

Una vez más, las tres organizaciones se reunían, esta vez para idear un plan de ataque, nada sencillo, pues todos tenían su propio plan.

La mafia iría de forma directa, con todo, sin pedir permiso a nadie, matando a todos en el camino.

La Tribu pensaba en hacer salir a todos los guardias posibles y acabarlos de manera rapida, la ZPD era de la idea de realizar un sitio, y comenzar a cerrar el perímetro poco a poco, haciendo presión.

Fue cuando Garraza, intervino.

-podemos hacer esto: La Tribu, hace una distracción haciendo salir a los guardias, en ese momento, La mafia barre con ellos, y nosotros realizamos el cerco, para que nadie escape, y un grupo, el SWAT, los hermanos osos y Hugo, entramos al complejo, y buscamos a los líderes, con todo el caos fuera, no nos verán entrar, y con la información del agente Wilde, podremos dar con ellos de manera rapida, rescataremos a su hija y a Hopps. Todo antes de las 4 am.

-suena factible –hablo Mr Big.

-a qué hora partiremos, o nos veremos en el punto de reunión…la duda fue expresada por Jax. –Bogo respondió la inquisitiva, -nos reuniremos en el punto de encuentro, no podemos salir todos, podríamos alertarlos y no pueden vernos colaborando con ustedes, nada personal, nos veremos a las 19:00 en punto, una vez todos reunidos iremos rumbo a la fábrica, y cuando el agente Wilde, nos corrobore la presencia de todos, iniciamos el ataque.

-perdone que lo interrumpa gran jefe búfalo, pero, por que no atacamos en cuanto lleguemos, o cuando Nick vea al líder principal iniciamos… -la razón es muy simple muchacho, -Mr Big comenzó a hablar- -no sirve de nada, solo atrapar al jefe, debes atrapar a todos, de lo contrario, los esbirros faltantes, pueden hacer el intento de liberarlo o de matarlo en prisión, al atrapar a todos, su operación termina de un solo golpe.

Con todo aclarado y planeado, se retiraron para reunir a sus respectivas fuerzas.

Sería una noche realmente interesante.

 **Valhala 13:00 pm**

Fenrir, esperaba en el techo; el arribo del helicóptero donde vendrían Hela, y Freyja para la reunión, Heimdall llegaría en auto, 2 horas antes de la reunión. Aun pensaba en el zorro negro, sabía que lo había visto en otro lugar, y no solo una vez.

Un sonido fuerte, sumado a una ventisca lo saco de su pensar, alzo la vista para divisar el helicóptero Black Hawk, el mismo que fue utilizado para liberar a Thor el día de acción de gracias.

Descendieron las gemelas, junto con su guardia personal, 15 féminas, cheetas, en su uniforme negro, llevaban un escudo plateado con forma de diamante, "valkirias", era lo que decía su emblema, a simple vista eran frías, curtidas en el campo de batalla.

-señoritas, bienvenidas, Freyja y Hela, pueden ir a la oficina principal, o corroborar los diversos cargamentos. Todos están listos para salir, una vez iniciada la reunión y que Odín lo ordene, los camiones saldrán, al igual que los botes. Su escolta puede ir al comedor o recorrer el perímetro.

Las gemelas no dijeron nada, solo dieron una mirada muerta al conejo, dirigieron unas palabras en ruso a las valkirias; todas, sin decir nada, en formación de columna se dirigieron a la entrada principal. Las gemelas fueron rumbo a los almacenes.

Antes de que las gemelas dejaran el tejado, Fenrir hizo el comentario que avisaría a Odín sobre su llegada.

En la oficina de Odín estaban apostados 2 leones, ambos con un FN-SCAR-L, con un atavió muy similar al de las "Valkirias" pero su emblema era un poco diferente, la leyenda decía "Berserker", el escudo estaba rodeado por estrellas de 6 picos, y una franja plateada en ambos hombros. Estos sujetos tenían un rostro de muy pocos amigos y nada paciencia. Antes de siquiera decir algo, el león de la derecha dijo que nadie podía entrar, el señor Odín estaba ocupado en una video conferencia y no debía ser interrumpido.

-sabes quién soy yo, soy Fenrir, y tengo autoridad sobre los esbirros.

-la tendrá –respondió el mismo león- -pero no con nosotros, nosotros respondemos únicamente al señor Odín, somos su guardia personal y escuadrón de elite, y tenemos expresas órdenes de no dejar entrar a nadie, y eso lo incluye a usted…señor, asi que retroceda o le daremos un tiro en su pequeña y esponjosa cabeza de conejo.

Fenrir no tuvo más opción que retirarse momentáneamente.

Lo que no lograba comprender era que clase de conferencia podría ser, con quienes, pues todo "Ragnarok" aún no se presentaba, sabía que Odín, tenía otros negocios en Rusia, y demás partes del mundo, negocios más legales y que era miembro de otro grupo selecto de empresarios, pero nada más. Y cuando habían llegado estos "Berserker", nunca se percató de su presencia, pues no ha dejado el complejo desde hace 2 semanas, y todo los que sucede le es informado.

 **2**

 **ZPD 16:45 p.m.**

El jefe y todo el personal se encontraba en la recepción, todos con el uniforme táctico, conocían el plan a la perfección, en esta ocasión no hubo palabras motivacionales de parte del búfalo, sabía que esto, no sería sencillo, no sería como la última vez, en los muelles, llevaban las de ganar, ahora irían por los peces gordos, apoyados por 2 mafias, las más grandes de toda la ciudad, pero para ganar, debían pactar con el diablo y bailar bajo la luz de la luna una vez más.

Todas las patrullas salieron del complejo, el equipo SWAT iba al frente, en su camión táctico, la mafia de Tundratown y del Distrito Forestal, los verían en el punto de reunión.

 **18:50 p.m. Valhala**

Nick hacia su ronda junto a un jabalí, no muy conversador, el zorro ya había puesto al corriente al jefe sobre el helicóptero y las féminas que arribaron junto a las gemelas, el único miembro faltante era Heimdall, no podía dejar escapar a un miembro clave de la organización, pero tampoco daría marcha atrás. No había opción. En cuanto divisara a todos los integrantes, mandaría el mensaje de confirmación…para dar rienda suelta al infierno.

Heimdall había llegado, por el lado norte, evitando el sendero principal, dentro del complejo se reunió con sus congéneres, solo debían esperar por Odín, quien aún seguía confinado en su oficina.

 **Punto de reunión 19:40 p.m.**

Las 290 tropas atacantes estaban finalmente reunidas, 110 por parte de la Tribu, 100 osos polares y los 80 elementos de la ZPD, todo un ejército listo para el combate, el equipo SWAT se reunió con Hugo, y los 3 hermanos Kodiak, sin más que esperar iniciaron el ascenso rumbo a la fábrica, lo único que esperarían seria la confirmación de Nick.

 **Valhala**

Finalmente, Odín llego a la reunión pactada, se le notaba un extremo estrés producto de la reunión previa.

-señores, señoritas, necesito su informe sobre los envíos de esta noche.

Loki: el cargamento de elixir para el norte de la ciudad, está listo, al igual que el del sur y centro. Las armas de igual forma; irán a Sabana Central y Plaza Sahara, los compradores dieron un pago por adelantado, el resto al entregar las armas.

-en cuanto a las finanzas estamos aun recuperándonos de lo sucedido en los muelles…con lo producido, distribuido y vendido hasta ahora, tenemos una ganancia neta de poco más de 300 mil dólares, únicamente con el elixir, con las armas la ganancia es menor, 200 mil dólares, con los envíos de esta noche, tanto de armas, como de elixir, ganaremos medio millón de dólares, únicamente en ganancias.

Odín permanecía estoico, aun con ese margen de ganancia, necesitaba el doble, tal vez 3 veces más para reponerse del todo.

-Loki, da la orden para que los camiones salgan. –hizo una pausa- -señores…durante el día de hoy estuve en conferencia con "9 Garras 1 Sombra", todos se reunieron en Moscú, y "1 sombra" ya exige resultados, supo del golpe a nuestras exportaciones, y todo lo referente…si no ve ganancias…nos desaparecerá del mapa. Nos dio 1 año para recuperar toda la inversión y dar nuestra cuota, el tiempo está en nuestra contra, se debe aumentar la producción y expandir el mercado, no solo limitarnos a Zootopia, si no a los pueblos aledaños, y las ciudades más cercanas. El sábado saldré rumbo a Rusia donde veré a 1 Sombra, para ver si nos da más tiempo. Odín no era el mismo tigre de siempre, se mostraba nervioso y temeroso en forma de hablar, ¿acaso existía un ser que podía intimidar al tigre de tal forma que tuviera que ir a Rusia para pedir más tiempo? ¿Es posible que esta "sombra" sea peor que Odín? Y si algo era malo para Odín era malo para todos.

 **Perímetro del Valhala 15 minutos antes de la reunión**

Las fuerzas del orden esperaban, todo animal oculto entre la maleza estaba tenso, apretando los puños y rechinando sus dientes, era la típica calma antes de la tormenta, el equipo SWAT esperaba la señal de Wilde, el jefe estaba que hervía por dentro. Después de 2 minutos eternos, el jefe recibió un mensaje… **"están todos reunidos…! AHORA!"**

Con una señal, el jefe indico a la Tribu que iniciaran con la distracción.

5 granadas fueron lanzadas…el estallido hizo volar una pared entera, casi al momento los guardias salieron para responder el fuego, solo salieron para ser impactados por un par de cohetes 10 esbirros salieron volando.

Mas guardias se hacían presentes, todos con armas en patas, cuando hubo un número suficiente de esbirros juntos, fue el turno de la mafia de la tundra, salieron 30 osos con escopetas y lanza granadas, los mercenarios rivales, fueron convertidos en carne molida, ahora la tribu y la tundra se unieron para barrer el piso con todo animal presente.

El caos fue aprovechado por el SWAT, logro escabullirse sin dificultad alguna hasta el interior de la fábrica.

Los animales que trataban de detenerlos caían muertos.

Dos toros trataron de frenar a Hugo, pero con una ráfaga del rifle M16, ambos toros terminaron en el suelo.

Los hermanos Kodiak, eran más directos, con un mazo de hierro, Rourke literalmente rompía cráneos con cada paso que daba. Jacks, con un par de cuchillos Bowie, que asemejaban más un par de espadas, cercenaban a cuanto sujeto deseaba. Blonsky en cambio usaba un par de revolver calibre 50. El trio de osos se divertía como nunca.

El SWAT era más recatado, neutralizaba a todos, con bajas mínimas. Garraza usaba una escopeta, prefería disparar a las piernas, para no matar a nadie, pero la fuerza del impacto era suficiente para desmembrar a cualquier animal, de llevar la cuenta, el regordete felino llevaría aproximadamente 10 piernas en solo 5 minutos de acción.

 **Valhala 3er piso**

Nick vio desde una ventana como la guerra se desataba, y sin perder tiempo mato a los jabalíes que estaban con él, ambos con un único tiro en la nuca. Corrió como diablo para rescatar a su amada. Todo animal que lo veía venir, era lo último que vería en su vida. Al llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba la celda de Judy vio como 2 leones con uniforme negro y 15 cheetas salían corriendo, prefirió apartarse, él no era rival para ninguno de esos animales, de enfrentarse a ellos, moriría en segundos, cada uno de ellos despedía un aroma y era rodeado por un aura de muerte.

Para su fortuna ese escuadrón de la muerte lo ignoro por completo, se dirigían a la reunión de los jefes.

Pero el vulpino tenía otra prioridad.

En dicho pasillo solo quedaban 3 linces y un gato persa, al gato lo apuñalo con repetidas veces en la espalda y sin dejarlo caer, uso su cuerpo como escudo antes las balas de los linces. A cada lince le toco una bala en la frente.

El único obstáculo restante era esa puerta de acero…al abrirla Judy estaba en pie de guerra, apuntando con su arma.

-zanahorias… ¿lista para la fiesta? -¿crees que estoy presentable? –Se señaló completa- -estas hermosa mi amor, solo te falta esto…-el zorro, le dio un chaleco de kevlar, y más municiones.

-ya estas lista para este baile…madame, ¿quiere acompañarme esta noche y detener al "Ragnarok"? Nick se inclinó extendiendo su pata derecha. –claro que sí, he esperado esta noche por mucho tiempo.

-lamento interrumpir a los tortolos…pero, y yo que, yo no soy del tipo combatiente...Fru Fru se hizo notar. –cierto, me olvide de ti, por un segundo. –Nick uso el intercomunicador para tratar de localizar al jefe o alguien que le ayudara. Para su fortuna dio con la frecuencia correcta, fue Hugo quien le respondió, iría por ella.

Nick y Judy no podían esperar la llegada del oso, debían ir por Boris y sus allegados, por ello dejaron a la chica en la celda, al no tener más opción Fru Fru acepto, los oficiales cerraron la puerta de acero y se encaminaron rumbo a la reunión.

 **Valhala 1er piso**

Hugo se separó del SWAT, los hermanos Kodiak eran su apoyo, por más fuerte que fuera Hugo, no podría llegar solo hasta la hija de su jefe. En el camino rumbo a la celda, diversos mercenarios trataban de frenar el avance del cuarteto de osos, trataban pues al hacerles frente, terminaban inertes en el suelo, con más de 10 balas en el cuerpo.

Rourke caminaba como si diera un paseo en el parque mientras disparaba con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro. Sus hermanos en cambio se cubrían y mataban al por mayor, si era algún animal de gran tamaño, tigre, jaguar, o algún lobo, lo abatían con sus armas, por el contrario, un animal pequeño, mapache, zorro, perro o gato, tenían peor suerte, pues eran asesinados a zarpazo limpio, la sangre goteaba de las garras de Blonsky y Jacks.

Hugo era más elegante para terminar con sus oponentes, un simple disparo en la cabeza era suficiente.

Los osos eran un ejército completo, llego el momento en que los mercenarios optaron por retirarse, no querían enfrentar a tan terrible cuarteto.

Con el paso libre, corrieron hasta la celda, donde se encontraba cautiva la hija del tan afamado mafioso de Tundratown, una vez con Fru Fru a salvo, Hugo envío un mensaje a su hija informando que su hija, estaba a salvo.

Por otro lado, el equipo SWAT era más precavido, neutralizaba sin fuerza letal, un par de tiros en las piernas, granadas de humo y de luz, las bajas eran mínimas, su avance era similar al de una locomotora, nada los frenaba, y aquel animal que intentaba hacerlo, era lanzado 10 metros a la distancia por el búfalo que comandaba esa locomotora.

Garraza aun con todo el alboroto, entre recargas daba un mordisco al chocolate que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-¿traes para todos? Pronuncio Delgato. –me temo que no, solo tengo 10 barras más…respondió con una sonrisa.

-para la próxima, trae el doble…quieres… -McCuerno concordaba con Delgato.

-¡cierren el hocico¡ ¡después de esto comerán lo que quieran, ahora debemos reunirnos con Hopps y Wilde! –ordeno el jefe Bogo.

Finalizada su frase, el avance del SWAT se intensifico.

 **2**

 **Sala de conferencias**

En una de las pantallas de video vigilancia, todos los integrantes de la comitiva criminal, notaron como eran atacados por todos los flancos, sus fuerzas eran barridas con facilidad.

-¿quién es el responsable de esto? -Hela lanzo la pregunta, nadie pudo responder, hasta que en la misma pantalla observaron al equipo SWAT, era más que obvia la respuesta.

-¡¿Cómo dieron con este lugar?¡ -Odín estaba más que fúrico, exigía una respuesta.

Fenrir cambio la cámara que era sintonizada en la pantalla, en esta nueva, mostraba a una coneja conocida por todos siendo acompañada por un zorro negro, estos dos animales diezmaban a 6 mapaches sin dificultad.

-conozco a ese zorro, -exclamo Fenrir- fue reclutado hace unos días, y estuvo preguntando a todos los mercenarios sobre varias cosas y merodeaba el complejo.

Ahora todos sabían que tenían un infiltrado y nunca lo notaron.

En ese momento, los Berserker y las Valquirias, los 17 animales informaron sobre el ataque con lujo de detalle y sobre un zorro negro y una coneja que se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Freyja, Hela y Heimdall vallan al helicóptero, Loki, Fenrir y yo junto con las Valquirias y los Berserker, mataremos al SWAT y esos 2 animales que ya colmaron mi paciencia, ahora, si no llegamos en 10 minutos, partan.

La pareja de policías libraba una cruenta batalla con cada esbirro que trataba de frenarlos, unos iban armados con rifles, ametralladoras, bates de beisbol, machetes, katanas, cuchillos, todo un arsenal que no hacia mella en ese par.

-Judy, amor…no te sobre esfuerces…no has comido ni dormido bien en los últimos días…

-deja de decir sandeces torpe zorro, estoy más fresca que nunca, solo quiero terminar con esto y darle un buen puñetazo a ese imbécil de Alex.

-por eso y más te amo zanahorias… -lo se Nick, lo sé.

Estando a escasos metros de llegar a la sala de reuniones, la puerta doble se abrió de par en par, y un grupo de 3 animales salieron rumbo a la derecha, a la azotea para preparar el helicóptero para su despegue. El resto de los animales, 20 animales muy bien armados hicieron de barrera para impedir el paso de cualquiera.

La balacera no se hizo esperar, más de mil proyectiles surcaban el aire esperando matar al zorro y a la coneja.

La diosa fortuna impidió esto, logrando cubrirse en una de las esquinas ambos animales analizaban la situación. No podían hacer frente a esos infelices, y no podían pedir refuerzos.

-¡dulces galletas con queso¡ no podemos avanzar ni retroceder… -lo sé, y no tengo granadas para hacerlos volar… -¡pero nosotros si¡ una granada voló sobre las cabezas de los oficiales, rumbo al muro de animales, en cuestión de 5 segundos detonó, una granada de luz, hizo que las balas se detuvieran.

-¡jefe Bogo! Justo a tiempo, exclamo Judy. –Hopps, Wilde, están bien, cual es la situación…

-frente a nosotros tenemos a Odín, Loki y Fenrir siendo respaldados por 17 animales sin identificar, mercenarios, tal vez, pero no son como el resto, parecen mejor entrenados; todos ellos cubren el escape de Hela y Freyja y Heimdall, al parecer van a la azotea, donde hay un helicóptero, es su ruta de escape. Era impresionante como Nick mantenía la calma o aparentaba hacerlo.

Del otro lado del pasillo, el efecto de la granada continuaba pero era cuestión de segundos para que terminara, y la balacera retomara su curso.

-Berserkers, con nosotros, 5 valquirias asistan a Hela Freyja y Heimdall…!ya¡ -ordeno Odín- los demás, abran fuego… -pero señor no podemos ver… -Loki tenía razón -visión nublada, y los oídos pitaban, no había forma de contraatacar. – ¡no me importa maldito oso de mierda…mata a alguien o yo te matare¡ cómo pudieron todos retomaron sus armas y las balas volvieron a surcar los aires, las valquirias tambaleantes, lograron abandonar el pasillo, para apoyar a sus señoras.

Al otro lado, los oficiales idearon un rustico plan; el SWAT abriría una brecha para que Hopps y Wilde cruzaran, el problema era que estarían solos, el SWAT necesitaba a todos sus elementos, y ellos 2 no podrían con 8 animales. Antes de finalizar el rustico plan, las balas se hicieron presentes.

-señor…5 féminas se separaron del grupo principal, -informo Garraza.

Por si fuera poco, por las escaleras, por donde llego el SWAT, aparecieron 20 mercenarios, todos depredadores de gran tamaño, leones, tigres, lobos, osos, jaguares, cada uno con M16, AK47, MP5, y varias escopetas, de no ser por los elementos más grandes del SWAT; Rhinowitts, McCuerno, Trompaes y Higgins quienes usaron sus escudos tácticos para frenar las balas, esos escudos no eran los reglamentarios, eran placas de acero gigantes con un grosor de 6.8 cm, ahora daban gracias a la mafia ártica, pues fue Hugo quien les proporciono dichos escudos.

Pero dichos escudos no resistirían eternamente…fuego al frente y detrás de ellos, solo un milagro los podría sacar de ese embrollo.

Bogo respiraba pesadamente, el ceño fruncido, y el sudor brotaba de su frente, no tenía forma de defender a su tropa, si atacaba a cualquier frente, descuidaba el otro, la situación parecía ser jaque mate…fue en ese momento cuando Hugo, el trio de osos, junto a las gemelas Omega y Sables llegaron por la retaguardia de aquel contingente de mercenarios barriendo con todos ellos, sangre, gritos, maldiciones y olor a pólvora inundaron aún más el estrecho lugar.

-Jefe Bogo; nuestras fuerzas están arrasando con los mercenarios, dentro de poco habremos tomado la totalidad del complejo. –Sables informaba la situación externa.

Ahora con los 7 animales de respaldo, podrían hacer frente al grupo frente a ellos.

\- Garraza, Rhinowitts, McCuerno, Trompaes, Higgins y yo, al frente, Delgato, Gruñes, Sables, y gemelas Omega, a los lados, Hugo y los tres osos en la retaguardia, Hopps y Wilde en el centro, todos cargaremos contra el Ragnarok, una vez que la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo de inicio, Hopps y Wilde irán por las féminas, no esperen, solo háganlo. –el jefe explico el plan que forjo en cuestión de segundos, muy arriesgado, pero no había otra forma de hacer que el par de oficiales se abrieran paso.

-¿listos?…!carguen¡

La ZPD con un grito de guerra y avanzando cual locomotora, con las balas enemigas zumbando en sus orejas, colisionaron contra el Ragnarok.

 **3**

Ambos bandos cayeron, pero Bogo y Odín se alzaron primero sobre sus pelotones…las miradas se cruzaron, ambas furicas, llenas de odio.

-Bailemos gatito…Bogo soltó una combinación de izquierda y derecha que hicieron a Odín escupir sangre.

-Bailemos…hoy, no sobrevivirás…-con un rugido ensordecedor Odín salto sobre el jefe llevándolo al interior de la sala de reuniones.

Los demás oficiales iniciaron la batalla campal, Hugo y los hermanos hacían lo mismo, la adrenalina inundaba el aire, al igual que sangre que emanaba de las heridas de todos.

Por pura inercia, Hopps y Wilde dejaron al SWAT tras de ellos, debían frenar el despegue del helicóptero.

Garraza combatía con Loki, ambos eran excelentes combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo. Por cada golpe que Garraza lanzaba, el oso negro los bloqueaba y su contraataque no se hacía esperar.

Los demás oficiales, aun con los elementos de mayor tamaño, poco podían hacer contra las Valquirias y los Berserker, su preparación era muy superior, un Berserker, combatía con ambos rinocerontes, sin dificultad alguna.

Entre toda la escaramuza, Fenrir diviso como ese par de oficiales que tantos problemas les habían causado iban rumbo al helicóptero; sin pedir opinión alguna, dejo al grupo y siguió a los oficiales.

Odín no daba tregua al gran búfalo, Bogo era implacable con los golpes de derecha y los codazos, Odín bloqueaba y realizaba proyecciones en cada oportunidad que tenía. Una guerra de titanes sin igual, los pesos pesados del box no tendrían nada que hacer frente a ellos.

Las gemelas Omega sufrían contra 2 Valkirias, aun teniendo el respaldo de Delgato no eran rivales para ellas. Sables milagrosamente seguía en pie, el león Berserker sobrante había quebrado el brazo izquierdo de gruñes con suma facilidad y Sables, con un colmillo roto seguía combatiendo a su oponente, Higgins y Trompaes se las arreglaban para derribar a mas Valkirias. Por su lado los 4 mafiosos, al carecer de honor, no respetaron las "reglas de la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo" usaron sus aras y mataron a 4 valkirias. Era una guerra sin cuartel en aquel pasillo.

 **4**

 **Azotea del Valhala/helipuerto**

Judy y Nick habían llegado al helipuerto, donde milagrosamente el helicóptero en cuestión no había despegado, al parecer tenia fallas técnicas, un cable de una antena de comunicaciones se había atorado en la hélice principal, debido a que un cohete de un RPG-7 impacto en dicha antena. Las gemelas leopardo de las nieves hacían un esfuerzo para liberar la hélice.

-ALTO…Desciendan del helicóptero con las patas en alto…exclamo Judy.

–Tesoro…susurro Nick –no creo que estén dispuestas a hacer eso…-el zorro jalo a Judy y la obligo a cubrirse en un ducto de ventilación pues la lluvia de balas no se hizo esperar, las 5 Valkirias sobrantes, designas para la protección de las líderes no esperaron orden alguna y avanzaron contra el par.

-Judy, esto es peor que el crucero, esos tipos eran mercenarios mediocres, matones sacados de la peor cloaca de la ciudad…ellas son asesinas entrenadas en Siberia…hijas rojas…y además son 8 contra 2… -eso lo hace más divertido torpe zorro…

Sin más, Judy salto de su protección disparando su 9mm, matando a una Valkiria, el tiro fue certero, fulminante. 4 Valkirias restantes.

-amo a esa coneja…Nick se unió a su amada.

Las 4 Valkirias desenfundaron sus armas cortas, revólveres y cuchillos. Judy recargo su arma, Nick prefiero usar un cuchillo dentado y un kerambit en la pata izquierda.

Aprovecharon su baja estatura para colarse entre las piernas de las féminas.

El zorro dio un corte limpio en la pierna derecha de una de ellas, pero no fue lo suficiente para frenarla.

Judy conecto una patada en el hombro de otra, con la fuerza suficiente para dislocarlo, pero tan pronto cayo, la Valkiria acomodo el hueso y siguió luchando.

Las gemelas y Heimdall solo observaban la batalla.

-Hela, ¿nos unimos?... –sí, porque no, hace mucho que no peleo con alguien, Heimdall, ¿vienes?... –no soy de la clase guerrera, pero diviértanse.

Las hermanas rugieron al unísono, y saltaron para unirse a sus subordinadas.

-nena, tenemos compañía…

6 féminas, bien entrenadas, dispuestas a todo, peleaban contra el par estrella de la ZPD, por si fuera poco, Fenrir, llegaba, y al ver todo eso, solo grito;

-¡el zorro es mío! Y asi fue, las féminas ignoraron al zorro, dirigiendo su atención a la coneja.

Ahora el clima se tornaba lluvioso, una tormenta era lo último que necesitaban, como la base se encontraba en la frontera del Distrito Forestal y Tundratown, la lluvia venía con vientos gélidos y ventarrones.

Judy logro matar a otra Valkiria, quien cometió el fatal error de ver al conejo enfrentando al zorro.

Nick boxeaba con ambos cuchillos, mientras Fenrir usaba una espada tipo vikinga, arma casi obligada en la organización a la que se unió.

-último round orejón, tú decides, te rindes, 3 comidas diarias o la muerte… -la espada caía pesadamente buscando el cráneo del zorro –será muerte entonces.

Las gemelas usaban sus propias zarpas, garras de 5 cm, afiladas cual navajas, contra una coneja, Judy estaba contra la pared literalmente.

Nick al ver esto, dejo tras de sí al furibundo conejo, para apoyar a su compañera.

De un salto, Nick clavo ambos cuchillos en la espalda de Hela, antes de que Freyja pudiese ayudar a su hermana, Judy disparo a las rodillas, y luego al hombro para neutralizarla, Hela aún seguía de pie, arrogo a Nick contra el ducto de ventilación que había servido de protección anteriormente.

La leopardo estaba fúrica solo quedaban 3 féminas Fenrir decidió que, si Judy no puede ser suya, no sería de nadie más.

4 contra 1, la lepórida cargo contra sus oponentes, dio un salto hacia el frente, y con ese impulso conecto un par gemelas en la rodilla derecha de una Valkiria, dicha rodilla se fracturo, una vez en el suelo, Judy golpeo la cabeza de la Valkiria con la cacha de su arma, noqueándola, 3 contra 1, las predadoras saltaron sobre su presa, y en pleno vuelo, la última Valkiria caía muerta con un orificio de proyectil en la cabeza, entro por la sien derecha y la bala salió por el lado izquierdo. Ahora era 2 vs 2, la leopardo Hela y el conejo Fenrir, contra el par de oficiales de la ZPD Nick y Judy.

Hela salto sobre el zorro, pues el acto previo de los cuchillos en su espalda no le fue tan divertido, eso dejaba a Fenrir con Judy.

-Alex, por favor ríndete, entrégate, y todo saldrá bien… -no, nada está bien, no desde que decidiste estar con un maldito zorro, ¿qué te puede dar? Nada, deja al zorro amada Judy, y ven conmigo, dejaremos la ciudad, dejaremos el Ragnarok, la ZPD, todo, y comenzaremos de nuevo, tengo los recursos, vamos… -Fenrir hablaba mientras bajaba y relajaba el agarre de la empuñadura de la espada.

-no hare tal cosa Alex, no dejare mi vida, mi trabajo y mucho menos a mí prometido Nick, lo amo… -si eso es lo que quieres…será un placer unirlos en la muerte. –Fenrir levanto la hoja con gran furia y la hizo bajar con una velocidad casi cegadora.

Judy evadió el corte de pura suerte, dio un par de pasos hacia tras y disparó su arma sin acertar ningún tiro, Fenrir contraataco con un corte horizontal seguido de otro diagonal ascendente, este último logro cortar el arma de Judy. La oficial no tenía más armas, solo un cuchillo de no más de 15 cm, sin temor continuo enfrentando a Fenrir.

En cuanto a Nick, de no ser por los cuchillos que clavo previamente, hubiera muerto en el primer embate de Hela, nuevamente, las garras no daban tregua alguna, un par de zarpazos dieron en la espalda y el costado derecho del zorro, gracias al chaleco de kevlar, seguía con vida.

Como vencer a una leopardo entrenada solo con sus garras…era la interrogante de Nick, podía con carneros, gatos, perros, otros zorros, incluso con lobos, estos últimos con suma dificultad, pero una leopardo de las nieves, entrenada en lo profundo de la gélida Rusia por un grupo militar de elite…no podría solo, sin armas, sin ninguna clase de apoyo, solamente podía esquivar los golpes y zarpas de su oponente.

El oficial dio un salto táctico hacia el frente, rodando entre las piernas de Hela, al erguirse Hela conecto una patada en el pecho de Nick que lo proyecto 2 metros a la distancia.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento Nick se dio cuenta que estaba a escasos 10 pasos de una de las Valkirias, apresurando el paso, logro llegar donde la Valkiria, tomando su propia espada, la cual era un poco las larga que el propio cuerpo del vulpino. Girando velozmente y alzando dicha espada logro clavarla en el abdomen de Hela, la cual dio un salto de nivel olímpico, sin lograr creerlo, Hela cayó desmallada.

Sin saborear su victoria afortunada, vio como Judy caía de espalda, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Fenrir! ¡Tú problema es conmigo, ven y enfréntame maldito, sin armas, solo, último round!… -¡Nick, no! –grito Judy.

Fenrir vio a la coneja tendida en el suelo, y a 10 metros al zorro, podría matar a la coneja de una sola vez, o matar a aquel infeliz que causo todo lo malo en su vida desde hace unos meses, al ser al que más odia. Nick Wilde.

Opto por matar al vulpino. Tiro la espada y corrió rumbo al hocico largo.

Finalmente este par, predador y presa, darían fina su riña que inicio en Bunnyburrow, la tormenta que estaba sobre ellos se intensifico, ahora truenos y relámpagos se hacían presentes, el agua caía pesadamente, y los vientos azotaban fuertemente en las paredes de la base.

Nick se despojó del chaleco blindado y ambos levantaron los puños, tensando las mandíbulas, listos para matar o morir…

Fenrir ataco primero, combinación de derecha, jab, codo izquierdo, patada alta, y gancho izquierdo. Nick evadió cada golpe, exceptuando el último, el cual logro sacarlo de balance. Fenrir aprovecho esa abertura propinando 4 patadas a la los muslos, y rodillazo en el abdomen, y 3 golpes que dejaron al vulpino en el suelo, la sangre emanaba de su hocico.

La vista nublada, el cuerpo pesado, su voluntad y fuerza lo habían abandonado.

-no tengo oportunidad de vencer…estoy muy cansado, mi cuerpo no responde…" pensaba Nick.

 _-"pobre y patético zorrito… ¿tan fácil te rendirás? ¿No después de todo lo has vivido y pasado? ¿No dijiste que te casarías con ella? Casi mueres más de una vez por ella, te infiltraste y organizaste una ataque a la base enemiga, venciste a maestros asesinos rusos y dejaras que un simple conejo con resentimientos te gane…pobre Nick…al parecer no eres digno de Judy."_

-¿quién eres? De donde saliste…no es la primera vez que me hablas…ya no puedo pelear, si estuviera en mejores condiciones, lo mataría…pero no puedo… _-que paso con "no dejes que vean que lograron lastimarte" también aplica en esto, ¿amas a Judy Hopps?_

–sí, ¡la amo!

. _-¡entonces levántate y pelea! ¡Por ti, por ella, por ustedes! ¡Ahora vuelve y rómpele los huesos a ese conejo hijo de puta!_

Nick golpeo el suelo, se levantó con mirada asesina que caracteriza a todo predador.

-mi turno –escupió sangre y levanto sus garras y ataco.

2 zarpazos dieron en la cara de Fenrir, la sangre emanaba. 2 jabs, derecha, izquierda, y derribo de hombro y no conforme con eso, Nick pateo el costado del conejo, y piso el cráneo del mismo, el sonido resultante de la cabeza contra el concreto fue duro y hueco.

La sangre no paraba de salir de cabeza de Fenrir, los papeles se habían invertido, pero como Fenrir, no de los animales que pelearan limpio, al levantarse, saco una daga de 15 cm y realizo un corte diagonal, Nick llevo una mano a su pecho.

-tramposo…la sonrisa socarrona de Nick volvía. – ¡pelea maldito!

Arriba, abajo, derecha e izquierda, en diagonal, la daga ansiaba terminar con la vida del zorro.

Sin el entrenamiento de la academia con bases en el Krav Maga, la daga, abría terminado en el tórax del vulpino.

Fenrir dio una estocada la cual alcanzo su objetivo, pero no fue el torso, fue la palma de la mano izquierda, con la mano libre; Nick dio diversos puñetazos al rostro de su rival, y en el último golpe, Fenrir cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Al ver a su oponente derrotado, Nick corrió donde su amada coneja estaba.

-Mi amor…ya todo termino. Finalmente el Ragnarok fue detenido. –hablaba pesadamente, entrecortado. –Nick, finalmente, nosotros terminamos, ¿pero cómo estarán los demás?

-De maravilla Hopps. El jefe Bogo y todo el SWAT, hacían acto de presencia, todos con cortes, moretones, unos con huesos dislocados.

-¿y los hermanos Kodiak, y Hugo? -una vez terminada la batalla, se fueron, dijeron que estarían en contacto. Hugo te da las gracias en nombre de su jefe, por salvar a su hija. –fue la respuesta que le dio Bogo al vulpino.

-jefe, pero ¿Odín y sus secuaces? -el gatito junto al oso negro están en el camión de transporte de prisioneros. Odín tiene ambos brazos fracturados y el oso tiene un hombro dislocado y la mandíbula rota. En cuanto al par de leones uno de ellos murió y las féminas, todas están muertas, la prioridad eran Odín y Loki, los demás eran poco importantes. –el jefe respondió la interrogante de la coneja.

-ahora quiero su informe Hopps, solo el resumen… -Hela y Freyja fueron neutralizadas, no he corroborado el estado de Hela, ya que Nick, la atravesó con una espada, Fenrir fue neutralizado, solo falta apresar a la topo nariz de estrella, se encuentra en el interior del helicóptero, ella no participo en la batalla, y hay varias Valkirias heridas.

Bogo mando a las gemelas a verificar el helicóptero, pero para su sorpresa, Heimdall no estaba, se había escapado, aprovechando la pelea.

-no es su culpa Hopps, vio su oportunidad y la uso. Tenemos a todos los demás. Buen trabajo. Se han ganado un mes de descanso, pero después de un informe detallado de todo lo ocurrido.

A Nick no le agrado el comentario del jefe. Cuando ya todos estaba listos para retirarse, Fenrir recupero la conciencia y sin importar la presencia del ZPD, corrió donde estaba Nick para un último embate, Judy, al ver esto, sin preguntar a nadie, tomo la daga que estuvo en la pata de su zorro, y con ella cerceno la oreja derecha de Fenrir, y mientras el conejo gritaba de dolor, Judy dio un giro de 360 grados y conecto la última patada que daría esa noche.

-zanahorias, ¿ya dije que te amo? -no, hoy no torpe zorro. –en ese caso, te amo Judy Hopps.

Un beso en los labios dio por finalizada la batalla más grande que la ZPD, un zorro y una coneja hubiesen visto en sus vidas, y con ello, el sol naciente se alzaba sobre el oriente, dejando todo lo vivido tras de ellos.


	43. Chapter 43

**Un mensaje de nuestro patrocinador:**

Finalmente, el último capítulo ha llegado, después de casi un año, el fic encuentra descanso, espero que fuese de su total agrado, su espera y comentarios siempre fueron bien recibidos. Gracias por hacer de este fic, un éxito. Esperen la segunda parte…no daré fechas, pero ya se esta horneando

 **Soundtrack**

 **1.- Girls just wanna have fun – Cyndy Lauper**

 **2.- Burn in to the ground - Nickelback**

 **3.- Old man – Neil Young**

 **4.- Luna – Luca tarulli**

 **5.- Somewhere over the rainbow - Israel Kamakawiwo`ole**

 **6.- ¿los rusos quieren guerra? – coro soviético**

 **Capítulo 43: ocaso, amanecer**

3 meses han transcurrido ya, desde el asedio y conquista del Valhala, Odín y todos sus seguidores estaban presos, todos, menos la topo nariz de estrella denominada como Heimdall, la ZPD extendió su búsqueda por los estados aledaños a la ciudad, puertos, aeropuertos, estaciones de autobús, todos estaban en alerta máxima, ante cualquier dato o avistamiento, irían tras ella.

La suerte de Odín y los demás no era del todo buena. Aun con los mejores abogados que Odín, Alex, Loki y las gemelas pudieron pagar, no eran suficientes para evitar la prisión.

Las evidencias que mostraba la ZPD, eran contundentes, un poco más de presión y lograrían meter de por vida a ese terrible grupo a prisión, o incluso la pena de muerte al líder.

La jefatura había terminado las reparaciones del ataque el día de acción de gracias, y comenzaba una nueva etapa de expansión, 2 pisos nuevos, más 5 sedes repartidas por toda la ciudad, la academia hacía lo propio, la matrícula de cadetes aumento exponencialmente una vez que la prensa revelo como un par de oficiales, desmantelaron un grupo internacional de drogas y trata de animales. Al ser más reclutas, tuvieron que ampliar la academia para dar cupo a todos.

Durante la reinauguración de la jefatura, un par de oficiales no se encontraban presentes entre sus compañeros, pues habían sido requeridos en otro sitio de la ciudad.

Una coneja y un zorro detenían a un grupo de perros, quienes robaron una joyería y un auto con el cual pretendían huir por la carretera y tomar la salida del este, y llegar a CowVille, pero en la calle Everest, fueron golpeados en la parte trasera, haciendo que perdieran el control y se impactaran en un poste de luz.

Cuando salieron los 4 perros, aun con los efectos del impacto, 2 de ellos fueron sedados por un dardo tranquilizante, ambos provenientes del arma de la oficial Judy Hopps. Los otros dos apuntaron sus propias armas a la coneja, pero un par de cañones se posicionaron en sus espaldas.

-señores, si no quieren un ombligo en el espinazo, les recomiendo que bajen sus armas y levanten las patas.

Sin otra opción soltaron los revolver que tenían. Ya esposados los subieron al nuevo modelo de patrulla, si antes dichos vehículos eran grandes, los nuevos modelos, eran tanques, lo único que le faltaba era el cañón.

-apresúrate Nick, o llegaremos tarde… -nena, yo te sugerí quedarnos, hasta el mismo jefe nos dio esa opción, pero no, la nena policía quería hacer una ronda de vigilancia antes de que cortaran la cinta…asi que no me apresures tesoro. –yo te puedo apresurar lo que quiera, después de todo eres mi prometido y nos casaremos en 2 semanas, eso me tiene al 100.

El zorro solo volteo los ojos de manera divertida, sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro.

-por cierto tesoro, ya elegiste el vestido, es lo único que falta. –no, hay muchos que me gustan, todos están divinos, pero no me decido aun. -El entusiasmo decayó levemente.- -pero hoy iré con Zury, Yuli, Fru Fru, mi madre y la tuya a una nueva tienda, puede que tengamos más suerte. –esperemos que si nena, esperemos que sí.

 **ZPD, reinauguración. 11:50 pm.**

El alcalde en turno, Tulio DelHorse, un elegante caballo negro, trataba de ser paciente a que llegara la pareja más aclamada del recinto. El jefe argumento que fueron a patrullar, pues están entregados a su labor.

Faltando 5 minutos, la pareja llego, pidiendo disculpas por su demora, como era de esperarse, el gran jefe les dedico una mirada iracunda, como diciendo que estarían 2 meses en parquímetros.

Las gemelas Omega esperaban junto a Sables, Garraza estaba junto al jefe y este, a su vez a la diestra del alcalde. Judy y Nick, estaban se posicionaron entre el jefe y Garraza.

-ahora, sin más demora…el recién re-edificado Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, entra en funciones, y a su vez, da inicio el programa de expansión del departamento. Asi como en el pasado, que el futuro sea prospero para nuestros valientes y excelsos policías.

Con unas tijeras adaptadas para sus pesuñas, corto el listón rojo, y con ello, una nueva etapa para la ZPD daba inicio.

Las fotos no se hicieron esperar, todos los noticieros hacían su labor, unos entrevistaban al alcalde junto al jefe de policía, otros a varios policías, y por consiguiente a la pareja favorita de la ciudad.

-oficial Hopps, ¿cree que esta expansión sea beneficiosa para ciudad? -asi es, al tener una jefatura con mayor tecnología y una matrícula de oficiales en aumento, la ciudad estará mejor resguardada.

-oficial Wilde, ¿las bandas del crimen organizado como lo fue el "Ragnarok" serán desarticuladas de forma más rapida? -muchacho, sean bandas locales, o internacionales, nosotros, junto con el resto del departamento haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para salvaguardar a todos los civiles. Gracias, no más preguntas de mi parte.

-jefe Bogo, ¿el líder "Odín" será trasladado a una prisión de máxima seguridad antes del próximo juicio? -Boris Ivanov, pasa sus días en una prisión de máxima seguridad, al igual que sus congéneres, solo son movidos para las audiencias respectivas de cada uno.

–alcalde, se dice que el gobierno ruso, no permitirá que Odín purgue su condena en una prisión del país, y exigen su regreso donde pagara por sus crímenes, puede darnos su opinión… -el señor Ivanov, no saldrá por ningún motivo del estado, mucho menos del país, ya que, debe responder por sus actos y pagar por ellos. Ahora, si gustan, los esperamos a las 8:00, pm para la cena de gala, muchas gracias.

La ronda de preguntas, duro poco más de 1 hora, los temas eran levemente variados, el aumento del personal, el aumento al presupuesto del departamento, nuevas adquisiciones y datos sobre el caso que aun cuando ya había pasado algo de tiempo, el simple hecho de que la ZPD terminara con un grupo delictivo de escalas tan altas como la ciudad pocas veces vio.

Una vez terminada la rueda de prensa, termino el turno de los oficiales, temprano, por motivo de las festividades del día.

-Nick, iré a ver lo del vestido como te comente, es una lástima que no puedas venir…pero no debes verme con el vestido antes de la boda, es de mala suerte.

-nena, aunque pudiera ir, no quiero, tú, tu madre, la mía, Fru Fru y las gemelas Omega…de compras y por un vestido…no, yo paso, son las 15:45, iré con Sables, Garraza, el jefazo, Finnick y tu padre a un bar, los muchachos quieren conmemorar mi último día de soltero…y tu papi quiere tener una charla de "padre a hijo"…aunque pensándolo bien…tampoco quiero ir, nunca me han gustado los sermones, por eso no voy a la iglesia los domingos.

-Torpe zorro, deberías sentirte afortunado, mi padre te considera parte de la familia, y te quiere como a otro de los cientos de hijos que tiene, todo saldrá bien, además, peleaste contra cielo, mar y tierra por mí, y le temes a un conejo de cincuenta y tantos años…creí que serías más valiente. –Judy se mofaba de Nick mientras lo abrazaba.

-sucede que es más fácil lidiar con mercenarios y grupos delictivos, tu papi es otro caso…y supongo que tienes razón, es el único "papá" que conozco, Mr Big es más como un abuelo que puede matarme en lugar de mandarme a mi cuarto sin cenar… -Nick trata de hacerse el gracioso, pero el tono de voz denotaba cierta tristeza. –cielo, mis padres ahora, más que nunca, te aprecian, y tenerte como yerno, les da mucha alegría. Asi que, ve y diviértete con mi papi, pero no beban de mas, recuerda que debemos estar aquí a las 7:30.

Con un tierno beso en la mejilla del zorro, Judy se fue donde las gemelas Omega, para alcanzar a su madre y futura suegra en el centro comercial, Fru Fru las vería 15 minutos después.

 **1**

 **Centro comercial de Distrito Forestal.**

-ese vestido esta divino Judy, resalta el color de tus ojos. –Fru Fru hacia un ademan con la pata, alabando a la coneja. –Nena, no creo que el color marfil sea bueno, porque mejor no te pruebas el vestido "estrella del desierto" es moderno y con detalles tipo diamante. –comento Yuli.

-chicas, por favor, decidan cual, es el 5to vestido que me pruebo –Judy, estaba levemente molesta por la indecisión de sus damas de honor, y porque, cada vestido era mejor que el anterior, y eso, no ayudaba mucho.

En el fondo, una vulpina y una coneja, con varios años de experiencia sobre sus hombros, comentaban sobre sus respectivos días de gloria, el día en que fueron desposadas, y por ende, de los momentos más hermosos de sus vidas.

-mi vestido era extremadamente largo, bueno, con decirle, que mis 6 hermanos menores, tuvieron que llevar la "cola", el velo tenía una tiara de plata, y el vestido, era hermoso, con flores bordadas tan finas, que solo con luz adecuada, se apreciaban.

-que hermoso Bonnie… -y el suyo Mary, ¿cómo fue? -bueno, era blanco como la nieve, con un pequeño escote, entallado, pues era muy delgada, muchos me pretendían, pero solo uno se ganó mi corazón, -suspiro- -sin mangas, el velo era corto, tan fino como la brisa matinal. Aún recuerdo que varios de mis…pretendientes se reunieron al pie de los escalones de la iglesia, únicamente para darme flores y sus felicitaciones.

-Mary, quien diría que fueras tan coqueta…nuestra era paso, y ahora, la de Judy y Nick da inicio.

-hablando de eso…creo vi un vestido perfecto para Judy, venga conmigo, está en el área "diamante celestial".

Pasaron 120 minutos y 5 vestidos, y ninguno era digno.

-chicas…me rindo…creí que elegir un vestido sería cosa fácil, pero no, es más simple apresar marmotas armadas que comprar un vestido para el día más feliz de mi vida… -la chica se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas, como si fuese una cría de 5 años.

-Judy…querida, no te exasperes, pues tu madre y yo, creemos haber encontrado el vestido perfecto para ti- -Mary se apartó un poco, y Bonnie, en sus brazos, llevaba el que podría ser el vestido hecho para una policía enamorada de un zorro.

 **2**

 **Midgard´s Bar, centro de la ciudad.**

6 machos bebían cerveza, con un mangar digno de reyes, pues comentaron que era una "despedida de soltero", y pronto, el local se impregno de un aire festivo, fueron llevados a la zona VIP, incluso los demás solteros del bar, enviaban bebidas, al "afortunado".

La música era estridente, la cerveza no para de brotar, y las risas emanaban naturalmente, incluso el gran búfalo, contaba chistes, tal vez era por efecto del licor, o la ocasión, pero todo era ameno.

Aun nervioso y alegre, un zorro rojo, meditaba entre carcajadas. Sabía que sus días de estafa terminaron hace mucho, sus días de casamentero finalizaron hace meses atrás, sus días como marido daban inicio y posiblemente…los días de un padre.

De forma repentina, Nick fue sacado de su pensar, un conejo maduro, con arrugas bajo sus ojos denotaban muchos inviernos en su vida y por ello mucha experiencia.

-hijo, requiero de un momento de tu tiempo. –sí señor.

Se apartaron de la fiesta momentáneamente.

 **3**

-con mirada seria y un semblante que auguraba un regaño, el conejo comenzó a hablar- -Nick, dentro de poco haz de desposar a mi amada hija, una mujer que no puede ser contenida de ninguna forma, y tú ya lo viste, lo has vivido en carne propia. Y al ser policía puede que tome riesgos innecesarios. Pero estoy seguro que tú estarás con ella en todo momento, no solo en los bellos, en los malos y en los peores, cuando a uno le fallen las fuerzas, el otro deberá ser el apoyo. Estoy más que consiente de los que hiciste por Judy cuando fue secuestrada, moviste cielo, mar y tierra por ella, por ello te doy gracias, cumpliste la promesa que me hiciste el día que te conocí en mi casa: "cuidarla y protegerla". Apaleaste a un conejo en nuestro pueblo para defender el honor de Judy, peleaste contra matones y recibiste mil heridas por ella, si eso no es amor, no sé qué sea.

Nicholas Wilde, sé que tu padre dejo esta tierra hace ya muchos años, pero estoy seguro que estaría más que orgulloso de ti, pues yo lo estoy…bienvenido a la familia Nick.

Un abrazo cálido, como solo un padre podría dar, sello el momento para la eternidad, con lágrimas en los ojos Nick respondió el abrazo.

-gracias señor Hopps. -dime "papá" solo si te sientes cómodo con ello. -gracias papá, por todo.

 **Casa de Nick y Judy, 7:00 p.m.**

La casa había sido remodelada, nuevos muros, la cochera reforzada, solo faltaba un torreta automática para que la casa fuera denominada como "fortaleza" cámaras, sensores de movimiento, y armas ocultas por toda la casa, nadie volvería entrar a su casa por la fuerza.

-nena, ¿finalmente encontraste el vestido de tus sueños? -sí, esta divino, mi madre y la tuya, fueron cruciales para ello, además me compre un nuevo vestido para hoy… ¿y cómo te fue con mi padre? -querrás decir mi "padre" -¿Qué? -lo que oíste pelusa –la sonrisa de Nick daba entender que todo salió más que perfecto.

Le comento los pormenores de la reunión, bebieron, comieron, pelearon, en pocas palabras honraron a sus antepasados. Judy hizo lo propio, sin dar características del vestido.

 **4**

 **ZPD, fiesta de gala, 8:15 p.m.**

El par llego en rosita, nueva y flamante, todos los conocidos optaron por reparar el auto de Nick, pues una vez terminado el enfrentamiento con el Ragnarok, el zorro lloro a su auto, el único lazo que tenía con su difunto padre.

Judy vestía un hermoso vestido azul marino, en cambio Nick usaba un traje "Slim Fit" azul perlado, con corbata roja. Ambos irradiaban elegancia.

Durante toda la noche, la prensa los abordaba sobre más detalles del caso "Ragnarok" pero ya no tenían nada que comentar, todo había sido dicho en su momento.

Por momentos bailaban, ya sea Yuli o Zury con Nick y Judy con Sables o con Garraza.

La cena fue más que amena, el alcalde acompañado por el jefe y varios empresarios.

Entre risas y comentarios diversos, Nick hizo lo que nadie pudo pensar; aclaro la garganta se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a su amada:

-Judy Hopps, hace ya un tiempo que no soy el mismo zorro, y todo por una conejita muy astuta, a la cual amo con toda mi vida. Una noche no muy diferente a esta, pedí tu pata en matrimonio, la única diferencia es que fue en medio de una balacera en un crucero, aunque ya todo está listo para el gran día…quiero hacerlo de la forma tradicional, bueno, lo que trato de decir es… -el vulpino se arrodillo y de su saco, tomo una caja negra y con nervios palpables la abrió- -¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Judy con lágrimas emanando de sus ojos abrazo fuertemente a su pretendiente.

-sí, sí y mil veces sí, siempre diré que si…mi torpe y hermoso zorro.

Todo el cuerpo policiaco aplaudió de forma estridente, vitoreos y diversos bramidos se hicieron escuchar.

La noche para ellos termino en ese momento, todos en el recinto ya sabían del compromiso, y estaban más que felices y con esto último, la algarabía fue mayor; fue la cereza del pastel.

Los días se acortaban, eran dóciles y cálidos. El día de la boda estaba próximo. Al amanecer del quinto día; un zorro y una coneja unirían sus vidas para la eternidad, ante los ojos de sus amigos, familia y los dioses.

Como los invitados eran muchos, casi todo el cuerpo del ZPD, los 275 hermanos y hermanas de Judy, el jefe de la mafia ártica, su hija y la nieta, con ellos su sequito guardián de 20 osos, los tres hermanos Kodiak, y amigos en común, necesitarían un lugar más que espacioso para la recepción. Mr Big, ofreció su mansión y fue más que agradecida su ayuda, pero la familia de Judy, no era muy adepta al gélido ecosistema. Por ello decidieron hacer la boda y recepción en la granja familiar, poco más de 400 metros cuadros serían más que perfectos.

El banquete estaba más que listo, para los predadores, salmón ahumado acompañado de verduras al vapor, cortesía de los hermanos Kodiak, para las presas, lasaña de berenjena, vino para acompañar la comida, todo salido de la cocina de Mr Big, a modo de compensación por no usar su casa en primer lugar. Y el postre sería un musse de mango.

Las flores del ramo y las que decorarían el altar, fueron otorgadas por el señor Nutriales.

Detalles mínimos eran los que debían atender, pero que fueron solucionados por las respectivas madres.

 **Bunnyburrow**

Por motivo de las nupcias, el jefe les dio una semana de descanso por tal motivo Nick y Judy fueron al campo, para estar listos para la boda.

La alegría siempre estaba presente en la residencia de la familia Hopps. Con varios conejitos saltando, corriendo y gritando; eran el pan de cada día, pero desde hace 1 semana, esas crías dejaron de correr, de gritar, y todo debido a un zorro al que querían y respetaban. Aquel zorro que hace tiempo atrás los entrenó; "el Mayor Pain" había retornado, pero esta vez, con el fin de desposar a su hermana mayor.

El día de su arribo, Nick fue recibido por una marejada de conejitos. No tardo en recordar su faceta de "Mayor" y tan pronto pudo erguirse y sacudir el polvo de su vestimenta comenzó a repartir órdenes a sus subordinados.

Únicamente para quitárselos de encima y tener un momento de calma. Más tarde esa noche, durante la cena, la pareja de novio relato toda su odisea, desde el momento en que dieron con el bar de mala muerte y culminando en la gran batalla librada en el "Valhala". Obvio omitieron los detalles que no eran aptos niños.

Los niños, veían a Nick y su hermana mayor, como héroes de leyenda, querían crecer e imitarlos, volverse policías, pilotos, incluso militares.

Parecía que esta generación no seguiría con la tradición del campo.

Después del relato todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

 **5**

 **Día de la boda**

Finalmente, el día había llegado, la ceremonia y la recepción sería llevada a cabo en la granja familiar, habilitaron el ala este para este magno evento.

Todo daría inicio a las 15:30 horas, pero los invitados comenzaron su arribo desde las 14 horas, los hermanos y hermanas de Judy, acomodaban a los llegados, oficiales, amigos mutuos y familia, obvio, la familia Hopps era un poco más grande. Solo faltaban los jefes de las mafias. Pero ellos estaban casi exentos de dar explicaciones por su tardía llegada.

 **Cuarto de la novia**

Las damas de honor, las gemelas Omega usaban vestidos color lila, iguales, con una rosa blanca en la oreja izquierda de Yuli para poder diferenciarla de su hermana. Mary, lucía un hermoso vestido primaveral, blanco con detalles en dorado. Bonnie llevaba un vestido amarillo con un velo que cubría sus hombros.

-hija, ya estas lista…te ves hermosa… -ay mamá, aún falta maquillarme, Zury, ya estas lista… -nena, Nick no tendrá otra opción más que babear por ti el día de hoy, y más, con mi maquillaje. –pero no creo que ese color combine con los ojos de Judy… -decía Fru Fru- -Chicas, no comiencen a discutir, Zury, esta sombra y este delineador y será toda una hermosura de novia… -señora Mary, tiene razón, debería darme más consejos de maquillaje, tal vez asi consiga marido. –no corras Zury, ya llegara tu momento. –le respondió la vulpina.

 **Cuarto del novio**

-vamos Nick, pareces hembra, solo es un traje y una corbata, que tan difícil puede ser, te has atado la corbata desde los 15, y que hoy no puedas…pareces cría. –Finnick regañaba a su compañero de estafas mientras fumaba un habano.

-estoy nervioso ¿sí? Me voy a casar, ¿tu como estarías? -por esa razón no me he casado, ni lo hare, soy demasiado para una sola hembra. –Déjame ayudarte con eso Nick… -Sables tomo la corbata, pero el nudo no le salía. –lo lamento Nick, mis garras son muy grandes… -genial, solo me faltaba esto…lo más simple y no puedo con una maldita corbata… -arrojo la corbata al otro lado de la habitación.

-hijo, ¿una corbata te preocupa? Stu, se hizo presente entre los jóvenes -Si es verdad, hoy será un día extremadamente largo; que el nudo de tu corbata no te haga disfrutar del día más bello de tu vida. –Stu, rodeo el cuello de su yerno con la corbata y realizo un nudo Trinity ajustado, elegante.

-ahora hijo, yérguete, mirada al frente, y baja, para que recibas el tesoro más grande que tengo…mi hija. –le dio una leve palmada en el rostro y todos bajaron.

 **Ala este de la granja familiar.**

Nick, te ves súper elegante, si Judy no te acepta, yo si… -¡Zuri! Deja eso por la paz, -la reprendió su hermana. –es una broma, yo no me meto con animales casados. –te ves genial Nick, vamos Zuri.

-Hijo, te ves radiante, ¿listo para tu boda? -estoy nervioso Bonnie, pero listo. – ¡qué bien! Es normal, te veré en un momento.

Antes de salir, Mary detuvo a su hijo. –Nick, déjame decirte, lo orgullosa que estoy de ti, dejaste tu pasado atrás, te volviste policía, y ahora te vas a casar…y gracias a dios, pude ver todo eso. Tu padre estaría orgulloso y muy feliz por ti. Judy, ha edificado tu vida grandemente, que dios los cuide y los bendiga. –gracias mamá.

Finalmente el novio salió luciendo un hermoso traje negro perlado, con una camisa blanca de lino fino, y una corbata roja, tomo su lugar en el altar. Una serie de pequeños escalones de madera de roble, cubiertos por una alfombra roja. El pasillo estaba decorado por ramos de flores, esperando el arribo de la novia.

Al sonar la marcha nupcial, todos los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos, para honrar a la hermosa novia.

Judy caminaba tomada del brazo de su amado padre, lucía un vestido blanco, con decoraciones en plata y perla, un velo tan fino, que pareciera que saldría volando con la más mínima ventisca, guantes hasta los codos, los hombros estaban descubiertos, el cuello era adornado por un collar con una gema familiar, color azul zafiro.

Nick al verla recorrer el pasillo con calma, recordó todo lo vivido con ella, lo bueno, lo malo, el día que se conocieron, como por ella, fue capaz de golpear a cuanto animal tuviese frente. Una vez teniéndola enfrente, no pudo decir otra cosa que lo obvio.

-mi amor, estas hermosa.

Tomaron sus manos y al ver al sacerdote que oficiaría la ceremonia, notaron que no estaba, el sacerdote, no estaba.

El animal que los uniría no llego, y no aviso.

Los padres, los padrinos, damas de honor, y los novios, no sabían que hacer.

De entre el público, Rourke se levantó y se encamino hacia ellos.

-¿hay algún problema? -sí, el padre, el sacerdote, no llego, no podemos seguir con la boda, -Nick estaba desesperado. –eso tiene solución, yo puedo casarlos. -¿Qué? todos hablaron al mismo tiempo. –sí, soy…am sacerdote de la tribu, y soy rabino, puedo casar a la gente, además, tengo licencia otorgada por la ciudad. Si gustan, los puedo unir… -los novios accedieron inmediatamente.

-chicos, tomen sus manos… -amigos, familiares, compañeros de la ZPD…estamos reunidos hoy, a la vista de dios todo poderoso, para unir a Judy Hopps y Nicholas Wilde, en sagrado matrimonio. Su amor es fuerte cual diamante, e igual de hermoso, y difícil de encontrar…pues no cualquiera, enfrenta diversos peligros y obstáculos por alguien a quien no ama. Y estoy seguro que Nick ama a Judy, y Judy ama a Nick.

Rourke se agacho y les pregunto si tenían votos matrimoniales o unas palabras que intercambiar, a lo que respondieron que sí.

-ahora, los novios expresaran unas palabras para sellar su unión. Judy, tu primero…

-yo…Judy Hopps, en este día, estoy más que feliz de casarme, y formar una familia con un hombre que conocí en mi primer día en la ZPD, te conocí en una heladería, y te seguí por toda la ciudad…desde ese momento, mi vida fue más emocionante, fuiste y eres mi apoyo, contigo me siento feliz y segura, contigo…encontré el amor, encontré a mi mejor amigo…encontré a mi esposo.

-Nick es tu turno…

-yo, Nicholas Wilde, prometo ser leal, honesto, servicial, y confiable… -la voz se oía quebrada y sus ojos se cristalizaron- -tú me hiciste mejor animal, me volví mejor gracias a una tierna conejita policía. Me diste un propósito, creíste en mi…y por ti luche, y peleare todos los días de mi vida, juro ser digno de tu confianza y amor. Y preparar el desayuno todos los días a mi amada esposa.

La pareja tenía los ojos cristalinos, lo único que impedía que Judy derramara sus lágrimas, era el maquillaje, el agarre de sus manos se fortaleció y sus latidos se volvieron uno.

-señores, -hablo el gran oso- ahora diré un antiguo poema familiar, que data desde mis antepasados:

A _hora no sentirán la lluvia porque cada uno será refugio del otro._

 _Ahora no sentirán frio, porque siempre serán el calor de su pareja._

 _Ahora no sentirán soledad porque siempre serán compañeros uno del otro._

 _Ahora son 2 personas con una sola vida al frente._

 _Que la belleza y la paz los rodee a ambos en el próximo viaje y en todos los años venideros_

-por el poder invertido en mi por la ciudad de Zootopia, la tribu del norte, y dios…los declaro marido y mujer…Nick, puedes besar a tu hermosa esposa.

Con una sonrisa en ambos conyugues sellaron su unión con un beso, no un beso de novios, ni de amantes, un beso largo, cargado de amor, cariño, respeto…un beso de esposos….

 **6**

 **Moscú, Rusia, 2 semanas después.**

En un gran edificio, el cual parecía cuartel militar, en la entrada principal estaban apostados 6 leones con el uniforme "Berserker". Un auto negro, con ventanas polarizadas se detuvo frente de ellos, como era costumbre de la guardia, primero apuntaron y uno de ellos con rifle en mano, se acercó y con voz firme y atemorizante grito:

-bajen la ventana, y garras en el tablero…ahora o abriremos fuego…

Su orden fue ejecutada, al aproximarse al lado del conductor, de inmediato, el guardia se irguió y coloco su puño derecho derecho en su pecho a modo de saludo…

-señorita Heimdall…no esperábamos su llegada. –Déjame pasar, traigo gran información para tu amo… -en el acto.

Sin más rodeos los guardias, realizaron el mismo saludo mientras dejaban pasar el auto.

Una vez dentro del complejo, tomo el elevador, presiono el botón del piso 20, el ascenso fue eterno para Heimdall, pero una vez en el piso de destino, se encamino a la única puerta existente, los guardias, 4 valquirias, abrieron el portón de par en par, dejándola entrar.

Al entrar las tinieblas cubrían todo, excepto una mesa larga, cuadrada, con espacio para 10 sillas, en ese momento todas estaban ocupadas, menos una, la silla de Odín.

-más te vale que sea importante tu presencia Heimdall, tú no tienes lugar en el consejo…

-guarda tus palabras Ra, vengo a ver a Una Sombra, es sobre Odín.

En la parte más lejana de la mesa, una sombra se levantó de la silla, mejor dicho trono, aquella sombra era inmensa, y se movía con elegancia y se imponía al resto de las sombras presentes en la mesa.

-Te daré 10 minutos para que hables. –Será mejor que lo diga en privado, -insistió Heimdall -será como tú quieras…todos salgan.

Sin reclamar o pronunciar palabra alguna, todos salieron dejando a la topo nariz de estrella, con la sombra.

-Odín, Boris Ivanov…su hermano, fue apresado en América. –hace cuánto tiempo, quienes lo apresaron, que ocurrió con el resto del Ragnarok, y lo más importante…porque me entero hasta ahora. La voz era fuerte, imponía miedo y respeto, las sombras no ayudaban a identificar al dueño de inmensa voz. –habla.

-fue hace casi 4 meses, soy buscada en toda América, tuve que ser cauta, fue aprendido hace casi 4 meses, por el resto del Ragnarok…los únicos miembros vivos son; Fenrir, Freyja, Loki, todos en prisiones de máxima seguridad, separados. Y en cuanto a quienes los apresaron…fueron una coneja y un zorro, ambos policías de Zootopia.

Un leve gruñido hizo estremecer a Heimdall, al levantar la mirada, solo observo un par de ojos rojos, rojos como la sangre, la furia asesina emanaba de esos ojos.

-señores…pueden entrar. –dijo el que interrogo a Heimdall.

Todos los miembros entraron, pero ninguno tomo su respectivo lugar en la mesa.

-cambio de planes…iremos a América, lleven todo a Zootopia. Iremos por mi hermano…


End file.
